


Hunted

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crossovers later in story, Gen, Hunters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 95,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the run from other vampires when they are captured by Hunters. They are given a 'new' life and aid this group in the capture of malicious Supernaturals. What trials will they face? What happens to them? This is their story.Shared from Fanfiction.net  (FN6709535)





	1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to attempt to expand my fanbase via other fanfiction sites. Therefore, I am pleased to share with all on this site 'Hunted'.**

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

A pair of amethyst eyes watched as a pair of boots rushed past their hiding place.  The boy to whom they belonged to looked at his friends, “It’s safe to go now guys.” 

Three small figures left the safety of their makeshift home to look for something to eat.  One of them, a boy with snow-white hair found a small group of stray animals near the garbage pile.  “Guys, I’ve found some,” he told the other two who were looking in the alleyways next to where he had found the animals.

The blonde looked at him and his find, “Good job Ryou.  Oi, Yugi, Ryou found some.  It may not be much, but at least it’ll help.  You found them so you get first pick.”

Ryou nodded and grabbed a medium-sized lab mix before hiding in the shadows to feed.  “Malik,” Yugi said, “I’ll wait until you get which one you want since I was the last to get here.”

Malik nodded and picked a tan dog, leaving Yugi to pick a grey-colored one.  The three boys watched the entrance to ‘their’ alley while they fed.  They really didn’t want to get caught by hunters or others of their kind.  You see, the three boys were vampires. 

But they were different from their kind for a few reasons.  First, they refused to feed off of people as they felt that it was murder when the ‘others’ killed off the victims for a ‘meal’.  Second, the boys retained their innocence, even though they had been changed.  This made them both valuable and a danger to their race.

Once they had finished their makeshift meal, Yugi suggested that they head back to their ‘home’ so that they weren’t caught by the ‘others’ or the hunters.  Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement.  They buried the remains of their meals and left to head back to their hideout.

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

“This is getting ridiculous,” a blonde boy complained.  “How can we sit here and wait until a valid report comes through about a vampire being spotted in our district?”

“Settle down Joey,” his friend with tri-colored hair told him.  “Pacing like that will wear you out so that when we _do_ get a report, you’ll be too worn tired to help hunt.”

As he said this a fax came through.  Tea grabbed the sheet, “We’re in luck.  A resident just discovered the recently buried remains of three dogs in the park.  She says that they were drained of blood.”

Joey scoffed, “It’s probably kids playing around again.  I mean, what self-respecting vamp would drink dog blood and then bury the remains?”

“We should still check it out before sundown,” the second boy replied.

Just before they could get up to collect their gear, the library doors burst open and two more males rushed in.  “Did you guys get the latest report,” the white-haired boy questioned the first group.  “Marik says that there were a few more reports if the same nature.”

“Bakura’s right,” Marik added.  “I overheard a man at the store say that he found the buried remains of three dogs about a week back.  Another person in the checkout lane told him that she found the same thing around three days ago.  Someone, or something, is killing dogs and they’re doing it in sets of three.”

The tri-colored haired teen sighed, “Well let’s go check out the validity of this report.  If it’s what we think it is, then we’ll look for the culprit.”

“Atem,” Tea said as the boys were getting ready to leave, “Don’t forget the weapons.  You know, just in case.”

He nodded and grabbed one end of the weapons trunk while Joey took the other end.

Later…

“There are the remains, Hunter,” the husband of the woman who made the report pointed out.  Atem nodded and the group walked over to the site.  Tea had brought Tristan, Duke, Odion, and Ishizu in the other vehicle to help in case it was a vampire they were after.

Atem knelt down next to one of the corpses, “It’s hard to determine whether it was a vampire that did this.”

“What do you mean,” Tea asked him.

Atem pointed to the dog closest to him, “Look.  The fang marks are too small to possibly belong to a vampire.  Besides what Joey said earlier is partially true.  No regular vampire would feed from animals aside from predatory ones.  There may be something I’m overlooking though.”

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

“Is it safe yet,” Malik asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, “There’s a large group of people coming.  I can tell from the voices and footsteps that they might be a bit in passing.”

Yugi sighed and sat up to lean against his spot nearest their exit.  He and the other two were barely 16 when they had been changed.  Even before their ‘second life’, they were best friends.  Ryou was the first of their group to vanish.  Yugi and Malik looked for him for two weeks before Yugi was taken.  Then about two days after Yugi’s disappearance, Malik discovered their fates when he had been caught by the same creature that took his friends away.

The creature gloated that he changed his friends into his ‘children’ and that Malik would share their fate.  Shortly after waking and realizing that he was different from before, Malik ran away from the monster.  A year later, he ran into two boys while looking for something to ‘eat’.  It turned out that they were his best friends and that they had hoped that he had been spared their fate.

Yugi snapped out of his memories and looked though the opening. “It’s safe to go out now,” he announced.

“Finally,” Malik breathed.  “I hope that we can find a meal closer than last night.  No offense Ryou.”

“None taken, my friend,” he replied as they slipped out.

The three teens turned their attention to finding their meager meals.  This was their nightly habit, watching as people cut through their alley and then leaving when it was momentarily cleared.  They then looked for a group of stray animals, picking out only dogs as they had just enough blood to satisfy their needs but not enough to slow them down.  The boys always stayed within sight of each other, for safety reasons, while they looked.  Then after feeding, they would dart back to their home.

This time, Yugi found a group of large stray dogs.  But these dogs were tougher and trained to fight back by their former owners.  He realized that these dogs were going to attack before the other two got there.  Yugi screamed and ran as the dogs attacked.  He ran past Ryou and Malik before they realized that their friend was in danger.

They tried to follow the little vampire and the vicious dogs, but Ryou tripped and Malik stopped to help him get up.  The few seconds they took to get up made them lose sight of the direction Yugi took trying to lose the deadly mutts.

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

Atem sighed, “It looks like we’re in for a long night.  There was an attack not far from here.  A vampire was spotted over on Main and Light.  He was described as wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and was wearing a bandana.”

“It sounds like Keith is on the move again,” Bakura stated.  “If I remember correctly, he’s worth about 75,000 dollars.”

They then heard a scream and saw a small figure being chased by large dogs.  Atem sighed, “Bakura and Marik, you’re with me.  You guys go on ahead to see if you can catch Keith while we try to get the kid out of danger.”

The group nodded before departing.  Atem took off after the pack of dogs.

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

Yugi had managed to lose the dogs but realized that in the process, he had gotten too far from their safe zone.  He wrapped his cloak tighter around him as he realized that this was when the ‘others’ came out to hunt.  He heard footsteps and darted into an alley, hoping that it wasn’t a dead-end.

Unfortunately, it was and there were no fire-escapes to help get out of there.  “Well, well, well.  If it isn’t a lost little boy,” a cold voice gloated.  “Would you care to join me for dinner?”  Yugi shook his head.  “That’s too bad, because I’m hungry and you look tasty enough to eat.”

The vampire grabbed Yugi by his cloak, causing his hood to fall off.  “What’s this,” the vampire asked, amused at the collar round the boy’s throat.  “It looks like you gift wrapped your neck just for me.  I’m so going to enjoy this.”

As the he tried to remove Yugi’s collar-like choker, he put up a struggle.  “Let me go,” Yugi pleaded.

Just as the vampire prepared to undo the buckle, smoke filled the alley.  The vampire dropped Yugi as it started to affect him.  Yugi tried to stand up, but his legs failed him.  “Why’s the kid being affected by the vampire knockout gas,” a blonde boy asked as Yugi blacked out.

********FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535********

**I am going to catch everyone up to where my other site is as quickly as I can.**

**PhantomBrat out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Atem had spotted his friends and fellow Hunters blocking an alleyway.  As he got closer, her over heard Joey ask why the vampire knock-out gas was affecting a kid.  He moved his friends aside and immediately recognized the cloak from earlier.  He pulled the fabric from the kid’s face and everyone gasped.  “He looks like an innocent version of you,” Tea said.

“But if he was knocked out by the V.K.G, then it means that he’s one of them and must be put down,” Tristan pointed out.

Atem picked up the unconscious form and placed it in one of the cages that they had in the van.  “We’ll examine the boy and turn the other vampire over to the authorities once we know its identity,” he stated.  “Now, let’s get back to headquarters.”

Once back at their place, Atem took the boy to their examination room and strapped him to the lab table.  It was starting to worry him that the youth was indeed a vamp.  The kid hadn’t stirred during the journey there.  He knew from previous captures using the V.K.G; the vampires exposed to it wouldn’t wake for two or three hours.  But then again most of the vamps they caught were adults.  It was very rare that they ran across a child that had been changed.

Atem sighed and got to work.  He took fingerprints to see if the kid was reported as missing recently.  He prayed that this was the case.  But that little flicker of hope died when he looked at the kid’s teeth.  The boy had small fangs.  He stopped the exam there and called Bakura and Marik.  “Bring the bodies of the dogs we found earlier on your way in here,” he told them.  “And don’t let the others see you.”

While he waited for the two to arrive, Atem measured the boy’s fangs and the space between them.  “We’re here, Temmie,” Bakura announced, using the nickname he used to annoy Atem.  “Care to tell us why you wanted the dead mutts in here?”

Atem brushed by Bakura and measured the space between the puncture marks on the three dogs.  Bakura was starting to get annoyed now, “Oi, Atem.  What did you want the dead dogs for?”

Marik had been watching the scene and grew bored.  He walked over to the unconscious boy and checked his teeth, “Hey, ’Kura.  Come look at this.”  Bakura growled and went to see what Marik was looking at.  “Have you ever seen a vamp with such tiny teeth before?  Hey Atem, did you figure out why the kid’s wearing a collar yet?”

Atem shook his head, “No, but I think I’ve figured out what’s been killing off the stray dogs.  I believe that we may have found a new strain of vampire, and that boy is one of them.”

As he said this, the boy’s eyes shot open.  “Let me go, please,” the boy cried.  “I don’t want to die.  We never hurt anybody, I swear.  Please don’t kill me.”

Atem looked at the boy’s tear-filled eyes and was immediately shocked.  “Bakura, run those fingerprints now!  I want to know if this boy was a missing child.”

Within minutes they had their answer.  A flyer was printed out containing the boy’s last picture with two other boys, their names, ages, and the dates they went missing. 

**Ryou Bakura, Age 16—Missing:** **August 1, 2001**

**Yugi Mutou, Age 16—Missing:** **August 15, 2001**

**Malik Ishtar, Age 16—Missing:** **August 17, 2001**

“This kid’s been missing for ten years,” Bakura pointed out.  “And he still looks like his last picture.  He’s an unregistered vamp.  If the Council find out about this, they’re going to throw a fit.”

Atem sighed, “I’ll call them in the morning to inform them that they can have the case on Yugi Mutou closed.  Now I’ll take care of it.”

He turned to Yugi.  The poor teen started to squirm, trying to get free of the restraints.  “Please, let me go.  I swear I haven’t bitten anybody.  I just want to go home,” he cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Atem took a syringe and placed it against Yugi’s right arm, “You’re staying here for now.”  He then injected a sedative into Yugi’s arm.

“Why are you doing this,” Yugi asked.  “Are you one of the ‘others’ or a…Hunt...er…”  He quickly passed out from the tranquilizer.

Atem took him to the basement and locked him in there.  He returned to the lab where he tried to figure out how to let the others know without them wanting to kill the strange vampire.  While he was mulling this over, his eyes wandered to the Missing flyer.  He looked at the image of Yugi.  Then he noticed that the boy’s eyes were the same color they were now.

Atem knew from his days of Hunting that Vampires lose their original eye color when they were ‘reborn’.  So this must mean that Yugi was either a new strain of vampire or hadn’t been changed completely.  Then his thoughts turned over to the three dead dogs lying on a table not far from him.  Only one of the three had been Yugi’s meal within the last few days.  _‘This must mean that there are two others out there like him,’_ Atem thought.  He then looked at the old flyer, _‘They might be his friends.  After all the three boys vanished within weeks of each other.”_

He grabbed the few reports of dead dogs being discovered and headed into the library to use the map.  Atem scanned the reports and they were all the same; three dogs drained of blood and buried.  He marked the areas where the reports originated and connected the dots; marking off a general search area.

* * *

Malik and Ryou had to stop their search for Yugi when they saw that the ‘others’ were coming out.  They dashed back to their alley to hide.  They had found a couple of dogs and fed.  But both boys were depressed, but had no choice but to wait until tomorrow search for their lost friend.  Ryou sighed and barricaded the entryway for the night.

“We’ll find him, Ryou,” Malik said, trying to ease the worry.  “We found each other once before, we’ll do it again.”

Ryou nodded, “You’re right.  Yugi found me and then when we escaped from the Vampire Lord.  Then a year later, you found us.”

“That’s right.”  Malik stated, “Besides, the two of you are like brothers to me.  We’ve been through everything together.”

The two boys fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Yugi woke up and started panicking.  He had no clue as to where he was or how he got there; he didn’t even know what time it was.  All he knew was that he had to get out.  He looked around the cell he was in and spotted a boarded up window.

Yugi grabbed one of the boards and pulled as hard as he possibly could until it came loose.  What he didn’t count on was the sunlight pouring through the small hole he had created.  It hit his hand and burned.  He screamed in pain and held his hand.

* * *

“I’m pretty sure that I’ve located Yugi’s ‘territory’,” Atem announced at the meeting they had over lunch.  “I want to search it to see if there are any others like him.”

Joey raised his hand, “How can you be sure that he’s sharin’ his territory with other vamps?  They aren’t normally a friendly bunch of bloodsuckers.”

Before anyone could say another word, a scream rang out from the basement.  Tristan was the first to the stairs, “Aw, man.  It smells like something’s burning down there.”

Duke and Atem rolled their eyes at the boy and headed downstairs, pausing to unlock the iron door.  Duke stood guard while Atem looked for the little vampire.  He heard whimpering behind the old couch and went to see if it was Yugi.  “Please don’t hurt me,” Yugi pleaded.  “I just want to go home.”

Atem noticed that Yugi had one hand cradled in the other.  He realized that the little vampire had tried to escape and got burned in the midday sun.  Yugi whimpered again and started crying.  He dashed to the opposite side of the room, leaving Atem complete access to the stairwell.  The strange vampire was a complete mystery to him.  Duke let him through and relocked the gate.

“I’m going to call the Council once we’ve searched its territory for other vampires,” Atem announced.  “Until it is clear as to whether or not he is a threat, he stays downstairs.”

* * *

Ryou took over Yugi’s self-appointed task of watching their alley.  “So are we going to look for food first or search for Yugi,” he asked Malik.

Malik shrugged, “I don’t know.  Both, I guess.  I just hope that the ‘others’ or the Hunters didn’t get him.”

The ‘others’ had been searching for the boys since their escape.  Apparently, the vampire lord had placed a bounty for their capture.  He wanted them brought to him alive.  Granted most of the ‘others’ in the city had no clue who they were or what they looked like.  But there was still that off chance, the few that knew about them would take them in.

“It’s clear, Malik,” Ryou whispered.

They left their sanctuary to search for both their friend and a meal.

* * *

“Bakura, there have been reports of a group of strays in an alley not far from where we captured the two vampires last night,” Atem told him.  “Since we now know that the little vampire preyed on stray dogs, that’s a good place to look.  I want you and Marik with me.  Joey, Duke, and Odion are going to search the area near the park.  The rest of you are going to watch the vehicles in case we capture any vampires tonight.”

The group then split up and headed to the areas they were going to search.

Atem led Bakura and Malik to the alley where they had learned a pack of strays were spotted.  They spotted two cloaked figures looking in each side street as they walked.  As soon as the figures spotted them watching, they turned and ran.  Atem and his friends gave chase.

Just as they were almost out of the alley, a taller figure blocked the cloaked ones.  “And where do you two think you’re going,” it questioned.

The small figures stepped back in fear.  The smaller of the two tripped and its hood fell back, revealing snow-white hair.  “We’re not going anywhere with you, Alistair,” the boy stated.

Bakura decided to throw a V.K.G in the middle of the three figures.

* * *

Malik looked at the object that had landed between him and Ryou.  Alistair smirked, “Well, now.  I hope you have better luck with the Hunters, boys.”  Just before he was affected by the gas, he left.

Malik leaned against the wall and slid down as the gas claimed both him and Ryou.

* * *

Bakura smirked, “Well, it looks like we just caught two more little vamps for our little friend in the basement to talk to.”

“Don’t be so confident, Baka-ra,” Marik replied.  “One of the vamps looks a bit like you.”

Upon hearing this, Atem went up to the figure slumped against the wall and took off its hood.  “It looks like we have inadvertently solved a missing children’s case that was ten years old,” he stated once he got a good look at the sleeping figures.  He radioed Ishizu and told her where to pick them up.

When they got back to the mansion, Atem had Bakura and Marik take the unconscious vampires to the lab.  He looked at their teeth and measured them.  He then compared the measurements to the ones he took of the punctures on the dogs.  They were a match.

After this, he had them taken down to the basement.  He went ahead of the others who were carrying the vampires to be sure that Yugi wouldn’t try to hurt them.  He wasn’t prepared for what he saw at the bottom of the stairs.

Yugi was sprawled out on the floor, lying face first.  Atem grabbed a long pole with a blood bag attached to it and moved it over to the small figure.  He didn’t even move. 

Atem brought the pole back and poked a hole in the bag.  He quickly sent the blood back to the vampire.  Still no response.  This wasn’t good.  He ordered Duke to unlock the gate and ran inside.  He rolled the boy over and looked at his eyes.  They were glazed over.  Not good.  If he didn’t do anything soon, they would lose the strange vampire and wind up with an inspector hounding them for a month.  He lifted the small teen up and took him to the lab.

Atem laid the boy on the table and grabbed a small vial of blood from the stock.  He lifted Yugi’s head and slowly poured the contents into his mouth.  “Come on, come on,” he pleaded.  Then the desired results came, Yugi started coughing.

After his coughing fit, Atem offered a packet of blood to the weak vampire.  “Take it easy,” he cautioned the boy.

After draining the bag, Yugi fell asleep.  Atem carried the boy back into the basement and placed him on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and I've figured out that I don't need to worry about my 'missing' scene breaks having to be replaced with ******FN6709535FN6709535FN6709535******!
> 
> I will however include the original site initials with the originating story ID within each story summary from now on. W=wattpad FN=Fanfiction.net.
> 
> On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Malik woke up to see that he was in a strange room.  He got up off the pile of blankets to look around.  He noticed that Ryou was next to him.  He sighed, relieved that he was able to keep his friend near him.  Then he noticed a figure lying on the only couch in the room.  He dashed over and realized that it was Yugi.

Yugi didn’t look too good.  Malik woke Ryou and told him that Yugi was in the room with them.  Ryou went over to the couch and checked Yugi, “He’s really sick, Malik.  I don’t think they’ve been feeding him properly.”

Malik growled, waking Yugi.  “Wha?”  Yugi whimpered.

Malik looked at Yugi’s eyes, which were dimmer than usual.  He growled again and went to the gate, “Someone get down here and tend to my friend!  Please, he’s really sick.”

* * *

Tristan heard the shouts from the basement and went down there to shut the vampire up.  “You’d better zip it down there,” he yelled down the stairs.  “Otherwise, you’ll go without your meal.”

The blonde replied, “I don’t care so long as my friend is tended to.”

“Vamps don’t have friends,” Tristan scoffed.  “They only form temporary alliances to get what they want and then all bets are off.”

The white haired one decided to try to convince him that Yugi was ill.  “Please sir,” he pleaded, “Our friend is ill.  You must have a way of helping him.”

“You two aren’t going to fool me,” Tristan called back just before shutting the door.

Atem walked into the library just then, “May I inquire as to why you just shut the basement door?”

“Those vamps that you captured tried to trick me into opening the gate,” Tristan snorted.  “They were saying something about the first one being their friend and that he was ill.”

Atem pulled out the flyer, “They were, and are still, friends, Tristan.  Why else would those to have been hunting together before we caught them last night?”

Before Tristan could reply, Atem had headed down to the basement to observe the three vampires.  The two newest ones were kneeling on the floor near Yugi.  The white-haired one was crying while the blonde one just stared at the small vampire.

Atem sighed, “I’ll help Yugi, but only if you two stay on the other side of the room.”  Both boys nodded and headed to the pile of blankets that they had found themselves on earlier.  “Thank you, Ryou and Malik.  I’m going to take Yugi upstairs for now.  I’ll nave something brought down for you in a few hours.”

“How do you know our names,” the white-haired boy asked him.

“I found an old flyer with your picture on it.  It listed your names and the dates you three went missing,” Atem replied.  “Malik, your sister has been looking for you for ten years.  Last night she was relieved to have found you.”

Malik looked at Atem, “Where is my sister?  And what is your name?”

“My name is Atem.  And as for the location of Ishizu, she has been here for almost five years,” he replied.

Atem picked Yugi up and took him back upstairs.  The small boy didn’t even move.  Atem laid him on the table again and sighed.  He knew that this was his fault because he should have fed the boy after he woke up the first time.  He went to the storeroom and retrieved another vial and took it over to the weak boy.  He repeated the process from the night before, but the boy’s response took longer.  Yugi couldn’t even hold the bag without aid.

After barely finishing a fourth of the contents off, Yugi fell asleep.  Atem sighed, _‘Looks like I’m going to have to call the Council and let them know about the captures and register the three of them.’_

He went to the phone and dialed the Center’s number.  “This had better be good,” a male voice answered.

“Seto,” Atem began, “We’ve captured three vampires within two nights of Hunting.  I need to get them registered.”

“You had better have a good reason for this,” Seto warned, “because you know that most captured vamps are to be turned over for extermination.”

“I do.  These three are different than most of the ones we’ve captured,” Atem replied.

He could hear the smugness in Seto’s voice, “How so?”

“They haven’t fed off of people, only stray animals, and they shared the same territory,” he reported.

“You expect me to accept that for an answer,” Seto scoffed.

Atem smirked, though Seto couldn’t see it, “By the way the missing children’s case from ten years ago?  The one involving the disappearance of Ishizu’s younger brother and his two friends?  You can consider it closed.  They are in our custody.”

“What are you saying, Atem,” Seto questioned.

Atem looked at the figure on the table, “They are the vampires I want registered.”

“Fine, but they are your responsibility now, Atem,” Seto snapped.  “I’ll fax their forms over now.”

Atem hung up the phone and tried to get Yugi to drink again but the boy wouldn’t wake.  He sighed and placed the boy in specially designed cell in the lab.  He grabbed two bags and went to give them to the other two in the basement.

Ishizu found him as he was getting ready to go downstairs, “Seto has faxed the papers and his demands that the vampires be Marked.  May I accompany you to see the boys?”

Atem nodded and opened the door.  As he reached the bottom of the stairs, two figures darted to the pile of blankets.  Atem couldn’t help but smile at this as he unlocked the door.  Ryou spoke up, “Is Yugi ok, Atem?”

“I won’t know until he wakes up,” he replied. 

Ishizu entered the room, “Malik?”  The boy looked at her.  “Oh, Malik.  I knew that you hadn’t left this world.”

“Who are you,” Malik asked in confusion.

She replied, “It’s me, Ishizu.”

“Sister,” the boy’s eyes brightened.  He looked at Atem, who nodded.  Malik got up to hug his sister for the first time in ten years.

Atem handed Ryou and Malik the bags, “You two may come upstairs.  You will have this privilege for as long as you are deemed ‘safe’.  However, you are not allowed to go outside without permission and at least two of us are with you.”

Ryou and Malik nodded.  Atem led them out of the basement and into the library.  “Just avoid anyone for now, and if they have a problem with my decision, they are to come see me.  I want to see you two later for your Marks.  Oh, and another thing, don’t get any blood on the furniture,” Atem told them.

He left the room and headed to his lab to check on the sick vampire.  Yugi still hadn’t moved.  Atem tried to repeat the process and again failed.  “Come on, little one.  You’ve got to drink,” he pleaded.  Yugi’s eyes cracked open; there was barely any life in them.  Atem looked at them and realized that the boy was worse than he had assumed.  What did he do that could have affected the teen so badly.  Then it hit him.  The sedative!  It was meant for stronger vamps and he had given it to an unclassified one!

Atem was angry with himself as he ran to the library where he had left Ishizu.  “I need your help in the lab, Ishizu,” he told her as he ran back.  “Come on, little one.  Stay with me,” he pleaded.

Ishizu entered the lab, “What’s the matter with Yugi?”

“It’s the sedative I gave him the night we brought him in here,” Atem replied.  “It was designed for normal, adult vamps and I gave it to him without realizing it.  It’s killing him!”

She looked at him, “There may be a way to save the young one’s life, but we’ll have to work fast.”  He nodded.  “We’ll need to remove as much of his blood as possible without killing him and then replace it quickly.  But we cannot ask Ryou and Malik to do this because it would likely poison them as well.”

Atem brightened, “We have that unidentified vamp in the holding cell.  We could use him, but have Ryou and Malik there to grab Yugi before the vamp drains him completely.”

Atem grabbed Yugi from the table and ran to the holding cell while Ishizu fetched the other two for help.  “I hope you’re hungry, Vamp,” Atem smirked.

“Famished,” the vampire replied.  “Why, do you have someone for me to feed on?”

Atem placed Yugi on the floor and waited for the other two to enter the cell.  They had already been told what to do.  Atem backed out as the inner-cell opened.  The vamp looked at the two boys and then to the still figure on the floor.  He grabbed Yugi and started feeding.  After a few moments, Ryou and Malik grabbed their friend from the vamp.  The vamp got the message and wobbled back into his cell.

Atem took Yugi’s body and laid it on the stretcher, placing an IV into his arm, “I hope this works.”

The vamp looked at the scene, “You poisoned the runt, didn’t you.  Pheh and through him, you’ve done gone and poisoned me as well.  Typical Hunters.”

Ryou looked at Atem, “Is this true, that you’ve poisoned Yugi?”

“Unintentionally, yes,” Atem replied.  “I gave him a sedative that was too strong for him.  This is why I’m trying everything I can to help him.”

They took Yugi back to Atem’s lab for observation.  Tea came in after she had found out that the vampires had been identified and were to be Marked later.  “How is this one doing, Atem,” she asked him.

“Yugi’s still very weak.  I should have used the lower, weaker dosage,” Atem stated.  “I almost killed the boy.  I had to use the vamp in the holding cell to drain off most of his blood so that I could get rid of the tranquilizer faster.  So far, he’s gone through four bags.”

Tea looked at the still figure on the bed.  Suddenly Yugi’s hand twitched.  Atem looked at the boy as his eyes opened.  They were brighter than they were earlier.  Atem quickly took the IV out and stepped back as Yugi woke up.  He tried to sit up, but fell back into the pillows.  Atem stepped into Yugi’s line of sight, “Take it easy, Yugi.  You need to rest.”

Yugi tried to nod, but barely had the energy.  Atem and Tea left the room to talk.  But before leaving, Atem closed the door to the specially designed cell.

“I need to find someone willing to take responsibility for Ryou and Malik,” Atem told Tea.

“What about the sick vamp in the lab,” Tea pointed out.

He sighed, “Yugi’s condition is my fault, so he will be my responsibility.  Ishizu cannot take full responsibility for Malik because they are siblings.”

“I never knew that Ishizu had a brother,” Tea admitted.  “In fact, he looks more like Marik and Ryou looks like Bakura.”

Atem brightened, “That’s it!  I’ll ask Bakura and Marik to take the other two.  Thanks Tea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Atem had located Bakura and Marik in the kitchen.  They were arguing over whose turn it was to cook.  Ryou and Malik had followed him so that they could learn the layout of the mansion.

When Ryou saw that the two men were arguing over who was going to cook, he looked at his best friend.  “Do you think we should do something,” he asked Malik.

Malik shrugged, “I suppose.  I just hope that we haven’t forgotten how to cook completely.”

Atem had joined in the argument, trying to break it up.  So while the three were arguing, the two vampires looked at the supplies that they had.  “Malik, there’s enough here to make a quick vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for them,” Ryou told him when they were done searching.

Malik smiled, “So which do you prefer to make for the humans?”

Ryou thought for a bit, “Why don’t we work on both dishes together?  It’ll go a lot smoother if we do it that way.”

“Good idea,” Malik replied.

So the two washed up and prepared the vegetables for the soup.  Ryou opened up the two cans of tomato sauce and poured them into the water, while Malik measured and added the spices.  They looked at the three humans and saw they were still arguing.  Malik shook his head, “I can’t believe that we’re going to trust them with our lives.”

Ryou sighed and shrugged, “We can’t help it now.”  He started to butter the bread for the grilled cheese sandwiches.

Malik cooked the sandwiches while Ryou tended to the soup.  Just as it was decided that it was Marik’s turn to cook, the two vampires turned off the burners.  Marik looked at the ingredients that the two had left out to show what they had used.  Ryou looked at the ground, “Malik and I wanted to say thank you for taking us in.  I must admit that it’s been a while since we’ve cooked.  We hope you like it.”

Atem looked at them as he went over to the pot and sampled the broth, “Thank you both.  It is very good.”  He looked at Bakura and Marik, “These two are Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar.  They are the ones that I was telling you about.  Ryou, Malik I want you to meet Bakura and Marik.”

Ryou looked at Bakura, “That’s odd.  We look almost alike and your first name is my last.”

“Whatever runt,” Bakura snapped.

Malik and Marik were too busy having a staring contest when Bakura hurt Ryou’s feelings.  Ryou teared up and ran behind Atem.  “Bakura, the Council wants the three of them Marked as soon as possible.  This means that someone has to take responsibility for at least one of them until they are cleared by the Council.”

Marik spoke up, “I call the copy-cat me.”

Atem sighed.  This was one of the few times that Marik had ever done something without being ordered.  In the end, Bakura took responsibility for Ryou.  “Just stay out of my way,” Bakura warned the boy.

“You’ll each be given the Mark belonging to this sector,” Atem told the two teens.  “It shows that you are not to be captured and turned over to the Council, but returned to us instead.  Until you are Marked, I want you to stay within sight of a member of the team at all times.”

They nodded and went to clean their mess while the team ate their meal.  Everyone was shocked to learn that the vampires had cooked everything.  Everyone but Ishizu and Odion.  Ryou came out to collect the empty dishes and take them back to Malik, who was washing them.  Atem smiled at him, “Thank you for the meal, Ryou.”  After saying this, he left to go and tend to Yugi.

As Atem walked into the lab, Yugi looked at him and tried to get up.  “Take it easy,” Atem told him.  “You’ve been very sick.”

Yugi lay back down in the pillows.  “Where am I,” he whispered.

“You’re at headquarters for this sector.  My name is Atem,” he replied.  “We captured you a few nights ago.  I must admit that we were surprised to learn your identity, Yugi Mutou.”

“How did you learn my name without my giving it,” Yugi asked.

Atem held up the flyer so that Yugi could see it, “We caught your two friends last night.”  Yugi’s eyes went wide.  “Don’t worry,” Atem added upon seeing this.  “You and your friends are safe here.  I’ve taken the liberty of getting you three registered so that you aren’t handed over to the Council for termination.”

“Thank you.  Um, are you Hunters or the ‘others’,” Yugi inquired.

“I don’t know what you mean by the ‘others’, but yes, we are Hunters,” Atem answered.  “Are you hungry?”

Yugi nodded, “Um, I smell vegetables.  Is there any left?”

Atem was shocked to hear this since vamps never ate anything but blood.  “So you want some of the soup,” Atem asked him. 

Yugi nodded, “I haven’t had anything decent in a while with trying to avoid the ‘others’.”

Atem called Ishizu and asked if she could bring some soup to the lab.

* * *

Ryou and Malik had finished cleaning the kitchen and decided to have a little of the soup they made.  Marik came in and saw that the small vampires were eating normal food.  “Wow,” he said in amazement, “I’ve never seen a vamp eat normal food before.”

Ryou looked up, “The ‘others’ can’t, but for some reason the three of us can.  We haven’t had any decent food for a while because we’ve been trying to avoid being caught by the ‘others’.  If we had our choice, we’d eat regular food and rarely drink blood.”

* * *

Ishizu came in with a small bowl of the soup and set it next to Atem.  She then helped to set Yugi up, “How are you feeling, little one?”

Yugi looked at her, “Better, I guess.  I’m still a bit weak though.”

She helped Yugi eat the broth as Atem watched in silence.  Ishizu was a bit surprised to learn from her brother that the three of them could still eat regular food.  After Yugi finished the broth, he looked at Atem, “So what happened that made me so weak?”

Atem sighed, “I feel that I am to blame for this, young one.  I used a tranquilizer on you that should have been used on a regular vamp.  It made you really sick.  The only way that we could think of to save you was to give you to a regular vamp and use it to drain off just enough blood and then replace what you lost as quickly as possible.  I never realized that you and your friends are an unclassified strain of vampire.”

“Don’t feel bad, Atem,” Yugi said.  “We never fit in with the ‘others’ either.  They called us freaks.  When Ryou and I ran away, we hid from them.  Then when we ran into Malik a year later, we thought he was one of the ‘others’.  Our fears were dismissed when he lifted three apples from a local orchard and some tomatoes from a garden.  He ate them with us.  That was one of the few times we had decent food.”

Atem caught Yugi drifting off, “Why don’t you rest?  We’ll give you and your friends the Marks in the morning.”

Yugi nodded and allowed Atem to help him lie back down.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou and Malik stopped by the lab to get their Marks and to see how Yugi was doing.  They saw Yugi trying to sit up and helped him.  “How are you feeling, Yugi,” Malik asked him after they used some pillows to prop him up.

“A bit better than yesterday,” Yugi replied.  “Atem said that they wanted to run some tests on us to see why we’re different than the ‘others’.  But he wants to wait until I’m better and we’re settled in.”

Atem walked in with a tray and set it down near the boys, “So, who wants to go first?”

“Will it hurt,” Ryou asked in fear.

Atem sighed, “Actually, I’m not really sure.  The process varies with the Mark used and the vampire it’s given to.”

“Then I’ll go first,” Malik volunteered.

Atem nodded, “Where would you prefer the Mark to be?”

“The back of my neck since I never get my hair cut short,” Malik replied.

Atem prepared the area and pressed the Seal of their sector against the boy’s neck.  Malik cried out as it took hold.  Yugi and Ryou flinched.  Then Yugi decided that he wanted to get it over with, but Ryou told Atem that he was ready.  Ryou chose the same place as Malik and Atem repeated the process. Ryou steeled himself against the pain that never came.  “You’re done,” Atem announced.

“Really,” he asked in confusion.  Atem nodded.  “Wow, it didn’t hurt.”

Yugi looked at his friends, “Can someone take my choker off?  I want my Mark to be in the same place as yours.”

“But Yugi,” Ryou started, “you never take it off.  Why now?”

“Because I want my Mark where you guys have yours,” Yugi repeated.

Malik sighed, “I’ll do it for you.”

Atem watched as Malik took off Yugi’s collar.  Underneath it was another Mark, but this one was not from any other Sector.  “Yugi, what is that Mark from,” Atem asked him.

“It belongs to the Vampire Lord,” Yugi admitted.  “He Marked me as his heir, but I never asked for it.  He said that I was one of three that he had Marked.  He mentioned that the other two and I were the most powerful he had ever created.  But when it was found that I was different, my status went from heir to ‘pet’.  His Mark’s powers were removed as a result.  So now it’s a ‘dead’ Mark.”

“I believe we can locate a spell to remove that Mark later,” Atem said.  “Until then I’ll place a counter on it and then place our Mark on the back of your neck.”

Yugi nodded, “Thank you.”

Ryou and Malik looked down at the ground.  “What’s wrong,” Atem asked them when he saw this.

Ryou sighed, “I was given the same Mark as Yugi, but on my ankle.”

“Same here, though it’s on my back,” Malik added.

Atem called Ishizu in to do the counter-seal on the ‘dead’ Marks.  Neither boy felt pain from the process.  When she was done, Atem proceeded with their Seal.  Yugi felt a slight sting.  After it was done, Atem allowed Malik to replace Yugi’s choker.  “Can I get up yet,” Yugi asked.  “I’m getting bored and sort of hungry.”

Atem nodded and helped Yugi up.  He tried to take a step and almost fell back into the bed.  “It looks like you still need a few more days to recover,” Atem mused.  “No matter, we have a way for you to get around the mansion.”

Yugi stared at the wheelchair, “Nu-uh, no way are you getting me to use _that_.”

“It’s either that or stay in the lab,” Atem pointed out.

Yugi pouted, “Fine you win, but remember this was your idea.”

Atem laughed and sat Yugi in the chair.  Yugi was taken into the meeting hall to meet the other Hunters.  There he met Tea, Odion, and Joey.  Joey looked at him, “So, what’s it like having a vamped version of yourself, Atem?”

Atem shook his head, “Joey, Yugi didn’t choose this.”

“Sorry Yug,” Joey said.  “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s alright, really,” Yugi replied.

“So how old are you,” Tea asked.

“Regular age, I would have to say about 25-26,” Yugi responded.  “In vampire years, 10; and in appearance, I’m stuck at 16.”

She looked at Ryou and Malik.  “The same goes for us as well,” Ryou added.

Just as Yugi took a bite from the apple Ryou got for him Duke walked in, “So I leave for a few days and you decided to let the bloodsuckers out!”

He started choking on it and Atem smacked him on the back to get it free.  While Atem was tending to Yugi, Joey turned to Duke, “Those three ain’t normal vamps.”

“Prove it,” Duke snapped.  “Nevermind, I’ll do it.”  He stormed from the room in the direction of the lab. 

Atem looked at Yugi after getting the apple free, “Are you alright, Yugi?”

Yugi nodded, “My throat hurts a little bit now.”

Ryou headed to the kitchen and spotted some honey next to the microwave.  He returned within minutes, carrying a tray with drinks and a warm tea for Yugi.  “Thank you Ryou,” Atem stated as Ryou set it on the table.

Duke returned with three bags of blood and threw them in front of the boys.  Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looked at the blood and then to Duke.  Malik spoke, “No thank you.  We’re not Thirsty.  Besides if there’s other choices, we’ll take those before blood.  Unless, of course, we need it.”

Duke looked confused and angry at the same time.  He looked at Yugi, who was drinking the warm tea, and then at Malik, who was eating the same apple that Yugi had tried to eat.  Before he could call them fake vampires, Yugi yawned.  That’s when Duke saw the small fangs.  “This isn’t possible,” he cried out.  “These three can’t be able to eat or drink normal stuff.”

Atem stepped forwards, “They may be a new, unclassified strain of vampire, Duke.  We won’t know until Yugi is well and they are settled in.”

“Those things have names,” he questioned.

“Yes.  Duke meet Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar,” Atem stated.

Duke paled, “Ishtar?  As in Ishizu Ishtar?”

Malik nodded, “She is my sister.”

“I never knew she had a brother,” Duke muttered.

Malik replied, “Yugi, Ryou, and I were taken when we were 16, but within weeks of each other.  Ryou and Yugi escaped before I was able to, but I never knew what happened to them until a few years after I managed the same.”

Ryou spoke up, “Yugi and I had hoped that Malik was spared our fate.  But when he literally ran into us a few years after our escape, we decided to stick together like we did before all this happened.”

They had waited for Yugi to say something, but when they looked at him, he was sound asleep.  Atem wheeled the sleeping boy back to the lab to put him in bed.  Duke was surprised that they were even up during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi woke up and saw that Atem and Tea were looking over several open books.  He spotted the wheelchair next to his bed.  After a few minutes, he managed to pull himself into it.  He wheeled himself over to see what kind of books they were looking through.

Tea noticed that they had company, “Well, good morning Yugi.”

“’morning, Tea,” Yugi replied.  “What are you reading?”

Atem looked over at Yugi, “We’re trying to get all the facts about regular vampires and compile a list with which to compare you three to.”

“Oh.  Ok,” Yugi answered.  “I’m going to see if I can get something to eat then.  Maybe Ryou and Malik would like to split a bag with breakfast.” 

Atem nodded and handed Yugi a bag from the stores.  He then wheeled himself from the room to search for his friends.

Yugi found the other two in the kitchen watching Bakura and Marik argue over who was cooking breakfast.  “Hey guys,” Yugi greeted his friends.  “Would you like to split a bag while we try to handle breakfast for everyone?”

Ryou and Malik nodded.  Malik got out three Styrofoam cups and Ryou split the bag while Yugi tried to maneuver the wheelchair in the kitchen.  The three boys then set about their self-appointed task of making yet another meal for the group.  Yugi found the ingredients for pancakes and prepared the batter for Malik.  Ryou volunteered to make the bacon, eggs, and sausage. Yugi decided that he wanted to make toast.

Bakura and Marik stopped fighting as Yugi prepared oranges for Malik to juice.  Atem walked in, “Don’t tell me that those two were at it again.  You two do this every time!  We are supposed to be a team here, and you two are always fighting over whose turn it is to cook.  Why can’t the two of you stop arguing and work together on a meal for once?”  Bakura and Marik had no reply.  “Look at those three.  They worked together to prepare breakfast when Yugi is supposed to be resting.  You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves.”

Joey walked in, “Just be glad that Kaiba’s not due in until tomorrow.  If he learned that the two of you were shirking your duties as members of the team, you’d be stuck doing what ever it was you were avoiding AND cleaning up the holding cells.”

“Seto’s coming here tomorrow?  Why,” Atem asked.

“He wants to pick up the unknown in the holding cell and check on our little friends here,” Joey replied. 

The three boys had ignored the conversation and took the dishes out to the dining room.  Atem spotted Yugi trying to balance plates and silverware while trying to open the door.  “Allow me to help you with those, Yugi,” he offered, surprised that Yugi was able to handle the silverware at all with it being almost pure silver at the handles.

Yugi looked up as Atem took the plates, “Thank you.”

Atem nodded and held the door open for Yugi to pass through.  After they had everything ready, Atem pressed the intercom to inform the rest of the team that breakfast was ready.  Ryou and Malik disappeared into the kitchen and returned with their cups.  Ryou sat Yugi’s next to him as the others filed in.

The seating order was Atem and Duke at the opposite ends.  On the left side were, Yugi, Ishizu, Malik, Ryou, and Odion.  On the right were Joey, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, and Tea.  Atem announced that Bakura and Marik were to handle the dishes after breakfast was over as punishment for not preparing yet another meal.  Then everyone started eating.  Tea tried the pancakes, “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted.”  The others agreed with her.

Duke was curious, “Who made breakfast?”   Yugi, Ryou, and Malik raised their hands.  He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, “YOU ALLOWED THEM IN THE KITCHEN?!?!?!  THEY COULD POISON US!!!!!!!!!”

Yugi started crying.  Malik couldn’t stand the accusations, “Why would we poison the food if we, ourselves, were going to eat it?”

Atem stood up, “This meal is over.  Duke, you are confined to your quarters until you calm down.”

Yugi and his friends followed Atem, Tristan, and Odion to the lab.  “We have decided to allow you to run whatever tests necessary to determine what we are exactly,” Malik informed them.

Atem looked at Yugi, “Are you alright with this, Yugi?”  He nodded in response.

* * *

Atem listed the facts they had on regular vamps and crossed out what didn’t apply:

Survive only on blood----x

Cannot handle normal foods----x

Allergic to garlic

Cannot handle pure iron or silver----x

Cannot survive in sunlight

Burns in sunlight

Preys only on humans or predatory animals----x

Rarely found in groups----x

Very territorial----x

Sleeps during the day----x

Burns with Holy water

Very pale----x

Red-tinted eyes----x

Very strong

Lack reflections

After crossing off what they already knew, he was ready to begin.  “Now I’m not promising that there won’t be any pain from these tests,” he told them.

He handed each of them a small cracker that had garlic oil rubbed into it.  Yugi looked at him in confusion, but put it in his mouth and ate it.  The other two followed suit.  Ryou grabbed a water bottle after swallowing, “Ugh.  If you’re going to put garlic on crackers, you should try to at least use pickled ones.  That was horrible.”

“Sorry about that,” Atem stated as he crossed that off the list, along with the Holy water fact.  He then handed them a mirror and stepped behind them.  He frowned as another item was scratched off.  They discovered that the boys were of average human strength.

They had two items left on the list and they both involved sunlight.  Yugi gulped at the memory of his recent encounter with sunlight.  Atem took the boys to his study and cracked the blind an inch.  Malik, being the bravest, placed his hand in the beam.  Nothing happened.  Ryou mimicked his friend and the results were the same.  Even though he was frightened, Yugi joined in, not wanting to be left out.

“It doesn’t hurt this time,” Yugi cried out in amazement. 

Malik looked at Atem and smiled, “Does this mean that we can finally enjoy the daylight?”

“Possibly,” Atem replied.  “But I need to figure out why Yugi got burned before.  So until then, please avoid direct sunlight.”  Malik and Ryou nodded before running off to tell the others about their discovery.

“Atem, do you think my grandpa is still alive,” Yugi asked.

Atem looked up from the now useless piece of paper, “I don’t know Yugi.  I suppose we could find out.”

“Can we try now,” Yugi pleaded.  “I miss him so much.”

Atem nodded and pulled out the now worn flyer, “Sure.  We’ll try the number under your name and see if it’s still his.”

Yugi nodded as Atem pulled the phone over.  He dialed the number and an elderly voice answered, “Hello, Kame Game Shop.  Solomon Mutou speaking.  May I help you?”

Atem sighed, “Are you the grandfather to a Yugi Mutou?”

“Who are you and why are you calling here?  My grandson’s been gone for ten years,” the man snapped.

“My name is Atem, sir.  I’m one of the Hunters in the area,” he replied.  “We came across your grandson’s fingerprints during an investigation.  If it is at all possible, I’d like to arrange for a meeting with you at our headquarters.  I’ll have someone there to pick you up.”

There was a pause on the other end, “I’d like to get this over with as soon as possible.  I’ll meet with you today.”

“A member of my team will be there to pick you up shortly,” Atem informed him.  “Thank you for your time.”

The call was ended and Atem had Ishizu leave to pick up Solomon from his shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Ishizu returned with an elderly man.  She led him into Atem’s study and motioned for him to wait.  Solomon was wondering what news this Atem person held of his long-lost grandson.

“Sorry for the wait sir,” a voice stated as its owner walked in.  “I had to settle some matters in the other part of the mansion.”

Solomon looked at the owner of the voice, “Yugi?”

“Sorry, but no.  I am Atem,” he replied.  “We came across this flyer while running a search on a set of fingerprints.  I can understand the confusion.  A few of my team were amazed at the fact that the boy looked a little like me.”

Solomon sighed, “I’ve been looking for my grandson for ten years.  I felt that he was out there somewhere, but the rest of the family decided to place a headstone for him.”  He looked out into the hall, feeling the loss all over again.

“Marik, get back here with that,” they heard a voice cry out.  “I was reading that!”

“Catch me if you can,” another voice shouted back, sounding closer than the first.

“I’m going to tell Atem that you’re messing with Malik if you don’t return that book,” another voice rang out.  “Ryou can you block the doorway so Marik doesn’t get away with Malik’s book?”

“I can try my best,” a fourth voice replied.

Solomon was curious now that he heard the names of his grandson’s friends.  He stepped out into the hall to see a boy in a wheelchair trying to block the hallway.

“Oh no, you don’t, Marik,” he heard the boy state.  “Get back here with my cookies,” the boy cried out as someone swept past him.  The boy gave chase after another boy, looking a bit like the first though smaller, ran past.

Then there was a loud crash.  Atem looked at Solomon, “Excuse me while I figure out what’s going on here.”

He nodded and followed Atem.  “What’s going on in here,” he demanded to know.

Solomon caught sight of a flash of white vanishing behind the opposite doorway.  A small voice replied, “A little help here, Atem?  I can’t seem to get this thing off of me.”

Atem sighed and righted the wheelchair.  He then helped its former occupant back into it.  Solomon was shocked.  This boy looked and sounded like Yugi did ten years ago!  “Yugi,” he tentatively asked, praying that he was right and that he was wrong at the same time.

The boy looked up, “Yes?”

Solomon stepped back, “How can this be?”

“Are you my grandpa,” Yugi asked him.

Solomon looked at his eyes; they were the same amethyst ones that looked up at him when Yugi had been given to him after his parents died.  “My little Yugi,” Solomon cried.  “I’m so glad that you’re safe.  What happened to you?”

Yugi looked at Atem who nodded, “Ryou, Malik, and I were taken by the Vampire Lord ten years ago, Grandpa.  Ryou and I escaped and had no idea as to Malik’s fate until we ran into each other a year later.  We stuck together after that.  I got caught by these guys about a night before the others were caught.  Atem and the others are taking good care of us, Grandpa.”

“So why do you still look like you did ten years ago,” Solomon asked.

“Um, about that,” a voice replied from the top of the stairs.  “We were turned and then when the ‘others’ found out that we were different; we were treated as ‘pets’.  By the way, Yugi, I got my book back.  Sorry for the loss of your cookies.”

“That’s ok, Malik.  Ryou had planned to make another batch later,” Yugi replied.

Solomon looked at Malik, “So you three can eat regular food?”

Ryou came back into the room, “Sorry for dashing off like that.  I was a bit nervous.  And in answer to your question, Mr. Mutou.  Sorry; Grandpa.  Yes, we can.”

“Apparently, the three of them aren’t regular vampires, but an entirely new strain,” Atem cut in.

Solomon looked at him, “So why is my grandson in a wheelchair?”

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all looked at Atem.  “That would be my fault,” Atem replied.  “I gave him a tranquilizer that was meant for regular vampires.  It was poison to him.  I managed to get most of it out, but he’s still a bit weak from the whole thing.”

“But I’m ok now,” Yugi piped up. “And that’s what counts.  Atem’s taken responsibility for me and he’s like the brother I always wanted.  Can I stay Grandpa?  Please.”

Solomon smiled at his grandson, “Well, I suppose so, but you listen to Atem and his team.  I don’t want to hear that you’re causing them any grief.”  He hugged Yugi, “I’m so glad that you’ve come back to me after so long.”

“Same here, Grandpa,” Yugi whispered.

As Ishizu came to take him home, Atem stepped up to Solomon, “Feel free to stop by and visit whenever you like.  I promise that Yugi and his friends will be looked after.”

* * *

After Solomon left, Yugi decided he was bored.  “Hey Atem?”

“Yes, Yugi,” he answered.

“Do you have a problem with me calling you by another name,” Yugi asked.

Atem looked at him, “I suppose not.  Why do you ask?”

“Well, I, uh, was wondering what else I could call you,” Yugi replied.

Atem smiled, “What would you like to call me, young one?”

“Is ‘Yami’ ok with you,” Yugi asked him.

Atem smiled, “Of course Yugi.”

“Thank you so much Yami,” Yugi said, brightening.

“Is it really true that you consider me a brother to you,” Atem inquired.

Yugi nodded, “Yup.  You looked after me when I was really sick and, like a brother, you stood up to Duke when he hurt our feelings at breakfast.”

“Thank you, Yugi,” Atem replied.  “I would be honored to have you as a brother.”

Yugi laughed, “So then who’s going to be the ‘oldest’, Yami?”

“Which ever you prefer, Yugi,” Atem answered.

Yugi looked up, “Then I pick…You.  Besides, I’m going to have to look up to you anyways.”

Before Atem could reply, Joey came into the study, “Kaiba’s here and demands to see you and the three vampires.”

Atem sighed, “I’ll collect the other two on my way to the meeting room.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Took you long enough,” Seto snapped as Atem walked in with the three boys in tow.  “Are these the three vamps you captured early this week?”

Atem nodded, “They are.”

“Then why is that one in a wheelchair,” Seto questioned.

Atem sighed, “Because of a mistake on my part that nearly finished him off.  I included my report in the file for you.”  Atem slid the file folder across the table.

Seto grabbed it and started flipping through the pages, “It seems that you have discovered a new strain of vampire, Atem.  But I warn you now if those things get out and start terrorizing Domino, they’ll all be put down regardless of their rarity.”

The three boys paled.  Atem noticed this, “Seto, I wanted to inform you that the boys have been Marked.  However, we had to place a Counter-Mark on them as well.”

Seto looked from the file, “Explain why.”

“They had been Marked before,” Atem explained.  “However, this Mark doesn’t belong to any other sector nor was it in the Hunter Directory.”

“If it isn’t of Hunter origin, whose is it,” Seto snapped.

Yugi looked up, “The Vampire Lord, sir.”

“He Marked us as his ‘heirs’, but once it was discovered that we were different, he removed the power from our Marks,” Malik explained.

Seto glared at the three of them, “You three on placed on probation and are not to leave the Mansion until further notice.”  He looked again at Atem, “I heard that Duke has been giving you a hard time as of late.  Explain.”

“He came home and has been taking recent events the wrong way.  He even went so far as to accuse these three of trying to poison the team.  This was not the case, because had they poisoned us, they too would be affected,” Atem reported.

Yugi looked up at Atem, “May I be excused?  I’m getting kind of hungry and never got to eat my cookies before Marik stole them from me.”

Seto’s attention snapped from the files again, “They can eat regular food?”

“Yes we can,” Ryou answered.  “My name is Ryou Bakura and these are my friends; Malik Ishtar and Yugi Mutou.”

“Ryou, why don’t you see if you can find something for everyone in here.  Malik, you may accompany him if you wish,” Atem told the two.

The boys nodded and left.  Seto got up and walked over to Yugi, “Open your mouth.”

Yugi looked at Atem in fear.  “He just wants to see your fangs, Yugi,” Atem reassured him.

Yugi nodded and did as Seto ordered.  “Those fangs are small, not very well developed for hunting,” Seto mused.  “How did you and your friends survive for ten years?”

“We preyed on stray dogs and ate only what we managed to get from outdoor markets in the evenings,” Yugi replied.  “But it was mostly strays that didn’t have collars.  We buried the remains to prevent the ‘others’ finding out where we were.”

* * *

Ryou and Malik returned with a tray each.  They sat the trays on the table and stepped back to allow Seto to take what he wanted.  After he selected a coffee, Ryou picked a cherry Danish out for Yugi and gave him a small glass of juice.  “Wow, thanks guys,” Yugi told his friends just before biting into the pastry.

Seto watched in amazement while the three friends ate and drank as humans.  “I’m going to postpone heading back to the Center for now,” Seto announced.  “Is my room still available?”

Atem nodded, “Of course.  Once a member of this sector, always a member; regardless of position.”

“You know that I’m in charge of the Organization, Atem,” Seto snapped.  “If it weren’t for me, you and everyone else would be out of a job or worse.  Now, have someone call the Council to inform them that I wish not to be disturbed unless it’s an absolute emergency.”

Atem nodded and stepped aside to allow Seto to pass.

* * *

“Yami,” Yugi called out as he wheeled himself into Atem’s study.  “Are you in here?”  No answer.  “Huh.  I guess not.  Now how am I going to get into the lab to get another bag for us?  I guess I could ask one of the others to help.”

Yugi wheeled himself into the library and saw Duke in there.  “Um, can you help me get a bag from the lab,” Yugi asked.  “I can’t seem to find anyone else.”

“That’s because they’re out Hunting,” Duke snapped.  “And no, I don’t help vamps with anything.”

Yugi cried and left the room as fast as he could, forgetting about the stairs to the first level.  Duke heard a loud crash and went running.  He wasn’t prepared to see the small teen laying at the foot of the stairs or the team’s early return.

Duke had barely reached Yugi’s still form when the others walked in.  “YUGI,” Atem and a few others of the team cried out.  “What happened in here,” Seto demanded.

Duke looked guilty, “Yugi asked if I would get him a bag from the lab and I told him that I don’t help vamps with anything.  He got upset and wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.”

Atem lifted the injured vampire from the ground, “I expect you to clean this mess up and fix that wheelchair.  If anything happens to Yugi, I’m holding you responsible.”  He headed to the lab to tend to Yugi’s wounds.  Ishizu and Tea followed behind him.

The remaining members of the team didn’t spare Duke a second look as they filed past him to their rooms.  He sighed and went to get the cleaning supplies and the tools to repair the wheelchair.  As he started to clean the broken glass and wood, Ryou appeared.  “I saw what happened,” he told Duke.

“And what, you’re going to make me pay for your friend’s pain,” Duke shot back.

Ryou shook his head, “No, that’s not how we treat others.”

Silence passed and Duke noticed that Ryou had started sweeping the floor while he was still cleaning the large pieces of debris from the broken table that the wheelchair had crashed into.  He looked over at the wheelchair and saw Malik working on repairing it.  Duke then felt bad because he had told Yugi that he didn’t help vamps, and here his friends were helping him when they should have been trying to injure or kill him.  The three worked in silence.

* * *

Ishizu had checked Yugi over for any severe injuries and, aside from a few scrapes and bruises, he was fine.  He came to as Tea covered the last cut with a bandage.  “Yami,” he asked when he saw Atem pacing.  Atem looked at Yugi, who continued, “Please don’t be mad at him.  I should have paid attention to where I was going.”

Atem nodded and left the room to check on Duke’s progress.  He was surprised to see that the mess was cleaned up; and even more surprised to see that he was sitting between the two vampire teens watching TV and laughing.

“Yugi is awake and his injuries were mild,” Atem told Duke. 

Duke looked up, “Can I see him?  I need to apologize.”

“Of course.  Yugi isn’t upset at you,” he replied.

Duke nodded and left the room to go see Yugi.  As he entered the lab, Tea glared at him, “I hope you don’t try to kill him this time.”

He shook his head and sat in the chair next to Yugi’s bed, “I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve treated you and your friends.”

“It’s ok, we’re sort of used to it,” Yugi replied.  “Or we should be by now, with the ‘others’ hunting us and the shopkeepers throwing large rocks at us.  We’ve learned that people can’t accept another if that person is in any way different than them.  I’ve never been one to hold a grudge, besides doing so would only hurt me and not the person who wronged me.”

Duke was silent for a moment, “So do you still want that bag?”

“If it isn’t any bother, then please,” Yugi answered.

Duke went to the store room and grabbed a bag for Yugi.  “Here ya go, squirt.”

“Hey, I’m not a squirt,” Yugi protested.

Duke look at Yugi, “I don’t know about that, kid.  You look like you’re about nine or ten to me.”

“Only in vampire years,” Yugi laughed.

“Oh really now,” Duke teased.  “Then how old would you be now?”

Yugi stopped laughing and looked away, “I would have been about 25-26 years old.  But I’m stuck as a sixteen-year old.”

“I’m sorry, Yugi,” Duke said, breaking the sudden silence.

Yugi nodded and wiped some tears away, “It’s ok.  You didn’t know.”


	9. Chapter 9

About a week after the incident that taught Duke that Yugi and his friends were different from regular vampires, Yugi was allowed out of the wheelchair.  “Yes,” Yugi shouted, “finally, I get to get out of that thing.  I hated having to use it.  It made me feel useless and all that sitting made me bored.”

Atem smiled at this.  “Why don’t you go find the others out in the indoor garden,” he suggested.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to help me find out why it was that I got burned, you know before,” Yugi stated.  “I kind of want to know why myself.”

Atem looked up from his paperwork, “That would involve repeating everything from before.  I am not willing to put you through that process again, especially since you’ve just barely gotten out of the wheelchair.”

“Please Yami,” Yugi pleaded.  “I really want to know why I burned before and why I can tolerate the sun now.”

Atem sighed, “Even if we were to repeat the whole thing, we turned that other vamp over to the Council almost a week ago.”

“Why can’t we wait until you guys capture another,” Yugi suggested as Duke and Tristan walked in.

“Another what,” Tristan asked.

Yugi looked up, “nothing.”

“Yugi is insisting on trying to find out why he burned before and why the sunlight doesn’t hurt him now,” Atem replied.  “Even if I were willing to repeat the process, we don’t have a normal vamp in the holding cells at the moment.”

Duke looked at Yugi, “I think you should consider that Atem almost lost you a few times.  Not only that, but you were confined to the wheelchair that you were just released from.”

“I want you to think about this seriously, Yugi,” Atem told him.  “If, by the time we catch another, you are still serious about this I will repeat what you went through; though it is against my better judgment.”

Yugi nodded and left the room.  Tristan looked at the small vampire, “Are you seriously going to let the little guy go through with this?”

“I have no other choice.  If I said no, he would likely try to do this himself,” Atem replied.  “I can’t allow that to happen.”

* * *

“Marik!  Those cinnamon rolls were for Yugi,” Malik whined when he saw that Marik had found the rolls while he was helping Ryou in the kitchen.  “How could…mrrph.”

Marik grinned as he silenced Malik with part of a cinnamon roll before finishing off the one he was eating.  “I didn’t eat them all,” Marik pointed out.  “Besides, you left them out in the open without a note or anything.  They were fair game.”

Malik glared at Marik while he removed the roll from his mouth.  “You’re horrid!  Ryou made those for Yugi’s birthday,” Malik yelled at him.  “He hasn’t had one of those in ten years!  Now he might not have any for a little longer because of you!”  He threw the piece that Marik had used to silence him at Marik before leaving.

Marik watched as Malik stormed out of the dining room.  Joey and Tea had just come in at the end of Malik’s rant.  “I think you should have asked first, pal,” Joey told him.

Ryou came out of the kitchen, “I heard Malik yelling.  What…” He then noticed the cinnamon rolls were gone, “Oh my.  What happened to Yugi’s birthday treat?”

Marik immediately left the room, “I think I left a book open or something!”

Tea covered her face with her hand, “Why does it seem that Marik can’t think of a proper excuse when he’s trying to avoid giving a straight answer?”

Joey shrugged and Ryou just shook his head, “I think I’ll make Yugi something else for his birthday treat.”

“So today’s Yugi’s birthday,” Tea asked.

Ryou nodded, “He hasn’t really been able to have a decent one in a while what with us being on the run and all.  I thought that it would be a good idea now, since we’re safe.”

“It’s Atem’s birthday, too,” Joey informed Ryou.

* * *

Yugi found Malik in his room, “Hey, Malik.  Wanna go play a game in the library?  I think Tristan found the kings that Marik stole last week when he lost.”

“Please don’t even mention his name!  That jerk ate something that didn’t even belong to him,” Malik complained.  “I swear that the next time I see him, I’ll, I’ll...I don’t know what I’ll do.  But I know I’ll do something to him.”

Yugi backed up, “Ok, I think I’ll go find something else to do for a bit then.” 

* * *

Yugi had learned that Malik just needed time alone whenever he was this upset after one incident when they were younger.  On that particular occasion, Malik had been framed for shoplifting when he had, in fact, paid for the item.  He had the receipt in his hand when the real thief snatched it from his hand.  Unfortunately for Malik, the stolen item was the same one that he had just paid for and the adults didn’t believe him, Ryou, or Yugi.  His father showed up and not only made Malik return what he had paid for, but grounded him in front of everyone for something he didn’t do.

Malik blew up the moment his father got the three boys to their home.  He ran to his room and slammed the door shut.  Yugi, thinking that he could calm his friend down, opened the door and was hit in the shoulder with a thrown picture frame.  He didn’t even think about the injury, just his hurt and upset friend.  Yugi had given Malik a hug, despite the painful and bleeding shoulder.  Malik noticed the blood and knew that he had hurt his best friend and honorary brother.  Yugi tried to brush it off but ended up with five stitches despite his protests.  But he never held it against Malik and told him to stop apologizing.  In fact, Yugi went back to the store and re-bought Malik’s toy for him.

* * *

Atem found Yugi in the library flipping through the large book on cats.  He realized that the young vampire was bored.  “Yugi,” he said, causing the boy to jump, “would you like to help me with something in the lab?”

“Sure,” Yugi replied, still flipping through the book.  “I wanted to play chess earlier but not only was nobody around; the kings are still missing from last week.  Marik stole them when he lost to Seto.”

Atem nodded, “Let’s go then.”

Yugi closed the book and set it back on the table.  He followed Atem to the lab, “So what was it that you wanted help with?”

“I read in one of our old books on Vampire Lore that some vampires had the ability to turn into bats, black cats, snakes, or wolves,” Atem explained.  “I believe that this ability is limited to those few animals.”

Yugi looked interested, “So you want to see if I might have this same ability?”

“Yes, that is if you’re willing to help with my research,” Atem replied.

“Of course I am Yami,” Yugi stated.  “Anything to help you and the others with research, as long as it's not too painful.”

Atem instructed Yugi to calm down and concentrate.  Yugi nodded as Atem left the room for a bit while Yugi tried to see if he could change.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his mind.  When he reopened them, Yugi was surprised to see that the room looked bigger.  He looked down and noticed that he had small paws.  Just as he was trying to figure out what he was, Ishizu came in.  “Well, hello there little one,” she said.  “Now how did you get in here?”

Atem came back in, “Hi Ishizu.  What’s that you’re holding?”

“Greetings Atem,” she replied.  “Do you know how this Egyptian Mau got in here?”

“Yugi,” Atem asked in disbelief.  The small vampire-turned-cat nodded.  Atem looked at the feline and was astonished at Yugi’s animal form, “I don’t believe it.  Yugi can turn into a cat!”

Ishizu looked at Yugi, “What a fitting form for you, Young One.  Even the bronze color suits you.”  Yugi tilted his head as if asking a question.  Ishizu laughed, “Didn’t Atem tell you that he was named after an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh?  I have heard that you consider him as a brother, so this form suits you perfectly.”

Yugi nodded, looked at Atem, flicked his tail, and darted from the room.  Ishizu laughed again, “I think Yugi s planning on having fun in animal form for a bit.  You might want to keep an eye on him since Marik likes to torment small animals now and then.

* * *

Yugi found Malik still in his room fuming.  He padded in and jumped on the bed next to his best friend.  Malik felt it when he landed on the mattress. 

He looked over and saw a tan cat with spots and wearing a collar.  He smiled, “Hello.”  The cat sat there staring at the wall.  “It’s ok,” Malik told him, “I’m not going to hurt you.  I’m just upset that a friend of mine lost a special treat before he even got it.”

Then the cat looked at him and tilted its head to the right.  Suddenly it hit Malik; this cat was acting like Yugi.  He knew that after the supposed shoplifting incident, Yugi would sit near Malik and stare at the wall, floor, or patterns on the blanket until Malik spoke.  Then after hearing him speak, Yugi would look at him and tilt his head to the right.

“Yugi, you know I ‘hate’ when you ‘trick’ me into telling you what upset me,” Malik stated.  Yugi pawed the air before taking off.  Malik laughed at his best friend before realizing that Yugi was a cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Malik followed Yugi to Atem’s lab.  As he entered, Yugi was in his normal form laughing.  Malik couldn’t help but laugh because Yugi still had cat ears and a tail.  Atem entered, “Uh, Yugi, you might want to concentrate on losing the ears and tail.”

“Huh,” Yugi turned to look behind him and saw the tail, “oh, right.”  After a few seconds, the ears and tail vanished.  “That was fun, Yami.”

Atem laughed at Yugi’s enthusiasm.  Malik looked at Atem, “What were you guys doing in here?”

“Yami found some old vampire lore and wanted to test out a theory,” Yugi explained.  “I volunteered.”

Malik brightened, “Can I try too?”

Atem told him what he needed to do and Malik followed the instructions.  After a few minutes, he turned into a falcon.  “Wow, Malik,” Atem stated, “You are really good at this.”

Ishizu came back in with some drinks, “How did a kestrel falcon get into the house Atem?”

Yugi started laughing, “That’s Malik, Ishizu.”

“Finally living up to our heritage, little brother,” Ishizu stated.

_~I think I can use this to my advantage and frighten Marik a bit.~_

“Malik, I heard that,” she warned her brother.  Malik looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed that his sister heard his thoughts.

Yugi and Atem had heard Malik as well and Atem immediately started writing down his observations in the book he kept on the boys.

* * *

After Malik changed back, he and Yugi went to go look for Ryou to let him in on their newest discovery.  Unfortunately, they couldn’t find him or anyone else for that matter.  Yugi decided to head to his room and rest from all the excitement.

* * *

Ryou had hidden in his room after waking from a nap and finding that he was a dog.  He panicked and crawled under his bed.  Atem entered, looking for the vampire, “Ryou, are you in here?”

Ryou whimpered and crawled out from under the bed.  Atem knelt down, “I see that you’ve discovered your animal form.  I must say that you look like a very healthy jackal.”

Ryou whined and turned to hide under his bed again.  “If you concentrate on your normal appearance, you’ll change back,” Atem suggested.  “I’ll leave so you can do so.  By the way, Yugi and Malik can change as well.”

He left the room so that Ryou could try to change back.  After he changed back, Ryou found Atem in the library, “You mentioned that Yugi and Malik can change.  What did they look like?”

“Yugi was an Egyptian Mau and Malik was a falcon,” Atem replied.  “What amazes me is that the forms you three took are in one way or another linked to Egypt.  In fact, according to this book all three animals were worshipped by the ancient Egyptians.”

Ryou was amazed, “The strangest thing is that we were really into ancient Egypt and anything relating to it.  Well, that and the animals we can become were our favorites even before we were turned.”

“Do you mind if I took a sample,” Atem asked, “to compare your genetic make-up to that of a regular vampire?”

Ryou nodded, “I suppose so.”

After Atem drew some blood, Ryou excused himself from the lab.  He wanted to find his friends and to give Yugi his present, unless Marik found and ate it again.  Ryou found Malik in the den watching a movie with Duke, Tea, and Odion.  He decided to go ahead and look for Yugi.

* * *

Yugi woke from his nap feeling a little hungry.  He was headed downstairs to the kitchen when he ran into Marik.  “Sorry, Marik,” Yugi said.

Marik looked at the small vampire, “Where are you going?”

“I was hungry and thought I might find an apple or something to snack on,” Yugi answered.

Marik shrugged and headed to his room.  Yugi resumed his trek to the kitchen where he found some grapes.  “There you are, Yugi,” Ryou said, causing Yugi to jump.  “I’ve been looking all over for you.  I made you a special treat.”

Yugi’s eyes brightened, “Really, Ryou?  What is it?”

Ryou pulled a tray of cinnamon rolls and double chocolate cookies, “Here you go, Yugi.  Happy Birthday.”

“Ryou,” Yugi said with tears in his eyes, “you didn’t have to.  Thank you.”

Ryou handed Yugi the tray and guided him from the room, “Now go.  I’m going to try and order out before the sun goes down.”

Yugi nodded and went in search of the others to share his birthday treats with, but only after he made Ryou take a cookie.  He found Tea, Odion, Duke, and Malik in the den.  They took a cookie each and wished him a happy birthday.  Then it was on to the library where he found Tristan, who took a roll.  “Joey might be in his room listening to music or something,” he told Yugi.

Sure enough, that’s exactly where he was.  Joey took a cookie and mussed up Yugi’s hair.  Yugi ran into Bakura on his way to find Marik and Ishizu.  “Want a cookie or a cinnamon roll,” Yugi asked him.  Bakura snatched one of each before disappearing down the stairs.

Marik turned down Yugi’s offer, but he left a large cinnamon roll on the table before leaving the room.  Marik saw it and felt bad because he had stolen Yugi’s treat earlier.  But at the same time, he was glad that Yugi still left him one.  The last stop was Atem’s lab, where Yugi found both him and Ishizu.  “Ryou made me a birthday treat and I wanted to share with everyone,” Yugi said as he held the tray between them. 

Atem selected a cinnamon roll and Ishizu picked a cookie.  They both thanked Yugi and wished him a happy birthday.  Yugi smiled and bit into his cinnamon roll.  “So, Yugi,” Atem began, “what were your birthday wishes?”

Yugi smiled, “I always wanted a brother, and I got you; Malik and Ryou have always been my ‘honorary brothers’.  Ever since we escaped, I have wished for a safe place where we were accepted despite our differences.  You guys took us in and accepted us.  I had hoped to get to see my grandpa, and you gave that to me.”

“Those were very good birthday wishes Yugi,” Ishizu pointed out.  Atem set his roll down, “Yugi, while you were unconscious when we first brought you in here, I took some samples.  There’s something I wanted to tell you.”  Yugi stopped eating.  “I never told anyone that I had been adopted at birth or that I had a twin.”

“What are you saying Yami,” Yugi asked.

Atem continued, “Without the slight variations from the vampiric DNA, your samples very closely match my own.  Yugi, I think you may be my twin brother.”

Yugi dropped his treat on the floor in shock.  Atem looked at the small vampire, “Yugi?”

“I think we need to speak with Grandpa,” Yugi whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Atem called Solomon immediately.  “Mr. Mutou, it’s Atem again.  Yugi wants to see you,” he told him.

“I was just getting ready to call for a ride,” Solomon admitted.  “I had a few surprises for him since it’s his birthday.”

Atem looked over at Ishizu, who nodded, “Ishizu will be there momentarily to pick you up.”

Solomon thanked him and ended the call.  Atem went over to Yugi, “Yugi?  Yugi, come on, pull yourself together.  Your grandfather is coming over and you need to be able to talk to him.”

Yugi blinked, “I…uh, huh?”

Atem sighed, “Come on and let’s go to the meeting room to meet him when he gets here.”

* * *

Solomon followed Ishizu to the meeting room.  “Yugi, happy birthday,” he said as soon as he saw his grandson. 

Yugi looked up from the table, “Hi Grandpa.”

“What’s the matter,” Solomon asked, noting a hint of depression or shock in his voice.

Yugi sighed, “Grandpa, did I ever have a brother before?”

Solomon sat down, “Your mother had twin boys, but couldn’t afford to care for both.  A nurse offered to adopt your older brother and your parents gave him to her.  They felt bad after they filed the papers, but by then it was too late because he was no longer theirs.  I found out about this while going through your mother’s journals after you were kidnapped.  I’ve looked everywhere for your twin brother, Yugi.  But haven’t been able to find him.”

“What did Mom and Dad call my brother before he was adopted,” Yugi asked.

“Yami, they called him Yami,” Solomon replied.  Yugi looked at Atem with wide eyes.

Atem spoke up, “What would you say if I told you where Yugi’s older twin brother was?”

“I would be grateful that you have reunited me with my grandsons,” Solomon answered.

Atem swallowed, “I can tell you that he’s in this very room with you.”

Solomon thought back to the day that he was reunited with Yugi after ten years.  He had confused Atem with Yugi.  He had assumed that Atem was Yugi aged ten years.  “I can’t believe it, I’ve finally got both of my grandsons back,” Solomon cried, hugging both of them.  “I’ve looked and waited so long to find you, and it’s paid off.”

* * *

Atem decided that it would be safer for Solomon to stay the night.  But before they sat down to dinner, Atem had an announcement to make, “Now as everyone in here knows, today is Yugi’s birthday.  What most of you don’t know is that it is mine as well and that I had a twin brother that I had never met.  Today I wanted to inform everyone that I have found my brother.”

Yugi smiled as the rest of the group stared at Atem.  “You’re embarrassing both of us, Yami,” Yugi whispered.

Solomon looked up at Atem, “Young man, stop embarrassing Yugi and sit down.”

Duke then realized the resemblance between the two boys, “No way!  I can’t believe it.  Yugi IS Atem’s brother after all!”

Bakura and Marik threw a bread roll at Duke.  “Shut up before I make you,” Bakura growled.

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi looked at each other.  “I think Bakura acts more like a vampire than we do,” Yugi laughed.  “And he isn’t one.”

After dinner, the three vampires asked to be excused for a bit.  Shortly after they left, a bronze-colored cat, a dog, and a falcon entered the room.  Solomon recognized the cat as an Egyptian Mau, the dog as a jackal, and the falcon as a kestrel.  The Mau went over to Atem and sat next to him, while the jackal curled up next to the cat.  The kestrel landed on the arm of a chair next to Atem.

“I’ve never seen such civility between these three species,” Solomon observed.  “Did you train them to act like this?”

Atem laughed, “No, I didn’t.  In fact…”

_*Hiya, Grandpa.*_

“Yugi, where are you,” Solomon asked.

The Mau raised its paw, _*Over here.*_

Solomon’s eyes went wide, “So if you’re the Egyptian Mau, then Ryou must be the jackal and Malik the kestrel?”

The jackal looked up, _^Yes, you are correct.^_

Solomon smiled, “You three always liked those specific animals when you were younger.”

The kestrel looked over at Solomon, _~We’ll be right back.~_

The boys left the room and returned in their normal forms.  “Uh, Yugi,” Atem started, “ears and tail.”

Yugi looked behind himself, “Oh, right.  I can’t seem to get the hang of that part just yet.”  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  The ears and tail vanished.  “Well, if we ever have a costume party, I won’t have to make one,” Yugi said, laughing.

Atem shook his head, “Why don’t you three go and get a bag from the lab to split before going to bed.”

Just before Yugi could protest, Joey came running in.  “We’ve got a reported sighting of Bandit Keith and two unknowns,” he panted.  “They were spotted not far from where we found Yug and that last unknown.”

Atem sighed, “Get the teams ready.  I want Odion, Ishizu, my brother and his friends to stay with Grandpa.”

Yugi looked at Atem, “Ryou and I could help.  We know about Bandit Keith and his habits.  Plus, our animal forms are unknown to the ‘others’ and we see in the dark and track scents.  Please, let us at least help, Yami.”

Atem looked at Solomon, hoping that he could talk some sense into Yugi.  “Let him go,” Solomon stated.  “I know that you’ll take care of each other.”

Atem gave in and allowed Yugi and Ryou to go with them.

* * *

“Yugi, you are with me and Tristan,” Atem told his brother.  “Marik and Bakura, you two take Ryou.  Tea, Joey, and Duke stay with the vehicle.”

They split up and started hunting for the three vamps.  Yugi and Ryou had taken their animal forms on the way in order to help.  Yugi walked along the cinder-block walls, keeping sharp watch for fast-moving shadows.  His sharp hearing picked up the sound of a faint scream.  _*Yam, I heard a scream.  Follow me.*_

Atem and Tristan followed after Yugi.  He led them to an alley where a pair of vamps was fighting over who got the frightened boy they had cornered.  Yugi recognized them as Rex and Weevil, two underlings that had scoffed when the Vampire Lord denied the pair as his heirs.  _*Yami, those two are Rex and Weevil.  They tried to kill me once they found out that I was claimed as the Vampire Lord’s Heir.  After that was taken away, they hurt me so badly that I couldn’t hear for a week.*_

Atem stepped from the shadows holding a V.K.G canister.  “So, Rex and Weevil was it,” Atem questioned them. 

They stopped fighting and looked over at Atem.  “So what’s it to you,” one of them snapped.

His ‘friend’ elbowed him, “Doesn’t he look like the runt we put in his place about nine years back, Rex?”

Rex squinted, “Looks like the pathetic freak got taller.”

“You’re wrong,” Atem smirked just before setting off the canister, “I’m a Hunter and guess what that means for you two.  Yugi, get out of here now.”

Rex noticed a cat dart to over to a waiting figure just before blacking out.  Atem called for a quick pick up.  Duke and Joey threw the two vamps into a set of cages.  “Tea, I want you and the other two to get this boy home safely.  We’re going to see if we can catch Keith.

* * *

Ryou stayed about twelve paces ahead of Marik and Bakura, trying to see if he could pick up a scent.  He heard shuffling footsteps nearby, _^Bakura, Marik.  I heard something down here.^_

The two Hunters took off after Ryou , who had darted into a nearby park.  Ryou stopped behind a row of bushes to watch.  The sound came from a figure that matched Keith’s description.  Bakura made to throw the V.K.G, but the figure left quickly.  He cursed under his breath.  They tried to track the vamp, but were unable to so they gave up when Tea and the rest of the team came to let them know that they were calling it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

Atem didn’t even bother with checking the pair that they had captured; he just had Duke and Tristan put them in the holding cells.  He headed to Yugi’s room to talk.  “Yugi, do you still want to find out why the sunlight burned you before?”

“I’ve thought about it, and decided that I don’t want to make you go through it,” Yugi admitted.  “You did say that you almost lost me a few times and that you felt terrible about it.  I don’t want to hurt you like that again.”

“Thank you,” Atem replied.  “Listen, Yugi, I’m going to have to give responsibility of you over to another member of the team.”

Yugi jumped off the bed, “Why?”

“Because we’re brothers and it goes against the rules of the Council,” Atem answered.  “Siblings cannot take responsibility over each other when one of them is a vampire, werewolf, or any other such creature.  It was meant as a precaution to prevent the possibility of that ‘altered’ sibling turning against the Society and forcing their sibling to put them down.  I am bound by my honor and duty as a Hunter to inform the higher-ups that you are my twin brother and then name the one who is to take responsibility for you.”

Yugi ran from the room in tears, leaving Atem alone in silence.  He felt bad for Yugi and for himself.  Atem sighed and went to find the rest of the team (with the exception of Odion, Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura) for an emergency meeting.  He wanted someone that either had no ties to Yugi’s past or wasn’t currently responsible for one of the other two. 

“As you guys know, the rules prevent me from keeping responsibility for Yugi,” Atem stated.  “I need to know which of you would be willing to take responsibility from me for him.”

Joey and Tristan both spoke up at the same time, “I’ll take him…No, I will…”  They both glared at each other.

Tea shook her head, “I’d volunteer, but I believe that he needs a member of the team that can protect him better than I can, so I decline.”

So while Tristan and Joey are fighting over who got responsibility of Yugi, Duke spoke up, “Until we can get the Council or Seto to allow YOU responsibility of Yugi, I’ll take him.  That is, if you have forgiven me for that incident.”

Atem nodded, “I have.  Thank you for taking temporary responsibility for Yugi.”

* * *

Yugi changed into his cat form and crept into his room after Atem left.  He hid under his bed and stayed there.  He didn’t like the fact that his newly found brother had to follow such rules and that he was like a child in a custody battle.  Yugi decided to stay in his animal form to avoid being found for now.  He curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

“Has anyone seen Yugi,” Atem asked the next day at lunch.

Ryou shook his head, “He missed breakfast and never showed up for ‘snack’ last night when Malik and I split a bag.”

“His bed was empty this morning,” Malik added.

Atem was worried now.  He had called Seto to inform him of recent discoveries and now he had less than five hours before Seto arrived with half the members of the Council to find Yugi.  “Search every room in this place,” Atem ordered the group.  “I want Yugi found before Seto gets here.  I just hope he’s ok.”

Everyone set off in different directions to search.  Atem decided to check Yugi’s room just in case.  He checked the walk-in closet, the bathroom, under the bed.  Then it hit him, Yugi could change form!  He rechecked the room and forgetting to look under the bed again, left to search another room.

* * *

Ryou and Malik were looking in the library.  “Hey Ryou,” Malik started, “How long has it been since Yugi’s last share of blood?”

“Well, considering that we really only need to split a bag about every three or four days; and we had one about five days ago, I’m not counting last night for him, he’s not had any for…” Ryou paled.  “Oh no, he hasn’t had any blood in six days!”

Malik stopped walking, “We need to find him now.  Ryou, your animal form can find him a lot quicker that a regular search would.”

Ryou nodded and quickly shifted into his jackal form.  He picked up Yugi’s scent and followed it into his room.  _^The scent’s coming from under the bed,^_ Ryou announced. 

Malik saw Yugi’s form under the bed and pushed the intercom button, “Ryou and I found Yugi.  We’re in his room.  Someone’s going to have to bring a bag up fast!”

While they were waiting for someone to show up, Ryou resumed his normal form and helped Malik pull Yugi from under the bed. 

Atem showed up and saw that Yugi was lying on the floor between Ryou and Malik.  They were trying to hold him down.  “What’s wrong with him,” he asked apprehensively.

“He hasn’t had any blood in six days and it’s hurting him,” Malik said, trying to keep Yugi down.  “Did you bring a bag in?”  Atem shook his head.  “Then leave before Yugi loses it, he might hurt someone in this state and regret it when he snaps out of it later.”

Duke ran in and was stopped.  “Don’t come in here, just toss the bag in and lock the door,” Malik ordered.  “Don’t let anybody in here until we are sure that Yugi’s alright.”

Duke did as Malik said and pulled Atem from the room.  He locked the door from the outside and pulled a chair into the middle of the hallway to block anyone from gaining access to Yugi’s room.

Atem leaned against the wall, listening to the struggle that was going on in the locked room.  All of a sudden he heard a scream and silence.  A few minutes later an empty bag slid under the door with a note: 

****It is safe to now open the door.  But Yugi needs medical attention.**

**Malik****

Atem told Duke to unlock the door.  As soon as it was open, he ran in and saw that Yugi had a cut on his forehead and a rapidly forming bruise.

“I had no choice but to try and hit him to prevent him from further injuring himself and us as well,” Ryou explained through sobs.  “I had to hit him with…with…Oh Ra, I hurt my best friend.”  He ran to Atem crying, “I’m so sorry I hit Yugi with the strange pyramid that his Grandfather gave him the last time he was here.”

Atem nodded to Duke, “Take Yugi to the lab and have Ishizu and Tea tend to his head.”

Duke picked up the semi-conscious vampire and headed for the lab with Malik in tow.  Atem stayed to comfort Ryou.

* * *

Yugi woke up to a massive headache.  He realized that he was in the lab and locked in one of the cells there.  He noticed that the room was empty and dark.  Yugi curled up in a ball in one of the corners and started crying.  He wound up crying himself back to sleep.

* * *

Atem found Duke in his room.  “Where’s Yugi and why are you not with him,” Atem questioned.

Duke looked at him, “He’s in the lab and I’m not with him because he’s unconscious and locked in on of the cells in there for safety.”

Atem lost his temper, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM UNTIL HE WOKE UP!!!!”  He turned and headed for his lab.

Atem noticed that the lab was dark and cursed Duke for his carelessness.  He turned on the lights and saw that Yugi was lying on the floor shivering.  That’s when Atem realized that the temperature had been turned down.  Now he was angry.  The colder the temp, the deeper a vampire would sleep.  But Yugi wasn’t a regular vamp and apparently Duke forgot this important fact.

He looked at the clock.  Atem now had one hour to get Yugi to wake up enough to speak with the Council.  But the question was, how was he going to do that without causing further harm to his brother?  Ha called Ishizu in and asked her to help.

Odion came in with an electric blanket and Ishizu had found some hot-water bottles.  She arranged the bottles around Yugi and covered him with a sheet before placing the electric blanket on top of him.  “We cannot leave him alone, even for a moment,” she said.  “From what you have informed me, Duke should not be allowed to accept responsibility for the young one.  I will inform the Council on this matter.”

“Thank you Ishizu,” Atem replied.  “If it didn’t go against the Council’s rules and regulations, I would ask to full responsibility of Yugi to be given to me.  But to not to be able to ask you to take responsibility has put me in a tight spot as he trusts you.”

* * *

Yugi woke up again shortly after they stopped speaking.  Atem saw him looking around, still lying on his back.  “Yugi,” he asked, “are you ok?”

“I think so,” Yugi replied.  “Why does my head hurt so badly?”

Atem sighed, “Ryou had to hit you in order to stop you from hurting the three of you.  Apparently, you skipped out on your ‘snack’ last night and reacted to it.  Ishizu had to give you stitches.”

“I’m sorry…” Yugi said.  “I didn’t mean to cause so many problems.”

Atem felt bad for his brother, “Yugi, don’t you ever feel that way.  You haven’t caused any problems.  If anything, I am to blame.”

Yugi looked at Atem with tears in his eyes, “I almost hurt my friends, you aren’t allowed to have responsibility for me, someone tried to freeze me, and I’m afraid.”

Atem held Yugi as he cried.


	13. Chapter 13

After calming Yugi down, he asked Yugi who he wanted to have take responsibility for him if he wasn’t allowed to.  “I guess I’d pick Joey,” Yugi said, still not liking the idea.  “Joey treated me almost like you do.”

“Ok,” Atem replied.  “We’ll collect him on our way to the meeting room.  Seto is bringing the Council here and he hates when we’re late.  Before we go, however, I want you to drink at least half a bag.”

Yugi looked confused, “Huh, why?”

“Because you hadn’t had any in six days,” Atem replied.

Yugi pouted but forced himself to drink half a bag, though he didn’t want to.  Atem sighed.  He hated having to make Yugi do something he didn’t want to, but he wanted to be sure that he got what he needed.

After Yugi finished of the required portion, Atem led Yugi to the meeting room.  On the way there, they stopped Joey in the hall and told him that he was needed in the meeting.

As they opened the doors, Yugi saw Seto and six figures sitting at the long table.  Atem guided the frightened boy into the room.  Seto stood up, “It’s about time you got here.  Where’s Duke?  I believed that you said that he was to take responsibility for this one.”

“He has caused harm to Yugi and I will not allow him to accept responsibility,” Atem replied.

One of the Council spoke, “You wish to give responsibility of this vampire to another of your team, why?”  She was in a tan cloak with the hood hiding her face from view.

“I do not ‘wish’ to allow another to watch over Yugi,” Atem began.  “But I have no choice if I am to follow the rules.  I have recently discovered that Yugi is my twin brother and that I was adopted at birth.”

It was then that Seto spoke up, “You are not the only one unknowingly breaking the rules set by the Council and myself.  Bakura and Malik are as well.”

Atem was taken aback, “How is this possible?”

“By taking responsibility for their vampiric copies, they too have broken our rules,” a Council member in red continued.  “Upon hearing that you had found these three and that they looked like yourself and two other members of your team, we had their DNA compared and discovered that they are twins with the ones for whom they are responsible.  This is unheard of and most disturbing.”

Yugi looked scared, “Please don’t take us away.  I want Yami to look out for me.  Please?”

“That is not our intention, child,” a stern voice replied.  “We are here to figure out a remedy to this situation.”  This member was wearing a pale green robe.

A member wearing a pale blue robe spoke up, “We have reviewed your case and the files provided from you on the three boys.”

Another wearing a lavender cloak added, “You had no idea as to their identities when they were captured.”

“But you reported that they bear the Mark of the Vampire Lord, which has been determined to be ‘dead’ and without magic,” a Council member in a grey robe added.  “You have placed a Counter on these Marks to ensure they are indeed blocked should this creature re-instate them.”

“Though you had unintentionally poisoned this youth, Atem, you took steps to help him before you knew his ties to you,” the first Council member added.

Seto spoke, “You have been given clearance, as have Bakura and Marik, to keep your brothers here.  You all are free of responsibility as individuals, but as a Team, you all are equally responsible for the three boys.  Don’t make me regret this later.”

Grey added, “But you are to inform Bakura and Marik of the situation.”

“Thank you,” Atem replied.

Green spoke up, “However, there is another matter to discuss.”

“You have yet to give classification to the branch that these three are,” Blue added.  “Since you discovered them, it is only right.”

Atem thought about this as he looked at Yugi, who was hiding behind him and Joey.  “I would have to say that they retained their original personalities based on interaction with those from their past that are still human.  And given that my given name ‘Yami’ means ‘Dark’, I would call their species ‘Hikari’ vampires,” he stated.  “They are the opposite of the regular vampires, so it seems fitting.”

Red nodded, “Very well.  Let it be recorded that these ‘Hikari’ are currently under the Protection of the Council and the Domino East sector.  As they are the only three in known existance, they are to be protected so long as they refrain from feeding from humans.”

“Be aware that this sector is due for an inspection soon,” Lavender warned.

The Council rose as Seto announced the end of the micro-session.  Yugi looked up at Atem smiling, “I’m glad I get to stay with you, Yami.”

“As am I, Yugi, as am I,” Atem replied.

* * *

In the holding cells, Rex and Weevil were fuming.  They had been tricked by Bandit Keith and captured by a Hunter that looked a bit like their king’s ‘pet’.  As Rex was trying to figure out a way to escape, the door opened and a pair of figures entered the room.  “Here’s your ‘meal’,” the taller of the two spoke, pushing a couple of bags into the cell.  “Come on Yugi,” he said, “we need to let the others know of the Council’s decision and your classification.”

Weevil jumped at the name, “So ‘little Yugi’ is a traitor to our kind.  This is where you and your pathetic friends ran to after running away from us, huh?  The Vampire Lord has placed a fair bounty on you three.  From what I hear, Bandit Keith is a bit jealous that you weaklings are worth more to the king than he is to the Hunters.”

The larger of the two stepped into the light, “Don’t you dare speak to Yugi like that.”

Weevil shrunk back, “That’s impossible!  You look just like Yugi.  How?”

“That is none of your concern, vamp,” he hissed.  “You are going to be handed over to the Council within the day.  Enjoy your ‘meals’ for they may be your last.  Let’s go Yugi.”

Yugi nodded and followed him out of the room.  The door closed, leaving the pair in darkness.

* * *

Yugi and Atem informed the rest of the team on the Council’s decision and that the three teen vampires were now given the new classification of Hikari Vampires.  Bakura and Marik were shocked into silence upon hearing that they were twin brothers to the vampires that they were responsible for.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days after the meeting with the Council and the handing over of Rex and Weevil, the group was on yet another Hunt.  Yugi and Ryou were in their animal forms tracking a vamp that had been reported terrorizing a neighborhood.  Since it was unusually cloudy during the day, allowing for daring vamps to come out, Malik had volunteered to search from the sky.

 _~I’ve spotted a figure stalking Tea in the park,~_ Malik warned the group he had been assigned to.  They took off for the area to neutralize the vampire.

* * *

Yugi hissed as he examined his front paw.  He had walked into a patch of broken glass and managed to cut his left paw on a jagged piece.  Atem had him resume his human form to tend to the cut.  “Yugi, you forgot the ears again,” Atem pointed out.

Yugi flicked his right ear, “I figured that since I can’t use my paw in that form, they might still be helpful.”

Joey laughed at this while he watched for danger.

* * *

Ryou had picked up a trace of the vamp that they were Hunting, _^They went this way.”_

Bakura and Duke followed the small jackal into a park.  Ryou stopped and resumed his normal shape, “He ran into the treeline.”

Bakura nodded and brushed past Ryou, “Stay here.  If anything seems off to you, run and find one of the others.”

“Ok,” Ryou nodded, watching as his brother and Duke headed into the trees.

Ryou thought back to the other day. 

*******Flashback*******

**Bakura had called his mother and found out that he had a twin brother who had been swept away during a boating trip then they were two.  They tried to look for the toddler, but had lost all hope.  They couldn’t even locate the life vest with his name stitched on it.**

**Ryou looked at Bakura, “I was found in the ocean when I was two and adopted by an archeologist named Richard Bakura.  He said that I had a lifejacket with only my first name on it.  Since there wasn’t a last name to help find my parents, he decided to adopt me.”**  
  


* * *

The figure that had supposedly darted into the tree line was watching the scene after he had tricked the dog that was tracking him.  He was stunned to see that the mutt was none other than one of the three ‘pets’ that the Vampire Lord wanted back.

He grinned to himself, _‘If memory serves, the three of them are worth a pretty penny.  Plus, they were known to always be together after they escaped.’_

He just had to bide his time in order to capture them all.  He planned to start with the weaker member of the group because he was also the one who the Vampire Lord really wanted.  The hidden vampire watched as the two men left the tree line and joined up with the small vampire.

* * *

“Did you see the vamp leave this way, Ryou,” Bakura asked his brother.

Ryou shook his head, “Sorry, Bakura.  I didn’t see anyone leave this way.”

Bakura cursed, “This vamp is getting to be a pain.”

Duke agreed and the three of them went to meet up with the rest of the group.  They didn’t notice the dark figure following them.

* * *

The group met up at a small diner.  Yugi had gotten rid of his cat ears before they entered.  “Um, Yami,” he began.  “I think I need my _medicine_.  I feel a bit off.”

He looked at Ryo and Malik who nodded in agreement.  “I’ll take them home, Atem,” Joey piped up.

Atem nodded, “Just be careful, Joey.  I was just reunited with him and I don’t want to lose my brother again.”

Bakura grabbed Joey’s shirt, “Don’t you _dare_ allow any harm to come to Ryou or else.”

Marik stood behind Bakura, “What he said applies to my brother.”  Marik caught Ishizu’s and Odion’s warning glances.  “I mean our brother, but _my twin_.”

Joey threw his hands up in surrender, “Hey, come on guys.  I have a little sister so I know what they mean to you.  Sheese, it’s not like I have no heart.”

“Just be safe getting them home,” Atem told him.

Tristan went with Joey to help with the boys.  The Hikaris hugged their respective siblings before loading into the spare van.  Tristan drove back to the mansion, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

“Tristan, could you help us get a bag from Yami’s lab,” Yugi asked his tall friend.  “He keeps forgetting to give us a key so that I can get a bag every couple of days or so.”

Tristan nodded and used his key to unlock the door to allow Yugi access to the stores of blood.  Yugi thanked him and headed to the kitchen to split the bag with his honorary brothers.  He couldn’t help but feel bad for the three boys being forever frozen at 16 and being separated from their twin brothers at a young age.

* * *

The figure that had been following the small group watched as Yugi and his two friends entered the dining room.  He grinned to himself, ‘The Vampire Lord will be pleased at the return of his missing ‘pets’.’

He waited for his partner to arrive to help him capture the three teens.  Once a vamp with red hair showed up, he shared his plan.  They both crashed through the window, “Hello boys.”

The three frightened vampires dropped their Styrofoam cups on the wood floor.  The contents leaked out, forming three red puddles.  They ran from the room, calling for Joey and Tristan.


	15. Chapter 15

“JOEY, TRISTAN,” Malik cried out.

“THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE MANSION,” Ryou shouted.

Yugi decided to try and give his friends a hand.  He took his animal form and leapt at the two vamps that had broken in.  _*Run you guys.  Go and find the others and call the rest.  Tell them that Alistair and Bandit Keith broke in.*_

While Yugi clawed at their faces, his friends listened to his request and went for help.  Keith grabbed the small cat and threw him.  Yugi got up and launched himself at Alistair this time.  Keith was getting irritated at Yugi’s attempt to buy his friends some time to get help.  Before he could scruff the feline, Yugi darted into Atem’s lab.  He cursed and followed him into a cell.  Of course he didn’t realize that Yugi had led him into a trap.

Yugi darted out of the cell and pushed the button on Atem’s desk, causing the cell door to close.  Bandit Keith swore that he saw a smirk on Yugi’s feline face.  But Yugi’s contentment didn’t last long.  Alistair grabbed Yugi by the scruff and pulled a spray from his pocket, “’night, night, Furball.”  He sprayed Yugi in the face with the vapor and dropped him on the ground.

Yugi struggled to get back up, but the toxins in the mist were affecting him.  _*What was that?  What did you do to me?*_

“That was a special spray designed by the Vampire Lord himself.  It affects the nervous system of the vampire who was sprayed with it.  It seems to force the victim to revert to their normal form for easy identification,” Keith gloated as Yugi changed.

Yugi tried to glare, but couldn’t, “Then we’re even.”

“What do you mean by that, runt,” Keith shot back.

As he was losing consciousness, Yugi faintly replied, “Only Yami can unlock that cell and he’s going to…”  He fainted and Alistair picked him up.

“I’ll inform the Vampire Lord what occurred here,” Alistair stated before leaving the room to find another exit.

* * *

Joey and Tristan heard yelling and saw Ryou and Malik running through the mansion.  “ALISTAIR AND BANDIT KEITH BROKE IN,” they cried out.  “YUGI’S HOLDING THEM OFF, BUT HE NEEDS HELP!!!!!”

The two men nodded.  Tristan told the two boys to stay in the library and call the others and tell them to get back as fast as possible.  He and Joey heard shouting coming from Atem’s lab and went to investigate it.  They were stunned to see that there was a vamp in the cell.  “Where’s Yugi,” Tristan demanded.

The vamp refused to answer, but gave threats instead, “Let me out of here before I tear you apart!!!!!!!!!!”

“Wrong answer, Vamp,” Joey shot back.  “Now you’ll have to face Atem’s wrath when he gets back.”  He threw a V.K.G into the cell and left.

They heard a crash coming from the kitchen and arrived in time to see the retreating figure holding a limp bundle.  It was running too fast to follow.

* * *

“Explain to me WHY there is a vamp locked in MY lab,” Atem demanded upon returning to the mansion.  He had just found out that his brother had been kidnapped and was in a bad mood.

Malik stepped forwards, “Apparently Yugi managed to get him angry enough to follow him in.”

Atem sighed, “Call Seto and inform him that Yugi managed to capture Bandit Keith but was kidnapped in the fray.”

Odion nodded and left the room to make the call.  Atem turned to the vampire that Yugi had captured before he was kidnapped.  He couldn’t believe that the infamous Bandit Keith had finally been captured.  He decided to make sure that this vamp regretted ever messing with his family.  “Joey, Tristan, could you strap our _guest_ to the table before he wakes?  I’m going to give Marik leave to do as he pleases, but to a degree, to gain information on where Yugi was taken.  Ishizu, please get these two another bag while they clean the kitchen.”

His friends did as asked and left the room.  Now all Marik had to do was wait for the prisoner to wake before he began his method of gaining information.

* * *

Yugi woke to cold darkness.  His head hurt and he had no idea where he was.  Memories flooded back and then he remembered that he had been drugged by Alistair after he had captured Keith in one of the lab’s cells.  He shuddered, realizing that he was in the Vampire Lord’s keep. 

Just as Yugi realized where he was, the massive doors opened and two figures entered the room.  “Thank you, Alistair, for returning my favorite ‘pet’ to me,” a familiar voice stated.  “Now leave us so that I may deal with his rebellious streak.”

Alistair bowed and left.  The king of all vampires in the area walked over to where Yugi was bound, “You have disappointed me, and for that you need to be punished.”

Yugi’s eyes went wide with fear as the Vampire Lord produced a collar from a pocket.  He knelt next to Yugi, “I am going to remove that _thing_ and replace it with this.  Perhaps then you will obey me better.”

He ripped Yugi’s prized choker-collar off and stared at the Mark of the Hunters.  “Well, now I know where you’ve been hiding all this time.  You’re one of their little ‘pets’, aren’t you,” he hissed.

Yugi shook his head and tried to get away from the collar that his enemy held.  The Vampire Lord growled and grabbed Yugi’s shirt, “Do not push me, child!  You are my property and will obey me and me alone!”  With that, he threw him against the wall.  “Raphael, GET IN HERE AND BRING THE PENDANT,” he yelled.

A man with blond hair entered, “Here you are sire.”  He handed a crystal-like object to the Vampire Lord and stepped out.

The Vampire Lord returned to Yugi and pressed the violet crystal to Yugi’s forehead.  He looked at the evil vampire in confusion but screamed as pain erupted and flooded his body.  “This should make controlling you easier,” he gloated as Yugi’s eyes lost their light, fading into a dull, lifeless, amethyst color.  “Now that I’ve removed that which gave you your little _ideas_ , it’s time to retrain you.  Put that collar on.”

Yugi just lay there limply and stared into space.  The Vampire Lord was furious; it seemed that he had been overdid it with his powers.  He looked at the limp form and realized that the boy couldn’t run away again.  He went to reawaken his Mark and cancel out the other, but found that he couldn’t reuse his, as it had been Countered, but could block out the one that was used by the Hunters that had him with the collar he had placed around Yugi’s neck.

* * *

“Atem,” Ishizu called out from the library, “Yugi’s Mark has vanished somewhere in the mountains!  I fear that something has happened to him.”

Malik looked up, “The Vampire Lord has a lair there.  That’s where I was taken and kept before I escaped, sister.”

“If he has Yugi,” Ryou added, “Then he’s going to punish him for running away.  He might do the Ritual he threatened to do so many times before I ran away.”

“What ritual,” Atem questioned.

Malik paled, “He will remove Yugi’s free will and he’ll be a slave until his ‘Permanent Death’.”

“Or Yugi will wind up being a soulless doll if the Vampire Lord uses too much power in the process,” Ryou added.

Atem turned to the rest of the team, “Odion, you and Marik are to deal with the vamp as needed.  When Seto and the Vampire Recovery Squad arrive, inform them that we went to retrieve my brother and will likely need their help when they are able to help us.  Also, any reward money is to go to our grandfather since Yugi was the one who captured it.”

Joey looked at Atem in shock, “Are you serious?  Keith is worth 750,000 since he’s evaded any attempt to capture him and he wiped out three Sectors in less than a year!”

“I am,” Atem stated.  “Our grandfather has been through enough and is in need of financial assistance.  Make sure that money gets to him.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Important! Whenever I include names or unknown words/Languages, I will add a double line at the end of the chapter to indicate meanings/translations. Anything mentioned in this section will be marked in the story with an *.

After replacing Yugi’s old choker-collar with his own, the Vampire Lord threw the collar that Yugi had worn for so long out.  One of his personal guards entered, “My king, an old acquaintance of yours has shown up for a visit.  He is waiting for you in your meeting room.”  
  
“Good, perhaps it is time to introduce him to my now-loyal pet,” he replied looking at his ‘pet’.  “Pick that up and follow me.”  
  
The guard did as told and followed the Vampire Lord to his destination.  “Raiden* Takeshi*,” a voice greeted the Vampire Lord as he entered, “It’s been a while since we last spoke.”  
  
“So it has, Pegasus,” he replied, “so it has.”  
  
Pegasus looked at the limp form that Raiden’s guard held, “I see that you got one of your pets back.  And, oh, look; you’ve gone and stripped its soul away.  You must have lost your temper.”  
  
Raiden growled at this comment, “At least this time it can’t run away.”  
  
“Temper, temper, Raiden,” Pegasus stated, “Otherwise I won’t help restore some part of its soul to allow you control over it.”  
  
Raiden glared at his associate, “I will think about it.  For now, it can just lie there.”  
  
Yugi’s vacant eyes shifted to look at Raiden.  Pegasus noticed this, “It looks like there’s just enough of its soul there to work in your favor.”  
  
“Get up,” Raiden commanded.  Yugi complied and got to his feet, though he was very unsteady.  “Show me your animal form.”  Again he obeyed.    
  
Raiden was shocked to see that Yugi’s form was different from other vampires’.  He ordered Yugi to lie down where he was and stay there until he got up.

* * *

Marik had started to jab the vampire that had been left strapped to the lab table with a scalpel the moment it woke up.  “Tell me where your king’s holed up, Vamp,” he demanded as he poked it with the sharp, pointy object.  “My buddy’s pretty peeved that you and your pal busted into our home and kidnapped a member of this team.”

“I ain’t talking to you, freak,” he shot back.  “Besides, you are worth far more to the Vampire Lord than I am to the Hunters.  I should have killed you the minute I saw you.”

Marik lost it and jammed the blade into Bandit Keith’s arm, “Don’t you ever speak that way about my brother, vamp.”

Before anything else could continue, Seto walked in, “Load that _thing_ into the transport.  I want to see it put down before morning.”

Marik nodded and stepped back to allow the Handlers to take the vampire away.  “Atem and the others went to try and get Yugi back,” he began.  “He wanted me to inform you that Bandit Keith was captured by Yugi and that any reward money should go to their grandfather.  He also requested some help.”

Seto nodded, “Seeing that there are no regulations on a vampire aiding in the capture of another, I have no qualms in sending the reward money to their grandfather.  Shadi, I want you to lead the rescue team and aid Atem in recovering his brother.  If there is a threat from the boy, put him down, but bring his remains back for a proper burial.”

A man in a green cloak nodded, “Of course.  Though this is highly unusual, I fully intend on bringing the young one back alive.”

* * *

Atem and his team arrived at the base of the mountains and prepared their gear.  He noticed a blanket that nobody had packed and pulled on it.  Malik and Ryou looked at him.  “We want to help get Yugi back,” Malik stated, trying to hide his fear.  “Besides, you didn’t tell us otherwise.”  
   
Atem sighed in defeat, “Fine, but you’d better listen to the rest of the team.”  
  
The boys nodded in agreement.  Just before they were ready to begin their trek, a large vehicle pulled up and a few people piled out.  A figure in a green cloak was the last to leave it.  He walked up to Atem, “Seto sent us.  He agreed to your wishes to send the reward to your grandfather.”  
  
“Thank you, Shadi,” Atem replied.  
  
He nodded, “Let’s go and rescue the young one.”  
  
The group began the long trek up the mountain and to the Vampire Lord’s Keep.  


* * *

Raiden and Pegasus had been deep in a discussion when Yugi’s body collapsed and returned to its normal form, apart from the ears and tail, gaining their attention.  “Oh, dear,” Pegasus scoffed.  “It looks like your little pet is weaker than expected.”  
  
Raiden scowled at the still form, “I may as well give it to the Possessors to play with.  Maybe they can use it as a Wraith or something to keep intruders out of my halls.”  
  
He motioned for the guard to take the body away to the group that he had mentioned.  He did as told and carried it to them, “The Vampire Lord wishes you to make use of this thing.”  
  
The lead Possessor nodded and motioned to a stone slab, “Place the body there and leave.”  
  
After the guard left, the lead Possessor examined the form.  ‘He’s a young one, can’t be more than ten in our years.  It seems that he’s almost completely soulless.  This will help greatly for the task I have in mind.’

He set about to his task of trying to make Yugi into a Wraith-like puppet.  He knew that this type of puppet-creature would be agile enough to attack intruders quickly and cause great damage in a small space.  All he had to do was use a minimal amount of magic to control the vessel.  As he finished, the eyes opened and the color faded to a very faint, nearly white, shade of amethyst.  
  
Pleased with his work, Abraxas** had one of his assistants place the newly created Wraith-like ‘puppet’ in the south corridor leading into the Keep.  He smiled to himself, ‘The Vampire Lord will be pleased when I inform him that the vessel he gave me has been put to use.’

* * *

* * *

Meanings:   
Raiden—Japanese name of a god of thunder, meaning thunder and lightning  
  
Takeshi—Japanese; meaning Fierce, violent

Abraxas—Greek myth name of one of the horses belonging to the sun god Helios. It is also the name of a demon of lies and deceit. It has been found in Greek magical texts and may be related to the word _abracadabra_ which may derive from Aramaic _avra kedabra_ , meaning "I will create as I speak."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes:**

_*Yugi Mindspeak*_

_~Malik Mindspeak~_

_{Ryou Mindspeak}_

* * *

 

Five hours later, Atem and the small band of Hunters and the pair of Hikari vampires reached the hidden entrance to the Vampire Lord’s Keep.  Ryou remembered this entrance from the time he and Yugi escaped.  “You might want to be careful,” He informed the group.

Atem looked at him, “Explain.”

“The Vampire Lord had a ‘pet’ Shadow-Wraith that used to patrol this tunnel,” Ryou replied.  “Yugi and I caused a mini-rock slide and buried the creature under the rubble.  He may have had it replaced since then.”

Joey looked confused, “What’s a ‘Shadow-Wraith?”

“From what we were able to gather,” Malik began.  “A Shadow-Wraith is a type of ‘puppet’.  Apparently, they were vampires or other supernatural creature, very rarely are humans used.  After their free-will is removed, they are ‘given’ to the Possessors to be ‘remade’.  They like to place Shadow-Wraiths in the tunnels leading into the Keep because they are agile enough to cause massive amounts of damage in a small space.”

Ryou added, “Sometimes the Vampire Lord gives them soulless vessels to use.”

Atem looked at the entrance, “We have to rescue Yugi and, since we’re here, wipe out as many of these vamps as we can.”

The group nodded and followed Atem and Malik into the tunnels.  Nothing could prepare Atem for the sight that met him.

* * *

A small form was lying in the darkness waiting to do its duty and keep outsiders from entering its masters’ abode.

* * *

As the group rounded the curve, a dark mass rushed at them. “IT’S A SHADOW-WRAITH,” Ryou cried out.  Duke swung at it with a metal bat and felt it connect with the creature.  It was knocked into a far wall, but shot back at the group before they could see what it looked like.

The Shadow-Wraith swiped a clawed hand at Duke and lightly scratched his shoulder as it dashed past him aiming for Tristan.  Atem shot a sedative-laced dart at the creature’s back as it flashed past him.  It hit, but there was no effect.  Shadi had heard of these creatures in passing and knew that there were few ways to disable them.  One way to affect such a beast was to put it down using a very strong poison.  He notched a dart into his staff and prepared to hit the creature with it as quickly as possible.

Before he could make his move, the creature screamed and into a nearby recess.  But it never made it all the way in before it fell and several boulders from the pile next to it fell, landing on it.  Atem and Shadi made their way to the Shadow-Wraith cautiously. 

* * *

Abraxas had informed Raiden on the newest Shadow-Wraith that had been placed in the south tunnels.  “Good, hopefully this one will work better than that last one did,” he replied.  “Now leave me and resume your work, Abraxas.  I’m going to retire for the day and do not wish to be disturbed.”

Abraxas bowed, “Understood my king.”  He left the room, closing the doors behind him.  He headed back to his chambers and his research.

Abraxas had been furious eight years ago when two little runaways crushed his strongest Shadow-Wraith under half a ton of rubble.  It had taken him three months to get it perfected since it was a werewolf and he was limited to working during the full moon with it for the first month and then trying to adapt it to allow it to be able to change halfway and staying there permanently.

He had been quite pleased to discover that his newest ‘project’ had little control over reverting back.  This had made it easier to work with since all he had to do was flood the thing with magic to make up for the ‘space’ left after the Vampire Lord had removed most of its soul.

* * *

As they neared the Shadow-Wraith, Atem picked up a dropped staff and poked at the fallen creature’s bare foot.  There was no movement.  He looked at Ryou.  “They aren’t very good at faking.  If it were able, it would have attacked by now,” he answered as the creature shot up at Atem.  “But this could be a different type!”

Before the creature could get its intended victim, Tristan and Joey attacked it with metal bats and a few spears laced with fast-acting sedatives.  Their struggles started a small rock-slide, hitting the creature.  Atem flinched at its screams.   Before anyone could move to get a closer look at it, the Shadow-Wraith darted into a nearby recess and vanished. 

Atem looked at the rubble and spotted a torn jacket that looked a little familiar.  “Yugi,” he whispered as he picked it out of the debris.  He folded the scrapped article carefully and put it in his pack.  “Let’s go, before we’re attacked again.”

Everyone nodded and followed Ryou and Malik through the tunnels.  Ryou had taken on his animal form to be prepared to warn the others of another attack. 

* * *

Raiden was watching his ‘pet’s’ attack on the group and was pleased at how his newest Shadow-Wraith was faring.  He smirked as he watched the creature dart into a recess that would take it ahead of the group to prevent them access to his chambers.

* * *

Malik did his best to explain the ‘Ritual’ that the Vampire Lord used to remove souls while they walked, “I’ve seen it done before.  The Vampire Lord uses a certain type of crystal and places it against the victim’s forehead.  He then seals the soul into it.  How much of the soul sealed depends on the amount of magic used and how angry he is at the time.  He tosses most of the used Soul-crystals into a room, but he is said to keep certain ones with him at all times to prevent their freedom.”  Just before they rounded the last corner to the Vampire Lord’s chambers, Ryou’s ears flattened.

_{Guys, I heard something coming from the left.}_

Atem nodded as he and the others got ready for another assault, “Thank you, Ryou.”

Just then, a small figure flew at them from above.  Joey, Duke, and Tristan swung at it and felt their weapons connect.  The figure was sent crashing into a far wall.  Shadi noticed that it was moving slower than before.  It seemed like an eternity as the Shadow-Wraith dragged itself to a standing position.  Before it could attack again, it collapsed.

Atem and the others then realized that the creature attacking them was indeed Yugi, but at the same time it wasn’t.  Once they were certain that the Shadow-Wraith was out cold, he knelt down next to his brother and lifted an eyelid.  Yugi’s eyes were a very washed-out version of his regular amethyst coloring.

Shadi checked for any signs of ‘life’.  Atem looked at him hopefully, but Shadi shook his head.  “I am sorry my friend, but without knowing what has happened, we cannot be sure,” Shadi stated.  “If his soul was indeed stolen and his body reanimated with magic, then there is hope, though very slim.  But if it were only his free-will, then I am truly sorry.”

Atem looked at Shadi, “I am going to make whoever did this to my brother pay.  Ryou, Malik, I want you to stay with Tea, Ishizu, and Odion.  Watch over Yugi’s body and see about patching it up.  Once you are done, return to the vehicles.”

Atem then led Shadi and the others deeper into the fortress, leaving the others behind. 

* * *

“ABRAXAS,” Raiden yelled, “YOUR SHADOW-WRAITH WAS USELESS!!!!”

Abraxas stuttered, “My lord, there were apparently too many intruders and it was overwhelmed.”

“No excuses,” he snapped.  “You are to report to the Dungeons for your punishment, and to make sure you go there, you will be escorted there.  Now be gone.”

The guards grabbed Abraxas by the arms and dragged him out.

Raiden looked at the amethyst crystal that he wore, “Without your soul, your body is as good as dead.”

* * *

* * *

 

**_Possessor:_ ** _A vampire with the ability to use magic to manipulate a soulless vessel or one with a broken will.  Prefer to work with supernatural beings, turning them into Shadow-Wraiths.  (See also **Shadow-Wraith** )  Also known to create Soul-Crystals.  (See also **Soul-Crystals** )_

**_Shadow-Wraith_ ** _:  A creature that was created by a Possessor.  These were victims whose free-will was destroyed or soul removed.  Reanimated using magic.  Though it is possible, returning a stolen soul to their original body is highly difficult.  Favored are vampires and/or werewolves as these are strongest.  Rarely are humans used._

_Strategies for Defeat:_

_NEVER try to take one on alone.  Always face with teams of three or more per creature.  Carry plenty of highly concentrated poison designed for supernatural beings.  Try to avoid cramped spaces as there are some specially created for combat in tight areas._

**_Soul-Crystals:_ ** _Created by Possessors for the sole purpose of removing and storing the stolen soul.  May be under the guise of a normal gemstone.  Returning a stolen soul to its rightful place is possible, though difficult.  The amount of a soul sealed greatly depends on the magic and emotions, namely anger, used during the sealing process._

_—Atem’s Notes_

_(As submitted to the Council’s revised edition of the Hunter’s Handbook)_


	18. Chapter 18

Tea and Ishizu examined Yugi’s body for any severe damages.  Aside from a few cuts, some of which would require stitching, and bruises, they were unsure of any internal damages.  “Malik, can you and Ryou help Odion carry Yugi back to the van?”

Malik and Ryou nodded.  “We know a few tunnels that will take us closer to the vehicles in less time.  Plus, they haven’t been in use for some time from the way the dust looked,” Ryou stated.

It was then that Malik noticed something, “I don’t think that’s Yugi’s normal choker.  It looks too new.”

“You’re right,” Ryou agreed after looking closer at it.  “This isn’t his at all.  I think that the Vampire Lord replaced it with this.”

Ishizu removed the collar and Malik threw it into a tunnel.  They carefully gathered their things and Yugi’s limp form to leave the tunnel.  They reached the van in less than thirty minutes and strapped Yugi’s still form to the table to protect it from being further damaged.  Just to be on the safe side, Ishizu hooked the boy up to a life-support system, relieving the strain on herself and Tea.  They had been using their magic to keep his body from failing completely.  After securing the form, they headed back to the mansion to tend to the body there.

* * *

“That monster is going to pay for what it did to my brother,” Atem growled under his breath as they headed down the hall to the Vampire Lord’s chambers.

Shadi looked at him, “Try to clear your mind, my friend.  Otherwise, your anger will blind you to the task at hand.  We must try to locate this Soul-Crystal that contains your brother’s soul.  But we must do so with a clear mind.”

“I’ll try, Shadi.  Thank you,” Atem replied.

Shadi nodded and continued walking through the darkness.  Atem stopped when he felt something under his left foot.  He knelt down to inspect the object.  “This looks like the choker that Yugi always wore,” he says as he pockets the item.  “We’re close.”

Shortly after finding the collar, they arrive at a pair of ornate doors.  Bakura and Marik grin.  “We’ll handle the door, Temmie,” Marik states as he pulled out a combination C-4 pack and Holy Water.  “This will be the perfect time to test mines and Baka-ra’s coolest toy yet.”

Bakura rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname, “Remind me later that Crazy Boy needs to get his brain checked.  I think he took too many whacks to the head when we were attacked in the tunnels.”

“So what did you design this for,” Atem asked Bakura.

He grinned, “We designed it to blast open walls, doors, you name it, and spread the Holy Water in a wide range.  If we’re lucky, the Water will douse the vamps enough to cause some massive damage.  It also gives us a safe zone to fight in if need be.”

“Got a name for that thing,” Duke asked, knowing that he’d regret asking.

Marik grinned, “H2-Holy Mister.”

Bakura smacked his teammate on the back of his head, “That’s a stupid name.”

“But it seems to fit, that is if the device works as you said,” Shadi pointed out.

Atem rolled his eyes, “Just blow that stupid door open and get us in there before Joey does something brash.”

“But I wanted to bust the door down,” Joey complained.

Bakura and Marik attached the device to the door quickly and dashed around the corner of the hall.  Bakura grinned as the others followed their example, “Fire in the hole!”

Marik took the cue and set the Holy Water bomb off.  He and Bakura looked cautiously around the corner and saw that their newest invention actually worked.  There were a total of three vamps in the room and two of them, apparently guards, were doused in the mist.  The third looked very upset that his chambers had been breached.

Atem, Marik, and Bakura stepped out from their cover and the rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

Raiden was contemplating his next move when the large doors to his chamber were blown open and his two best guards were doused in Holy Water.  He was racking his brains as to whether he had ever seen such a crude device in all his years when three figures stepped into the hall.  Others followed suit behind the first three.

He stood defiantly as the group neared.  When the intruders were close, Raiden realized that the first three looked familiar.  “So the runt managed to free himself from the Soul-Crystal?”  He looked at said crystal and back at the doppelganger, “You’re not the runt.”

The double glared at him, “What did you do to him?”

* * *

“He’s got a broken arm, a couple of cracked ribs, broken leg, and a few other internal injuries,” Ishizu told the others after taking a closer look at Yugi.  “I have to keep him sedated otherwise we’re in danger at this point, either from him or he’ll further injure himself.”

Ryou and Malik nodded and went to the library to see if they could find out any information on how to help their best friend in the older Hunter’s Handbooks and Notes from Early Hunters.

* * *

An hour into their search, Ryou found something that stood out.  It was one of the oldest copies of a prior Hunter’s journal.  “Hey, Malik,” he called to his friend.  “Check this out.  This journal belonged to a Ryota* Yori**, who lived almost 500 years ago.  He was the founder of the earliest band of Hunters and had a major run-in with the Vampire Lord of that time.  It says here that the Vampire Lord back then was known as Raiden Takeshi.  Apparently, this king of vampires had a thing about sealing souls of his captives.”

Malik read over Ryou’s shoulder.

**_I have located the Vampire Lord’s Keep.  Now he will pay for sealing my beloved’s soul before my very eyes, even if it means my own demise.  I march tonight._ **

Malik turned the page to continue.

**_I have infiltrated the demon’s chambers to discover them abandoned for the time being.  However my efforts were not in vain.  I managed to retrieve a few crystals similar to that which he had used to steal my love away from me.  These glow without outside influence, but from within.  I believe that these stones hold the souls of the Vampire Lord’s victims._ **

**_It seems that the captured souls can be released, but within reason.  One must first locate the vessel that originally housed it and, if the light from within the stone is at its brightest, presses the gem into area above the victim’s heart can release the trapped soul.  However, extreme caution must be used as any damage to the Soul-Crystal may result in a ‘dead’ soul; one that cannot be saved, thus mercy is needed upon the poor victim.  I had to put down a Faerie Child who had the misfortune to cross the fiend’s path.  Her ‘prison’ had been damaged and her ‘spark’ had lost its fire, thus extinguishing itself._ **

**_May this information prove to be beneficial to future generations of the Protectors._ **

**_\--Ryota Yori_ **

**_(1598)_ **

Malik handed Ryou another book that he had found containing the notes that were based on documents stolen from the Vampire Lord nine years ago by a reckless, yet lucky, Hunter.

**_I cannot wait to begin my experiment tonight.  I strive to create a new breed of vampire, one that is stronger than the current generation.  My Gatherers have brought to me a young boy who would make for the perfect test subject.  They say there are two more with the same qualities.  I think that I’ll have them captured as well if this one survives._ **

Ryou shuddered, but continued reading:

**_I order the boy to be strapped down to prevent any damage to his body.  He struggles but cannot escape.  I perform the usual steps to Change the boy, first draining all but a small amount of blood and forcing him to take some of my own.  Though, this time, it has been mixed with Faerie blood.  Before the full Change took place, I removed his soul and waited until it was complete before returning it to the body._ **

**_The boy opened his eyes and I was pleased to see that they had not changed, as this will be beneficial should he ever run into a Hunter.  They would likely assume him to be ‘safe’, allowing for him to catch them unawares.  I am pleased with this experiment.  I have decided to Mark him as my heir.  My Gatherers have been dispatched to retrieve the other two boys that they mentioned to me earlier, as I want to repeat this process to be sure that it works out the same way._ **

Malik turns the page and reads:

**_My Gatherers have finally managed to capture the second boy from the small group that they mentioned when they brought me the first one two weeks ago.  I cannot believe that he has the strangest eyes I have ever seen in my existence.  I am told that the remaining boy has lavender eyes, but this boy possesses amethyst colored eyes.  I will be most pleased if he somehow manages to retain this color, as it is most intriguing._ **

**_Success!  The experiment has produced the same results as the first.  I now have two of my newest breed of ‘offspring’.  He, too, will be Marked as my heir.  I have ordered the capture of the third and final boy.  I want no remaining ties between the three left behind.  There have been instances where a friend had been left unChanged and became a Hunter, vowing to destroy any creature with ill-will towards humans.  I will not allow this to happen as these are the start of my newest generation._ **

A few pages later the ‘tone’ changes:

**_My council has failed me.  Some low-level apprentice mixed not only Faerie blood in with my own, but Angel blood as well!  This has happened not once, but all three times the experiments took place.  This now explains why my ‘heirs’ do not act like the rest of my ‘children’.  This means that there is no malice in their cores.  They retained their previous life’s innocence.  I am left with few options; either put them down or remove them as my heirs and brand them as ‘pets’.  As they are my most powerful creations, I will keep the three of them as my pets._ **

**_All notes pertaining to the experiment, aside from those contained herein, have been destroyed.  I do not want a repeat of this failure.  No longer will these take place.  I do not want any more of these abominations running through my Keep.  The three that I have will be all there is of their ‘breed’.  I have made an example of the fool that ruined my vision._ **

The Hikaris looked at each other with wide eyes.  Malik spoke, “I think that this is speaking about us, Ryou.”

Ryou nodded and gathered the books to take to Ishizu.

* * *

* * *

Ryota:  Japanese name meaning “stout, strong.”

Yori:  Japanese unisex name meaning “servant to the public.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ishizu was not prepared to have the small Hikari Vampires run into the Meeting room.  “Sister,” Malik called out as he and Ryou entered.  “We found something that will be of great importance to the team!”

He and Ryou set the books on the table in front of her.  She looked from the books to the boys, “What has gotten you both excited?”

Ryou flipped open Ryota’s journal to where he had marked a page, “There is hope for Yugi if Atem and the others can get the Soul-Crystal that has Yugi’s soul trapped inside.”

“And this one explains what was done to us and why we’re so different from the ‘others’,” Malik exclaimed, opening the book.

Ishizu read the notes and paled, “So you three aren’t ‘normal’ in their eyes and were mistreated because of Angel blood?  Atem was right in calling you three Hikari.  Angel blood is very hard to obtain and is even more difficult to mix with Vampire blood.  Normally the one being given such a mixture dies.”

“Then why is it that we’re still here,” Ryou asked.

Another voice spoke up, “I might be able to explain that.”  The boys turned to see Odion and Seto in the doorway.  Seto continued, “When Atem called before saying that he had found you three, I did a background check into your families.  While doing so, I found some medical files and discovered that the younger of the three sets of twins born at the East Domino Medical Center within three days of each other were given Angel blood as they were selected by the Hunters for this unheard of process and their parents agreed to it since the infants were likely going to die from a rare illness.”

Odion picked up where Seto left off, “The children recovered, and nothing was noticed until later.  It turned out that the children were pure of heart and far more innocent than others around them.”

“Why were we never told this,” Malik asked.

Seto sighed, “Most likely because your real parents were Hunters and if the Vampire Lord had discovered the truth, you would have been killed long ago.”

“Yugi had no parents, that’s why he lived with his grandfather,” Ryou pointed out.

“His parents were murdered by a minion of the Vampire Lord shortly after his first birthday,” Seto admitted.

* * *

Raiden looked at Atem, sneering, “What’s the pathetic whelp to you anyways?  You’re Hunters that kill my kind without remorse.”  Then he showed mock guilt, “Oh.  Oh my, this is a shocking twist on things.  That little runt and his two friends must be related to three of you.  Would you like to join them?”

Atem, Bakura, and Marik rushed at the Vampire Lord in unison.  “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK OF OUR HIKARIS IN THAT MANNER,” Marik yelled as he ran towards the vamp.

Raiden sidestepped to dodge the attack, “So you gave the failures an identity and freedom?  I can locate my pet no matter where you’ve got it hidden.  I can even summon it here if I so desire.”

* * *

The two teens were trying to grasp what had just been revealed to them.  Malik sat on the table and picked at his pale blue shirt while Ryou stared at Seto and Odion.  Ishizu excused herself to go and check on Yugi.

She had to readjust the flow on the sedatives and clean his wounds.  Halfway through wrapping his wrist with a new bandage, his eyes cracked open.  Ishizu caught a glimpse of washed-out amethyst, before they closed again.  She heard a faint sigh coming from that frail Hikari and watched as his eyes cracked open again.  “Ishizu,” she heard a faint whisper call.

She looked at Yugi as he tried to speak regardless of his current condition, “Hurts.”

“I cannot do that Yugi,” she replied with tears in her eyes.  “You shouldn’t be able to speak according to the notes.”

“Trying…fight…hard…Feel weak…Tired…”

She couldn’t believe that Yugi was speaking with a shred of his soul left and his body under the control of another and badly injured.

“…Yami…danger…need help…Hurry…”  Yugi shuddered and fell still as his eyes closed, not opening again.

She ran from the lab and towards the Meeting room.  “Atem and the team is in danger and need help,” she panted.  “Yugi fought just long enough to pass this on.  The effort alone may have placed tremendous strain on him.  I need your help to place him in the stasis pod if he is to have a chance.”

Seto nodded, “If that kid makes it through this, I’ll have to make him an Honorary Hunter.  Now, Odion, let’s go and save their hides.”

Before the pair reached the door, Malik spoke up, “Could Ryou and I come along?  We may not be able to fight very well, but we know our way around that death pit.”

Seto looked at the boy, “If you are anything like my own brother, if I said no, you would still follow.  You two may come along, but you’ll have to listen to what you are told by us.”

“We understand,” the Hikari vampires replied.

They hurried to the lab to help Ishizu.  Odion gently lifted the frail Hikari from the bed and carried him to the stasis pod.  With great care he placed Yugi into the device and Ishizu connected the leads and IV.  After closing the lid, Seto initiated the device’s power-up sequence.  Noting the worry in the other two’s eyes, Ishizu stated, “This should help keep him alive long enough to retrieve his soul and rescue the others.”

* * *

Atem had been sent flying into a nearby wall by a magical blast from Raiden.  Bakura and Marik had pulled out the super-soakers loaded with Holy Water laced with garlic oil and tossed them to Joey and Tristan.  The pair charged at the king of the vampires wielding their silver daggers that had been soaked in the blessed water and garlic solution.

Raiden had summoned his minions to his chambers to deal with the intruders.  He sent another wave of dark magic at the group and this time managed to send Bakura and Marik crashing into the wall next to Atem.  With the others distracted by his minions, Raiden glided over to where Atem lay, “You should have left the runt with me and returned the rest of my ‘pets’ as well.”

Atem weakly glared at him, “Don’t speak of Yugi in that manner, demon.”

“Ah, a fighting spirit,” he gloated.  “I admire that.  I might make you and your two friends into my ‘new’ children.  But I’d have to teach you three who’s in charge beforehand.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes:**

_~Malik Mindspeak~  
_

_^Ryou Mindspeak^_

* * *

* * *

 

Seto and Odion loaded the equipment they needed into the largest of the vehicles while Malik and Ryou each packed some small provisions onto four emergency packs.  Malik had handed Ryou a checklist and they double checked everything that went into the bags.

When they were finished, the two remaining Hikaris went to the lab to say that they were leaving soon.  The truth was that they wanted to see their honorary brother in case it was the last time they would get to.  Malik held Ryou as he cried over their friend’s form.  “The Vampire Lord will pay for this, Ryou,” Malik whispered, trying to comfort his friend.  “He’ll regret ever messing with our family.”

Ryou dried his eyes, “Let’s go and rescue our brothers before our fate befalls them.  Yugi would never forgive us if that happens.”

Malik nodded, “I agree.  Sister could you…”

“I’ll try my best to help Yugi,” she finished.  “Go and save your brothers.”

The small Hikaris took off towards the vehicles where Seto and Odion were waiting with the Vampire Assault Squad.

* * *

Raiden had managed to knock out Atem’s team and had them dragged to his dungeons.  He had to plan what he was going to do to the intruders.  _‘I could use a few more werewolves to replace the pair that those blasted Hunters destroyed.  Those three are going to replace those failures as my heirs.  I could also use some more guards since I just lost half a dozen.’_

While he was plotting the fates of the prisoners, they were being locked up.  He decided to view them to decide the fates of everyone besides the three he had picked.  He decided that the blonde would make for a strong wolf just from his aggressiveness.  Raiden smirked to himself, _‘I won’t allow for him to be bitten.  Instead, I’ll curse him myself and make him a special type.  Ah, there’s an idea.  I’ll experiment on these intruders and curse them all.’_

He went about his chambers, gathering what he needed for his plans.

* * *

_~It’s clear.~_

Malik flew back to Odion’s arm.  “Thank you for checking, Malik,” he said, smiling at the young Hikari who was currently in falcon form.

Malik looked at him.  _~No problem.  Besides, very few of the ‘others’ would think to look up on such a cloudy day.  They are so overconfident that their security is lax.~_

“Let’s go in,” Seto stated.

Ryou looked at the small group, “I think I’ll go in my animal form.  It’ll give us a bit of a head’s up should there be anything in the tunnels.”

“Good idea,” Odion pointed out.  Seto agreed.

Seto, Odion, and a small group of four others from the V.A.S followed Ryou and Malik who were both in their animal forms.

* * *

Ishizu went to check in on Yugi’s condition and was relieved to see that he had somewhat stabilized.  But he wasn’t safe yet.  She reset the IVs and left the room for another half hour.

* * *

Malik flew ahead of the group and back during their trek through the damp tunnels under the Keep.  Ryou paused and sniffed the air.  _^I think I smell blood.*_  His ears went back.  _*I do smell blood!  It’s this way!^_ Ryou took off running down the left passage.

“Follow him,” Seto ordered three of his best men.  “Make sure nothing happens to that Hikari or it’ll be you that suffers at his brother’s hands.”

The leader of this small team nodded, “Understood, Mr. Kaiba.”

“Good, Jaden.  Now get going before you lose sight of that Hikari,” Seto growled.

* * *

Atem woke to discover that he and his team had been locked in a cell.  He thought back to the fight and remembered that during the scuffle, the Soul Crystal around the Vampire Lord’s neck had dimmed a bit and then returned to a steady, but somewhat dimmer, glow.  _‘Yugi must be trying to help.’_

Atem sighed, realizing that Yugi’s attempts to try to help the group would likely result in his own demise.  He just barely gotten to know his brother and now it seemed like he was going to lose Yugi all over again.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of nails and heavy boots coming towards them.  A canine appeared in the doorway along with three men.  Atem immediately recognized Jaden and his cousin, Leo.  The canine stepped into the light and revealed itself to be Ryou in jackal form.  _^We’re here to rescue you.^_

Atem looked at Ryou, “How was my brother when you left the mansion?”

_^Not good.  Ishizu had to place him in a stasis pod after he struggled to tell her that you guys needed help.  He fought to get you help, but it nearly did him in completely.  Before I forget, there is hope for restoring Yugi’s soul to his body.^_

“What do you mean,” Atem asked as the three men worked on removing the door as quietly as possible.

_^As long as no harm comes to Yugi’s Soul_ _Crystal_ _, he can be saved.  Malik and I found this out from the Hunter’s Journals.  Ishizu has the notes back home.  Seto has a special container for the Soul_ _Crystal_ _once we have retrieved it from Raiden Takeshi.^_

Atem was confused, “Who is this Raiden Takeshi?”

_^The Vampire Lord.  I figured that if you knew his name, it would be to your advantage.  It may distract him long enough to get Yugi’s soul back.  Plus, if you manage to defeat, but not kill him, he may give us a clue as to help remove this Vampiric Curse from us.^_

Atem nodded as Seto’s men lifted the door from its place.  Ryou slipped in and nuzzled his twin’s shoulder to wake him.  Bakura moaned, “Someone feed the dog.”

Ryou looked like he was scowling, _^For your information, brother, I am **not** a dog.  I’m a Hikari in Jackal form.  Now get up, we have a Soul __Crystal_ _to retrieve.^_

Bakura jerked awake at ‘hearing’ Ryou ‘speaking’, and accidentally kicked Marik.  Marik jumped up, “Who dares wakey-upey me from a nap?  I’s gonna make yous pay.”  He notices Ryou, “Hi deres puppy.”

Ryou glared at Marik, _^For the last time; **I’m a jackal, NOT a dog!!!!^**_

Bakura bit back a laugh at his brother’s reaction to being called a dog.  Atem and Bakura set to waking the rest of their team up while Marik got his beaings straight.  Ryuo shifted to his normal form to help wake them.  “So did you guys manage to locate the Soul Crystal that has Yugi’s soul trapped,” Ryou questioned.

Atem looked over at him, “Yes, but I noticed that it dimmed greatly and then resumed its internal glow.  But the light was slightly dimmer.”

“That must have been about the time that Yugi tried to speak to Ishizu,” Ryou stated, poking Joey in the side.  “It must have taken a lot for him to get us that message.  We must be careful in getting it back safely, otherwise…” Ryou let his voice fade; not really wanting to tell Atem that he may have to put his brother down to prevent any more pain to him.

Atem noticed that Ryou never finished his sentence and decided not to push the issue further.  Once the team was awake, they went to join Seto’s team.


	21. Chapter 21

Ishizu entered the lab where Yugi’s body lay in stasis, awaiting the return of its soul.  “I do so hope that they manage to bring you back safely, young one,” she sighed.  “It pains me to see an innocent suffer so greatly.  Please don’t give up, Yugi.”

* * *

_“Where am I?  Why is it so dark and cold?  Who am I and why am I here?”_

**_“Little One,”_** a voice calls from the darkness. 

_A small form shields its eyes from sudden brightness.  When he opens them again, he sees four forms sitting before him.  Three of them are each of one color; red, blue, and yellow.  The fourth looks almost familiar, but the small form can’t quite place this person.  The fourth stands and walks over to the boy, “Please take my hand and rise, Little One.”_

_“Forgive me for asking, kind sir,” the boy begins.  “But who are you and where am I?”_

_The familiar figure smiles at the boy, “I am Atemu and you are where you are.  The question is, ‘who are you’?”_

_“I can’t remember,” the boy replies looking depressed._

**_“Perhaps it is because you are not yet whole,”_ ** _the large yellow bird points out._

_The boy looks up at the speaker, “What do you mean by ‘not whole’?”_

_The blue figure bends down to answer, **“Your soul is fragmented at present.  Therefore, everything that makes you, you; from your memories and personality, is also in pieces.”**_

_“Then why am I here,” the boy questions the four._

_The red being replied, **“You are here because we have an offer for you and Atemu wanted to meet you, Little One.”**_

_“But why me,” he questioned them._

_The yellow form spoke, **“Because you and your two friends stood out from all of your kind.  Despite being vampires, you three alone did all you could to retain your innocence.  You have earned the attention of the Gods of**_ **_Egypt_ ** **_, Little One.”_ **

_Atemu looked at the boy, “I can truly say that I am proud to have you and your brother as my descendants.  You two have done so much to protect others from the ‘plague’ that began before  my time.”_

_“Brother,” the boy questioned.  “I have a brother?”_

_“Of course, Little One,” Atemu replies.  “He is my namesake, though it is only secondary.  However, he is still my own.”_

_The blue figure cleared his throat, **“About our offer.  Atemu has offered to help keep your body functioning properly.  But in order to do so, he must be given permission to temporarily inhabit it.  Do you agree to this?”**_

_“I suppose so,” the boy states.  “But if I am truly a vampire, wouldn’t he have to deal with the situation?”_

**_“Atemu has been informed of all possible outcomes of his decision.  He is fully aware and has still accepted the conditions,”_ ** _the yellow bird replies. **“What we wait for now is your consent.”**_

_The boy looks at Atemu, “If for some reason I cannot be saved, please look after the one you said was my brother and live life for me.”_

_“I will,” Atem promised._

_The boy looked at each of the four, “I give my permission for him to take my body until I can be saved.”_

**_“Very well, Little One.  Atemu, you are to take his place until his soul is free of its prison,”_ ** _the yellow bird orders. **“Remember, that once you are in his body, you have thirty minutes to get the Millennium Puzzle, before you can no longer sustain your own soul and the Little One’s body.”**_

_“I understand, Great Ones,” Atemu bowed.  “Little One, I promise to keep your body from further harm and to protect your brother and friends.”_

_The boy nodded, “Thank you.”_

* * *

Ishizu re-entered the lab to check on Yugi’s stats and noticed that there was something a little off with them.  She looked inside the pod and saw that his eyes were open and that he was looking around a little.  She opened the stasis pod and helped him sit up.  “Yugi, are you ok,” she asked.

“For the moment,” came the reply.  “Do you know where the Millennium Puzzle is by any chance?”

Ishizu had heard of this object while growing up and knew exactly what he was speaking about.  “Your grandfather gave it to you for your birthday.  I believe that you left it in your room.”

“May I have it,” he requested.

Ishizu nodded and went to get the Puzzle.  While she was gone, Ishizu realized that the voice that was speaking to her was not Yugi’s.  She decided to question the spirit that had taken over his abandoned shell in his absence once she got back to the room.

“Before I hand this to you, I want to know who and what you are, and why you have possessed Yugi’s body.”

The form sighed, “I am Atemu, former Pharaoh of Egypt and the boy’s ancestor.  The Egyptian Gods had called the remaining fragments of his soul together and gave him an offer.  I am here because he accepted the offer which allows me to temporarily inhabit his body in order to keep it alive until he can be reunited with his soul.  He gave me a secondary condition, saying that if he could not be saved I was to assume his life.  Though you did not ask, I needed the Puzzle as an anchor and to sustain my soul and his body.”

“Very well, Atemu,” Ishizu stated.  Satisfied with the answer, she handed him the Puzzle.

Atemu looked confused, “What did you say the Little One’s name was again?”

“Yugi, his name is Yugi Mutou,” Ishizu replied.  “Atem is his twin brother.  Yugi calls him ‘Yami’.”

Atem nods and allows Ishizu to help him from the stasis pod.

* * *

Raiden had returned to the cell that had housed his prisoners and discovered that it was empty.  He stormed to another area of his keep.  “AKEFIA, MARIKU!!!! I WANT YOU TWO TO FIND AND RECAPTURE MY PRISONERS!!!!”

Two sets of red-tinted eyes opened in the darkness.  A tall figure with white hair and a vertical scar with two horizontal ones beneath his right eye emerged.  Another figure stepped out from behind him, this one with straw-colored hair. 

The white-haired man grinned evilly, revealing a pair of deadly fangs, “It would be our pleasure, Master Takeshi.”


	22. Chapter 22

Atem met Seto just outside of the tunnels near the dungeons.  “I didn’t realize that you were leading the rescue mission, Seto,” Atem greeted his superior and cousin.

“Someone had to protect the Hikaris,” Seto pointed out.  “Now let’s go and save Yugi’s Soul Crystal.”

* * *

Tea went to see what was taking Ishizu so long in checking in on Yugi’s unconscious form.  Nothing could prepare her for the sight of him sitting on his own and speaking to Ishizu.  “It’s nice to see you’re awake, Yugi,” Tea managed to get out.

‘Yugi’ looked at her, “I am not your Yugi.  I am Atemu, his ancestor.  Yugi was given a ‘gift’ and he accepted it.  I am here to keep his body alive until he can be brought back.”

* * *

Akefia and Mariku had caught the scent of the escaped prisoners and their rescuers.  “You go that way and head them off,” Akefia told his partner.  “We’ll block them off and capture them easily.”

Mariku nodded and rushed ahead of the group of Hunters.  Akefia thought back to his 5000 years on earth. 

*******Flashback*******

**Akefia and Mariku had been friends with the prince of Egypt and his cousin, Atemu and Seth.  They had arranged to meet outside the palace walls to sneak off to their favorite oasis near the city.  Seth had been excluded since he was too busy with his studies to become a priest in the Pharaoh’s Court.  They were caught unaware by a small band of vampires in their favorite place.  The three friends were dragged to the Vampire Lord and given one choice; to become his ‘children’ willingly and protect their families and future descendants from their fate and at the same time make** **Egypt** **off limits to the vampire community or be forced and have their bloodline eliminated.**

**They gave in, knowing that they were going to lose everything either way.  About 500-1000 years ago, Raiden had gotten fed up with Atemu’s refusal to eliminate a band of Hunters and sealed his soul into a Soul** **Crystal** **before placing it in a drawer and locking it.**

**Raiden was going to have Atemu’s shell tossed out, but he and Mariku had secretly recovered it and were tending to the empty form, hoping that they could somehow retrieve their friend’s soul.  Akefia had discovered 250 years ago that not all of Atemu’s soul was sealed away.  The Egyptian Gods had somehow managed to retrieve part of it before he had been trapped completely.  There was still hope for their friend.**

**Until they could somehow manage to steal the Soul** **Crystal** **to return Atemu’s soul to his body, they were going to do their best into luring Raiden into a false sense of security.**

**About 26 years ago, Akefia had discovered that he and his friends had descendants in** **Domino** **City** **.  He decided to slip out and see what they looked like and how they were.  He hacked into the city records and found out that the three pairs of parents were expecting children or had them at about the time he found at the top of the files.**

**He headed to the hospital to check the nursery.  He wasn’t prepared to see three sets of twins.  He was even more shocked to see that one set had tri-colored whips of fine baby hair; another set had snow-white hair, while the third pair had pale straw-colored baby hair.  One of each set looked like they might not live to see their first year.  He noticed that the stronger of each set was crying, as if they missed their other halves.  Akefia felt for the innocent infants.  To be so close to the other for nine months and then separated would be had for a pair of identical twins.  He sighed and said an ancient prayer for their protection and health before leaving the ward.**

**Akefia checked on the children periodically to see how they were doing.  He was always careful to keep these little trips secret.  He found that shortly after he had left the nursery, the stronger of all but the white-haired twins had been adopted out.  This remaining set had been tragically separated during a family boating trip.  The smallest twin had been swept overboard by a massive wave.  He managed to locate the twins that he thought would have died shortly after his first visit.  They were alive and well.  The three had the fortune to end up as neighbors and close friends.  Not long after he last saw them, the three boys vanished without a trace.**

**Akefia had to be careful when checking on the stronger of the three sets of twins because their parents, both adopted and biological, was Hunters.  He had no wish to die before he could free Atemu from his ‘prison’.**

**Just ten years ago, Raiden had been bragging about having three heirs to his powers, but after a while his boasts stopped completely and there were a few deaths.  Akefia could care less because they were part of the Experimentalists.  Shortly after the deaths, he heard that two of Raiden’s ‘pet’s’ escaped and that there was a bounty placed on their heads.  He wanted them brought back to him alive.  About a month later, another so-called ‘pet’ escaped and a bounty was placed on it as well.**

**Akefia had reason to believe that Raiden was behind the three innocents’ disappearances.  If he found this to be the case, Raiden’s life was forfeit.  He would see to it that Raiden Takeshi was killed himself if need be.**

* * *

Mariku heard voices approaching his hiding spot.

“I can’t believe that your brother called me a puppy,” a soft voice complained. 

Another replied, “I can’t help it if Marik’s a bit weird, Ryou.”

“Hey, I’s not weird, I’s gifted,” a third voice proudly stated.  “Baka-ra’s the weirdly one.”

“Watch what you say, Crazy-Boy,” a fourth voice snapped.

“Bakura,” a stern voice warned the fourth.  “I suggest you and Marik cut it out.”

“Atem’s right, you two.  We aren’t going to get Yugi’s soul back without teamwork.”

The fourth voice replied, “Fine Seto.  I’ll refrain from trying to maim Marik until we finish our mission.”

“Hey, Malik,” the third voice called out.  “Gots any sweets or drinks?”

“I couldn’t carry anything in falcon form.  Sorry brother,” was the response.

Mariku smiled to himself.  He had discovered the names of some of the Hunters.  But then he frowned because some of the names sounded too close for comfort.  He shifted into his falcon form and flew towards the group to get a better look at them as he passed.  He was shocked to see two sets of boys that looked like him and Akefia and two others that reminded him of Seth and Atemu.  He had to tell his old friend.

Nothing prepared him for when the smaller of the Akefia copies shifted into animal form and chased after him.  “Ryou,” his older copy cried out.  “Get back here!”

* * *

Akefia was silently approaching his target when a falcon flew past him.  He was shocked to see a jackal chasing after it.  He was nearly trampled by a figure chasing after the jackal.  He dodged into a nearby recess before the form spotted him.  “Ryou, for the last time,” the figure called out.  “Get back here before I lose my temper.”

The jackal ceased chasing after the falcon and crept back to the person.  “Don’t you ever go off like that again,” the person scolded the canine.

Akefia was shocked to see the jackal shift into a younger version of him and dumbfounded when the person in the shadows stepped forward to the boy.  Both of them looked like him!  “I’m sorry, Bakura,” the smaller of the two said.  “I had a feeling that that falcon was one of the ‘others’ sent to recapture us.  Why else would it be so far in the tunnels and still alive?”

Three other people joined the first two.  “Ryou’s a bad Hikari, running after Malik’s copy-bird,” one of them scolded in a strange way.

“Um, Atem?  Did Marik get hit in the head during your fight with the Vampire Lord,” the smaller of the three asked.

“I am not sure, but with the way he’s currently acting it is possible,” was the reply.  “Don’t worry, Malik, it should clear up.  If not, Ishizu has a remedy for him at the mansion.”

Akefia was shocked to hear variants of his two friends’ names being used.  The three stepped out into the light and he almost fell out of his hiding spot in shock.  The three looked almost like his two friends.

“Hikaris should stay with brothers, safer that way,” Mariku’s closest look alike stated.  “Too bad Hikari-Yugi not here for his brother Temmie.  Need to rescue Hikari-Yugi’s soul from creep-face with…”  He was cut off when the taller of Akefia’s copies smacked him on the back of the head.  “What that for,” Mariku’s copy complained holding the abused spot.

“Shut up, Crazy-Boy,” the white-haired man growled.  “You went too far this time.  When we get home, I’m going to make sure that Ishizu straps you to the table until you can speak straight.”  The smaller of the Mariku clones went to speak, but the man cut him off, “Malik, don’t even think about it.  This is for the best.  Besides, he doesn’t even need to get any damage to his head to act this way.  All he has to do is miss a dose of his medication to act like this.”

‘Malik’ kicked a loose rock, “I wish there was something that could remove the vampire genes and turn us back.  Don’t get me wrong, I mean we were reunited with you guys and all, but being a vampire stinks.”

“But you three aren’t like any other vamp,” Atemu’s copy stated.  “You are a completely new species of vampire.  Why else would you, Ryou, and Yugi be called Hikari Vampires and placed under the protection of the Council?  We need to get back to the group and figure out our strategy.”

Akefia waited until the group left and then shifted into his animal form to follow them quietly.  Mariku rejoined him and hopped from rock to rock in falcon form.

* * *

Raiden decided that he should summon his pet from wherever the Hunters had hidden it and use it to hunt the escapees.

* * *

Atemu felt a strange pull and looked at Ishizu, “Someone or something is calling for this body.  I feel that this summons is familiar.  I must answer it if I am to rescue the Little One’s soul from its captor.”

“Please be careful and should you see the others, stay with them,” Ishizu called out as Atemu/Yugi vanished from sight.

Atemu vaguely recognized Raiden and decided to make him believe that he still had control over Yugi’s body.  “Stand,” Raiden commanded.  Atemu stood up and waited for the next order.  “I want you to hunt down the intruders and bring them back here, _alive_.  Now go.”

Atem/Yugi left and went to find Yugi’s friends and brother, but had not intention of bringing them to Raiden as prisoners.  No, he was going to lead them to the demon that had destroyed his and his friends’ lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Atemu had heard voices in one of the tunnels that he had landed in after slipping into one of the sloping shafts.  “I mustn’t do that too often, or I’ll bruise this body.  I promised that I would keep it alive.”

Atemu brushed the dust from his/Yugi’s clothes and headed towards the dim light.  Partially there, he tripped over a form that was laying in the walkway.  The object yelped and startled a bird that was resting nearby.  Atemu landed in the room and looked up to see several pairs of eyes staring at him.  He scrambled backwards and landed on the same canine that he had tripped over.  It jumped up and snapped at him, missing his hand by inches.

One of the people in the small space stood up and looked at Atemu.  The person looked almost like him.  “Yugi,” the man asked, looking concerned.

Atemu shook his head, “I am sorry, but I am not your Yugi.  He has given me temporary possession of his vessel in order to keep it functioning until you can retake his soul and restore it to him.”

“If you are not my brother, then who are you,” he asked.

Atemu sighed, “My name is Atemu, former Pharaoh of Egypt and a victim of deceit.”

The canine and the bird entered the room upon hearing Atemu’s name.  Everyone was shocked into silence when the two animals shifted into normal form.  “Long time no see, ’Temu,” the former falcon and jackal stated.

The former jackal looked at Atemu, “Is it just me or did you shrink a few inches?”

“Stuff it, Akefia,” Atemu snapped.  “I am in no mood for yours or Mariku’s antics.  Not with one of my descendants’ soul at stake.  Raiden broke his word.”

Atemu’s copy stood up, “What do you mean by that?”

“Atem, sit down before I make you,” a stern voice snapped.

Atemu looked at the one called Atem with nearly washed-out amethyst eyes, “Akefia, Mariku, and I were captured by Raiden 3000 years ago and were given a choice; to become vampires willingly and protect Egypt and future generations of our families from his kind or be forcefully Changed and allow harm to our country and families.  We gave in.  I was informed, by sources that shall be anonymous for now, that your Yugi is of my bloodline.  Therefore Raiden Takeshi broke his word when he caused harm to one of my own.”

“That’s not all he did,” one of the others piped up.  “He kidnapped us and Turned us while at the same time using us for experiments.”

Atemu was curious, “Step forward please.”  Two small figures stood up and Atemu noticed that they looked almost like Mariku and Akefia.

A third figure grabbed Mariku’s copy, “Don’t hurt Hikari-Malik.  My brother, no touchy.”

“Marik, let go,” Malik complained.  “I think he’s here to help us get Yugi back.”

Another figure that looked like Akefia glared at his friend, “Marik, let go of the Hikari.  Remember that Ishizu won’t forgive you if you hurt Malik.”

“Shush, Baka-ra,” Marik stated.  “Hikari-Malik my brother, my twin.  Not yours.  Hikari-Ryou you brother.”

Having the feeling that his older twin wasn’t about to let go of him any time soon, Malik sighed and relaxed, causing Marik to fall backwards with the sudden weight.

Seto was getting a bit upset when their planning was interrupted by three new vamps entering their space.  “Will you all shut up so that I can think!  Now who are you three and what are your ties to the Vampire Lord?”

“I am Atemu, and these two are my old friends Akefia and Mariku.  Our ‘ties’ to Raiden Takeshi are minimal, forced upon us as I have mentioned earlier.  He is the one who Turned us.  Any alliance that we were forced into was considered void when he caused harm to a descendant of ours.  Now that I have heard that he kidnapped and Turned three of our own, his life is forfeit,” Atemu stated.

“He will pay for making our offspring suffer in such a manner,” Akefia snapped.

“I seconds that,” Mariku blurted out.  “I wants to make him watch as I crush his eyes.”

Bakura smacked his forehead, “Great, another Marik to deal with.”

“So, ’Temu,” Akefia began.  “Why possess a runt?”

“I know not what happened to my body after part of my soul was sealed and the other part saved by the Egyptian Gods,” Atemu admitted.  “When the Gods discovered that one of my descendants had been severely harmed by Raiden, I was furious.  They watched as he fought to inform Isis’ reincarnation of the danger that these Hunters were in.  Ra deemed that he was worthy of a very rare gift.  While the fragments of his soul recuperated with them, I would sustain his body until his soul is returned.  It also gives me a chance to regain my strength while I try to retrieve the Soul Crystal with the other half of my own inside and locate my own vessel.”

Akefia grinned, “You won’t have to search for your body, Atemu.  Mariku and I stashed it in our chambers.  It’s safe and sound.  I’ve taken care of it for you.”

“Thank you, old friend,” Atemu stated.  “Now may I ask your names?”

Atem spoke as he pointed to everyone, “I am Atem, and the two with white hair are Bakura and his twin brother, Ryou.  The two that are next to them are Marik and his twin, Malik.  Seto is the one with the blue jacket, Joey is the blonde with the water bottle.  Tristan is next to him, then Duke and Odion.  Leo and his cousin Jaden, and the rest are unknown to me as I have not worked with them before.”

Akefia was curious, “How old are you two?”  He pointed this question at Ryou and Malik.

“In which consideration,” Ryou questioned.

Akefia grinned at his response, “Either.”  He had a feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer given.

“In vampire years, we are ten.  Human, 25-26.  And in appearance, we’re 16,” he replied.  “Yugi is the same age as us in all three aspects, though in normal years he’s the youngest of us and then the middle in vampire years.”

The three ancient friends were shocked.  Rarely did Raiden target young teens.  _‘That’s about the time the weaker halves of the three sets of twins vanished without a trace and the Vampire Lord began boasting about his heirs,’ he thought to himself._ Akefia decided to ask a few more questions, “Have you three ever bit a human?”

“No.  We refrained from harming any people, even if we were starving,” Malik stated. 

Then how did you three live for ten years,” he pressed. 

“We only hunted stray dogs that had no collars,” Ryou replied.  “Or lifted food from outside vendors or gardens when nobody was looking.”

“Why do you ask,” Malik questioned him.

Akefia grinned, “Because you remind me of us.  I am pleased at your replies, young ones.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes:**

**_*Atemu Mindspeak*_ **

_~Malik Mindspeak~_

* * *

Atemu thought about their current issues and came up with an immediate plan.  “Atem, what is Yugi’s spirit animal?”

Atem looks at him, “Yugi can take the shape of a bronze-colored Egyptian Mau.  Why?”

“We’re going to cause a distraction and I need any who can Shift take their spirit animal’s shape for this to work.  Raiden has yet to see our own forms and for this I am glad,” Atemu replied.  “We need to try to retrieve not only the Soul Crystal with Yugi’s soul, but my own as well.  I know that Akefia and Mariku can Shift, but what about you two?”

Malik looked up, “Ryou and I can.”

Akefia grinned, “I have seen Ryou’s spirit animal’s form and must admit that it was a bit of a shock to see that he can Shift into a jackal.  So young one, what is your form’s shape?”

“Kestrel Falcon,” Malik answered.  “It was, and still is my favorite animal.”

“Hmm, I’m amazed.  You three are not only our descendents, but share many traits with us,” Atemu stated.  “It is a shame that my cousin was not able to see one of his own.  Seth would have been proud that you look just like him Seto.”

Joey looked at the vampire, “You never told us what you could turn into.”

Atemu grinned, “It is not obvious, Short-life?  When I said that the three that you labeled Hikaris share many traits with us, I meant it.”

“I see,” Atem began.  “Ryou Shifts into a jackal just like Akefia.  Malik and Mariku can both take falcon shapes.  This means that you and Yugi can both take the same form, if not the same coloring.”

“Close, Short-life, my coloring as a Mau is silver, though I am not sure if my residing in Yugi’s body will affect that or not,” Atemu admitted.

Bakura got tired of the current conversation, “So what is the plan, vamp?”

“Do not speak that way to the Pharaoh,” Akefia snapped.  “If you were not of my blood, I would have killed you for that, Child!”

Bakura winced and shrank back.  Atemu looked at his ancient friend, “Do not yell at him, the Short-life is correct.  We need to get started and in order to do so; I need to share my plan.”

Atemu told the group that while those that could Shift took their animal forms, the Hunters would try to provide enough of a distraction to lure Raiden away from his inner room where he kept the most important of his Soul Crystals hidden.  This would allow for a small window of time for the Shifters to retrieve at least one, if not both, of the Soul Crystals.  If there was just enough time to grab one, they were to grab Atemu’s so that, once back in his own body, he could fetch the High Council of the Supernatural and inform them of the crimes Raiden committed.

“Even when I am returned to my own body, I will continue to keep Yugi’s functioning until he is returned or I am told to let him go,” Atemu stated.

Duke looked at the pair of crazed inventors, “I know that I’m possibly going to regret asking this, but do you guys have any of those Holy Water bombs left?”

Marik grinned, “Uh-huh.  We gots about tree H2Holy Misters left.  I’s gonna hook them ups to the creep-face’s door and blow it ups.”

“Shut it, Crazy-Boy,” Bakura snapped, feeling a migraine forming from trying to figure out Marik’s almost incoherent babbling.

* * *

Raiden opened a hidden compartment to place the Soul Crystal containing Yugi’s soul in his hidden drawer next to a similarly colored Soul Crystal.  He grinned to himself, knowing that he had the soul of a former Pharaoh and another of one of the most innocent creatures, one that should not have existed.  He fingered the gem containing the soul of Atemu and compared the ‘fire’ within the two.  He immediately noticed that his newest captive’s ‘fire’ had dimmed a bit.

 _‘So the runt’s soul was fragmented somehow,’_ he thought to himself.  _‘No matter, I still have his body.  I’ll just have to chain it in the tunnels in order to keep intruders out.’_

The Soul Crystal with Atemu’s own contained inside had dimmed within days of his being sealed.  He heard a loud explosion as his doors were blown open for the second time in less than two days.  Raiden quickly closed the drawer, leaving the secret panel open as he turned to face the intruders.  It was the band of escaped prisoners that had grown in number since their escape.

Once the group was certain that they were seen, they split up and ran.  Raiden growled and took off after the trio that looked like two sets of his ‘children’.  Once he was out of the room, a falcon flew in and landed on the ground while a silver-colored cat dashed in.  Two jackals sat in the recesses near the hall to keep watch.

The cat Shifted, revealing Atemu.  “Malik, stay in your spirit animal form and be prepared to take off when you hear from Akefia or Ryou.”

_~Right.~_

Atemu opened the drawer and saw that there was only one Soul Crystal inside.  This meant that Raiden still had the other one with Yugi’s life force inside.  He growled as he snatched his up and replaced it with a fake Crystal.  Atemu placed it inside a padded bag that was around his neck before Shifting once more.

**_*Let’s go and rejoin the others.  I need to tell them that he still holds Yugi captive.*_ **

_~Ok.  You lead and I’ll follow.~_

**_*Just like Mariku on a good day, Young One.*_ **

* * *

The pair met up with the group after they managed to lose Raiden.  Akefia led them to their chambers and locked the door.  “No one ever comes in here unless they have a death wish, even if it’s Raiden wanting us to track someone.  But even then, he never comes in.”

“You mentioned having hid my body,” Atemu pointed out as everyone sat down.

Akefia grinned as he grabbed Joey and Tristan to pull them from the bed they were on.  He glared at Duke, “Up, Short-life.  Now.”

Once the bed was cleared, he pulled up the mattress to reveal steps.  “It’s down here, Pharaoh,” he grinned.

The group followed Akefia while Mariku secured the entrance to the hidden stairway.  Atemu was surprised to see that his friends had taken such measures to keep Raiden from finding his body.  It was lying on a raised bed, looking as if he were just sleeping and everything he was experiencing were merely a dream.  “Do you like how you look after being gone from yourself for around 1000 years,” Akefia asked rhetorically.

“I thank you my friends for going through such great lengths to tend to my body in my absence,” he replied.  “So now, how do we return me to my proper body?”

Malik looked at him, “Ryou and I found something that might help.  I’m glad that Ishizu made a copy for me.  It’s an excerpt from Ryota Yori’s Hunter’s Journal.  Here.”  He handed the papers to Atemu.

Atemu read them aloud, “ ** _‘It seems that the captured souls can be released, but within reason. One must first locate the vessel that originally housed it and, if the light from within the stone is at its brightest, presses the gem into area above the victim's heart can release the trapped soul. However, extreme caution must be used as any damage to the Soul-Crystal may result in a 'dead' soul; one that cannot be saved, thus mercy is needed upon the poor victim. I had to put down a Faerie Child who had the misfortune to cross the fiend's path. Her 'prison' had been damaged and her 'spark' had lost its fire, thus extinguishing itself._**

**_May this information prove to be beneficial to future generations of the Protectors.’_ **

So it appears that we need to do two things in order to restore my whole soul.  Atem, I want you and Akefia to do as I say.  You are the only one that can use the Puzzle aside from myself and Yugi.  I want you to remove it from me and place it next to the Soul Crystal the moment that Akefia places it above my heart.  Bakura, you are to keep this body from falling as the Puzzle is taken from my neck.”

Once everything is set, Atemu nods to Atem, “You may proceed.”

As Atem lifts the Puzzle from Yugi’s neck, his eyes roll back and he collapses.  Bakura barely manages to catch the small Hikari in time.  Akefia and Atem time their actions precisely, placing the Soul Crystal and the Puzzle just above Atemu’s heart.  The light leaves the Crystal and the Puzzle flares in brightness before dying.

Atemu groans as he opens his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

“Take it easy, Atemu,” Akefia cautioned the ancient Pharaoh.  “You haven’t used your body in nearly a millennia.”

Atemu just shook his head, “Do not worry about me.  How is Yugi’s body?”

“He is weak,” Shadi stated.  “I fear that he may not last long.  Right now the only thing keeping him ‘alive’ is my magic, but I can only use so much before I am too weak to help anyone else.”

Atemu nodded, “Place the Puzzle around his neck and lay him on the bed.  I will use the Puzzle to sustain him for now.  My ancient magic and the Gods’ blessings will be more than enough.”

Atem nodded and carefully hung the Millennium Puzzle around his twin’s neck.  He lifted the frail Hikari from the ground and carried him to the bed that Atemu had abandoned.  After laying him down, Atem looked at Atemu, “Before we do anything else, I must ask one thing.  Is it true that if Raiden were to die in any way, all that were Turned by him would perish along side him?”

“No, that little ‘story’ was created to prevent the victim from trying to kill the one who Turned them and to force loyalty to the same,” he replied.  “It was meant to turn the victims into ‘willing’ shields should a Hunter try to kill their master.  Should we manage to put Raiden Takeshi out of our misery, your brothers, as well as ourselves, would be safe.”

While they were talking, the bed that Yugi was on lit up with a bright light.  Flames appeared along the outside and arched over the still form, creating a protective barrier around it.  Atem jumped back in shock and immediately looked for something to put the fire out.  Atemu knew that Ra himself was watching over the small Hikari Vampire, “Do not be afraid, Atem.  Ra has given his blessing and will protect Yugi until we can revive him.  The protective barrier will also help to keep his body ‘alive’ until we succeed or they deem that he is beyond saving.”

Atem relaxed, “Then let’s go save my brother.”

* * *

After they left the secret room, Akefia locked the entrance.  Atemu looked at them, “I am going to go and inform the Council of the Supernatural of Raiden’s activities.  With the information you provided, Young Ones, they are sure to come.”

“You might want to mention to the Faerie Queen about the Faerie child mentioned in the journal was likely of her own family.  That might get her attention,” Akefia mentioned.  “But hold off on telling them of our own position in the matter as I want to see what their reactions are when they see that a bound ‘promise’ was broken.”

Atemu nodded, “I will avoid telling them of the three Hikaris as I do not want to make them known just yet.”

Ryou approached Akefia after Atemu slipped out, “Um, q-q-question.”

“What,” Akefia snapped.  Ryou cringed.  He sighed and tried again, “What is it?”

“Since my brother and I are descended from you, what would you prefer we call you,” Ryou asked.

Akefia looked at him and placed his hand on the young vampire’s shoulder, “You may call me Grandfather, Young One.  At least for now.”

Mariku had over heard this and ran over to his copies, “I’s gots family toos.”  He hugged Malik tightly.

“I’m glad we got to meet you too, uh,” Malik gasped out as his bother joined the hug.

Mariku grinned, “Me’s Gramps too.”

Bakura and Akefia each smacked the pair that was trying to squeeze the poor Hikari.  Bakura had hit Marik on the side of his head while Akefia did the same to Mariku.  “Thanks,” Malik gasped out.  “I can barely stand when Marik hugs me too much, but Mariku, I mean ‘Gramps’, hugs me I can’t breathe.”

* * *

Atemu had located the Supernatural Council’s Keep and rang the large bell.  The door opened and a small child appeared, “Name, Affiliation, and Business please.”

“I am Atemu, a vampire in need to see the Council as I have pertinent information and am in need of their help.”

The child stepped aside, “Please wait here until you are called.”

Atemu watched as the child vanished in a mist.  Obviously, the child was a Water Sprite.  He sat in one of the chairs to wait.  Shortly after, the Sprite returned, “The council states that they are unable to give audience today.  They ask that you come back another day.”

“I must tell them that I have discovered what happened to a Faerie child almost 500 years ago,” Atemu stated, knowing that if the Council denied this all hope was lost.

The Sprite vanished again and within a few minutes returned, “The Council will see you now.”

Atemu followed the Sprite to the meeting room where the Council had assembled.  The Council was made up of representatives for the Supernatural world, the civil parts anyways.  There was the Queen of Faeries, an Elf Lord, a Mage, and an Elemental Sprite just to name a few.  There was one seat left empty, the Vampire representative.

The Faerie Queen stood, “Vampire, you say that you have information on the disappearance of a Faerie child nearly 500 years ago.  Explain.”

“I was given a copy of a Hunter’s Journal by an associate and was informed of its contents,” Atemu stated.  He held out the copy of the entry and a Wood Sprite took them to the Queen.

She looked them over and paled, “This was my cousin that vanished.  Who is this Raiden Takeshi?”

“He is the Vampire Lord, milady.  He is the reason I am here,” Atemu replied.  “This needed to be brought to light and he needed to be dealt with.”

The Elf Lord looked at Atemu, “I have heard of another one named Atemu, though it was long ago.  Tell me; are you of the Pharaoh Atemu’s line?”

“I cannot be as I am the same one you speak of,” Atemu stated.  “I was Turned 5000 years ago by Raiden Takeshi.”

“Then why turn against your creator,” the Mage questioned him.

Atemu stood taller, “Because I cannot, nor will not, stand for his ways.  Many innocent lives were destroyed because of him.  Families were torn apart.  I need your help, please.”

The Elemental Sprite looked at the rest of the Council, “This single Vampire could have killed the Vampire Lord, but instead has come to us for help.  I believe that we should aid him as there may be more to this story than he can say.  What say you, the rest of the Council?”

They all agreed that intervention was needed.  Atemu bowed, “I thank you for your help, Honorable Ones.”

The Elf Lord walked over to him, “I would like to offer you the remaining seat on the Council.  Will you accept?”

“I am sorry, but I cannot.  I am too close to the matter at hand and would allow personal feelings to cloud my judgment.”

The Elf lord smiled, “Then the stories are true, you do not allow a seat of power priority over others.  I commend you.”

The Council had picked certain representatives to accompany Atemu back.

* * *

Raiden was returning to his rooms after searching the tunnels for the group when his best Trackers were led into the room before the Hunters.  Two smaller forms, wearing hooded cloaks that were a bit too big for them, followed the Hunters into the room. 

“What is the meaning of this,” Raiden demanded as his Trackers walked up to him.  “You are breaking a half dozen rules at this very moment.”

Akefia shook his head, “You, yourself, have violated quite a few more, Raiden Takeshi.”

Raiden decided to play the clueless one, “I have done no such thing, Thief.”

“Vampire Lord lying.  Broke promise, he dids.  Yup, yup,” Mariku babbled.  “Makes fool of self, he does.”

“Stuff it with the incessant babbling before you join Atemu, Tomb-keeper,” Raiden snapped.  “I have not gone back on my word.”

Akefia grinned evilly, “Then how do you explain these two?  Boys, come here now.”  Ryou and Malik followed his request.  “Would you kindly tell all here what you have been subject to?”

As he said this, a number of the Council had walked into the room, followed by Atemu.  Both teens removed their hoods and silence filled the room.  The Council was looking from the boys to the ancient vampires to their copies in the Hunter’s group.  Their relationship to each other was evident.  Malik began, “When Ryou, Yugi, and I were just barely sixteen, Ryou had vanished.  Our families looked everywhere for him.  Two weeks later, Yugi disappeared.  I discovered their fates firsthand just two days after Yugi’s disappearance when I was taken from my room.”

**_*****Flashback*****_ **

**_Malik had a hard time sleeping, knowing that his best friends and honorary brothers had been taken from their rooms the night they vanished.  He was looking through a scrapbook that Ishizu had made for him.  It was a Christmas gift just the year before.  In fact, she had given each of the three friends an identical scrapbook._ **

**_Malik had left the window open a crack to let the cool summer night breeze into his bedroom as the air conditioner was busted.  He heard a noise behind him and watched in terror at the mirror on his door as a pair of hands pushed the window up.  A figure dressed in all black climbed into the room._ **

“I was knocked out and given to the Vampire Lord and the group responsible for Turning us,” Malik finished.

Akefia looked at Ryou, “And you?”

“I was outside with Kidbit, my puppy, taking out the trash,” Ryou began, not really wanting to relive that horrible experience.

**_*****Flashback*****_ **

**_Ryou had been asked to take out the trash after dinner to keep Kidbit out of the bin while they slept.  He grabbed Kidbit’s ball, planning on playing a few rounds of fetch while they were outside.  Ryou dumped the trash into the outside bin and tossed Kidbit’s ball to the farthest part of their fenced-in yard.  It rolled into the bushes and Kidbit chased after it._ **

**_Ryou heard a small yelp and he ran to see if his furry friend was ok.  Before he could reach the puppy, he was grabbed by a person in all black and carried away from his home and friends._ **

**_He was brought before a man wearing a black velvet robe over a deep red shirt and black dress pants.  “Ah, you’re perfect enough to be my heir, little boy,” the man stated._ **

**_Ryou stuttered, “B-b-but I already have a father, and I don’t want to be an heir to a total stranger.”  He felt a sharp pain in his neck and blackness claimed him._ **

“When I woke later, I knew that there was something wrong about me.  Two weeks later he had Yugi taken and from what Yugi told me, he had gone through the same thing,” Ryou cried.  “The only difference was that Yugi was kidnapped on a stormy morning from his grandfather’s game store!”

A Council member looked at the sobbing Vampire, “Where is this ‘Yugi’ now?”


	26. Chapter 26

Atem stepped up, “He is somewhere safe for the moment, though I cannot say how long he will live.”

“And why is that,” a Council member questioned.

Marik pointed at Raiden, “Creep-face gots Hikari-Yugi soul in pretty rock ’round neck.”

“Dids the same to Atemu,” Mariku added.  “We’s freed hims, we did.”

The Elemental Sprite used her powers to create an unbreakable cell for Raiden so that he couldn’t escape while they tried to figure out what was going on.  She looked at the three sets of copies, “I see that you eight are related in some way.  Explain.”

Atemu stepped forward, “That is true Honorable One.  These five and Yugi, who is not here, are of our bloodlines.”

“Each set of twins, and the remaining youth, bear a remarkable resemblance to the one they are descended from,” the Elf Lord said, amazed at the fact.

The Faerie Queen looked at the group, “How did you meet the Young Ones?”

“We had captured a vampire that had been terrorizing a nearby area and had found Yugi at the same time.  At first glance, he looked like a normal boy, but I did a preliminary exam and discovered that he was a vampire.  I realized that he had fed upon one of three strays after comparing measurements of his teeth to those found on the animals.  After that, my team and I tracked down and captured Ryou and Malik,” Atem explained.

Joey added, “We almost lost Yug, but Atem managed to save him.  We found out that the Hikaris are different from your average Vamp.”

“What are these Hikaris of which you speak?  How are they different,” the Elemental Sprite inquired.

Atem answered, “These three are an entirely new species of vampire as they have different characteristics.  They have little, if any, of the traditional weaknesses and they can consume regular food and drink.  They even retained their original personalities after they had been Turned.  We have given them the classification of ‘Hikari’ as they are the innocent branch of the Vampire species.  Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are the only three of their kind.”

The Elf Lord looked at the group, “Will you please go and collect the one that is missing.”

When he said this, a ball of light appeared and faded, revealing a still form lying on a small mattress.  It was still surrounded by the barrier of flames.  The Council was taken aback.

The Faerie Queen looked again at the look-alikes, “You mentioned a promise broken.  Please elaborate.”

“The promise originated about 5000 years ago,” Akefia began.  “Raiden Takeshi had the three of us captured when we left the palace for a nearby oasis.  He gave us a choice to allow him to Turn us and protect our country and any and all future descendents, or be Turned and watch as our families and those we cared for were killed.  We gave in just to protect them.”

“I discovered that these six are, in fact, descended from us,” Atem added.  “When he kidnapped the three and Turned them, he reneged on the conditions of our ‘agreement’.  He has also sealed Yugi’s soul in that gemstone around his neck and threatened to Turn their twin brothers as well.”

Raiden was furious, “Say any more and this Soul Crystal will be destroyed and there won’t be any hope of saving that pathetic runt!”

Atem glared at the Vampire Lord, “Don’t you dare!  That’s my brother’s soul, you demon!”

“Oh, really,” Raiden taunted.  He let the Soul Crystal slip through his fingers, “Oops, it slipped.”

The Soul Crystal hit the floor, shattering and letting loose a bright light.  They heard a faint scream and then silence as the light faded.  Atem and Atemu charged the imprisoned vampire roaring in anger.  The Faerie Queen created an invisible barrier around Raiden.

“Yugi never deserved to suffer like that,” Atem cried, collapsing against the shield.  “He was innocent despite what you did to him.  Why?”

Raiden smirked, “Because I could.  I wanted heirs and knew that their descendants were perfect, but it seems that I picked the wrong ones.  I should have had those runts drained and left to die the moment they were brought to me.”

The Council members were shocked at this admission.  Raiden deliberately went back on his word and broke the Ancient Laws while doing so.  To make matters worse, he had just destroyed an innocent creature right in front of them.  Their Laws stated that any sentient creature was automatically declared ‘protected’ if there were less than 10 of their kind in existence and this applied to any newly discovered creature or branch of a current species.  To cause harm to such a creature meant instant death, regardless of the wrongdoer’s status and position.  And Raiden did just that, and right in front of the two groups that had classified the Hikaris as ‘protected’ within their laws.

“Raiden Takeshi, you are hereby sentenced to execution for crimes against the Society, for breaking a bound promise to three of your victims, and for destroying a ‘Protected’ creature,” the Faerie Queen began.  “Short-lives and those with ties to them, have you anything to add?”

Atemu glared at the doomed Vampire Lord, “The Gods of Egypt have called for you to suffer for what you have done not only to me and my friends, but to our descendants as well.”

“We of the Hunter’s Society accuse you for causing harm to one of our own, for the attempt on several members’ lives, for destroying a creature under our protection,” Seto added.  “For destroying families, kidnapping and Turning innocents, and for experimentation on said victims.”

The Elf Lord stepped forwards, “For the crimes stated, we have no choice but to allow the family of the victim to choose the means of your end.”

Atem nodded to Atemu, who replied, “As Yugi’s ancestor and brother, we request that Raiden be handed over to the Hunters for to allow him to experience some of the pain that he gave to his victims.  If that cannot be permitted, we hand his fate to you, Honorable Ones.”

The Faerie Queen looked at the small figure lying before her, “Tis a shame that such an innocent had to suffer in order for a wrong to be righted.”


	27. Chapter 27

While Raiden’s list of crimes and punishments were being listed, Ryou and Malik cried out in pain.  Their respective brothers knelt at their sides in worry.  “It hurts, Bakura,” Ryou gasped as he collapsed.

Malik looked up at his twin, who had caught him as he fell, “Brother…”

Raiden saw this and smirked, “There’s nothing you can do to help them.  Their fates were tied to that pathetic runt. If he died, so do they.  I should have done the same with you three.”

As he said this, the three boys vanished in a cloud of glitter.  This shocked everyone but Atemu.  “They were indeed the purest among us,” he said, tearing up.  “Never before had such innocent creatures existed on this plain.  They were like angels.”

Marik snapped while he was speaking, “Hikari-Malik was brother.  My twin.  You killed my brother, you monster!!!!!!   How dare you do that to our twin brothers!”

“Short-Life right, you kill innocent, break word to us.  You had no right to do so,” Mariku growled.  “We gave up our lives to protect them 5000 years ago!!!  Because of you we became what we had feared and hated.  These seven and the rest of our families should have been protected with our personal sacrifice.”

Apparently in their anger, something snapped causing them to speak normally.

Akefia went over to Bakura, who was still staring at the spot that his brother once stood.  “I can’t believe that he’s gone.  I just got reunited with him. We all did.  And now they’re gone.  Our parents were coming to visit and I planned to tell them about Ryou.  What am I going to tell Yugi’s grandfather?  Marik’s going to lose it when his sister finds out,” Bakura ranted.

Akefia placed his hand on his descendant’s shoulder, “Mariku, Atemu, and I can try to reach the Egyptian Gods to see what they can do.  Atemu said that they were protecting Yugi’s soul, so they may have the ones you call Hikaris with them.”

* * *

Lavender eyes opened and saw his friend lying next to him in a crumpled ball.  “Ryou, wake up,” he pleaded.  His call was answered by a faint moan and doe-brown eyes fluttering open.

Ryou sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Malik replied.  “All I remember was pain and then, nothing.”

“Same here,” Ryou said, answering his friend’s unasked question.

 **“We have prevented your unnecessary deaths, Young Ones.  If you wish, you may return to your loved ones or pass on to the Afterlife,”** a voice called out as a small figure appeared.  **“Little One, please stay with these two until we call you.”**

The small figure nodded to the voice before walking into the lit area that the other two were in, revealing itself to be...

“Yugi,” the two friends cried out hugging their friend.

He stepped back, “I’m sorry, but who are you?  And is my name Yugi?”

Ryou nodded with tears in his eyes, “Yes, your name is Yugi.  It’s us, Ryou and Malik.  We’re your best friends and Honorary Brothers.  We grew up together.”

“What do you remember,” Malik asked the confused Hikari.

He looked down, “I remember waking up here and meeting Atemu and the ones he called his Gods.  They asked me if I would allow Atemu to use my body to save me and find his own.  Then I felt really bad pain and then waking up again.  I heard voices and Ra told me that I needed to come here.  That’s where I met you two.”

* * *

Before anyone can do much else, three brightly colored lights appeared.  **“There is no need to call us.  We have been watching and saw all that has occurred.”**

The lights formed into three figures familiar to the three Egyptians.  “Ra, Slifer, Obelisk,” Mariku whispered in awe as Slifer looked at him.

**_“I have heard your cry and felt your pain at seeing one of your line so callously destroyed.”_ **

Obelisk looked at Akefia, **_“I, too, have heard you, and have come to your aid.”_**

 **“Tell me my child, what is it that you wish,”** Ra asked Atemu.

Raiden was shocked to see creatures that towered over everyone in the room.  He had only heard legends of these three and felt that that was all they were.  Atemu glared at him upon realizing that the killer of the Hikaris was staring at the group.

“If it is in your will,” Atemu began.  “I would like that the three called Hikaris be returned to their brothers.  They needn’t suffer for this fiend’s greed.  I would also request that this monster pay for what he’s done.”

Ra turned to the Council and Seto, **“Do you allow for Raiden Takeshi to be handed to us for proper punishment?”** They nodded, giving their consent.  Ra then turned to the other two Gods, **“We had prevented the young ones from passing into the Afterlife in order to return them to you.”**

 ** _“The Little One still has holes in his memory from the trauma to his soul,”_** Slifer stated. ** _“Please be patient with him.  The damage will heal in time.”_**

Atemu nodded, “We will, Great One.”

Pleased with the ancient Pharaoh’s response, Ra held out his hands and three lights appeared before the distraught brothers.  Each one automatically reached out as the lights formed their twin brothers.

Raiden was furious, “HOW DARE YOU BRING THOSE FREAKS BACK!!!!  THEY WERE DESTROYED, UNABLE TO BE SAVED!!!!”

Obelisk quickly tired of the doomed’s ranting, **_“Can I just dispose of this thing?  It’s getting to be tiresome.”_**

Everyone nodded and Raiden was sent to the Realm of the Gods for proper punishment.  Ra looked at the three sets of look-alikes, **“We wish to offer a gift rarely given.”**

 ** _“We feel that you nine have shown great courage in recent events,”_** Slifer added.

Obelisk continued, **_“If you agree to this, we are going to make it so that if one survives, all three of that bloodline will survive.  This applies to the Short-life in each set of three.”_**

 **“When you said that the three called Hikari were like Angels, you were not far from the truth, Young Pharaoh,”** Ra stated.

The three looked down at their sleeping brothers’ faces in shock as their ancestors did the same.  Seto stepped forward, “This had been kept secret from all but a select few in the Hunter’s Society.  Those three were given Angel blood not once, but twice, in their lives.  The first time was to save their lives as infants.  The second was accidental while they were being Turned.  The first time this was done may be the reason behind their pure hearts and innocence.”


	28. Chapter 28

The three ancients looked at their descendants in shock, while the brothers stared down at their twins.  Atem looked up at Seto, “How did someone get a hold of angel blood?”

“I have no idea,” Seto replied.  “That wasn’t in any records pertaining to the Hikaris.”

 **“Do you six accept the offered Gift,”** Ra asked after a bit.

Atem, not looking away from Yugi for fear that he’d vanish again, asked, “Were our brothers given the same choice?”

 ** _“The Little One asked the other two before we called them here.  They accepted while he would allow you to make the choice for him.  Your brother truly honors you, young one,”_** Slifer replied.

Atem and Atemu nodded while Akefia and Bakura said they accepted.  Marik and Mariku hugged the unconscious Hikari, “We accept gift.  Want to keep Hikari and stay with until forever.”

“What of my cousin, grandfather, and friends,” Atem asked.

 ** _“They will live far longer than any in your records,”_** Obelisk replied.

The Gods nodded before vanishing.  They heard Ra’s voice, **“Should you ever again need our aide, use the Millennium Items to call us.”**

* * *

The Council helped to get the group out of the Keep before destroying it.  The ancient vampires stood by the vehicles as the Hikaris were loaded.  They were unsure of whether they should go with them or find their own way.  Joey looked over at the three friends, “Are you coming or not?  I’m positive that Yug, Ryou, and Malik would like to have you stay with us.”

The three friends nodded and climbed in.

* * *

 **“Little One, what are you in need of,”** Ra asked Yugi as he appeared before him.  **“I did not expect you to find your way back here.”**

“I was going to ask for something, but not for myself,” he admitted.

 **“What is your request,”** Ra inquired.

Yugi looked up, “Would it be possible for you to alter our ancestors’ dietary needs to be like ours?  I’m sure that they miss eating regular food and seeing us being able to eat when they cannot would be hard for them.”

 **“Your request is an honorable and selfless one,”** Ra began.  **“It can and will be granted as I have seen their longing for foods they cannot have.”**

* * *

As the team pulled into the drive, Tea ran out to greet them.  “Is everyone ok,” she asked.  She paled when she saw three stretchers being unloaded, “Are they hurt?”

Atem shook his head, “They’re just sleeping.  They’ve had a rough day.”

Ishizu joined the group, “I am so glad that you’ve all returned safely.”

“Isis?”

She turned to the figure behind her, “No, I am Ishizu.”

“You look like a friend from so long ago,” Atemu admitted.  “Perhaps she was your ancestor.”

Marik ran to his sister, “Sister, Hikari-Malik fine.  Gots surprise for you. Come meet Mariku-Gramps.”

Before Marik could drag her to the ancient Egyptian, he ran over to them, “Short-life Marik, where I’s gonna stay?”

Ishizu sighed and led both crazies to the lab to give them a dose of Marik’s medication.

* * *

After placing Yugi in his room, Atem offered Atemu a room near theirs.  “Please stay with us,” he asked the ancient.  “I’m sure that Yugi would love to have you and the others stay.”

“I would be honored to,” Atemu replied.

“Hey, Atem,” Bakura called up the stairs.  “Your old man’s here.  He wants to see you and short-stuff.”

“Bakura, don’t you dare poke fun of Yugi’s height,” he yelled back.  “Otherwise, you’ll be made to clean the basement alone.”

After he had yelled this back, Yugi’s eyes opened.  “Y-Ya-Yami” he whispered.

His brother heard this and knelt by the bed.  “Where’s Atemu?  I wanted to see him again,” Yugi said.

Atemu stepped in Yugi’s line of sight, “I’m right here Little One.  I’m going to stay with you and your brother for a long time.”

As Yugi smiled, the door opened and Solomon entered, “I heard that Yugi had been kidnapped and that you had returned with him.”  He noticed Atemu, “Who is this?”

Atem looked nervous, “This is Atemu.  Atemu, this is our grandfather, Solomon Motou.”

Yugi struggled to sit up in the bed.  “He helped save me and the others.  I can’t believe that we had ties to Egypt.  Um, where am I?”

This time it was Atemu’s turn to be nervous, “Actually, Little One, you’re of the bloodline of the Pharaohs.”

“You’re home and in your room, Yugi,” Atem added.

Solomon’s eyes went wide, “Are you implying that you’re the Pharaoh that vanished, leaving his cousin to take the throne and lead in his place?”

“Yes.  It was a sacrifice that I, and my friends, made to prevent our descendants from suffering our fate or being destroyed altogether,” Atemu replied.  “We left behind our wives and children to save them and our kingdom.”

Yugi shifted, catching Atem’s eye, “What’s the matter, Yugi?”

“I’m thirsty,” he admitted.  “May I have a something to drink, Yami?”

Atem nodded and paged someone, “Could we get something in here for Yugi?”

“Anything for my pal,” Joey’s voice replied over the intercom.  He was up in a few minutes with a bag from Atem’s lab, a couple of cups, and a couple of slices of toast.  “We had the same thing sent to Ryou’s and Malik’s rooms.”

Yugi looked at the contents of the tray, “What’s that for?”

Atem sat at the foot of Yugi’s bed, “You likely haven’t had any blood for a few days.”

“What are you talking about,” Yugi pressed.

Atem sighed, “You need to drink some before you get sick.”

“No way,” Yugi drew out.  “I’m not drinking that stuff.”

“Yugi, listen to your brother,” Solomon scolded his grandson.

Yugi scoffed, “He’s not my brother.  I was an only child.  And only vampires and demons drink that stuff.”  He tried to get up from the bed and had to be held down by Joey to keep him from aggravating his injuries.

Atem sighed again, “Please forgive me, grandfather, for what I am about to do.”

Before Solomon could ask what Atem meant, he was injecting something into Yugi’s arm.  The small teen’s eyes went wide before rolling back, his small frame collapsing into the bed.  Atem had to give him a sedative as Yugi was becoming difficult and might have hurt himself further.  “Take Yugi to my lab and lay him on the bed in there,” Atem told Joey.  “What I gave him was a weaker form of the same sedative from last time.  I only hope that I can regain his trust.”

* * *

Yugi woke up feeling really weak.  He couldn’t move and felt thirstier than before.  A figure moved into his view and sat next to his feet.  “Are you alright Yugi,” he asked.  “Yugi?”

The hikari just stared at Atem, looking lifeless.  Atem held out a package of blood, noting that Yugi’s eyes seemed to follow it.  He placed the bag next to his brother and waited.  Yugi struggled to grab the package and failed.  “I’m going to help you, ok,” Atem stated.  Yugi just blinked in response.  “I trust you not to hurt me.”

Atem picked up the bag and held it next to Yugi’s mouth and held him up as he drained the contents before falling asleep.  Atem allowed himself a smile as things were going better than planned.

He stayed in his lab to make sure that his twin didn’t take a turn for the worse as he did last time.  Yugi awoke three hours later, looking around.  Atem noticed this and pulled out another bag.  Yugi reached for it, eager for more.  Atem handed it to him and watched as the contents were drained just as quickly as the first.  Yugi looked at him, his eyes pleading for more.  “Sorry, Yugi, but any more would make you sick.  Perhaps later.”

Yugi nodded and lay back in the bed, not wanting to hurt the man that was helping him. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ryou and Malik were finally released from their rooms and decided to see how Yugi was feeling.  They headed to his room and found it empty.  “He must have been taken to Atem’s lab to treat his injuries,” Malik stated taking note of his friend’s sadness.

The two friends made their way to the lab.  They found their fellow hikari struggling to sit up.  “Yugi,” they both called at once, startling the boy.

Ryou pushed on his shoulder, “You need to lie still.”

“I’m thirsty and he’s not here to help,” the smaller teen cried.  “He wasn’t here when I woke up.  I need something to get rid of this awful feeling.” 

Ryou looked up at Malik, both of them remembering the last time that Yugi felt this ‘thirsty’.

**_*****Flashback*****_ **

**_Yugi had been sick for a few days and was unable to go with the other two for their hunts.  When they got back after the third or fourth night of his illness, he was crying out that he was thirsty and wanted to be rid of the feeling.  He had almost attacked Ryou, but was held back by Malik.  Malik had to tie their small friend down until they raided a blood-bank and returned.  The two watched in fearful silence as they watched him down several bags of blood before calming down._ **

**_Yugi fell asleep after this and woke up the next day, feeling better.  He apologized to his friends and they told their friend that it was ok and that no one was hurt._ **

**_*****End of Flashback*****_ **

Malik nodded at Ryou and headed to the storage room to retrieve a few packets for Yugi.  He noted this in the logbook that Seto insisted on Atem and the team keep.  Ryou took the items from him and handed them to Yugi.  He bit into the first one and drained it greedily before snatching the second.  He drank this a bit slower than the first, apparently feeling better.  Ryou handed him the third bag and watched as Yugi shook his head and handed it back.  “I don’t need it anymore,” Yugi stated.  “I feel better now, thank you.”

After saying this, Yugi lay back down and fell asleep. 

* * *

Atem and Atemu entered the lab to check on Yugi and found him fast asleep.  He looked peaceful lying there.  Ryou peeked in, “Yugi was up earlier and was really thirsty.  He drained two bags and fell asleep.  He should be alright when he wakes.”

“Thank you Ryou,” Atem said as the Hikari on the bed stirred.  He turned his attention to his brother, “How do you feel, Yugi?”

The drowsy Hikari looked at him, “Tired, Yami.  Why am I in the lab?”

“I had to bring you in here for treatment after you refused to ‘drink’,” he replied.

Yugi looked confused, “I don’t remember.”

“Ra said that the trauma to your soul would cause some problems with your memories,” Atemu pointed out.  “This will heal in time.”

“I’m sorry Yami,” Yugi said, feeling bad for anything he may have done.

Atem knelt down at his twin’s side, “Don’t be, I was not hurt.”

“Yami,” Yugi started.  “What am I?”

He and Atemu were taken aback at this question.  “You are my twin brother and a very rare type of vampire.  You are what we call a Hikari Vampire.  You and your two best friends are the only three in existence.  You three are also angel-hybrids according to the medical records that were recovered.”

“Are you a vampire too,” Yugi questioned.

Atem shook his head, “No.  My job is to hunt them and turn them over to the Council.”

“Are you going to turn me in to them,” Yugi asked fearfully.

Atem shook his head, “Never.  You are under the protection of this sector and are not to be touched by another.  You and the other two, as are our ancestors, are the exception to that decree.”

“Thank you,” he replied, feeling at ease hearing this.  Yugi looked aver at Atemu, “Who are you?”

“I am Atemu, Little One.  You and your brother are descended from me,” was the reply.  “I helped your family and friends rescue you.”

Yugi thought for a second, “Thank you, Atemu.”

Solomon came in, “Why don’t we let Yugi rest a bit and let this new information sink in before you two overwhelm him.”

“Hi Grandpa,” Yugi waved.

Atem had a feeling that Yugi would really only remember their grandfather and his two friends as he knew them the longest.  He realized that Yugi could recall things easily when he first wakes, but then things become harder to access as he becomes more aware.  Atem knew that the road to recovering from such trauma would be hard and possibly long for Yugi.  Until then, everyone was going to have to learn to be patient with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Six months after the incident with Raiden Takeshi, Yugi was still dealing with his frequent memory loss.  He had gotten better at remembering things, but there were still a few holes in his short-term memories and still needed to be reminded of a few things now and then.  Despite barely remembering that Atem was his twin brother, Yugi followed the elder boy like a shadow, refusing to leave his side.  When one of the other team members tried to draw Yugi away, he clung to the leader of the team refusing to let go.  Atem and Atemu had helped Yugi through the more difficult times and were pleased to see that things were getting better.

Currently, Yugi was watching Ryou and Malik plan out dinner.  “I think we should do a stew,” Ryou stated getting out the vegetables.

“What about the meat that Bakura and Marik bought the other day, saying that we don’t cook enough for them,” Malik countered pulling out the meat from the fridge.  “They wanted a roast.”

Yugi was tired of their indecision, “Why not do both?”

The two looked at each other and grinned, “That’s a great idea, Yugi.”  They had done this on purpose to see how Yugi would react to their ‘argument’.  They received the desired reaction, his wanting to create a compromise that would please all sides.

“I’m going to go see if Yami can give me a packet,” Yugi stated, sliding from his chair.  “I’m thirsty.  Do you guys want one?”

Ryou and Malik shook their heads.  “We’ve already had one,” Ryou pointed out.  He was concerned that Yugi had been extremely ‘thirsty’ the past two weeks.  He had been drinking a least a packet or two every other day when before it was one packet every three to four days.  He had made up his mind to talk to Akefia to see if he knew what was happening to their friend.

Malik felt his friend’s worry, “Why don’t you go and see what you can find out?  I’ll take care of dinner.”

“Thanks Malik,” Ryou sighed.  “I just hope that Akefia can help.”

* * *

“Yami,” Yugi called as he entered the lab. “Can I have another bag?  I’m thirsty again.”

Atemu stepped out of the storage room where he and Atem were taking inventory, “You’ve had a packet just this morning, Little One.  Is there something the matter?”

“I’m just really thirsty,” Yugi complained.

Atemu nodded and handed Yugi another packet, “Drink it slowly, perhaps then it’ll help.”

Yugi nodded and started sipping the contents as he sat on the bed that Atem kept in there for late nights.

Atemu turned to Atem, “I need to talk to Bakura and Ishizu, but before I do, you and I need to talk.”

Atem nodded and followed him out of the storage room.  “We’ll be right back Yugi,” he stated as he locked the supply room.  “Stay put.”

Still drinking, Yugi nodded.

* * *

“Do you know what’s happening to Yugi,” Atem asked his ancestor.

Atemu nodded, “He’s ‘becoming of age’.  This hits every young vampire sometime during their tenth or eleventh year.  After that they are fine.”

“What do I need to watch for with him,” he questioned.

Atemu sighed, “With some, it’s a stronger thirst; with others it’s violence.  This passes after a few days to a couple of months.  After this phase, the young vampire may gain certain ‘gifts’.”

“What kind of ‘gifts’?”

Atemu replied, “Knowing in advance whether they have kin that have been Turned helps to determine their abilities beforehand.  I have the ability to manipulate shadows and Yugi may have the same ability or the opposite.  The other two can do the same.  We are also what our kind called ‘Day-walkers’.  We didn’t gain this until after we ‘came of age.”

“The Hikaris already have shown signs of being able to go out during the day,” Atem pointed out.  “In fact, they’re most active during the day.”

“As of late, Yugi has been sleeping during the day,” Atemu replied.  “It’s the blood that he’s getting.  I’ve noticed that he sleeps after finishing off the packet.  Do you object if I handle him for the remainder of his transition?”

Atem shook his head, “If it’ll help my brother, then by all means.  Just don’t hurt him.”

“I will treat him as I would have my own son,” Atemu stated, turning into the lab to check on the Hikari.

* * *

Ryou located Akefia in his room, reading a book.  “Um, Gramps?  Can you help me with something?”

Akefia set the book down and looked at the Hikari, “What is it?”

“I’m worried about Yugi,” he admitted.  “He’s been extremely thirsty as of late and falls asleep after draining an entire packet alone.”

Akefia paled at this, “I want you to inform your brother and Ishizu that the two of you are coming with me for a while.  I’m sure by now that Atemu has informed Yugi’s brother of his condition.  Go and pack some clothes and tell your friend to do the same.”

“What’s going on,” Ryou whispered, scared.

Akefia stood up and looked at the boy, “You three are ‘coming of age’ and may be a danger to the others while this is going on.  Go and pack for we are leaving tonight after dinner.”

Ryou nodded and left the room to tell Malik what they were doing.

* * *

Atemu met up with Akefia, “We need to take the boys ‘camping for a while, away from humans.”

“I was just about to tell you the same thing, old friend,” Akefia returned.  “Ryou informed me of the Little One’s condition.  I’m having him inform his brother and Malik’s sister that they’re leaving with me for a while.”

They heard noises in the kitchen and went to investigate.

“I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR DINNER,” Malik screamed at his twin as he threw a few plates at the wall.  “HOW DARE YOU RAID THE FRIDGE WHILE I’M COOKING!!!!!!!!!”

The pair split up and Atemu grabbed Malik’s arms while Akefia led his brother from the room.  “Let me go,” Malik growled, struggling in the elder’s grip.  “He’s going to pay for ruining his appetite.”

Akefia returned, “Malik, calm down.”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,” the Hikari yelled.

Akefia shook his head, “We’re leaving now.  There’s no other choice.  I’ll collect enough supplies and the other two right now.”

Atemu nodded, still holding the struggling Hikari, “Inform Atem that we’re leaving and that Mariku is staying behind.  I really don’t think that he can handle him if he has one of his ‘spells’.”

His friend nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

Ryou had packed three suitcases and a large cooler by the time Akefia came to collect him.  “We’re leaving as soon as I collect Yugi.  Load the stuff into the spare van and go help Atemu with Malik.  Stop to see Atem first to get a tranq for your friend,” he instructed Ryou.

The little vampire nodded and left to do as he was told.  Akefia headed to Atem’s lab and found Yugi sound asleep while his brother worked on some old notes.  He looked up from his work, “Weren’t you going to wait to take the boys until after dinner?”

“We were, but Malik’s entered his time as well.  He’s become a bit violent and we need to leave while Ryou’s still himself,” Akefia replied.  “We’re taking the boys away from human contact until they are finished.  Mariku’s staying here while we’re gone.”

As Akefia picked up the sleeping Hikari, Atem spoke, “Please take good care of Yugi and the others.”

“No worries there,” he replied.  “They are, after all, of our line.”

He carried the smaller vampire to the van that Ryou had loaded and placed him on one of the bench seats.  Atemu and Ryou had managed to sedate Malik and load him in.  Once everyone was in the vehicle, Atem started it and left the mansion.

“How do you feel, Ryou,” Atemu asked.

Ryou shrugged, “A bit tired right now, but worried about my friends.  What’s happening?”

“You three are coming of age.  It usually happens when a vampire is in their tenth or eleventh year,” Akefia explained.  “Some vampires have an intense thirst, while others become quite violent.  Your two friends are the perfect example of this.  The transition may last from a few days to a couple of months.”

“So how long was it for you,” Ryou questioned them.

Atemu replied, “My transition lasted for three weeks.  Mariku’s was about two months if I remember correctly.  He sort of knocked me out for a week straight because I ‘offended him’.”

“Atemu was just poking the fire with a stick and Mariku bashed him with a rather large branch,” Akefia laughed.  “Anyways, my transition lasted a couple of weeks.”


	31. Chapter 31

Ryou fell asleep around ten, leaving Atemu and Akefia to talk.

“What do you think Ryou’s signs are going to be,” Atemu asked his ancient friend.

Akefia shrugged, “If their personalities are anything to go by, then I might be able to figure it out soon.”

“Malik seems to be the leader of their little group, and therefore protective of the two and more prone to a temper.  He told me of an instance where he accidentally hurt Yugi because he was upset at a number of people for not believing him when he was telling the truth,” Atemu started.  “Yugi is the calmest of the three and, therefore the most vulnerable.  He does have a tendency towards mood swings if he’s hungry or thirsty.  But in all, he’s the least violent.”

Akefia caught on to this, “Leaving Ryou to be the one in the middle, sticking up for his friends and family.  If I’m right, then Ryou’s going to be the one who’ll be overprotective and a bit violent with the two if they cross him with their conditions.  We’ll have to keep an eye on both him and Malik for awhile.”

“I brought along some sedatives that Atem created for the young ones, just in case,” Atemu stated before lapsing into silence.

They reached an abandoned campground around three in the morning and set up camp.  The ancient vampires set up protective barriers around the camp, meant to keep the Hikaris in and other living things out.  After this they laid out three packets and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Yugi was the first to wake.  He was feeling very thirsty, despite having a bag the night before.  He found a packet that had been set next to him and pounced on it, draining it instantly.  Feeling better, the little Hikari looked around.  He realized that they were no longer at the mansion, but in the middle of a forest.

Yugi panicked and rushed over to Malik’s side.  This turned out to be a mistake for as Yugi touched his friend’s shoulder; Malik grabbed his arm and in one fluid motion, broke it.  Yugi howled in pain and this woke the other three up.  Ryou saw the youngest crying in pain and lost all control.  He dashed over to Malik and blocked him from Yugi, “If you touch him again, I’ll make you suffer.”  He turned to Yugi, “Toughen up, you baby.”

Yugi winced at this command, but stifled his sobs of pain.  Atem and Akefia had to create individual barriers to keep the two boys from killing each other and Yugi.  While Akefia tended to Yugi’s arm, Atemu called the team.

Atem answered, “How is everything with the Hikaris?”

“Not good,” Atemu sighed.  “Yugi panicked and woke Malik, he broke Yugi’s arm causing him to scream and wake Ryou.  Ryou threatened Malik for hurting Yugi and then told the Little One to toughen up.  If our past and their stages of the transition are any indication, I’d have to say that we’re going to be here for a while.  At least Akefia and I know what to watch for and can create barriers to separate them if need be.”

“Just make sure that nothing else happens to either of them.  Bakura’s been in a foul mood and Marik’s not helping.  They won’t admit it, but they are more at ease with their twins around.”

“We will,” Atemu promised his descendent.  “I think that Yugi may be the first to get through this as he is showing signs of the passing of this phase.  He ‘fed’ without falling asleep shortly after.”

* * *

Atem hung up after the ancient vampire had checked in and told him how the three Hikaris were doing.  He was concerned for his twin’s safety now that Atemu had told him that his friends were a bit violent towards him.

He called Bakura and told him what was going on with their brothers and asked him to pass the message on to Ishizu.  Bakura had asked him if he was mad at the other two for hurting Yugi.  “No,” he replied.  “They aren’t fully aware of what’s going on with them.  That’s why Atemu and Akefia took them out for a bit.  He didn’t want the Hikaris to hurt one of us by accident and then regret it when they snapped out of it.”

* * *

Yugi was huddled next to his little piece of the fire, feeling very weary of his friends.  Atemu noticed this, “Are you alright, Little One?”

“They scare me,” he whispered, praying that the other two didn’t hear him. 

Malik’s head snapped up, indicating that he heard the comment.  “I dare you to say that again,” he growled, throwing a rock in Yugi’s direction, hitting him on his already injured arm.

“DON’T YOU DARE THROW THINGS AT HIM,” Ryou shouted.  Turning to look at Yugi, “And as for you, don’t say another word.”

Yugi whimpered and hid behind Atemu.  The ancient vampire sighed, “Akefia, I’m going to take Yugi over to the other side of the clearing.  I believe that he’ll be safer there.”

Atemu led the shaken Hikari to the other side of the van and set up a separate barrier.  “I’m thirsty again, Atemu,” Yugi complained.  “Why is this happening to us?”

After handing him a bag, Atemu sat down next to the teen, “You and your friends had reached your coming of age.  This happens to every young vampire once they reach the tenth or eleventh year after their Turning.  Most transitions are different, causing mild behaviors to spiral out of control.  Take your friend Malik for instance; it normally takes a lot to anger him.  But right now, the smallest thing angers him.  You are the milder of you three and, therefore you only have this thirst that bothers you.”

“I hope this is over soon,” Yugi yawned, feeling tired.  “I want to go home.”

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, and aside from the injuries to his arm, felt better than he had in days.  He saw that there was a packet of blood near him, but set it back in the cooler.  He didn’t want to drink any.  Looking around, he saw Atemu sleeping nearby.  Yugi found a book in his backpack and decided to read it.

* * *

Atemu had stirred upon hearing a zipper and opened his eyes to see Yugi searching through his bag for something.  “What are you looking for, Little One?”

Yugi jumped and looked over in his direction, “I thought that I smelled a chocolate bar in my bag, but can’t seem to be able to find it.”  With this said, Yugi turned the bag over and dumped out the contents.  He grinned, “Found it.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of new characters show up in this chapter.

Atemu was pleased that Yugi had wanted something besides blood.  Yugi had split the candy with Atemu and sat there enjoying it.  “Does your name have special meaning, Yugi,” Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, “It means ‘Game’.  Grandpa felt that it was fitting as we lived right next to the family game-shop.  He was even more pleased when I was old enough to learn to play some of the games.  Grandpa jokes about one of my first five words being ‘game’.”

“It seems that your grandfather had some insight about your hidden personality,” Atemu laughed.

Yugi swallowed the last of his chocolate bar, “Did you have a brother, Atemu?”

“Yes, his name was Heba,” Atemu answered.  “He was not my twin, but we were very close.  Heba was just a year younger than me, so we were mistaken for twins on numerous occasions.  He had a love of games and was known for his quick-thinking and strategy.”

Yugi was curious, “What happened to him?”

“He vanished when we and our father had traveled to a neighboring country to renew a peace treaty and to trade.  We followed the trail and found that it was a band of bandits that took him.  Their camp had been destroyed by another band of rogues.  There were no survivors and Heba was not among their dead.  All that I found were his leather wrist and ankle guards,” Atemu replied.  He turned to Yugi, “You look almost like him.”  Yugi yawned, feeling tired.  “It looks like you should get some rest.  From the way your friends are, it looks like we’re going to be here a while longer.”

* * *

Two weeks saw the five of them returning to the mansion.  Yugi was anxious to see his brother and friends.  Ryou and Malik felt bad about the way they treated Yugi during their transition period.  Malik couldn’t bear to see Yugi’s arm in a splint.  He had apologized repeatedly and Yugi had told him that it wasn’t him, just the transition messing with his mind.

Akefia was relieved that the three Hikaris had gone through their ‘coming of age’ with less trauma than he and his friends did.  “Yami says that we’re going to get a game system so that we have something to do when they’re on a Hunt and can’t take us along.  I can’t wait to see what kind of games we’re going to have,” Yugi said excitedly.

They pulled into the drive a few hours later and the Hikaris ran into the mansion to find their twins.  Yugi found Atem in the library, “Hiya Yami.  I’m home and better than ever.”

Atem raised his eyebrow, “Well, Yugi, if you’re ‘better than ever’ what happened to your arm?”

“Oops.  Malik lost his temper early on and kinda broke it,” Yugi muttered, feeling bad for his friend.  “It’s feeling better now, but Atemu wanted you to make sure before the splint was removed.”

* * *

**_Elsewhere at the same time…_ **

“Get me my Tracker,” a man yelled.  “I want him brought to me immediately!”

A shadowy form appeared before him, “You screeched master?”

“I just heard that Raiden was killed and his Keep destroyed by a group of Hunters,” he stated.  “I want you to find out which ones are responsible and report back to me.  I’ll give you the second half of the assignment then.”

The shadowy figure bowed, “As you wish, Master Dartz.”

“By the way, Shai*, haven’t I told you not to use your shadows in my presence?”

“Many times, Master Dartz,” the form stated.  “I have become accustomed using them and feel strange without them.”

Dartz shook his head, “Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.  Go and complete this assignment.”

The figure bowed before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.  Dartz shook his head in disdain, “Why did I even bother to Turn that runt after we fed from those bandits so long ago?  At least we were able to erase his memories and retrain him as my best Tracker.”

* * *

Shai appeared at Raiden’s ruined Keep and searched through the rubble.  His Shadows crept ahead a bit, but most of them clung to the small figure.  He found the tattered remains of a small jacket and some ruined packs.  He knew that the packs would be of little use as they were exposed to the elements, but the jacket was a different story.  It had been left under a pack that was buried in the debris.  He sniffed at it, trying to separate the smell of the dirt and dust from the smell of its former owner.

Shai’s eyes narrowed as he finally got the scent.  He threw the jacket down and sped off towards the nearest city to begin his mission.  He was led to a park and located the scent again, this time leading to a secluded area of Domino.  Shai allowed himself a small smirk.  After another thirty minutes, he stopped just outside a large mansion and decided to monitor it before jumping the fence.  But before he could do much, he noticed the beginnings of dawn.

Shai growled and headed back to a cave that he had passed on his way through the woods.  He had planned to use the cave for his temporary lair until his mission was over.  His Shadows would block out the sun while protecting him from being detected by anything.  Shai settled down for the day and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shai means 'Destiny'


	33. Chapter 33

Yugi sat on the table while Atem looked at the x-rays of his arm.  “It seems that the break is completely healed,” Atem told his brother.  “But you aren’t allowed to Shift for a few more days.”

Yugi nodded, “I promise I won’t Yami.”

Pleased with Yugi’s promise, Atem allowed the small Hikari to leave the lab.  He sat at his desk and began adding to his _Journal_.  This was a very important task that needed to be done for future generations of Hunters.  These journals would help them to understand what the previous members had learned through their lives after entering the ranks of the Hunters.*

* * *

Yugi found Atemu in the library staring at his collection of games.  “Did you want to play a game,” he asked as he entered the room.

Atemu turned to the little vampire, “I know not what some of these games are and have not played the ones I do know for some time.”

“Why don’t we start with an easy game and go from there,” Yugi offered.  “That way we can find out which ones you like or don’t like.”

Atemu smiled, “That sounds like a great idea, young one.”

They began to go through the games and deciding which ones to try.  While the two were going through the games, night was beginning to fall.

* * *

Shai stirred, feeling the sun set.  He had been awake for some time and was just waiting for nightfall.  He wanted to complete this part of his mission and return to his master for the other half of the task.

He left the cave and headed to the mansion that he tracked the scent from the torn jacket to.  Shai had decided to jump the fence and observe the group of Hunters from the shadows.

A small white-haired boy passed the window that he had picked to look through.  There was one other boy in the room.  He had sandy-colored hair and lavender eyes.  He used his shadows to amplify what they were saying.

“Malik, would you like to call the others for dinner while I set the table,” the boy with white hair asked.

Malik looked at the boy, “Sure Ryou.  If I know Yugi, he’s probably got someone to play a game against him.  I’ll check the library on the way to gather the others.  Can you believe that after all this time we finally have our family together?”

“If it wasn’t for Yugi, we never would have found our brothers and gained a larger family than we ever thought possible,” Ryou replied.  “Now please go and get the others, but leave Joey for last.”

Malik laughed, “Yeah, the last time he was in here first, there wasn’t enough for everyone.”

Shai watched as the room filled with people.  His attention was drawn to the three sets of copies, more so to the smallest of each set.  _‘Those three must be the youngest in the group.  They seem to be the ones that hold this little band together.  I must inform Master Dartz.’_

Shai placed a marker in a tree bordering the property before he left to inform Dartz of his find.

* * *

Yugi sat in the library, enjoying the peacefulness, as they didn’t receive any reports that day.  There hadn’t been much activity since the nights had cooled.  Very few vampires hunted when the nights were cold as their metabolism was slowed.  Hunters assumed that this was an adaptation that they made because fewer people were out on cooler nights.

Atem and Atemu were in the lab, looking over some records and taking inventory of supplies.  With six vampires now living in the mansion, they had to order a few extra pints of blood to cover what they needed.  Atem was relieved to have some extra help and that Atemu was a fast learner.  Before he came, Atem was up till late morning doing inventory count and writing reports.  With the added help, he finished well before midnight.


	34. Chapter 34

Yugi woke up after his afternoon nap, feeling uneasy.  He found Atemu in the library and approached him.  Before the Hikari could say a word, his ancestor turned to look at him, “Is everything alright, Young One?”

Yugi shook his head, “I feel funny.  Almost like my stomach is upset, but it’s not.”

“You may be experiencing some abilities that were obtained from when your body was turned into a Shadow-wraith.”  Atemu noticed that Yugi was terrified.  “Do not worry, this is something that _can_ be controlled.  With the proper training, you can use it much like your animal form.  Until then, I will train you.”

Atem burst into the room, “There’s been a sighting of the ‘Abductor’.  This vamp prefers children and needs to be taken down.”

“Training begins when we return,” Atemu stated.  On the way to the site, he filled Atem in on their conversation.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were given the task to lure a vamp out into the open.  Yugi pulled out a bag of marbles and some chalk, “Want to do something while we wait for the target?”

“What other games do you have,” Malik asked.

“I’ve got some of Yami’s old playing cards,” he replied.  “Unfortunately, they’re from several different packs.  I guess Marik has an issue with losing games because there were several cards in each deck that had been painted over with black paint and then signed in white gel pen.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about which card to use for ‘Old Maid’,” Ryou pointed out.

Yugi laughed, “You’re right about that.”

The boys settled on the cards, playing until the wind picked up.  “Quick!  Get the cards,” Malik cried out as the stack was blown across the ground.

Atem showed up as they located the last card, “We’re calling it a night.  Tea called and said that we have a storm coming in and you three need to have your third of a pint before bed.”

* * *

“That rain’s freezing, Yami,” Yugi complained as they entered the mansion.

Tea appeared and tossed each of them a thick towel, “Go and get out of those wet clothes.  I’m not sure if it’s possible for Hikaris to get sick, but I know that the others on the team can.”

“It is possible for us to get ill,” Ryou spoke up.  “We sort of found out the hard way.  I caught a cold from some passerby.  Malik and Yugi got it from me while they were trying to take care of me.”

Malik nodded, “Ryou and I had to steal some medication that was listed in a medical handbook that we had lifted weeks before, for Yugi when I was well enough to leave our shelter.”

“Well, then go upstairs and get into some warm clothes,” Tea ordered.

The three Hikaris dashed up the stairs to their rooms, nearly running into Duke and Tristan.  “Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar,” Duke called out.  “No running up the stairs!  And watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry,” Malik called down the stairs.  “We’re freezing and Tea told us to get out of our wet clothes!  You know how she is when anyone gets sick!”

* * *

After dinner, Atemu led Yugi into the training room and locked the doors.  “Before we begin, Yugi,” he started, “I want you to clear your mind and allow me to start the change for you.  It will take a few tries before you can do this at will.”

Yugi nodded, knowing that Atemu wouldn’t do something dangerous to him or allow him to harm others by accident.  He closed his eyes and began to clear his thoughts.  Atemu began the process as soon as the Hikari vampire’s breathing slowed and his body was relaxed.  Shadows began to climb over his small frame, engulfing him in darkness.  When it was over, Yugi was shrouded in darkness.  His eyes opened, revealing red.  Before he could attack from instinct, Atemu held up his hand and summoned an unbreakable cage.  “Young One, fight the Darkness and remember yourself.  If you can overcome it now, it will submit to your will at all times.”

Yugi let out a nearly earsplitting shriek, trying to attack his ancestor.  The bars held firm as the small ‘teen’ crashed into the cage.  “Yugi!  Listen to me!  You can beat this!  Think of your brother and grandfather!  If you let the Darkness win now, you could destroy the ones you love,” Atemu called out over the noise.

Suddenly things went silent.  The form in the cage had collapsed on the ground.  It opened its eyes, revealing what Atemu had hoped for…Yugi’s familiar amethyst color glowing in place of the angry red.  _*Atemu?*_ There was a bit of an echo in the young Hikari's mind-speak.

He nodded, “You did it, Young One.  You beat the instincts of the Shadow-wraith.  Now think of your normal appearance.”

Yugi did as instructed and the Shadows slowly dissipated, leaving behind the familiar Hikari.  Atemu had Yugi repeat the process of calling and dismissing the wraith form until he could do it on his own.

* * *

After Yugi’s first training session, the Hikari fell asleep in one of the oversized chairs, apparently exhausted from the exercises Atemu had put him through. 

Atem noticed this and gently carried Yugi to his room and placed the sleeping Hikari in the bed.  Yugi stirred, “Yami?”

“Yes Yugi?”

“Thanks for taking us in when you caught us.”

“You’re my brother Yugi,” he pointed out, “besides any vampire that managed to abstain from taking a life is supposed to be given a chance.  You three just happened to have fallen into that particular category.”

“You’re the best brother ever.  I’m glad that we found each other.”  Yugi’s last words faded into a very faint whisper as he fell back to sleep.

Yami covered his younger brother before leaving Yugi’s room.  He could not get over the fact that while Yugi was his twin, the Hikari had moments where he seemed to be sixteen especially when he was exhausted.  Lost in his thoughts, he nearly ran into Duke.

“How’s the kid,” Duke asked him.

Atem glanced back to Yugi’s room, “He’s tired and probably overdid it earlier today.”

* * *

The next morning…

Duke noticed that Yugi had once again fallen asleep at the table, using his arms for a pillow, “Is Yugi feeling ok?”

Atem looked at his twin, “He probably had a rough night.  Yugi, you need to wake up for a bit.”

Yugi opened his eyes and raised his head, “Wha?  Sorry, bad dreams kept me up again.  And I hurt all over.  Yami, may I go to bed?”

Atem placed his wrist against Yugi’s head, “You’re burning up, Yugi.  Bakura please help me get Yugi to the lab.  I’m going to be in there all day and would prefer it if Yugi was where I can keep an eye on him.”

“Sure thing, Temmie,” Bakura replied.  “Come on, shortstop, let’s get going.”  He lifted the small teen easily.  “Ryou, Malik, you two need to be checked as well.  You were drenched just as bad,” he said as he headed to the door.

“But, I don’t feel sick,” Malik argued.

Ryou sighed, “It’s best that you follow him anyways, Mal.  He’ll come back after laying Yugi down and drag you back if he has to.”

“Fine,” he huffed.  “But your brother’s meaner than mine.”

“Not really, he doesn’t do hug attacks just as a cover for sweets-stealing,” Ryou countered as the two followed Bakura.

* * *

It turned out that all three of them had a low fever and were confined to the lab for the day.  Atem wasn’t sure how this would affect them and wanted to keep them safe in their condition.  He looked over at Yugi and smiled at the sight.  The three Hikaris were snuggled together as one would expect of siblings.  Yugi was in the middle with Ryou on his left and Malik his right.

“Take a picture of that, will ya,” Bakura whispered from the doorway.  Taking note of the confused look on Atem’s face, he added, “Seriously, take the picture.  We can submit it to the Hunter’s Society for their entry in the Book of Supernaturals: Rare and Unusual Creatures of the Supernatural World.”

Atem snapped a quick photo, “I’d rather keep this for our books.  I’ll get a different one later for the Book.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  Someone might think that we’re the ones in the photo,” Bakura stated as he watched his brother sleeping.  “I’m glad that I’ve got my brother back.  You do know that my parents are planning on stopping by soon?”

Atem looked at him, “Do they know of Ryou and his ‘condition’?”

“Not yet, but we’ll let them know,” he replied, “somehow.  I just hope that they accept him for what he is and all he’s been through.”

“They should.  Besides, he’s still your brother regardless of what he has become,” Atem pointed out.  “He still has his innocence, they all do.”

“True.  True.”

“So when are they expected to arrive?”

“Mom said that they were a bit tied up at the moment so maybe in another month or so.”

“Does Ryou know?”

Bakura shook his head, “No.  I wanted to surprise them at the same time.  By the way, Seto said something about some Watcher and his slayer coming in sometime soon.  They’re going to need a place to stay for a while.”

“Their secret’s going to be even harder to keep with a slayer-in-training.  I just hope that no one goes after our family while they’re under our roof.”

Ishizu entered the room and gently woke the Hikaris one at a time to give them some medicine that she had on hand for the team when they were ill.  She didn’t have to give Ryou and Malik much as they weren’t as feverish as Yugi.  They curled back up and fell asleep once more after taking the syrup.  She looked at the two males, “Ryou and Malik should be up and about later, but Yugi needs more rest.  His temp was still a bit high for him.”

She left the room and Bakura followed after stating that he was going to take over the cooking for dinner.  Tristan peeked into the room about an hour after Bakura’s departure, “So how are they?”

“A bit better,” Atem replied.  “I’m about to ask Atemu if he could watch over them for an hour or so.  I need to check in with Seto.”  Tristan left to go ask Atemu to go to the lab.

Just then Ryou and Malik woke up.  “Atem, I believe my arm is numb,” Ryou quietly called out.  “Do you think it possible to move Yugi so that I can free it?”

Malik snickered, “Got you pinned again didn’t he?”  As he said this, Yugi kicked in his sleep, hitting Malik in the shin.  Malik glared at the sleeping Hikari.  “Not funny,” he muttered as it was Ryou’s turn to snicker.

Atem freed Ryou’s hand and dismissed the pair after deeming them fever-free.  He pulled a light blanket over the still sleeping hybrid.  Atemu entered the lab, “Tristan informed me that you were in need of someone to watch over Yugi while you stepped out for a while.”

* * *

Shortly after Atem returned, Yugi was awake and was challenged by Odion to a round of chess.  Atemu watched as the pair played the strategy game in the lab.  “Good move, Yugi,” Odion stated as Yugi captured his rook with a bishop.  “This is the best game I’ve played in years.”

Yugi nodded, “I know what you mean.  Ryou and Malik won’t play against me much anymore.  Malik says it’s because I won too much when we were living on the streets.”

Atem cleared his throat, “Yugi, have you been beating poor Odion at chess?”

Yugi jumped at his brother’s voice, “Yami!  That’s not funny!”

“But it was,” Atem countered.  “After this game, I need to check you over.”

* * *

The next day found Malik as the bait as his animal form was much more fragile than Yugi’s or Ryou’s.  But he was not the weakest _physically_.  Yugi and Ryou Shifted just out of sight of everyone and crouched in the bushes, ready to spring as a moment’s notice.

Moments later, a form dropped from the tree behind Malik, “Well, looks like I get a tenderfoot for dinner.”

Malik dropped his book signaling that the vamp took the bait.  Yugi leapt from his bush as Ryou followed suit.  Ryou clamped onto the vamp’s leg as Yugi quickly climbed the nearest tree, letting Ryou handle it so that Malik could get away and Shift.  After a few seconds, Yugi dropped from the branch just over the vampire and struck its back with his claws.  Malik’s falcon form flew at his would-be attacker, talons out to scratch its face.

 _“Fall back and let it chase you toward us,”_ Atem’s voice stated over the special earphones that Bakura and Marik invented just for them.

_*Got it Yami.  Guys, you heard Yami, let’s do it!*_

The three ran/flew towards the meeting place with an enraged bloodsucker on their heels/tail feathers.  The three animals brushed past them and collapsed into a pile of blankets that the team kept on hand for emergencies.  The vampire was an easy catch as its energy had been divided between hunting, fighting, healing, and chasing after the three.

“Remind me that biting a Supernatural on the leg is a bad idea.  That one tasted horrid,” Ryou complained.

Yugi nodded panting, “You think that was bad, try jumping out of a tree and onto a moving target’s back.  But that last stunt was awesome, Mal.”

“Thanks,” Malik wheezed.  “I couldn’t think of anything else.  But next time, Yugi, you’re the bait!”

They fell back into the pile of blankets in unison as Atem climbed in.  Yugi raised his hand, “Yami, you owe us for that one!  That vamp was at least a level 7 at the rate it was healing.  You know that we’re only supposed to go on level 4 or lower Hunts.  It’s in the rules.”  He allowed his arm to fall.

Atem chuckled, “Actually he was a level 10.  Raiden was a level 20 vampire and was taken down with your help.”

“Yugi,” Malik panted, rolling his eyes, “I think that your brother has turned on us.”

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, Ishizu got on Atem’s case for having the Hikaris trap a level 10 vampire.  “You could have gotten them killed,” she scolded him.  “I don’t want to lose Malik a second time!  Next time inform them before sending them out like that!”

Atem set his notes aside, “I haven’t told anyone this yet but they, as Hikaris, fall nowhere on the level charts.  I know that the level grading only goes to 20, but they far exceed this scaling.  I want no one to find this out yet, so what we discuss in here remains in here.”

* * *

Dartz was in his chambers waiting to hear from his Tracker.  One of his guards had informed him that Shai’s Shadows had been spotted making their way towards the castle.  Shai was one of the few that Dartz allowed in his innermost rooms easily.  Besides, it was not as though he could prevent shadows from going where they pleased.  “Master, I have returned,” Shai’s voice stated from the shadows.

“You may show yourself, Shai,” Dartz called out.  “Tell me what you have discovered.”

Shai’s shadowy form took shape and his glowing yellow eyes opened, “I have discovered Lord Takeshi’s killers.  I believe that there are three amongst them that the group gravitates toward.  They appear to be the youngest and the most appropriate targets for your revenge, Master.”

“Very good, Shai,” Dartz commended his Tracker.  “I want you to target the three that you say are the center of this band of Hunters responsible for my brother’s death.  Turn them or bring them to me.  If you can’t, then kill them in front those Hunters.  But get the one that their leader is closest to first.  It will devastate them and allow you to pick off the other two.”

Shai bowed, “As you command, Master.  I will return to my duties.” 

Shai vanished and Dartz sat down.  He motioned to his personal guard for one of them to bring him his ‘meal’.  While he waited, he smirked, _‘I do hope that he can bring the three he spoke of.  I could use more trackers like him.’_

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the library when Atem entered the room, “Yugi, I'm leaving for a week or so.  It's my turn for a short break and I'm going to my father's for that time.  Would you like to come?”

Yugi sat his book aside and nodded, “Sure, Yami.  When do we leave and what do I need to take?”

“Just the essentials and we leave today.  It'll be a day's drive to get there,” Atem stated, “so you'll need something to do along the way.  I'll sneak a pint into the hidden compartment of your cooler.”

Yugi nodded and darted from the room in excitement.  He was finally getting to spend some time alone with his older twin.  He ran into his room and pulled out an overnight bag and dumped its contents onto his bed.  Going through his clothes, Yugi picked out a few pairs of jeans, a few sweaters, five shirts, some nightclothes, clean underclothes for the week, and some of his choker-collars that the team had given him as a late birthday present.  He threw the pack onto his back and met Atem in the hallway, “Ready Yami.  Is Atemu going to come too?”

Atem shook his head, “He’s going to stay here with the team and help on Hunts.  Besides, my dad has so many wards on his place; Atemu won't be able to avoid detection as easily at the moment.  Plus, he knows the history of certain vampires and our ancestors are among those he knows of.”

“Oh,” Yugi's face fell, “I was hoping that Atemu could come with us.  Will your dad accept me with my _condition_?”

“I hope so Yugi,” Atem whispered as he hugged his brother to him.  “I hope so.”  He resolved then and there, that if his adoptive father didn't accept Yugi and threatened the Hikari, he would pack up and leave immediately, cutting off all communication with the man.

* * *

“My legs were falling asleep, Yami,” Yugi complained as they got out of the car for a quick meal at a rest stop.

Atem grinned at the smaller male, “I guess now was a good time to stop for lunch, huh Yugi?”

The two brothers ate a light meal and waited for their check.  “So how is your training with Atemu coming along,” Atem asked his brother.

Yugi beamed, “Pretty good.  I managed to start the Shadow-Wraith change and reverse it on my own.  I can even think clearly and remember everything while in Shadow-mode.  Atemu said that it would give us an advantage when we face off against high level Supernaturals.  So what's your dad like?”

“He's a bit rough at times, but he's a pretty good guy,” he replied.  “He's the reason I decided to start a team of Hunters, my team are friends that I grew up with, and create a base of operations in one place.  Most Hunters work alone, but I decided to break 'tradition'.  Too many good Hunters die because they 'work alone'.  But Dad said that my idea would likely be the start of a newer method as many Supernaturals never know how to handle larger groups of Hunter teams.”

“So are there any other Hunters that you grew up with?  Ones that we haven't met yet,” Yugi asked him.

Atem nodded, “Yeah, but I didn't really spend time with them.  I mostly kept to my room or hung out with my friends when they were over.  If luck is on our side, we may not see them for some time.  Dad says they only go there after serious Hunts.”

“Ok.  I'd better use the restroom before we leave here.  I drank too much soda,” Yugi stated as he slid from the booth.

Atem tossed a few bills on the table, “I'll go with you and then we can pick out a few snacks for the road.”

* * *

Atem took a glance at his sleeping brother and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  Yugi had leaned against the passenger side door and was using his arm as a pillow.  The Hikari was exhausted from the long day and the extensive training that their ancestor had him doing recently.  Yugi had gotten cold along the way and had pulled on Atem's black hooded sweater.  He slid the car into an empty spot and put it in park.  Before getting out, he undid the belt holding Yugi in place.  As Atem went around the car, the front door of the house opened, “You're late boy.”

“I know Dad, but I needed to make a few stops along the way.  I have someone with me this time,” Atem stated.

The man's eyes narrowed, “You haven't been here in forever, Atem.”

“A lot's come up lately and I had to allow my team their time off before I could come,” Atem replied as he carefully opened Yugi's door.

The man looked at the sleeping form that Atem carefully pulled from the car, “Who's that kid?”

“This is Yugi Mutou,” Atem stated.  “He wanted to come with me.”

Said male sighed and curled into the warmth that Atem provided and mumbled, “Yami, cold.”

“Let's get the kid inside and in bed.  You need to get to bed as well.  We can catch up in the morning,” the man stated.

Atem nodded, “Thanks Dad.”


	35. Chapter 35

Yugi was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room under the cover that Atem had placed over him the night before.  Atem had tried to reclaim his sweater, but even in his sleep, Yugi wouldn't give.  He was awakened when someone carelessly tossed their duffel bag on him.  He sat up, rubbing his eyes, “'Ami, what time is it?  'M still sleepy.”

Atem heard his brother and ran into the room to see the boys that he told Yugi about, “Why'd you toss that on him?  He _was_ sleeping, idiot!”

 “I didn't know that the kid was even there!  Bobby, why's there a kid here?”

“Atem was just about to tell me, ya idjit,” Atem's dad scolded the man.  “Now pick up that bag and put it away.”  He looked to the semi-conscious boy, “There's breakfast on the table.  Atem said that you'd be hungry when you woke up.”

Yugi nodded and headed to the indicated room, the four men not far behind him.  As they sat at the table, Bobby looked at his adopted son, “So, why did you bring a kid here?” Before Atem could answer, he turned to Yugi, “Remove your hood at the table, boy.”

Yugi, startled so bad that he nearly choked on his toast, gulped, and reluctantly pulled the hood from his head earning gasps of shock from the three men.  “The kid looks like Atem,” the third, unidentified man stated, “only younger.”

Atem sighed, “I found my brother and grandfather recently.”

Bobby looked at Yugi, “Well, I'll be.  Balin's boys were reunited after all.  Solomon never thought that you boys would ever see each other after I adopted Atem.”

“Yami found me and my best friends, Ryou and Malik, living on the streets just last year,” Yugi replied.  “They took us in and reunited me with Grandpa.  We had been kidnapped, taken to a different part of the city, escaped from our kidnappers, and lived on the streets hiding from them.”

“So how old are you kid,” the one identified earlier as Dean questioned him.

Yugi glanced at his brother who nodded, giving him the go ahead to tell them his real age, “Twenty-six.”

Dean scoffed, “You look sixteen, kid.”

“His aging was slowed at sixteen due to in part to something that happened to him and two others as infants,” Atem stated.  “Dad?  Care to elaborate or should I?  Grandfather gave us the basics of a certain secret that was kept for our whole lives.  But Seto was the one who discovered the medical records that were so well hidden that they were supposedly lost.”

Bobby sighed and set his coffee on the table, “It'll take a bit to tell, but I'll try.  Everything started nearly twenty-seven years ago.  Your parents and their four friends had been expecting, never realizing that they were in for a surprise...”

  _*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

_Three friends returned from an 'outing' as fast as they could when they heard that their wives had given birth.  It was a nearly a week and a half before they reached Domino City._

_“Congratulations Mr. Parkerson, Mr. Mutou, and Mr. Ishtar.  You three each have a set of twin boys,” a doctor announced._

_Daryn* Parkerson noticed the doctor's hesitation, “There's a 'but' in there, isn't there?”_

_“The younger halves of each set has taken ill and we can't identify the cause.  We had to isolate them from their brothers for the time being.  The eldest ones are being monitored to be on the safe side.”_

_Balin^* Mutou was concerned, “Can we still see our sons?  All of them?”_

_The doctor led the concerned fathers to the isolated part of the nursery.  There, the men were shocked to see their youngest sons in incubators and so still.  Only the faint motion of their tiny chests indicated that they were alive.  Ari*^ Ishtar looked at the tiny bundle carrying his surname, “I can't take this, my friends.  I'm going to see if I can do something to save our sons' lives.”_

_Balin paled, “Don't tell me that you're planning on locating a Crossroads Demon, Ari!  You can't do that!  Those deals are always one-sided!”_

_“Then tell me what to do, Balin!  I don't want to lose either boy, mine, yours, or Daryn's,” Ari snapped, trying not to break down in tears._

_Daryn placed a firm, but gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, “We just need to leave, clear our heads and then come back to check on our families.”_

_When the three friends returned they heard screaming and were met with panicked people running from the area that housed their children.  Ari, Balin, and Daryn ran to the nursery and saw a dark form in the isolation room, standing over Balin's little boy.  The infant was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs, likely terrified at the evil presence.  What shocked the men was that all three ill infants were wailing in terror.  The men rushed into the room, ignoring all hospital protocol, to save their boys._

_It turned out that the victim, a nursing student, had been possessed by a demon intent on kidnapping the sick boys.  They had incapacitated the demon and recited the exorcism ritual, saving the babies.  The doctor came in shortly after and told the friends that about half an hour before the attack, he and his staff managed to give the boys a blood transfusion.  “I don't know where the blood came from, but it was from a universal donor and the boys seem to be doing better.  If they continue to improve, we may be able to place them with their older brothers.”_

_When Balin entered his wife's room, she was in tears.  “What's wrong, Marie?”_

_“We didn't plan for twins and can't afford to care for them both, especially with the possible medical bills for Yugi.”_

_“Yugi?”_

_Marie nodded, “Our youngest baby.  I named him in honor of your love of games, and your father requested it.  I wanted to name our oldest Yami, in order to give little Yugi a reason not to fear the dark.”_

_“That is a good idea,” Balin smiled.  “But if we had to give one of our sons up, I'd rather give him to a friend that I know would take care of him.”_

_Marie nodded, “Bobby and his wife, a nurse here, are looking to adopt and if anything, I know they'd take care of our boy.”_

_*****End Flashback*****_

“We adopted the oldest, but changed his name when we did.  I wanted to tell you before, but never got the chance with everything that had happened,” Bobby stated.  “Your parents were killed by someone or something and Yugi was sent to live with your grandfather.  I felt that if I told you, you'd hate me for not giving you my last name.  I gave you the last name of a friend of your mom's from Japan to protect you from whatever had targeted your brother.”

Atem reached for his dad, “I would never blame you.  You took care of me and kept me safe.  You even taught me how to Hunt.  You raised me as best you could.”

“So where'd the 'donated' blood come from,” Dean questioned.

“John Winchester and I got the drop on an angel and took some of its blood the moment I found out about the three sets of twins and the younger halves being sick.  I had read that Angel blood has healing properties and will not react to the recipient adversely,” Bobby stated.

Dean snorted, “I'd say otherwise.  The kid looks like he was affected.”

“Um, Yami, is there somewhere we can talk in private?  I need to, uh,” Yugi was at a loss as to what to say without raising suspicions of his 'condition'.

Atem nodded, “My old room.  Grab your cooler and I'll show you where it is.”  He noticed the looks of confusion on the three males' faces, “Yugi has a medical condition and hates to take the required treatment for it in front of any but the team.”

Yugi grabbed his personal cooler and followed Atem to his room.  “Thank you Yami.  I was getting nervous about Drinking in front of them.  I really needed it,” Yugi stated as Atem handed him a small cup with enough blood to get him through a couple days.

* * *

Shai returned to the Hunters' mansion and waited until night fell.  He slid through the shadows towards the mansion to begin planning out his attack.  He watched as the various members of the group entered and left the room he was observing.  The three tanned men looked vaguely familiar to him, but Shai shook off the thought.  His master said that he had saved him from slavery and Shai felt that he owed his master for it.

The shadowy creature grew impatient as his chosen target had not made his appearance.  But he waited, hoping that someone would say where he was generally located.  Hours later, Shai's patience paid off when one of the younger boys asked where the boy and his Hunter went.  He smirked as he slid away from the building and towards his destination, Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

* * *

Yugi was happily eating the hamburger and salad dinner that Bobby and Dean's brother, now known as Sam, had made.  The burgers were mostly medium-rare, but Yugi asked for his to be cooked a bit longer.  Atem couldn't stop laughing as Bobby and Sam slipped a habanero pepper onto Dean's burger.  Yugi was at a loss as he didn't know of the near-constant prank wars.  All he saw was the man reaching for the pitcher of lemonade after biting into the raw pepper hiding in his burger.

After Dean managed to quell the burn in his mouth, Atem decided to drop a few hints, “Say, Dad, I've got to warn you about something.”

“Go ahead,” Bobby stated as he took a drink from his beer bottle.

“Bakura and Marik are coming in a few days and they're bringing Yugi's friends.”

“As long as those two don't blow up my basement again, they'll be fine.”

“Thank you Dad.   By the way, I've got a few hypothetical questions for you.”

“Go ahead,” Bobby stated.

“Have you ever heard of a vampiric angel, or angelic vampire?”

“Not possible, the Angel blood would immediately kill the vamp.”

Dean was curious as to why Atem was asking these questions, “What are you getting at?”

“Have you guys heard of a recent discovery of mine,” Atem smirked.  “A very rare Supernatural called a Hikari Vampire?”

Sam nearly choked on his drink, “What?”

“There are only three in existence and they are a Vampire-Angel hybrid,” Atem stated.  “I'm still researching them at the moment, but when my report is completed, I may allow for you to read some of my observations before I submit the files to the Council.”  He didn't want his brother's and his friends' secret revealed until the two brothers and his dad had complete trust in Yugi and the other two Hikari Vampires.

* * *

* * *

 

*Daryn **~** _Unisex_. A variant spelling of Darren(q.v.), probably of Scottish origin, meaning "fighter." Usage: America, Australia, Canada.  {Ryou and Bakura's father}

^*Balin~brother of Balan; an herb having the power to restore the dead to life. (Arthurian)  {Yami and Yugi's dad}

*^Ari~Guardian (Egyptian)  {Ishizu, Marik, and Malik's father, Odion's adoptive dad}

_Names used from 20000-NAMES(dot)com_


	36. Chapter 36

 “Looks like some one can't keep his eyes open,” Bobby stated, seeing that Yugi was falling asleep in the old chair.  “Atem, take the kid up to your room.  I don't want him having a rude wake-up call like this morning.”

“I didn't know that the kid was there,” Dean argued.  “Besides, he didn't get hurt.”

Bobby shot a sharp look towards the man, “You're about one word away from sleeping outside, boy.”

Dean groaned but kept quiet.  Atem gently picked up his younger brother and turned to leave the room.  Sam stood up, “Do you need any help?”

“Thanks for the offer, but Yugi is lighter than he looks,” Atem stated.  “I need to get to bed myself.  I want to apologize in advance if you are awakened by screams later.  Yugi has been prone to nightmares as of late.  We believe it to be due to his recent kidnapping”

Bobby looked at his son, “Don't worry about it.  You warned us and we know well enough the effects of a kidnapping.”  He looked at Sam and Dean, remembering when they were younger and Sam had been kidnapped by some crazed woman who thought that the boy was her dead son brought back to life by some obscure miracle.  The boy had been traumatized by the experience and would wake screaming for weeks after he was reunited with his family.

* * *

Despite not waking up from his nightmares, Yugi had woke up feeling  more tired than he had ever felt.  Atem told him to stay in bed for the day and rest.  Yugi didn't like the idea of staying in the room all day, but knew better than to argue with his older twin.  When lunchtime rolled around, Atem was pleased to find that the small Supernatural was sound asleep.  He looked at the tray in his hands and then at his brother, deciding that he would not begrudge him the chance at a peaceful slumber.  Atem left the room and headed to the kitchen to cover the plate and put it away for later.

Dean was in the kitchen when he entered, “How's the kid?”

“Sleeping,” Atem answered.  “He hasn't slept well since we got him back.”

“I've noticed that he's calling you 'Yami'.  Why's that?”

Atem slid the plate into the fridge, “Remember what Dad said?  It's the name that my birth-parents gave me.  Yugi had asked to call me Yami before we even realize that we were brothers and that it was my real name.  It just felt right at the time.  Only he is permitted to refer to me as Yami.”

“So what are his friends like?”

“Mostly like Yugi, fairly calm.  Ryou likes cooking and is taking lessons from Ishizu in herbal remedies and basic first-aid.  Malik likes helping Ryou with meal-planning and is taking hand-to-hand combat lessons from Odion at Ishizu's insistence.  Yugi is pretty good at coming up with strategies for Hunts and games.”  Atem pulled a picture of the Hikaris that he had taken not long before and handed it to Dean, “Malik is the tanned boy and Ryou is the other one.”

Dean was shocked, “They look like Marik and Bakura!”

“Of course.  They're the Psychotic Scientists' twin brothers,” he pointed out.  “Just don't do anything that would hurt them, or be deemed as a threat towards them, and the Psychotic Scientists won't hurt you.”

“I'll try to remember that,” Dean snickered.

Atem smirked, “The same goes for Yugi.  Of course, if that happened, the whole team would come down on you and anyone else that brought harm to him.”

Bobby entered the kitchen, “How's your brother?”

“Sleeping the last I checked on him.  I didn't have the heart to wake him when he looked so peaceful,” Atem replied.  Just then his cell phone rang.  He answered it and a minute later ended the call.  “Marik says that they're just up the road from here.  Apparently, Ryou and Malik wanted to see Yugi sooner.”

Dean's eyebrow rose as he smirked, “Do those boys have a thing for each other?”

A bread roll flew through the air, aimed at Dean's face, “They are like brothers, moron.  They had to rely on each other for nearly ten years in order to survive the streets.  Before that, they grew up in the same neighborhood as best friends.  Don't ever imply that again.”

“Atem!  Don't throw food,” Bobby ordered.

* * *

Ryou was in panic mode as Bakura sped up the van.  He knew that his brother was concerned about the people where Atem and Yugi were staying.  Apparently, with them, whenever they came across a Supernatural, it was kill first and ask no questions.  It went without saying that Yugi was as important to the team as he was to Atem.  All three Hikaris were important to the team, but the others had sworn to help Atem protect Yugi while he was still recovering from the aftermath of his kidnapping.

Dust billowed from under the van as Bakura whipped into an empty spot nearest Atem's car, coating said vehicle in a layer of dirt.  As soon as the van was shut off, Malik and Ryou stumbled out and were staring at Bakura with wide, frightened eyes.  He noticed, “What?”

“Not wanting to offend you, Kura, but I would like to ride home with Atem and Yugi when we leave here,” Ryou stated.

“Same here,” Malik stated, hiding behind Ryou.

Bakura scoffed, “And what does Atem have that I don't?”

“He's a better driver for one thing,” Dean's voice stated.  He walked up, “You better pray that-”

“BAKURA!  I told you not to dust my car, you idiot!”  Atem glared at the inventor.

Trying to avoid an argument between the two friends, Ryou piped up, “Where is Yugi?”

“He's still sleeping,” Atem replied, calming down.

“Atem!  Get in here and take care of your brother,” Bobby called from the porch.

A sleepy-looking Yugi peeked from the doorway, “Yami?  What's going on?”  Before Atem could reply, Ryou and Malik ran to his side.

“Are you okay Yugi,” Malik questioned.

Ryou looked at Yugi, “Let's go sit in the sun a bit.  It might help you feel better, Yugi.”

Still half-asleep, Yugi allowed himself to be led to a sunny spot on the property.  Atem tossed an old blanket to Malik, who followed his two friends, “Please make sure that he doesn't get sunburned.”

Bobby watched the scene and then turned to his son, “Who are the two that look like those friends of yours?”

“Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar,” he answered.

“Ishtar?  As in Ishizu Ishtar,” Dean gasped out.  He had had a severe crush on the Egyptian woman, but had been turned down when he asked her out.  She didn't like the way he was with women and didn't want to be the next on his ever-growing 'list'.

“He's the brother that vanished from his room in the middle of the night,” Atem replied.

Marik tossed a duffel bag at Dean, “You leave my twin alone.  You hurt him, I hurt you twice.”

“So what about Ryou,” Sam inquired.

Bakura answered, “He's my brother that we thought was dead when he was swept overboard during a boating trip.  He was found and adopted by a man named Richard Bakura.  We have yet to find him.  I'm just hoping that when we do, that he won't take Ryou away again.”  He didn't voice the other hope about his parents accepting Ryou as he is when they were reunited.

The five men glanced over to the three friends.  They had fallen asleep in the sunlight, with Yugi in the middle as usual.  Dean looked at Atem.  “Our brothers _are NOT_ a threesome.  And it's not like you've slept in the same bed as your brother before when a hotel gave you two a single bed.”  Bakura and Marik shot glares at the perverted man.

Dean backed off and headed into the house for safety.  Bobby shook his head, “That boy doesn't think before he speaks now and then.  Why don't you boys go and get set up inside.  I'll get dinner started.”

“Dad, don't forget that Yugi likes his meat cooked well.  He doesn't like it still bleeding,” Atem started, “The same goes for Ryou and Malik.”

* * *

The Hikaris awoke to the cool feeling of the shade that had covered them during their naps.  Yugi sat up and stretched, feeling more rested than he had felt in days.  But he knew that with the little blood that Atem had given him, he needed more and some Holy Water to stave off any negative effects.  Ryou helped him up while Malik folded the old blanket.

They headed inside and saw that the table had been set.  “Yami?  I need my medicine,” Yugi stated.

Atem nodded and looked at the other two, “Did you two need any as well?”

“We had ours before we left the mansion,” Ryou answered.  “Kura insisted upon it.”

Atem led Yugi to their room and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it.  “Here's a little bit more, Yugi.  Sorry that I didn't give you enough earlier.  I wasn't sure if they would come in while you were Drinking.”

“It's okay, Yami.”

* * *

After dinner and some catching up, Bakura and Marik both collected their sleeping brothers and were headed to the front door to their van.  Bobby stopped the duo, “You boys can sleep in the RV that's parked out back.  Everything but the toilet works at the moment.  Just don't want those boys to catch cold.”

Bakura was shocked at the man's statement.  In the time that the young Hunter had known the man, Bobby Singer had occasionally spoken to him in a civil tone...At least when he and Marik weren't wreaking havoc.  But this was a first as he had allowed them the use of his prized RV.  He nodded, “Thank you.”

Atem had carried Yugi to their room and left the door slightly ajar in case something happened.  He propped his favorite crossbow, point down, next to the bed and sat a bottle of Holy Water next to Yugi's side of the bed.  The Water served two purposes, the first was for protection and the second was in case he needed something in the middle of the night.  They had discovered that the blessed water helped the Hikaris, as they were part-Angel, just as blood helped their vampiric sides.  You just couldn't take care of one aspect of their condition and ignore the other side.  It would cause an imbalance and make them sick.  But too much Holy Water, Atem discovered, had a tendency to make the Hikaris hyper; much like a child on a sugar-high.

When the two Hunters reached the RV, Bakura did the same set-up for Ryou and Malik that Atem had done for Yugi.  He slid his silver knife, encased in its sheathe, under his pillow as Marik copied his actions, but with an iron-silver dual-sided knife.  When the nightly preparations were complete, the occupants of the house and RV retired for the night.


	37. Chapter 37

Yugi was the first in the house to wake the next morning.  He wanted to spend some time with his best friends, and explore the area.  Atem had explained that his dad ran the salvage yard as a cover and for parts that they could adapt to their cars' needs.  Dean had been complaining that he needed a certain part and that one of his usual dealers wouldn't have the piece in for a few weeks.

He met the other two at the kitchen table, “Morning guys.”

Ryou and Malik returned his greeting.  They began to make a hearty breakfast for the still sleeping men.  They almost always rose with the sun, that is, unless they had a rough night or were not feeling well.

Bobby entered the room and saw that the meal was being prepared, “Mornin' boys.”

“Good morning, Mr. Singer,” they replied at once.

Yugi placed the full pot of coffee next to him, “We'll have breakfast done in a few minutes.  I hope you like omelettes and Cinnamon-raisin rolls.”

“Alright,” Bobby replied, pouring a cup of coffee, “But none of that Mr. Singer crap.  It's either Bobby, Uncle Bobby or, in your case kiddo, Dad.”

Yugi's eyes went wide, “Seriously?

“Yeah seriously, boy.  If you want to,” Bobby stated.  He noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes, “What's with the waterworks?”

“I never got to know my dad before he died.  Grandpa was the only family that I knew my whole life.  Thank you,” Yugi cried as he hugged the man.  He sniffled and then tested the unfamiliar title, “Dad.”

Bobby patted the Hikari on the back, “It'll be alright, kiddo.”

Unfortunately for Bobby, Dean walked in and swiped the cooling mug of coffee, “Can't you wait to do the Chick Flick thing when there's not an audience?”

He was answered with a raisin hitting him between the eyes, courtesy of Malik.

* * *

Dean's punishment for taunting Bobby was that he had to wait until _all_ occupants of the property were awake and in the kitchen to eat.  He was not happy about this because Bakura and Marik were late sleepers regardless of when they went to bed.  “You reap what you sow Dean.  Now stop moping,” Bobby stated.

Yugi decided to try and cheer him up, “Maybe everyone will be up if they knew that Ryou made the rolls and that there's only enough for one of them to have two.”

“That's right.  Bakura and Marik are really only motivated to get up when I make sweets,” Ryou pointed out.  “Most often, Atem has to threaten them to get up before noon.”

Malik left to inform his brother and Bakura of the extra sweet roll and the challenge to get to the table in order to earn it.  Yugi had gone to wake his own twin for breakfast, leaving the three in the kitchen to wait.

* * *

Once Bakura and Marik knew of the rolls, they were struggling to be the first to the kitchen.  Marik tripped Bakura, who quickly pulled him down.  Bakura scrambled up after grabbing Marik's foot and bringing him down, and was first out the door.  After rushing to get up, Marik shoved the RV door open wider, knocking him to the ground.  The second that Marik was clear of the steps, Bakura tackled him to the ground and darted for the house.  Marik let out a wild cry as he ran after his friend/temporary opponent, and tackled him.  Atem was at the back door and opened it as the two tumbled inside, unable to stop due to Marik's inertia.  Dean had never seen the two so intent on obtaining one thing that wasn't destructive, though their method for getting said item was somewhat destructive.

Malik was laughing at the pair while they struggled to get up from the floor, “Just wait till the others see the video this time!  You two are hilarious!”

He had caught the scene on his camera-phone.

All the commotion had brought Sam to full awareness.  He stumbled into the kitchen, “What's with all the noise?”

“Oh,” Malik began, “Just my brother's morning routine of trying to 'earn' the extra cinnamon roll.  He and Bakura try to sabotage the other's attempts to get to have it.”

* * *

It turned out that Ryou had made enough rolls for everyone to have an extra one each.  After breakfast had been finished and the dishes washed, the Hikaris went to explore the junkyard for the part that Dean needed.  He had handed them a picture to compare to other similar parts.  “Yami said that we should try the rows by the back shed,” Yugi announced.  “That's where they keep the cars like Dean's.  Atem said that if we find the part, we need to let them know which car.”

They spent the next hour searching for the requested part.  Malik found it in a red car just barely accessible from the pile of scrapped vehicles.  He called his friends over and they tagged it with green spray paint.  Ryou and Yugi figured that they should tag another car with the same part just in case the first was useless.  After tagging the cars, they headed back to the house to tell Dean where the parts, and the back-up, were. 

* * *

“Very good, boys,” Dean praised them after retrieving the parts.  “I have to admit that you're a lot faster than the two psychopaths and their leader.  What's your secret?”

Malik glared at Dean, “First off don't call our brothers that.  And we work better together.”

“Malik's faster and better at fighting than we are,” Ryou stated calmly.  “Yugi can create strategies faster than anyone we know.”

“And Ryou's good at cooking and medical stuff,” Yugi finished.

Dean looked at Yugi, “So if I were to tell you that two guys are Hunting a bloodthirsty vampire that used to be a Hunter.  The vamp has a victim tied up, and she's calm.  They rescue the vic, but get separated.  What would you do if you are either guy?”

“Well for one, there are two possible reasons that the victim is calm.  She's either drugged or was Turned.  Test her first.  And if I were the one that is alone, I'd keep against the wall.  I'd walk sideways, keeping the wall to my back, until I reached a corner.  This way, no one can sneak up on me from one of three directions.  I'd have the advantage of forcing my attacker approach from the front as it would take away his advantage of hunting me in an unknown place,” Yugi finished.

Dean was shocked, “Wow kid, I never thought of that before.”

“Just don't try to challenge him to a strategy game.  He never loses,” Malik smirked.  “Not once.”

“Dang,” Dean whistled as he retrieved the parts.  “So seriously, you three are 26?”

Ryou nodded, “Yes we are.  You?”

“30, Sammy's four years younger,” Dean stated, not realizing that he just gave his and Sam's ages out without thinking.

* * *

Atem had ordered several pizzas in order to keep the Hikaris from having to cook dinner.  The three hybrids looked at the toppings and groaned.  Even before they were Turned, they hated pineapples, ham, and sausage on their pizzas.  They looked at Atem with the saddest kicked-puppy-eyes they could muster.  He smiled and pulled out a stack of two boxes, “I didn't forget your favorites; pepperoni, onions, mushrooms, olives, peppers, and extra cheese.”

Yugi and Ryou cheered as Malik was handed the boxes.  They sat down on the stairs and dug into the hot food.  Dean was watching the whole time, surprised that the three acted like sixteen-year-olds in that moment.  He couldn't believe that the kicked-dog look was effective on Atem.  The man wasn't easily swayed by the depressed, begging look...ever.  _'Was it the fact that he had a younger brother to look after?'_

After eating their dinner, the three smaller males went to Atem and then to his and Yugi's room.  They were gone for a few minutes and he returned with Ryou and Malik looking a bit tired.  Bakura and Marik led their brothers to the RV while Atem stayed inside.  “Yugi fell asleep after taking some medicine,” he stated when he noticed the look of confusion on Dean's face.  “They've had a long day.”

He still couldn't figure out how to tell his Dad and the Winchester boys that the three younger males were the Hikari Vampires he was talking about.


	38. Chapter 38

Sam woke up from his sleep with the feeling that something was seriously wrong the second his eyes snapped open.  Atem's bedroom light was on and he heard voices.  “You're fine Yugi.  Please look at me.  That's right.  Take a deep breath and...”

“Yami?  I'm sorry I woke you again.”

Atem's voice filtered into Sam's room, “Don't worry about that.  I would rather you wake me than suffer alone from your nightmares.  Now, what was it this time?”

“The Vampire Lord.  I know that he's dead and that there's no way he can control me, but it all seemed so real, Yami.  It was like I was seeing him gloating over killing us.  I don't even know how I can remember when I wasn't even there.”  There was a sigh, “Well, physically I was there, but not soul-wise.”

“Don't fret about this Yugi.  Everyone will be by your side no matter what happens.  Besides, your memories are getting better by the day.”

“But I still forget things too!  Yami, there's still holes in my memories that may never be replaced.  You still have to remind me who everyone is almost daily for Ra's sake!”

Sam heard Atem's snickering, “You sound just like Atemu, Yugi.  Let's get you some warm milk and see if that helps you sleep better.”

“Ok, Yami.”

Sam watched as the twins crept from Atem's room.  Sometime later, the youngest Winchester was asleep.

* * *

Dean entered the living room and saw Yugi and Atem sound asleep on the couches, half-full mugs of what used to be hot chocolate nearby.  Ryou peeked out from the kitchen, “He had a rough night.  Atem stayed up with him until they both fell asleep.  Please try to keep quiet for a while.”

Dean nodded and walked into the kitchen.  “Sam, what's with the zombie look?”

“Dreams and heard Yugi panicking across the hall.  He sounded pretty scared.”  Sam yawned, “Didn't sleep very well after that.”

Not long after everyone had eaten, Atem woke up.  He saw that Yugi was sound asleep, curled up on the couch closest to him.  He then noticed his father enter with a light-weight blanket, “Dad, can I ask you something?”

“You just did son,” Bobby teased as he gently tossed the cover over the sleeping boy.

“Seriously Dad,” Atem stated, “I need to know how you would react if, say something happened to someone you knew.  You know, like they became something we Hunt, like a vampire or werewolf.  But they were aware of everything and refused to harm a human.  What would you do?”

“I would spare them the suffering and put them down with as little pain as possible.  What are you getting at?”

Atem looked down, “Never mind.  It was hypothetical anyways.”  He decided not to tell anyone that didn't already know any more about the Hikaris' true identities.

“You mentioned a discovery that you made about something called a Hikari,” Bobby pressed.  “What are they?”

“An extremely rare and unique Supernatural.  The result of mixing Vampire and Angel blood.  The Hikaris are far more innocent than the Supernaturals we've come to label as Demonics and Celestials.  I'm still researching them, so I don't have much more information as of yet,” Atem replied, keeping the most critical details secret.

Before Bobby could interrogate Atem further, Yugi fell to the floor, instantly waking from his 'nap'.  Atem didn't waste a second getting to his twin's side and checking him over.  “I'm fine, Yami,” Yugi whined.  “Please stop panicking.  I just rolled off the couch.  Ask Grandpa, I did it all the time when I was younger.”

Atem shook his head, “I was just worried that you might have hurt yourself is all.”

“I'm the same age as you, Yami.  You don't have to baby me all the time,” Yugi pouted.

Atem smirked, “But you're still my little brother.  I reserve the right to baby you a bit.”

“Atem, my friend,” Dean teased, “Welcome to the ranks of 'Big Brothers'.  You now have the perks of having a little brother to irritate you to no end, having to share your stuff, and worrying over them when they're hurt.”

His reply was a pillow to the face, courtesy of Atem.  “Don't start, moron.”

* * *

Hours later, a car and black truck came up the drive.  Their occupants parked and climbed out.  Atem dropped his book, “Uh-oh.  Dad...Joshua, John, and Caleb are here.  Looks like John's hurt.”

As the three small males left the room, Sam and Dean rushed outside to help the injured man inside.  “Dad, what happened,” Dean asked him as they helped him to a couch.

“I sliced my leg open at the last stop we made,” the man replied.  “Don't really know how it happened.”

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik entered the room.  Each Hikari was carrying something.  Ryou gulped, “Do you mind if I cleaned and dressed your injury?  It'll heal quickly if it's done right.”

“Don't think of it, Mr. Winchester,” Bakura stated as he entered the room.  “This is no joke.  Those boys are our brothers.  Ryou, let his sons tend to his wound.  You, Yugi, and Malik should go and do something else for a while.”

Ryou sighed as they set the first-aid kit, herbs, water, and clean towels on the table.  “May we borrow your fishing poles, Uncle Bobby?”

Bobby nodded, “But you boys be careful.  A few of my neighbors have seen several rattlers crawling about.  I don't want you boys bit.”  He looked at Yugi, “Especially you, kiddo.”

Yugi looked up at him in shock, “Huh?  Why me?”

“Don't tell me you forgot already,” Bobby gruffed.

“Forgot what?  Yami, what's he talking about?”

Atem looked at his father, “Dad, Yugi still has some trouble with his memories.  Things tend to get forgotten at times, especially newer memories.  More so when he's stressed or had a bad night.  But that's improving as time passes.  And Yugi, Dad wants to adopt you with Grandfather's permission.  Don't worry, you can still keep your last name.”

Realization dawned on Yugi's face, “Oh.  Sorry...”  He hesitated, “Um...Dad.”

The Hikaris left to try and catch a few fish for dinner.


	39. Chapter 39

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were heading back to the house with several decent-sized fish.  They were laughing and having a good time, not realizing that a rattlesnake was sunning itself near the path.  Ryou suddenly cried out as he felt twin pinpricks just above his ankle.  Malik noticed the snake and Shifted to his falcon form, instantly attacking the serpent.  After killing the rattler, he Shifted back and had Yugi call their brothers.

* * *

As Bobby and the boys' twins approached the spot where the boys were, he heard Yugi and Malik talking.

“You have to suck the venom out.”

“You do it Yugi.”

“Guys.”

“I can't, you do it, Malik.”

“No, you suck the venom out, Yugi.”

“Guys.”

“You do it.”

“Guys, please stop.  The more you argue, the more I stress.  The more I stress, the faster the venom spreads.  Please just calm down and stop panicking.”

“Good advic _e_ , kid,” Bobby stated as they approached the younger twins.  He noticed the remains of a dead snake not far from the boys, “What happened here?”

Malik spoke up, “The snake bit Ryou.”

“I see that.  But what happened to the snake,” Bobby questioned, not fully believing what he was seeing.

“Bird killed it,” was all Malik could say.   He caught Atem's silent 'you?', and nodded slightly.

Bobby looked over the bite and picked up the Hikari with ease.  “I have some antivenin at the house.  Let's get you back there before it spreads more.”

He didn't know whether or not to believe that a bird killed a rattlesnake that close to the boys within moments of the snake attacking one of them.

* * *

The three Hikaris were in Yugi and Atem's room, on the queen-sized bed.  Ryou was resting after he was given a shot to counteract the snakebite.  Ryou was counting his blessings that Bobby hadn't thought to check his pulse; otherwise the man would have noticed the sluggish, if almost-non-existent heartbeat. 

“Do you think Yami'll tell them about us soon,” Yugi whispered to his friends.

Malik shrugged and whispered back, “Don't know.  He could be scared that they might try to kill us.”

“Remember,” Ryou started, still whispering, “as long as someone's still alive, in some sense, the other two can't die.  Someone would have to kill all three in each set at once; Daywalker, Hikari, and Human, just to finish us off.”

Yugi shivered but Malik was quick to calm him, “That would be impossible.  The timing would have to be exact.  One second too soon, or too late, would be our advantage and their disadvantage.”

“Beheading us would probably do it,” Yugi whispered, terrified of the thought.

Ryou sighed, “We'll be fine, Yugi.  If they take it the wrong way, we could run away and contact our brothers from wherever we've gone when it's safe.”

The angelic vampires were unaware of someone watching them from the hallway.

* * *

Caleb was curious of the three small males that looked like the boys that he helped to raise.  He had thought to ask Atem as the younger man was the leader of his small band of ragtag Hunters.  He watched as the three boys laid on the bed in Atem's room, whispering about something.  Bakura's copy had been taken to the room with a snakebite, but he seemed to be doing fairly well considering that a rattler bit him on his ankle.

Many men twice the boy's age and size would be miserable, feverish, and wishing to die, even with treatment.  But here he was, a small, frail-looking boy, lying in bed, talking to his friends as if he had just sprained his ankle.  Caleb brushed it off as it being the boy's friends distracting him from the pain.

* * *

John had been trying to figure out who the three boys were and why they were at Bobby's.  He waited until he could confront Atem.  His chance came at dinnertime.  Everyone had gathered in the living room and partially in the kitchen.  Bakura had brought his younger copy down and placed him on one of the couches.

Bobby, Sam, Joshua, and Atem passed out loaded plates to those in the living room.  Marik looked at his portion, “Ryou, Malik, and Yugi cook better.”

“Suck it up, Mar,” his copy retorted.  “We cooked breakfast and caught dinner.  We might cook breakfast if Ryou's well enough to do so.  Until then, you'll have to wait.”

Marik pouted and turned to Atem, “Malik-twin mad at me!”

“Stop whining to Atem,” Malik huffed.  “I'll tell Sister.”

“You tell Ishizu, I feed you creamed...”

“You say creamed corn, I swear I won't speak to you for a day,” Malik threatened his older twin.

Ryou and Yugi shuddered at the mention of creamed corn.  John caught the collective shudder between them and the look of disgust on the three boys' faces.  “So who are these kids and what do they have against a corn product?”

“Sorry, Uncle John, meet Yugi Mutou, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura.  Guys, this is Sam and Dean's dad, John.”  Atem realized that he forgot the other two Hunters, “Oh, and Joshua and Caleb.  And as for the corn thing, neither of them can stand creamed corn.”

“So how do you know these boys,” Josh asked.

Bakura scoffed, “They're our twin brothers.”

“They don't look like they're the same age as you boys,” Caleb stated as he looked them over.

Malik crossed his arms, “Blame the Angel blood we were given after we were born.”

John's eyes went wide.  He remembered stealing blood from an Angel that he and Bobby had found.  He had stolen the blood in order to save the lives of three newborns that his friends' wives had delivered.  He never saw two of the infants whose lives he had helped save, but he had watched their older brothers grow up.  Atem and Marik were adopted by other friends of his while Yugi and Malik stayed with their parents, away from the Hunter life.  He vaguely remembered a little boy named Ryou, Bakura's minutes-younger twin, but the small boy was thought dead after a tragic outing.

Years of wondering what had happened to the younger halves were brought to an end as they were in Bobby's house, preparing to enjoy a meal of fish, corn-on-the-cob, and mashed potatoes and gravy.

He watched as the boys sat together and started eating their dinner, and some of each others.  Malik would steal some of Yugi's fish while Ryou took a little of Malik's gravy for his potatoes.  Yugi stole some tarter sauce from Malik, who promptly took a little back.  “You took too much,” he stated to his small friend.

Yugi grinned, “Sorry, Malik.  Want some of my corn?”

Bobby had been watching the scene as well, “You boys eat your own dinners and quit stealing from each other's plates.”

The smiles on the boys' faces vanished immediately, and they sat poking at their food.  Dean swore he saw a few tears and heard them sniffle, trying not to cry.

“Dad,” Atem started, “they are just making sure that they have the same amount.  It's a habit that they developed living on the streets before we found them last year.  They never eat until they are sure that they have the same, if not close to the same, amount of food.  Even though we've tried, it's just something that they'll do regardless of where they are.  It was how they survived for so long.”

“Exactly how long were they on the streets for,” John pressed.

Atem looked over at the Hikaris, “About ten years.  They were trying not to lead their kidnappers to their families and were unsure of where they were.”

Bobby groaned, “Alright, but don't get carried away.”

The boys nodded and resumed picking at their dinners, taking small bites whenever someone stared too long at them.

* * *

Atem examined Ryou's foot in the privacy of his own room to see how the bite was faring the day after he had received it, “It seems that your slow heart rate kept the venom from spreading and your healing abilities kicked in almost immediately.  You almost didn't need the antivenin,” Atem stated as he re-wrapped Ryou's ankle.  “Just stay off of it for a day or so.”

Ryou sighed, “You know that Bakura's not going to enjoy anyone carrying me around but him or you, Atem.  Right, Malik?”

Malik laughed, “You got that right.  Just this morning, he threatened to sock Dean in the face just for offering to take Ryou to the couch.  John had to send Dean on a food run just to protect him from Bakura's wrath.”

“Um, Yami?  What's, uh, Dad like,” Yugi asked hesitantly.  “Are you going to tell him about our, uh, conditions?”

“He's ok, mostly.  But as for telling him about your conditions, not quite yet.  I asked him a hypothetical question and didn't quite approve of his response,” Atem stated.

Yugi sighed, slightly depressed that Bobby might not accept him and his friends.  “Have you asked him what he would do if you were Changed and had complete control over what you had become?”

“I hadn't thought to ask that way, Yugi,” Atem admitted.

* * *

After talking to the Hikaris, Atem went to question his father.  Bobby was in his personal Library.

“Dad, may I ask you a few questions?”

“Go ahead boy.”

“I know I asked what you would do if a friend of yours was Turned, but what would you do if it were me?”

Bobby looked up from his book, “Why?  Were you?”

“No,” Atem scoffed.  “But seriously, what would you do if I were Changed and refused to harm people?”

Bobby was getting upset with Atem's random questions, “Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?”

“Please Dad, just answer me,” Atem pleaded.

“Not until you tell me truthfully what's got you asking these questions.”

Atem dropped his head and turned to leave, “Never mind Dad.”  He left the room.

* * *

The hybrids listened as Atem had tried to ask his father once more to see if he would accept Yugi and his fellow Hikari Vampires, but wording it as Yugi had suggested.  Bobby didn't take it as well as they had hoped.  The three had heard Bobby's reaction and were disappointed that they would never be accepted into this group with their afflictions.


	40. Chapter 40

Shai growled in frustration as he paced just outside of the barrier that the owner of the land had placed to ward off creatures like him.  He could see the three boys sitting on the back porch talking to each other and casting weary glances at the back door.  The smallest of the three was the primary target above the other two as he seemed to be the one that the group treasured more.  Even his two friends panicked when he stumbled to his feet after sitting for so long.

A sudden flash nearly knocked the Shadow-Tracker to his knees.  He hissed in irritation as he caught bits and pieces of images, three males laughing in a garden, four faces in a body of water, two of them alike.  A man reaching out to one of the boys to wrap him in a hug, horses, knives, swords, blood...

Shai regained his senses and vanished into the shadows, determined to resume his hunt after visiting his master for another treatment.

* * *

Not far off, the Angel, growing frustrated at not locating the Hunters that stole his blood, decided to do something drastic.  He decided that he was going to risk possibly killing whomever his blood was given to, if that were the case.  The Angel was going to send a Seal and shut off whatever benefits that person had received.  Little did he know that what he was going to do was far worse.

* * *

Ryou was happily sipping on a lightly sweetened iced tea when he felt a burning sensation.  Yugi was enjoying his meatloaf sandwich that had cooked garlic in the meat when he started to choke.  Malik dropped his silverware as if it had burned him.  Ryou and Yugi collapsed on the porch and Malik cried out in pain, alerting those inside of their situation.

Atem rushed to his brother's side and checked to see if there was anything blocking his airway.  Bobby noticed that each boy had burns where Ryou's specially made tea had made contact with their skin.  He also saw Malik's burned hand, “Get away from them, Atem!”

“They need help Dad,” Atem argued as Bakura and Marik were caught by John and Dean.

John pulled him away by his arm, “Those things aren't your brothers.  They aren't human, they're monsters.”

Dean carefully checked the teeth of an unconscious Yugi, “Holy %^&*!@ these kids are vamps!”

Bobby glared at his son, “Tie them up and put them in the Panic Room.  My boy needs to understand that I don't appreciate being lied to.”

“Dad, I can explain,” Atem pleaded as Joshua, Caleb, and Sam tied up the younger males.    Dean was holding Malik down as Caleb tied him up.  “Please don't do this to Yugi, to the Hikaris.  Dad, please.”  Tears were running down his face.

Bobby shook his head, “You lied to me.  You brought those things into my house and put all of us at risk.”

“Dad, please listen,” Atem pleaded as he was dragged back inside by John.  He, Bakura, and Marik were locked in his room with two people standing guard at the door.

* * *

Yugi came to feeling like he had swallowed a steel-wool pad and downed a bottle of Marik's hot sauce.  He tried to sit up only to find that he had been tied to a cot.  The small Hikari groaned in irritation.  He heard the sound of a heavy metal door opening and raised his head as much as he could.  “YAMI!  Where are we?  What happened?  Da...”

“Don't call me Dad, you monster,” Bobby growled.

Yugi whimpered in fear, “Yami?”

“ _Atem_ is here to learn a lesson.  All vampires are the same,” Bobby stated as he drew blood from Atem's arm with a syringe.  “They thrive off of fresh blood and will kill to get it.”

Atem tried to stop his father as Bobby dripped the blood on Yugi's face.  “Dad!  Don't!  Yugi doesn't deserve this!”

The small vampire refused to drink his brother's blood, practically biting his lips to keep the fluid out.  He struggled to get away from the syringe that the man who had wanted to adopt him was torturing him with.  When the vial was empty, Yugi looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with his twin’s blood, “Why?”  He fainted, emotionally drained.

Bobby looked disgusted with himself when he realized that he had stooped to Gordon’s level and at the same time, ruined what trust the small boy had in him.  He looked to Atem who had grabbed a washcloth and was wiping his blood from Yugi's face, “Son?  I'm...”

“Don't you dare apologize to me, _Father_ ,” Atem growled.  “I'm just glad that you didn't decide to tie them up outside to burn in the sun.  I'm calling for someone to help remove them from here.  Unless the Hikaris say otherwise, I don't want to see anyone from here at the Mansion.  We're leaving despite what you say or do.  But know this, to kill Yugi, you have to kill me.”

* * *

Atem met their ancestors outside and gently passed a wrapped bundle to Atemu.  “We'll meet you at the Mansion soon.  They need medical attention as they have suddenly developed an allergy to everything used as vampire wards.  I have to explain a few things to my _'father'_.”

Atemu shifted the bundle carefully, “Atem, do not be angered at him.  Remember that he was the one who raised you, cared for you, and protected you from danger.  In his eyes, he was trying to keep you from harm.  Merely explain to him their conditions and he might understand.”

“I can't just say 'Hey, Dad, I've got this massive secret.  You know how I've been asking ‘what if’ questions and hinting at my discovery?  Well, our twin brothers are those Hikari Vampires I've been talking about.  You know…Angel-Vampire Hybrids.’”  Atem barked out a sarcastic laugh, “Like he'd ever understand that one.”

“I would have had you told the truth, son,” Bobby stated, startling Atem.

Atem glared at him, “Father.”

“Look, son, I want to apologize.”

“You've done enough.”

“At least explain what's going on,” Bobby pleaded.

Atemu decided that it was past time to leave and motioned to his two friends to follow his lead home.


	41. Chapter 41

A few miles away from Bobby’s, Yugi came to and moaned in pain.  This gained Atemu’s attention.  “Muzzle,” Yugi gasped out in pain.

Atemu knew that their animal forms were slightly easier to carry.  He laid the Hikari on the ground so that he could Shift.  Seconds after Yugi gained full animal form; Atemu pulled out the small cat muzzle and slid it over Yugi’s feline face.  “Does that help,” he asked the small Supernatural.

Yugi nodded weakly.  _*Want Yami.  Go back.  Please?*_

Atemu nodded, knowing that Yugi needed his brother close by.  He requested that Ryou and Malik Shift and get muzzled or covered.  Minutes later, the six headed back the way they came.

* * *

“Dad, Yugi is my brother,” Atem pointed out.  He had been trying to tell everyone the good points of the Hikaris.  “Ryou and Malik helped us escape the Vampire Lord’s Keep when I told them to go home and help watch Yugi when he was injured.  They had originally stowed away to be part of the rescue mission.  Yugi captured Bandit Keith alone and then kidnapped in the process.  There were many opportunities for them to cause us harm, but they don’t because they still have their morals.”

A knock interrupted them.  Bobby answered it.  The three men were back with much smaller bundles.  “Yugi wanted his brother,” Atemu stated.  “He needs him desperately.  Atem, Yugi is in pain and we cannot make the journey with either Young One in agony.”

“Dad, may they come in?  They’re on our side,” Atem said.

Bobby stepped away from the door, “Don’t even think about doing anything.”

Atemu nodded, “Very well.  May I place Yugi somewhere?”

“The couch,” Bobby grumbled.

Atemu went to the indicated furniture and placed his small bundle on the couch.  He uncovered it revealing a silver-colored spotted cat wearing a small muzzle.  Dean smirked as he approached the cat, “Hey kitty.”

Its eyes snapped open, revealing amethyst-colored eyes as it weakly barred its teeth and let out a faint hiss of irritation.  _*Go away Dean.  I am muzzled for a reason.  Do not make me have to ask for a carrier too.*_

Everyone heard Yugi’s mental ‘voice’, but Bobby and John were shocked to hear that he had threatened to have himself locked up.  “Yugi hates having to go under lock-and-key, but he will do it to protect everyone,” Atem pointed out.  “Now can we please try to find out what happened to the Hikaris and get them better?”

There was a chorus of muttered ‘fines’.

* * *

The Angel felt where his Blood-ties were located and headed to their location.  He was upset when the ‘pull’ drew him to Bobby Singer’s place.  He a handful with the Winchesters and Bobby alone, but if they used his blood for foolish reasons, they were going to pay dearly.

* * *

An uninvited ‘guest’ appeared in the living room as everyone had muttered their agreements, gaining their attention.  “Cas!  What are you doing here,” Dean questioned him.

Castiel looked around the room stonefaced, “I was drawn here.  Someone has used blood that was stolen from me.  Where is the one who used my blood?”

Yugi cracked his now nearly crimson eyes open and weakly got to his legs.  _*You did this to us?!?!  Please stop whatever it is you did.  I don’t want to suffer like this again…none of us does.*_

Just then, his paws gave out and he collapsed to the cushion, panting hard.  Atem gently picked him up from the couch, “Yugi, you should be resting.”

_*Don’t wanna suffer…Yami…It hurts…Don’t wanna…lose myself…don’t wanna be…like the Others.*_

_~Yugi’s right.  I can’t think straight and…I can’t take this anymore.~_

_{Malik’s right…Sorry_ _Kura_ _…Everyone…}_

Blood-red eyes glared at them as the Mau and Jackal pushed themselves up.  They growled in unison and crept towards the group.  The Falcon shrieked and tried to free itself from its bonds.  “This is not good,” the Angel muttered.

Bobby glared at him, “Ya think?!?!”

“Your blood was the only thing keeping them from going full vampire,” Atem yelled at Castiel as Yugi prepared to attack.  “Release the Block NOW!  Before they do something that they’ll regret when they come to their senses!”

Atemu and Akiefa blocked the attack and barred their fangs at what used to be their favorite descendants.  Ryou and Yugi focused their attacks on the assumed threats instead of the Humans.  Akiefa looked over his shoulder, “Better return them to their former status before I throw you to them myself, you filthy Angel!”

“Hikaris are not killers,” Atemu stated.  “But if any one of them kills a Human, regardless of their protected status, they will **_all_** be sent to the Arctic and Frozen.  They are normally calm and caring innocents.  What you have done will condemn them all!”

Yugi jumped at Atemu with claws out, scratching the Daywalker’s arm and drawing blood.  Atemu reacted and swung his arms out, catching Yugi in the ribs by accident.  The ancient vampire was relieved that Yugi had been muzzled before he lost himself.  But that relief was short-lived when the smaller was enveloped in Shadows.  Glowing red eyes snapped opened and focused on him.  The feline Shadow-Wraith hissed at him once more before attacking.

Castiel snapped his fingers and the ‘monster’ fell to the ground in mid-leap.  Glowing amethyst eyes watered in pain and remorse.  The canine and falcon settled down and were silent.  Ryou whimpered as he approached Yugi’s form and nuzzled him.  Shadows faded away and the Mau didn’t move from where he lay.

Atem looked at Atemu, who nodded, understanding that Yugi needed his brother.  “He needs to understand that it was not his fault,” he informed Atem.  “As for you, Angel, this trespass will not be easily forgiven.  Those boys were given your blood to save their lives when they were newborn babies.  You should be grateful that they were the ones it was given to as they remained innocent despite being Turned.  You’d better hope that this incident doesn’t scar them.  Otherwise, I will personally end you.”

Atem and Bobby carefully approached Yugi, who still didn’t get up.  Ryou whimpered and whined softly.  Atem patted him on his head, “It’ll be alright, Ryou.  Go see your brother.”  Ryou obeyed and limped over to Bakura and lay at his feet, whining.  “Yugi?”  Sad eyes looked up at him.  Atem held his hands out as he knelt down, “Come here Yugi.  I’m not mad at you.  This was not your fault.”

Yugi glanced at Bobby, still depressed.  The man gently reached out, “I’m sorry kid.  I judged you before I got to know you.  Forgive an old man?”

Yugi let out a weak meow and tried to get up.  He collapsed and lay there panting.  _*I think I’m hurt, Yami.  It hurts to breath.*_

“Shift back so that I can look at your injuries,” Atem told Yugi.

Yugi weakly shook his head.  _*Hurts too much.*_

Atemu knelt down, muttered a low incantation, and tapped the middle of Yugi’s forehead as Atem removed the muzzle.  Moments later, Yugi was in his human form, breathing hard through his pain.  Between Bobby, Atem, and Atemu; they discovered that Yugi had bruised and fractured ribs from the fight.  They carefully bound his chest and put him on the couch.  By the time the three finished, Yugi was unconscious but breathing slightly better.

Castiel was glaring daggers at Akiefa.  The Daywalker had placed a Binding on him until they were sure there was no damage to the Hikaris’ mentality and self-worth.  The Angel was stuck in his Human form and unable to use his powers without the ancient thief’s permission.


	42. Chapter 42

Ryou had earned a broken left arm and dislocated the same shoulder, while Malik had bruises up and down his arms from the chaos caused by Castiel’s selfish desire to learn who stole his blood nearly three decades ago.  Malik, being the only one able to attempt cooking refused to prepare dinner as punishment for the way they were treated.  “We’re not making breakfast for anyone either,” he pointed out.  “Not even our brothers because of you seven.  Don’t even think of going near Yugi either!  We’ll take care of him.”

“Don’t be harsh with them, Malik.  They are afraid of that which they do not understand,” Akefia stated.  He added, “Leave the care of Atemu’s offspring to his brother and the Pharaoh.  Tend to your own wounds and rest.”

Knowing better than to argue with the ancient Daywalker, Malik sighed and obeyed, going to where his brother sat glaring at the other Hunters. 

* * *

Bobby and John watched as Atem refused to leave Yugi’s side despite his own exhaustion.  It was now morning and the injured Supernatural hadn’t stirred since the Blood-seal was released.  His breathing was short and came in pants, concerning Bobby.  The Hunter felt that he needed to intervene.  He got up and carefully approached his weary son, “Atem, let me watch over him while you get some rest.”

Atem shook his head, “Yugi is my family.  I can’t let him wake up and not see me here.  I’ve been with him every time he’s been hurt or sick since I found him.  He expects it now.  I don’t want to let him down.”

“I’ll wake you if he so much as twitches,” Bobby promised.

“Swear you won’t hurt him,” he asked, skeptical.

Bobby held his hands up, “I swear.  I want another chance with you boys, if you’ll allow it.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“That brother of yours is the reason.  He’s not like the ones we Hunt, is he?”

Atem shook his head, “No, they aren’t.  They were living off of dogs’ blood when we found them and refused to harm us when we had them in the basement.  Yugi’s had it the worst though.  He’s been kidnapped twice, Turned, his soul stolen and his body used as a Shadow-wraith, poisoned, murdered and brought back, sick various times before and after we found them, wheelchair-bound, and now all this.  I don’t know if he’ll recover as easily this time.  What that _angel_ did may have damaged what progress he’s made with recovering from his last kidnapping.”

As they talked, Mariku approached them was several objects.  Atem noticed the mentally unstable Daywalker, “What is all that for, Mariku?”

“Medicine for Pharaoh’s favorite.  Blood, honey, and Holy Water.  Need you mix for him.  Make take spoon every half hour till wakes,” he stated proudly.  “Honey good germ killer, blood for vampire side, Water for angel side.  Even balance of all.  Need your blood, Atemu’s blood too.  Got Pharaoh’s blood, need yours now.  Give and mix.  Give to little princeling.  Make better faster.”

Atem looked at the stuff and took the sealed syringe, “Thanks.  Where did you learn this?”

“Blood heals vampires faster, Holy Water fix angels.  Honey heal all.  He need all three.  Learned from watching.  Good memory.  Can tell time when Kefie dress as woman and go looking for Questionables to eat.  Kefie hate when men hurt women, do it to protect them.  Take care of Pharaoh’s favorite, make better.”  Mariku wandered into another room as Bobby and Atem followed the slightly insane vampire’s instructions.

Atem gave the concoction to Yugi slowly to make sure that he didn’t choke on the thick liquid.  There was a faint moan of discomfort, but he didn’t stir.

* * *

Atem dozed off, leaving Bobby to keep watch over the hikari.  He felt awful that he had traumatized the twin of his son so badly.  The small Supernatural had meant them no harm and had been so helpful in everything he could do.  Now Yugi was severely injured and his friends refused to speak to anyone.  The two were aware of what had happened and were worried for Yugi.

Bobby prepared another spoonful of the strange ‘medicine’ for Yugi to take.  He carefully dripped it into his mouth, making sure not to go too fast so that it went down right.  Yugi’s eyes cracked open as he tried to get away from the concoction.  He had seen Bobby and the red liquid and began panicking.  “No-no-no-no-no,” Yugi whimpered.  “Please stop.”  Tears ran down his cheeks.

Bobby took the spoon away and grabbed the wet towel they were using to keep Yugi cool to clean his face.  “Easy son,” he soothed.  “Easy.  I’m trying to help you.  Oh, Yugi, I’m so sorry about my reaction.  I didn’t give you a chance.”

Yugi sobbed, from the emotional and physical pains, waking Atem from his nap.  “I wanna go home,” he whimpered.  “I don’t like it here.”

Atem picked up Yugi’s hand, “Everything’ll be ok, Yugi.  Besides, Ishizu said not to move you until she gets here with the van.  She doesn’t want to take any chances with your injuries.  That Angel is also going on Trial when we get home.”

Atem soothed his brother as Bobby watched.  He felt an outsider, but wanted to be there for his boy, soon to be boys if Yugi wanted him.  Ryou carefully, and wearily, approached Bobby, “Yugi trusted you with his life.  He’s scared that you’ll hurt him again if he lets you get too close.  Seeing you with that blood frightened him, reminded him of what happened yesterday.  He wants to trust you, but you’ll have to work to earn it back.  His trust isn’t easy to earn the second time around.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we were still normal, not having been Turned, Yugi was friends with a boy named Jou.  That’s what we called him anyways, his name was really Jounouchi.  This boy was Yugi’s friend up until middle school.  That was when everything changed.  Jou got really mean and picked on us, beating Yugi up after school and stealing our money.  One day, Jou went too far and Malik wound up in the hospital after blocking Yugi from him.  Jou was arrested and sent to a counselor in lieu of going to a juvenile detention center.  He realized that he had hurt his former friend and had severely injured another. 

Jou tried to apologize for weeks but Yugi was so terrified of him that he hid or ran away.  The only option left for Jou was to leave a note in Yugi’s locker and at home.  He even offered Grandpa to do all of Yugi’s household chores for a month to try and get Yugi to speak to him again.  Yugi overheard the offer and graciously refused.  We found out that Jou’s bullying was rooted in his family life; his mother had left and took his little sister away, leaving him with an abusive father.

He took his anger out on the friends with a somewhat stable family-life and nearly lost our friendship altogether.  Yugi’s grandpa got in touch with his mother and told her that he was being hurt and that he was staying with them until she could take him with her.  She picked him up a week later.”

“So if your friend tried for weeks before Yugi would speak to him, then I’m a lost cause,” Bobby muttered.  “What I did would probably take years.”

Ryou shook his head, “Not really.  I saw you try and calm Yugi when he woke up and saw you with the medicinal blood-syrup.  You pulled it out of his sight and cleaned his face as soon as he started crying.  You’re trying to correct what you did to hurt him.  Just be careful not to force the bonding or you’ll push him away.”

“Dad, Yugi wants you,” Atem announced.  “He’s willing to let you tell him what you were doing when he woke up and got scared.”

Bobby sat in the folding chair next to the couch.  “Hey, Yugi.  How are you feeling?”

Yugi sighed, “Hurt.”

“So Atem wants me to tell you what I was doing?”  A nod confirmed the question, so he continued, “I was trying to give you a medicine that that vampire with the mental issue suggested.  He said it was to help you get better faster.”

“Do you hate me,” Yugi whimpered, frightened of the answer.

Bobby was stunned.  “No,” he replied.  “No, I don’t hate you, Yugi.  I didn’t understand what you and the other two were.  The way I reacted was wrong, especially after you boys had done so much to help us around the place.”

Yugi looked up with a weak grin, “Remember that dead snake that bit Ryou before a bird killed it?”

“Yeah.  What about it?”

“Malik was the bird that killed it,” Yugi laughed weakly.  “The snake bit Ryou and Malik killed it.  He’s been sneaking out and killing rattlesnakes when no one was looking.  He left their heads and rattles on Dean’s car as a joke.”

Bobby was shocked, “That rascal…”  He grinned, “I like that kid.”

As Yugi drifted off to sleep, Bobby looked up at Ryou.  The white-haired hikari gave him a thumbs-up with his free hand and smiled before readjusting his sling and heading off to find his twin.


	43. Chapter 43

Yugi was awake and bored near to death when Bobby called a ‘family’ meeting.  Everyone was cramped into the living room.  “What’s this about,” John questioned, shooting looks at the Supernaturals near Yugi.

Bobby placed a hand on Atem’s shoulder, “This has got to stop.  We cannot continue treating Neutrals as the enemy.  These six, according to Atem and what I have witnessed myself, are on our side.  If anything, that Angel of Dean’s is the one I would be concerned about a double-crossing from.  He forced their secret out before we could get to know the boys properly.  Atem, the floor is yours.”

“I was trying to figure out how to tell everyone what our brothers were before you judged them on it.  They had asked to get to know you before we told you, but that went south when an imbecile put a Blood-seal on them.”  Atem glanced at the ‘bound’ Angel before continuing.  “Get to know our family before you judge them or try to do them harm.  Bakura, Marik, and I are now just shy of being deemed as Supernaturals ourselves.  Atemu’s Gods have granted us a gift that we will not disclose as of now, but because of this, we are no longer normal nor are we Supernaturals.  We are something in-between.  Please, let’s just start over and not fight.”

There was silence until Yugi looked at John, “Hi, I’m Yugi Motou.  Yami is my older brother and Atemu is my ancestor.  I am a Hikari, or angelic-vampire.  I love games and books.  I’m also learning how to Hunt like my brother and friends.”

John looked at Yugi like he had lost his mind, so Yugi continued to introduce himself, “I’m 26 in Human years, 10 in Vampire, and forever frozen at 16.  I can Shift into the form of an Egyptian Mau.  I can eat normal food.  Too much Holy Water makes me hyper…Seriously.”

Yugi’s serious face made John crack a faint smile as everyone chuckled.  “It’s true,” Yugi defended.  “It does the same to Ryou and Malik.  Ask Yami, he’ll tell you.”

Atem smirked as he shook his head, “The hikaris’ drinks were spiked by Duke when he thought that it would harm them.  They wouldn’t settle down and ‘rearranged’ anything they could pick up.  They were worse than a child on a sugar-high.  When their ‘high’ crashed, they passed out in the library and were dead to the world for the rest of the day.  I ordered Duke to fix the chaos they created because of his tampering their drinks.”

“Dude,” Dean crowed, “that has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!  I’m Dean by the way.  Sammy’s my little brother.”

“I’m not little, Dean.  And the name’s Sam,” Sam stated.

Malik looked at Dean and started laughing, “I’m Malik, Marik’s younger brother.  Mariku’s our ancestor.  I’ve got an older brother named Odion and an older sister named Ishizu. I can take the form of a Kestrel Falcon.  Ryou and Yugi are my best friends forever.  I hunt rattlers for a hobby now.  ”

“How do you do that,” Dean asked Malik.

“Easy,” Malik smirked as he quickly Shifted to his animal form.  _*Like this.*_   He Shifted back, “I could _show_ you my trophies, but someone threw them out.”

Dean was shocked, “That was you leaving heads and rattles on my car!?!?”

“I was trying to dry them out faster.  I planned to wash it anyways.”  Malik grinned, “I was going to give you the fangs and give everyone a rattle or two for luck.”

“Ryou Bakura, Bakura’s brother,” Ryou stated, trying to prevent a fight.  “I was adopted and grew up in the same neighborhood with Yugi and Malik.  I like to cook and am learning First Aid from Ishizu.  I can turn into a Jackal.  We use our animal forms on Hunts when we are allowed to participate.  Akefia is our ancestor.”

“Caleb.  I Hunt Supernaturals.”  The boys paled, so he quickly added, “That pose a threat to Humans.  You kids are safe along with the Daywalkers.”

“Joshua.  Same as Caleb.”

John looked at the boys and then at their twin brothers.  “John Winchester.  Sam and Dean’s dad.”

The Daywalkers went next.  “Atemu, ancestor to Yugi and Atem.  Akefia, Mariku, and I are 5025 years old and forever frozen at 22.  We gave our mortal lives in exchange to protect my kingdom, our people, and our bloodlines from the vampires that had captured us.  We can walk in the sun without harm.  We vowed to protect Humans from others of our kind as best we could.”

“Bakura Parkerson, Ryou’s brother.  You mess with the Hikaris, you’re asking for trouble.”

“Marik Barker.  Hikari-Malik my brother.”

“Atem Higarashi.  Leader of the Domino Hunters and brother to Yugi Mutou.”

Bobby went last, “Robert Singer, Atem’s dad…hopefully Yugi’s too, if he wants it.  Hunter of dangerous Supernaturals and call-station for Hunters.”

Yugi was shocked to hear that Bobby wanted him for a son after all.  “Dad,” he asked hesitantly.

Bobby nodded, “If you wish it.”

As he nodded in response, Yugi teared up.  “I have a dad now,” he cried.  “I have a dad.”

Bobby gave him a gentle hug and ruffled his tri-colored hair softly.  “Yeah, you do.  Now get some rest.”

* * *

Everyone was more relaxed not that they understood that they weren’t a threat to each other.  Yugi accepted the medicinal-blood mixture from Bobby without much fear.  He fell asleep until John woke him up for dinner.  “Hey kid, time for dinner.”

“Mr. Winchester,” Yugi yawned, barely remembering not to stretch.  “Hi.”

John mussed Yugi’s hair, “It’s ‘Uncle’ John to you kiddo.  Bobby’s like a brother to me.”

Yugi smiled as he was helped up a little so that he could eat without making a mess.  Malik brought in a tray carrying a bowl of chili and buttered bread, “Atem made dinner tonight.”

“Smells wonderful,” Yugi breathed out, enjoying the aroma of the beans.

* * *

Ishizu arrived midway through dinner and examined Yugi when he finished eating.  “His condition is stable enough for him to be moved,” she announced.  “I also wanted to inform Atem that we have guests on their way to the Mansion.  They are set to arrive in a few days.  Bakura, your parents are planning to visit within the month.”

“CRAP,” Bakura cried out.  “How do I explain that I found my twin brother and that he’s a Supernatural?  And that an ancestor of ours is still ‘alive’?”

“We’ll tell them together, ‘Kura,” Ryou stated as he placed his right hand on Bakura’s forearm.


	44. Chapter 44

Bobby signed the last of the papers declaring Yugi as his son, but leaving his last name as Mutou.  “Done,” he sighed.  “You’re my boy now, Yugi.  Now and forever, just like your brother.”

Yugi beamed, “And you’re my new dad!”

Ishizu pulled the wrap around Yugi’s ribs snug, earning a wince.  “Forgive me,” she said, “But this is necessary to prevent further injury while those fractures continue to heal.”

“I know, Ishizu.  It just hurts when you do that,” Yugi stated.

Malik came in with a smirk on his face, “I’m ready to go.  Yugi’s stuff’s in the van and…”

“Malik Hikari Ishtar,” Ishizu glared at her brother, “Go undo whatever wrong you have done.”

“But it’s funny and Dean deserves it for trying to flirt with you, Sister,” Malik whined.

Ishizu shook her head, “Go clean your mess now.”

Malik went back outside to remove the dead rattlesnakes from under Dean’s car.  He had coiled them up just under the driver’s door and behind the left rear tire.  He left the severed rattle wrapped up in a dirty shirt in Dean’s seat just to be funny.

When he came back in, Bobby shook his head, “I’m going to miss my best Rattler Hunter when you leave boy.  But I won’t miss the dead snakes’ heads and tails.”

“You could have sold those to tourists or something,” Malik pointed out.  “I had fun killing those things if they got too close to the house or your scrap yard.

* * *

Bobby watched as his new son was loaded into the van on a specialized bed.  Atem didn’t want to take any chances of Yugi hurting his ribs further.  “You take care of that boy,” John told Atem.  “We’ve grown attached to those three and I think your old man would be devastated if he were to get hurt again.”

“I know.  Grandfather is not going to be happy to hear that we nearly had to sedate them and ship them to the Arctic indefinitely.  We’ll keep in touch until the next time we come out here,” Atem stated.  He tossed the keys to Atemu, “You drive this time.  I’m still tired from staying up with Yugi all night.”

Bobby hugged his son, “You did good, boy.  I think I’ll try to make it to your place soon.  Just to check on things and all.”

* * *

The ‘caravan’ pulled into a rest area for the night.  Atem assigned Malik and Bakura to create a perimeter with a Holy Water, salt, garlic, and iron mixture before they called it a night.

* * *

Shai had tracked his primary targets to where they were now ‘camping’.  He let out a low growl of frustration when he realized that there was a barrier preventing him from gaining access to the boys.

A moment later, a van door slid open.  “I heard something out there, Atemu,” a childish voice stated.  “It sounded like a growl.”

“I see nothing, Young One.  Try to get some sleep, for tomorrow we return home.”

“I swear I heard something out there,” the boy argued weakly.

The man sighed, “I promise you that so long as we stay in here, no Demonic will bring you harm.  Get some rest, Yugi.”

The door was pulled shut and the site fell silent.

_*****FLASH****_

_A boy sitting on a bed, looking at its occupant.  “Nothing can get into your chambers.  Father has guards out to keep the raiders out of the palace.”_

_“But I heard something, big brother.  Please check?”_

_The boy sighed, “Very well, but you have to promise to go to sleep if there’s nothing there.”_

_“Can I stay in your chambers then?  I’ll be good.”_

_“Fine, but try not to make this a habit.  Father and Mother want you to try staying in your own chambers all night.”_

_“Thanks Atemu, you’re the best big brother ever!”_

_*****FLASH****_

Shai shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  _‘That’s the first time a name has been revealed in these images,’_ Shai thought to himself. _‘I wonder what these visions mean.  Who is this ‘Atemu’ mentioned in this one?’_

* * *

The caravan pulled into the long drive of the Mansion around dinnertime the next day.  Ryou and Malik rushed into the large house to find their friends and teammates.  Joey spotted them as they rushed into the parlor.  “Hey, it’s two of my favorite cooks,” he greeted them.  He noticed Ryou’s injured arm and the faint bruises decorating Malik’s arms, “What happened?”

“A stupid, stuck-up Angel happened,” Malik grumbled.

Ryou nodded, “He used a Blood-seal to find out who used his blood and, well, it wasn’t pretty.  We wound up getting hurt bad.  I dislocated my shoulder and broke my arm at the same time, Malik was bruised, but Yugi ended up with broken and bruised ribs.  Akefia put a Binding-spell on the Angel until he can be dealt with accordingly.  We were moments away from a one-way trip.”

Joey growled in irritation, “Where is this sissy-pants Angel?  I outta put him six feet under in a lead casket.”

Atem pushed Yugi’s bed into the main room as Joey made his threat.  “I would rethink that idea if I were you, Joey.  This Angel is to be put on trial for his deeds,” Atem stated as he locked the wheels to the bed.  “There you go, Yugi.  You’ll be in here for a few days more.”

* * *

As soon as the vehicles were unloaded, the angel locked up, and pizzas ordered, Tea gave Atem a list of messages.  “Oh, and Bakura’s parents are already here,” she announced.

Bakura paled, “They weren’t supposed to be in for a few more weeks.  I’m not ready!”

“Ready for what, son,” a man questioned him.

The woman at his side batted his arm, “Daryn, don’t frighten our son.  Hello, Bakura, I missed you, my baby boy.  Come give mommy a hug.”

Bakura hesitantly approached his parents and gave his mother a quick hug.  She noticed Ryou trying to hide from view.  “Aww, did you go and clone yourself, my precious little duckling?  He looks so adorable.”

“Actually, Mom Dad, he’s not a clone, robot, or hologram,” Bakura admitted.

His mother didn’t get what was being said, “So he’s a hologram of a robotic clone?”

“Um, no,” Ryou spoke up in his British accent.  “I’m not any combination of the three.  I’m Ryou Ambrose Bakura.”

Daryn glared at the Hikari, “Don’t joke about such things boy.”

“I’m not,” Ryou countered softly.  “I was found off the coast of Florida and the man who found me tried to locate my original family.  After failing to find them, he adopted me and raised me in Domino City.  I vacationed with my dad in England during the summer months, hence the faint accent.”

“Who is this child, Bakura,” his mother questioned him.

Bakura hugged Ryou, being mindful of his injuries, “He’s my brother.  We found him about a year ago.”

“This isn’t funny, son.  Boy, this is not something you can poke fun of.  Our baby boy died nearly twenty-five years ago,” Daryn roared.  “How dare you mention him in our presence!  I’m disappointed in you, Bakura.”

Ryou paled and turned to leave, crashing into a wall and falling backwards.  Before Bakura could react, Ryou was up and running for his private sanctuary, the greenhouse.  He cried the whole way, barely seeing where he was headed.

Bakura turned on his parents, “That was uncalled for!  Now I’ve got to find him.”

“Bakura-bunny,” his mother cooed.  “Leave that sad boy alone and spend time with Mummy.”

Malik glared at the woman, “Ryou was excited to finally be reunited with his real parents and you shot him down.  I hope you, you…YOU HALF-WIT HUMANS ARE HAPPY!  I’ve seen Weres more accepting than you!”

“Young man, you will respect your elders,” Daryn snapped.

“Show me some that are reasonable and I’ll respect them,” Malik huffed.  “Atem, I’m going to bed.  I’m not hungry.”

Malik stormed off.

* * *

Ryou made it to the greenhouse and to the private inner building that the team had given him as a Christmas present.  It housed his private herb garden and his favorite items to use in certain recipes.  Bakura had the windows tinted so that sunlight could enter while giving him privacy and installed a special lock so that Ryou could relax when things were overwhelming for him.  Each of the Hikaris had a special sanctuary of their own.  This was Ryou’s.

He bolted the door and leaned on the door, sliding to the ground and hugging his knees with his good arm.  Ryou cried, his heart breaking at the thought of his real parents thinking that he was playing a cruel joke on him.


	45. Chapter 45

Bakura, fed up with his parents’ reactions, located Richard Bakura’s phone number on the ‘Missing’ flyer and dialed, praying that it was still his number.  The flyer had become a treasured piece of paper for the team and Bakura hoped that the document would bring further hope for Ryou.  The number turned out to be correct.  Bakura told the man that his missing son had been found and that he was in Domino City under his care.  “I need to tell you that your son is my twin brother,” Bakura admitted.  “He was presumed dead when our parents couldn’t find him after he was swept from our boat at the age of two.  Aside from that point, Mr. Bakura, Ryou needs you here.”

“Now that I know where he is, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.  I want to see my son.”

* * *

True to his word, Richard was at the Mansion fifteen minutes later.  After his initial shock and assumption that Bakura was an older Ryou, Bakura led him to the greenhouse, “Ryou has a sanctuary in here.  Let me see if he’ll unlock it for us.”  Bakura tapped on the door gently, “Ryou, you can come out now.  My parents aren’t out here.  Someone’s here to see you.”

“Who,” Ryou’s muffled voice questioned.

“Someone who’s been looking for you for nearly eleven years,” Richard answered.  “Son, it’s me, your father.”

Ryou undid the bolt but left the chain on.  A light brown eye looked out at them, “If I wasn’t a Human, would you accept me?”

“You’re my son,” Richard stated.  “I raised you as my own and knew you weren’t a normal boy from day one.  Human or not, I still love you.  Please come out to see me, Ryou.”

Ryou unlocked the door completely and stepped out.  Richard took in his son’s appearance, “You’re just as I remembered you at sixteen.  What happened?”

“We were kidnapped and used in an experiment by the Vampire Lord over ten years ago.  He Turned the three of us, but deemed us as failures because we weren’t the violent hunters he envisioned.  Yugi, Malik, and I escaped and met up not long after that.  The team found us and took us in.  We were a new breed of vampires.  Yugi’s brother, Atem, gave us a classification.  We’re the only ones on our kind in existence.”  The Hikari rushed as his eyes teared up, afraid for his father’s reaction.

Richard pulled Ryou into a tight hug, surprising the small male, “I’m so glad that you’re still alive.  What of your real parents?”

“They don’t want me.  They think we’re playing a cruel joke on them,” Ryou muttered.

Richard took Ryou by his good hand, “We’ll make them see that you’re not.  I brought along your scrapbook that we made together from the time I found you to the time you went missing.  We’ll show them!”

* * *

Richard waited as Duke escorted Daryn and his wife to the conference room.  “What is the meaning of this,” Daryn demanded.  “This boy has played this cruel joke long enough.  Marylyn is too fragile to handle another false hope.”

Richard glared at him, “My son does not pull jokes of any kind that hurt people in any way, shape, or form!  I raised him to be a respectful young man.  Ryou is a kind, caring, sensitive soul with respect for his elders!”

“Don’t you dare mention our dead baby’s name in my wife’s presence!”

“Did my brother have any unique birthmarks,” Bakura questioned his father, getting frustrated that his father was being thickheaded.  “Like oh, say, a rose-shaped birthmark on his lower back?  What about a set that if you played connect-the-dots made a star?  Wasn’t that on his ankle?”  He turned to Ryou, “Proof please.”

“Here?  Now,” Ryou pressed, nervous.  “That would mean partially undressing in front of a woman.”  Bakura nodded and Ryou groaned.  “I don’t like this Kura.”

“Just show them, Ryou.”

Ryou sighed as he untucked his shirt and pulled it up while Bakura pulled the waistline of his jeans down enough to reveal the unique birthmark on his lower back next to his spine.  “Proof number one,” Bakura stated at Ryou’s shoulders dropped in embarrassment.  “Next.”

The next set was revealed and Marylyn broke down crying, “My baby’s come back.  He wasn’t dead after all!”

“Where have you been and why tell us now,” Daryn asked.  “Why is this man here?”

Ryou sighed, “He’s my dad.  He took me in and adopted me after he tried to find my real family.  He raised me between here and England.”

“Ryou kept me going after my wife passed away not long after we found him in the ocean.  Darleen loved the boy as her own and insisted that we adopt him if we couldn’t find his true family.  She died weeks before the adoption was finalized,” Richard added.  “Ryou if you’re up to it…”

“I suppose you heard of the discovery of Atem’s?”  Daryn nodded, so Ryou continued, “An extremely rare and unique Supernatural unlike any other?”

Daryn crossed his arms, “Yes.”

“They’re called,” Ryou hesitated and continued, “ _we’re_ called Hikaris.  We’re angelic-vampires.  We were originally Human-Angel hybrids, but a little over ten years ago the Human status was replaced by the vampire side.”  Ryou looked at his birth parents, “We have never harmed a Human.  The Angel blood kept us from being like the Others.  We were, or should have been classified as Supernaturals since the first days of our lives.”

“Who is this ‘we’,” Marylyn asked softly.

“Yugi Mutou, Malik Ishtar, and I; we grew up on the same street and are almost like brothers.”

Daryn was stunned, “Balin and Ari’s boys grew up with you?  Where are they now?”

“Malik was the one who chewed you out and refused to respect you when you upset Ryou,” Bakura smirked.  “He hates when Ryou and Yugi are hurt.  He protects them when we can’t.  As for Yugi, he’s the one confined to the bed in the den.”

“After all this time, they’re finally with their brothers,” Marylyn was relieved.  She became aware of Ryou’s sling, “What happened?”

Ryou sighed, “An Angel decided to find out who stole its blood and used it about twenty-seven years ago.  To sum it up, we were one injury way from being sent on a one-way trip to the Arctic indefinitely.  It’s in custody, pending a fair trial.  I broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder.  We’re just lucky that we had our ancestors present.”

Before they could ask what Ryou meant by his last statement, Akefia entered the room with a tray for Ryou.  “You need to eat, Young One,” he said as he sat the tray in front of him.  “Sit down and eat.”

While Ryou picked at his pizza, Akefia looked at the parents of his bloodline.  “This is Ancestor Akefia,” Bakura stated.  “Ancestor Akefia, these three are our parents; Daryn and Marylyn Parkerson and Richard Bakura.”

“I am pleased that someone cared for Ryou and raised him to have good morals and to be a great cook,” Akefia stated.  He bowed to Richard, “You are a pure-hearted Human to have been able to raise him so well.  I am grateful to you.”

“Excuse me, but what are you,” Daryn asked him.

Akefia turned to him, “I am the one who gave his life to protect an ancient kingdom, its people, and our bloodlines.  Had I not done so, one of you would not have been born and your sons, who look like me, would not exist at all.  I am Akefia, Pharaoh Atemu’s trusted thief, friend, and adopted brother.  As for _what_ I am, I am what you fear most in the Supernatural world and consider a myth…a Daywalker.  We are on the side of the Humans in this unearthly battle.”


	46. Chapter 46

His brother prodded Malik awake.  “Malik,” Marik whined, “I’m hungry.  Make food.”

The Hikari groaned and rolled over, “Go away, Marik.  I’m not cooking.  My arms hurt to move.”

Marik whined, “Food.  I’m starving and want to eat.”

Malik threw his covers back and sat up.  He grabbed his pillow and threw it at his older twin before leaving the room.  Marik followed him to the kitchen where Malik pulled a box of cereal and a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer.  Marik watched as Malik got the carton of milk out and stumbled into the dining room.

He put everything in Marik’s place and glared at his twin, “There.  Pour the cereal into the bowl, add some milk and there’s breakfast.  I’m going back to bed.  Leave me alone now.”

“Sit with me?”

“I’m tired, Mar.  I just want to sleep.”  Marik pouted, making Malik feel bad, “Just until someone else wakes up.  Then I’m going to crash on the couch in the living room.”

* * *

Daryn was the first one up after Marik and Malik.  He was stunned to see Marik up so early.  “Good morning boys.”

“Morning it may be,” Malik grumbled, “but I can’t see the good in it right now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Marik wanted breakfast at four o’clock.  Then he wanted toast with jelly and orange juice.  I wish he weren’t so _him_.  Why is he so weird?”

Daryn sighed, “You mean nobody told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Marik wasn’t always like this.  Granted he has moments when he’s sane and like most everyone else.  But he was much like Bakura before his accident.”

“What happened?”

“It was the traditional ‘Rite of Passage’ for children raised by Hunter parents.  Dean was assigned to observe Marik that night.  It was supposed to have been simple, run the course and make it to base camp in one piece as fast as possible.  They ran into trouble midway.  It started pouring and Marik wanted to wait it out as he was taught.  Dean said no and to keep moving.  Wrong move.  Marik lost his footing and fell into a ravine, hitting his head on a boulder.  He was in a coma for six weeks.  We nearly lost him several times before he got to the hospital.  He wasn’t the same after he woke up.  Sure, he was still quite brilliant, but he was mentally unstable.  I noticed that he’s almost the boy I watched grow up.  He looks up to you, Malik.”

“Thanks for telling me about Marik, sir.”

Daryn nodded.

* * *

Malik peeked in on Yugi, only to find him sound asleep.  Daryn saw the small male sleeping peacefully, “He reminds me of his mother sleeping like that.  She looked like an angel, but she was a firecracker when she was awake.  That woman had a way with Hunting.  My sister met Balin on a Hunt where a Were had him cornered.  Marie launched a silver arrow at the Were and killed it, saving Balin.  It was love at first sight.  I couldn’t disapprove of my sister marrying him, because I had gotten to know him before they met.”

“Yugi is different, sir.  He’s pretty docile and helps Atem keep things in order,” Malik stated.  “He even acts as mediator when arguments break out within the team.  It’s almost impossible to make him angry; but when it happens, you don’t want to be in his range.”

Daryn smiled, “Must have been his grandfather’s influence.  That old man was right to take the kid in.  I’m sorry to say that I opposed the idea.”

Yugi stirred and winced as he breathed in deeply.  Malik was by his side instantly, “You ok?”

“Hurt,” Yugi croaked.  “I think it’s time for my medicine and painkillers.  Where’s Yami or Atemu?”

“I think Atem’s in the lab and Atemu is with Ishizu working on your medicine.”  Malik helped Yugi sit up carefully and removed his shirt.  “I’m not supposed to take off the wrappings but this will help Sister check on you better.”

“Thanks Malik.  I’m a little hungry and Thirsty.  Have you and Ryou had anything yet?”

Malik shook his head, “Not yet.  Ryou’s still sleeping.  He had a tough night.”

“Who’s he,” Yugi asked, looking at Daryn.

“I’m your uncle, Daryn Parkerson.  Your mother was my sister, kiddo,” Daryn stated.  “You have her eyes.  Your mother would have been proud of you.”

Yugi blinked, “So if you’re my uncle, then Ryou and Bakura are my cousins?”

“Got that right, kiddo,” Daryn beamed.  “Malik’s a cousin on your father’s side.  His younger sister was Malik’s mother.  Same with Seto, only it was Balin’s older sister.”

Malik was shocked to hear the news.  “I can’t believe it,” he cried out.  “All this time we grew up together and weren’t told until now!  Wait till Ryou hears this!”

* * *

Ryou listened as Malik passed on the news.  “That’s amazing!  Wait until we announce it at dinner,” Ryou beamed.  “Dad will be pleased to find out more about my true family.  I’m glad that Mother and Father aren’t going to take me away from him.”

“All hybrids and Daywalkers to the den,” Atem called over the intercom system.  “We need to discuss a few things.”  Atem wanted to keep the real truth about the Hikaris a secret to give Bakura’s parents time to see their personalities first.

* * *

Ryou and Malik sat at the foot of Yugi’s bed as their ancestors claimed the couch.  Atem took the chair.  “We have more guests coming in sometime this week.  I don’t want a repeat of last night.  We will carry on as normal and I will alert them to the conditions.  No one is to have any weapons out unless we are called on a Hunt.  No Shadow Magics in the halls.  I want all explosive devices in my lab before they get here.  Marik take your medication, the same applies to you Mariku.”  Atem looked at the Hikaris, “No Shifting in the house.”

The angelic-vampires groaned at the ordered ‘request’.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this chapter was first posted, I was super-hyped to have been able to meet the Super-Awesome-Super-Cool R.L. Stine at our book fest. There may have been a few resulting errors from my excitement!
> 
> It was also the first time I revealed to my readers my appearance.

Just after sunset, a few days after the ‘micro-meeting’, the doorbell rang and Atem answered it, “Welcome to the Domino East Division of Hunters.  I am Atem Higarashi, the one in charge here.  Please deposit all weaponry, spelling, and/or Hunting supplies on the table.  You will not need it here unless told otherwise.”

Various stakes and crucifixes were pulled out of back pockets and other hiding places before tossed onto the table.  These were soon joined by a crossbow, a few silver daggers, several bottles of Holy Water, a couple of spell books, a bag containing various supplies, and a heavy duffel bag with unknown weaponry.

Atem looked at the group, taking in their appearances.  There were four men, a teenage girl, and two women.  The older-looking man wore glasses and a suit reminding him of a librarian he once knew.  One man, about his age, had dark brown hair and appeared to be on edge.  The third had bleached hair and looked like he would be trouble.  The last man looked familiar, like something out of an old Journal he had once read.

As for the women, the blond looked like she was too calm and collected, but for all he knew she could have been the result of various generations of Hunters.  The teen was bored-looking and stayed near the blond woman.  The last person of their group appeared to be an easy-going and intelligent woman.

“The rest of my team is in the den.  We decided to have our dinner in there as our weekly tradition of team-movie night is tonight.  You’re welcome to join us,” Atem offered.  “We’ll meet everyone better that way.”

The seven people followed Atem to the den.

* * *

The group was shocked to see three ‘children’ in a place like the Hunters’ mansion.  To top it all off, one of them was lying in a ‘hospital’ bed with bandages exposed from under his button-up shirt.  The blond woman glared at Atem, “These children can’t be here!”

“Um, excuse me,” the child with snowy-white hair stated.  “We’re not children.  We’re actually nearly twenty-seven.  And before you go around accusing anyone here of any wrongdoing, we are perfectly capable in assisting the team wherever needed.”

The sandy-blond next to him nudged him and grinned, “Well said, Ryou.  Now please hand me that water for Yugi.”

“Malik,” the smallest male, who resembled a much younger Atem, whined.  “I can ask for my own water.  I only have a few broken and bruised ribs, not laryngitis.”

Atem cleared his throat, “I hope that isn’t Holy Water, Yugi.  You know what that does to you three.”

Yugi jumped and winced, “Not funny. Yami that hurt.  And no, it isn’t.  Ishizu only gave me plain water this time.  Joey was nowhere near it either.”

“We know better by now to touch anything with liquids when it comes to Joey,” Ryou pointed out.

A shaggy, blond-haired man scoffed, “I only did that once and it was an accident!”

“Alright guys,” Atem sighed.  “Our guests are here.  Is everyone here?”

“Yup,” Yugi replied.  “The other three are on their way, anyways.”

“We’re already here, Young One,” a smooth baritone voice, nearly similar to Atem’s stated as three men entered the den bearing three trays.

Atem nodded and began, “The one in bed is Yugi Mutou.  Malik Ishtar is the one on his left and Ryou Bakura is on Yugi’s right.  Atemu looks like me.  Akefia looks like Bakura Parkerson, but with a scar.  Mariku is nearly like Marik in appearance and personality, only with a darker tan.

Ishizu and Odion Ishtar are Marik and Malik’s older siblings.  Teá Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor make up the original members of the team.  The other three are Marylyn and Daryn Parkerson, Bakura and Ryou’s parents, and Richard Bakura, Ryou’s dad.”

“I’m Buffy Summers,” the blond woman stated.

The man who looked like a librarian introduced the rest of the group, “I am Rupert Giles, Buffy’s Watcher.  Dawn is Buffy’s sister.  Willow Rosenberg is her best friend and a valuable research assistant.  Spike and Angel are our Supernatural liaisons.  Xander Harris is Buffy’s other friend.”

Three sets of widened eyes landed on Xander, who immediately backed up in fear, “Don’t hurt me!”

“Do you three know this boy,” Atemu asked gently.

Yugi nodded slowly, “He picked on me and then started in on Ryou when Malik was grounded, back when we were eleven.  I blacked out and didn’t know what happened until Ryou told me.”

“That one went ballistic and knocked out a tooth and gave me a black eye,” Xander cried out, pointing at Yugi.  “He even bit me!”

“I wrote you a letter saying I was sorry,” Yugi replied.  “I normally don’t lose my temper like that.”

Malik glared at him, “So…you’re the one ‘black spot’ on Yugi’s innocence.  He never attacked anyone in anger and you made him do just that!”

“Malik, calm down.  It was in the past, please just let it go,” Yugi pleaded.

Willow looked at her friend, “You told me that you got beat up trying to protect a couple of little kids from bullies.  Why’d you lie to me back then?”

“I was ashamed of myself when I sat in the ER waiting for a doctor to look at me.”

Giles was staring at Ryou as if he were seeing a ghost.  Ryou finally noticed and was hugging the startled man within minutes crying, “Uncle Giles!  I missed you!”

“What happened to you nearly eleven years ago?  Your father called in tears saying that you were missing.”

Ryou sighed, “I was kidnapped and experimented on.  We all were.  Yugi, Malik, and I were taken from our homes.”

Yugi looked at everyone, “I’m kinda glad this happened, because we’ve got our brothers and more family than I could have imagined.  We even got to meet more of our family too!”


	48. Chapter 48

Spike watched as the Hikaris sat together eating from each others’ plates and talking in whispers as they ate and watched their movie.  Yugi suddenly stopped eating and held his side, being careful not to touch his tender ribs.  Mariku approached them with a dark bottle, “Princeling needs medicine.”

“Thank you Mariku,” Ishizu stated as she was checking the small Hikari over.

“What is that stuff,” Spike questioned no one in particular.

Atem sighed as Ishizu took the container, “A special medicine that Mariku made up to help Yugi heal faster.”

Spike let out a low whistle, “So the little one belongs to you?”

“He’s my twin brother,” Atem stated as he watched Yugi swallow his ‘medicine’.  The smallest Hikari made a grossed-out face as he swallowed the mixture.

“A bit of a trouble magnet, eh?”

“I suppose, but he and his friends help out around here.”

* * *

Xander was leery of Yugi and kept watching the small Hikari.  Malik got fed up with it, “STOP!  You’re making Yugi nervous!  He’s not going to hurt you, dimwit.  So. Stop. Staring. At. Him.  He’s trying to sleep.”

“Malik, my head hurts.  Please keep it down,” Yugi requested as he yawned.

Atem sighed as the credits to the movie started rolling, “Alright, everyone, clear out of here.  We need to head to bed anyways.  Odion, please escort our guests to their rooms.  Atemu, do you mind staying in here with Yugi tonight?”

“I would stay with him regardless,” Atemu stated.  “I am a light sleeper when need be.”

* * *

Xander lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  He could not believe that such a small boy could take him down on his own so long ago.  Granted he had picked on the boy first and then went after his girly-looking best friend.  The second he had pulled the boy’s hair, the smaller boy had lost his temper.

_Yugi had managed to get to his feet despite his injuries and jumped onto Xander’s back and began his ‘attack’.  Delicate fingers clawed at his face as the small boy demanded him to leave his friend alone.  Xander rammed against a brick wall, trying to force the boy to release him.  When Yugi did let go, he began swinging his fists wildly, hitting Xander in the face and stomach.  Xander tried to pin him to a wall, but Yugi had begun trying to bite him.  He managed to get Xander’s arm a few times._

_The small boy collapsed without warning, breathing hard and holding his sides in pain.  The second boy crawled over to Yugi’s side and tried to calm him down as Xander took off running.  A third boy with sandy-colored hair, called out after him from a nearby house as he ran, “How dare you make Yugi fight like that!  If I ever see you again, you’ll be sorry!”_

_Xander had felt awful and still had the occasional nightmare of the calm-boy-turned-vicious-fighter._

* * *

Ryou was the first one up and bored out of his mind by the time Giles entered the kitchen.  “Good morning, Ryou.”

“Mornin’ Uncle Giles,” Ryou yawned.  “Would you like some tea?  I grow my own blends in my greenhouse.”

Giles smiled softly, “Of course.  I miss having your special mixed teas.”

Ryou nodded as he pulled several glass jars from a small cabinet.  “I have a hibiscus, lemongrass, and berry blend.  There’s also a chamomile blend that I made for stressful times.  That one has a few varieties of chamomile and a hint of lemongrass.  Then I made a berry, stevia, and rosehip blend with black tea for those that want to have instant sweet tea.”

“That last one sounds interesting, Ryou,” Giles smiled.  “I’ll try that one.”

Ryou nodded as he started the tea pot, measured the blend into a tea strainer, and closed the halves together.  “So what have you been up to, Uncle Giles?”

“I was assigned to be Buffy’s Watcher and have resided in Sunnydale since then.  Buffy decided to travel a bit before Dawn goes back to high school.”

“So, um, if you’re a Watcher, then is she a slayer?”

Giles sighed, “Actually, Buffy is the Slayer.  Of course, due to her death and resuscitation, there are two Slayers now.  You don’t want to meet the second one though.”

The teapot whistled and Ryou went to retrieve it for his uncle.  Giles tasted the tea when it was ready, “I must say, this is an interesting blend.  I rather enjoy it.  Would you mind making some for me to take home?”

“I would love to,” Ryou beamed.  “I can also give you some herbs that are good for medicinal and cooking purposes.  I might have a few that can be used in Warding spells.”


	49. Chapter 49

Willow stared at the sleeping Supernatural from the doorway when Atem found her.  She looked at him, “He’s so innocent-looking.”

Atem smiled.  “We think that that’s a side-effect of the Angel blood that he and the others were given when we were days old.”

“Oh.  I’ve never met an Angel before,” Willow stated.  “Does he have wings and can he fly?”

Atem smiled as Yugi began stirring.  “No to both questions.  But a word of warning, their sad puppy-dog looks are their most dangerous defense and weapon.”

“Yami,” Yugi yawned, “May I have some water?”

“He’s kinda cute,” Willow pointed out.

Yugi heard the comment and pouted, “I’m not cute.  I’m tired and my sides hurt.”

Atem left to go get some water for Yugi, leaving Willow with the small male.  “I’m Willow, Buffy’s friend.”

“Yugi Mutou.”

Willow beamed, “Aren’t you the boy who played card games for charity and went undefeated?”

“Yeah,” Yugi replied.  “I used to play Duel Monsters until I was kidnapped.  Grandpa and I had heard about the children’s hospital that I went to whenever I really needed to getting shut down because they lost their funding.  Grandpa found out about a tournament where the winner could donate their winnings to charity or keep it for themselves.  I signed up and won every round.  I gave the entire check to the hospital and most everyone who attended the tournament donated some money.  It ended up being enough to keep the hospital running until more funds were acquired from the government.”

Willow smiled at him, “You’re pretty giving.”

“I hate to see others hurting,” Yugi admitted, “especially my friends and family.”

* * *

“Where’s Yugi,” Solomon’s voice stated from the front entrance.  “I brought someone by who wanted to see him and the other two.”

“In here, Grandpa,” Yugi called from the den.

Solomon entered the den and sighed, “Yugi, when can I stop worrying about what kind of condition you’re going to be in whenever I get a chance to visit you?”

“Um…” Yugi hesitated.  “I don’t know.”  He noticed a person behind his grandfather.  “BOOK!  Oh my Ra!  We missed you!”

The woman smiled as she approached the small male, “I missed you too, Chibi.  Where’s Egypt and Snowflake?”

“We heard Yugi’s voice,” Ryou stated as they entered the room.  “Hello Book.”

Malik beamed, “Hiya Book.  How have you been?”

“Still the same boys I remembered, so energetic,” she grinned.  “I’m doing great.  I found out that I have three older sisters and that one of them passed before I got to meet her, but I’m living with them.  I’m an aunt now.  What about you boys?”

“We were found by our brothers,” Yugi stated.  “Found out that they’re actually our older twins and that Ryou and Malik are my cousins!”

Ryou sighed, “But we aren’t really the same as you remembered.”

“I heard from your grandfather,” ‘Book’ replied.  “He said that you boys have Angel blood in your veins.  But that makes you boys very special.  I wanted to bring my sisters to meet you boys.  Would you like to meet them?”

Malik nodded, “Sure.”

She tousled his hair, “I’ll bring them by the next time I come to visit.  You guys will love them.  I told them a little bit about how you three are the little brothers I always wanted.”

“And you can’t have them,” Bakura teased as he entered the room carrying a tray for Yugi.  “Your brother says you need to eat Shortstop.  Ryou, Malik go get some lunch before the walking garbage disposal inhales it all.”

Yugi looked at the tray and sighed, “Thanks Bakura.  Could you see if Atemu or Yami can…Never mind.”  The two Yugi wanted to see had shown up.  “Hi.”

Atemu smiled at his favored descendant, “Good morning Young One.  How do you feel today?”

“My side itches,” Yugi complained.  “Can I take the bandages off yet?”

‘Book’ looked at her former charge, “What bandages?”

“Yugi fractured and bruised a few ribs due to a misunderstanding.  An Angel placed a Blood-seal on them and we nearly lost them.  He’s awaiting a fair trial, but the Supernatural Council has yet to set a date,” Atem explained as he went to remove Yugi’s shirt to examine his ribs.

“Yami,” Yugi sighed as he fell back into the pillows, “not in front of Book.”

She shook her head, “Honestly, Chibi.  I’ve seen you without a shirt on before.”

“Only when we went swimming,” Yugi retorted.

Atem raised an eyebrow, “Chibi?  Why did you call Yugi that?”

“Because he’s always looked like a little boy with all his innocence,” ‘Book’ grinned.  She added, “And now that I see you and him together, the name fits perfectly.”

“Atem,” Atemu began, “Please allow the Young One to finish his meal and relax before we check his injuries.”

Atem nodded, “Of course, Atemu.  Sorry Yugi.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yugi rolled his eyes.  “Book, this is Yami, my twin brother, and …um, Atemu.”

“Paige Matthews,” she introduced herself.  “Next time I come to check up on the ‘triplets’, I’ll try to bring my sisters, Piper and Phoebe, by.”

“Honored to meet you,” Atemu bowed gently.

Atem nodded, “I’m glad to meet someone outside the family that knows Yugi.  You’ll have to tell me what he was like as a child.  But please call me Atem.  Only Yugi calls me ‘Yami’.”

“Yami, you’re embarrassing me,” Yugi whined, making everyone present laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

“There was the one time that Yugi and Ryou hid in closets because Malik had terrified them while watching scary movies on Halloween night,” Paige told Atem.  “Yugi fell asleep behind a stack of games in his bedroom closet and we couldn’t find him for hours.”

Yugi groaned at the memory.  “I didn’t mean to pass out!  I couldn’t help it!  Malik ribbed me for weeks about being part fainting goat!”

“You used games to barricade yourself in a closet that opened into your room, Chibi,” she pointed out.

Yugi shook his head, “At least I found a decent hiding place.”

Dawn entered the living room, “This place is boring.  What do you have to do that’s fun?”

“Yami keeps games around for us to play,” Yugi answered.  “I’d loan you my GameBoy™, but I’m trying to beat a hard level and really don’t want to lose my saved game.  There are my game systems that my grandpa brought over for me.  If you don’t mind playing outdated games, you could play those.  They’re in the cabinet of the entertainment center with my name on the door.”

Yugi laughed to himself, remembering that Tea and Joey argued over how to label Yugi’s cupboard.  Joey wanted to label it ‘Yugi’s Games’ while Tea wanted to label it with just Yugi’s name in it.  Yugi had to explain to Joey that his name already meant ‘Game’ so it was pointless to label his cabinet the way he wanted to originally.

“I guess that’s better than being bored,” Dawn shrugged.  She went over to the entertainment system and opened the door marked ‘Yugi’.

* * *

Ryou and Giles had gone out to the inner greenhouse to talk in private.  “Ryou,” Giles began, “honestly, how have you been?”

Ryou clipped a sprig of rosemary for seasoning the next day’s chicken dish and sighed before pulling up a garlic bulb.  “Ok, I guess.  This whole thing has been pretty hard for me since that night I was kidnapped.  Having Yugi and Malik around has helped a lot, but I had always felt something was missing even with them around.  Like there was something waiting for me.”

“Your brother and real parents?”

“Yeah.  But you and Dad were my family…are my family.”  Ryou picked some tomatoes and peppers as they talked.  “I still feel awful that I didn’t leave Dad a message, but I didn’t know where we were at first and then we agreed that it was too dangerous to go home after being kidnapped.”

Giles sat down on a bench, “Ryou, did you know that there is a Law that protects certain Supernaturals?”

“There was one passed that made it to where, if anybody hurt us, they would be severely punished,” Ryou answered.  “Atem said that basically the Law was that we are not to be Hunted or harmed without severe consequences.”

“There is an older Law.  Any sentient Supernatural exhibiting a specific want to protect Humans is given amnesty and protected so long as they refrain from following any and all predatory instincts toward Humans.  A Supernatural Law also protected you three long before the Mutual Laws were formed,” Giles added.

Ryou was stunned, “There are Laws for Supernaturals?”

“Just the ones that have created a society and have a Ruling Council.”

“What does their Law say, Uncle Giles?”

“If there are less than twenty of a certain species of Sentient Supernaturals in existence, so long as they are not a threat to others, they are not to be killed.  They are to be classified as ‘off-limits’ and placed under the protection of the Council of Elders.”  Giles looked at his nephew, “The Watchers Council wanted to have me locate the newly-discovered Supernaturals of Atem’s and bring them to the Council, but I refused because that would mean defying the one group that could kill me and everyone with me without recourse.”

“You mean having the team come after you,” Ryou sighed.

Giles nodded, “Yes, I do.  I had to decline their quest and return to Sunnydale in disgrace.”

* * *

Malik broke Atem’s temporary ban and had taken his animal form to fly around the property to get away from his brother for a while, not realizing that there was one too many shadows on the property.  He landed and Shifted near the greenhouse near sunset.  That was when movement caught his sharp eyes.  He crept toward the tree line slowly and grabbed a terracotta pot.  Malik threw the flowerpot at the shadowy form and watched as the pot broke onto pieces before it hit its target.  The form whirled around and glared at him with deadly yellow eyes.  Malik gasped in shock because, apart from the yellow eyes, the mass looked like Yugi did in his Shadow-wraith form.  He ran towards the mansion, yelling for Atemu and Akefia.

The creature followed the Hikari as he ran towards the mansion, unaware of the two inside.  Ryou heard Malik’s shouts and rushed after the thing tailing his cousin.  Giles watched as his nephew went from young man to canine in seconds.  The canine growled at the shadowy mass and lunged after it.  Glowing yellow eyes looked at Ryou’s new form in shock before attacking him.  Giles watched as Ryou clawed and bit the creature.  A smaller form rushed from the house with cries of ‘Yugi, get back in here’ following.

Yugi froze for a moment before jumping into the fray.  Giles noticed that the small male had cat-like features instead of the human ones he had seen earlier.  Atemu and Akefia arrived as the two males were growing exhausted.  The shadowy creature shot off into the woods when it realized that it was outnumbered.  Ryou lay panting next to Yugi, still in his canine form.  _{That thing is pretty tough.  Thanks Yugi.}_

“No problem, Ryou,” Yugi panted as his right ear twitched.  “Um…I think we’re in serious trouble.”

“Darn right you are, Young Ones,” Akefia hissed.

Atemu shook his head, “Yugi, you’re supposed to take it easy for a few days more.  But instead, you jump into a fight.  You disobeyed your brother and went out partially Shifted at that!”

Yugi winced at his raised voice, “I’m sorry, but Ryou needed help and I was closer than anyone else.”

“You’re grounded, Young Ones,” Atemu ground out.  He bared his fangs at the Hikari, who winced in fear, “Get inside and go to your rooms.  NOW!”

Ryou pushed himself to his feet and padded behind Yugi, his tail between his legs and his head down.  Atemu sighed as the back door closed behind them.  “How could they do something so reckless,” Atemu asked no one.

Akefia leaned against a maple tree, “They’re like we are, they can’t stand something harming our friends and family.  You were too hard on them, ’Temu.”  The white-haired Daywalker remembered Giles was still present.  “Forgive the Young Ones, they are still learning.  They tend to leap first ask permission later at times.”

Giles waved off the comment, “I know how those three act with each other.  What I want to know is how my nephew can change forms and why Yugi looked part cat.

“They are descended from us, so there was a chance that they would gain that ability…however slim,” Atemu pointed out, trying to keep from spilling their secret so early.


	51. Chapter 51

Atem was angered at the Hikaris for disobeying him and Shifting.  He was really disappointed in Yugi for his going out and attacking the creature that trespassed on the grounds when his ribs were barely finished mending.  Now he had to explain to all three of Ryou’s parents, uncle, the Watcher’s Slayer, and her friends what the three boys were exactly.  Ryou’s mother had freaked out when she saw the jackal and quarter-cat Yugi sulking into the mansion.

The three angelic-vampires were confined to their rooms and forbidden from leaving until Atem said otherwise.  Currently, Atem had Daryn, Marylyn, Richard, and Giles in the library for a private meeting.  “What happened to my baby,” Marylyn cried.  “That’s not normal!”

Giles looked to Atem for an answer.  The young leader sighed, “There’s something that we haven’t been completely honest about.  Yugi, Ryou, and Malik aren’t ‘normal’.”

“Of course they’re not,” Daryn retorted.  “They were given Angel blood when you boys were days old.”

“There’s more to it than just the Angel blood,” Atem replied as he slid files across the table to the four of them.  He continued, “What they are is a contradiction.  They, by all logic, shouldn’t even exist.  Granted, they were abducted and experimented on by the now-exterminated ‘Vampire Lord’, but there was a reason for their kidnappings.  Raiden Takeshi wanted a stronger, more dangerous breed of vampires under his control.  His goal was to create a breed that could ‘blend in’ with humans and hunt without detection.  Because they stood out, they were what he wanted.”

Marylyn was shocked, “You mean to tell me that my baby is a vampire!?!?”

“Not completely,” Atem stated as he shook his head.  “Remember, I said that he and the other two are contradictions.  They have Vampire and Angel bloods coursing through their veins.  It has enabled them to retain their souls and their personalities, that which we could call their ‘humanity’.  While they lack many of the vampiric weaknesses, they are far stronger than what we are calling the ‘Pure-bred’ and the ‘Demonic’ vampires.  Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are immune to Holy Water, garlic, crosses, silver, and sunlight.”

Giles was confused, “By immune, what do you mean?”

“Holy Water makes them hyper; there is no effect with garlic, silver, or crosses.  For some reason sunlight energizes them.”

Richard looked through the file in front of him and read various notes written in Atem’s handwriting.  A photograph caught his eye.  It was the one of the three boys sound asleep on a bed, Yugi in between Ryou and Malik.  He held it up as he pulled out his wallet and removed a small, worn picture from inside.  “Just like them to sleep like this,” he mused as he set the two pictures on the table.

In Atem’s picture, the three of them were snuggled together; Ryou was on Yugi’s right left while Malik was on his right.  Richard’s photo showed the three of them in the same position, only Ryou was in the middle.  “Was Yugi sick,” Richard queried.

Atem nodded, “How…”

“See how close they are in your picture with Yugi in the center?  My photo was taken when Ryou was recovering from having his appendix removed.  It’s their way of comforting whichever one of the three is feeling sick.” 

Daryn was lost.  “Are they…you know…”

“God no!  They’re like brothers,” Richard and Giles nearly shouted.

Giles continued, “Those three are more like brothers than anything.  They would do anything to make the other two smile.”

Atem felt slightly relieved that this group was taking the news well.  Now he had to break to them the boys’ classification.  “I wanted you to know that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are what we now call Hikaris.  They are the only three angelic-vampires in existence.”

Giles was stunned.  He had been ordered by the Council to locate a new Supernatural that had been discovered and had turned them down, only to now discover that his sister’s adopted son was one of them.  He shook his head in amazement, catching Daryn’s attention, “What is it?”

 was ‘requested’ to find and bring back some new Supernatural by the Watchers Council,” Giles began.  “I stated my refusal and left until they decide to summon me to England at a later date.  Now I find out that our sweet boys are said beings, I’m glad that I refused to follow their orders.”

* * *

Yugi was bored out of his mind.  Atemu had taken away his games and comic books as part of his punishment.  All the Hikari had left to do was stare out of his window, at the ceiling, or his walls.  He hated being bored, but there wasn’t much he could do.  Yugi sighed and rolled onto his left side to stare at a different wall.  He moaned in irritation as he rolled over once more and tried not to cry.

Sometimes he hated being ‘forever frozen’ at sixteen.  Yugi wished that he were able to return to Human status, but knew that that was an impossibility as there were no cures for a vampire that had consumed blood of any sort.  He learned that only after launching himself onto a rat that was unfortunate enough to cross his path when he had been a Newborn just entering the twelfth day of his Turning.  The poor youth had refused blood up until that day when his starvation began to affect him and he drained the rodent dry.

The Vampire in charge of watching him laughed at his deplorable state as it watched him scrambling after another rat in his hunger-driven insanity.  Yugi cried when he regained his senses and saw the dead rats in his ‘room’.  His guard gloated that the boy had sealed his fate and lost any hope of ever being Human again.

The ‘teen’ sniffled as he tried not to cry from the horrible memories, but without his games and comics to distract him, this was a lost cause.  Yugi broke down crying into his pillow until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Atemu heard faint sobs coming from Yugi’s room, but felt that the young one had a lesson to learn about disobeying an order from one in charge and didn’t investigate.  When he went to see if Yugi had stopped crying, Ryou and Malik were sitting in their doorways, worry evident on their faces.  “What’s wrong?”

Ryou looked away from Yugi’s closed door, “He must have fallen asleep crying.  That’s not good.”

“Why?”

“Because he has really bad memories and without something to distract him, they tend to surface,” Malik answered.  “Being in a room and not allowed to leave is one of them.  Raiden kept us locked in a cell until we had consumed some type of blood.  Yugi lasted the longest, but the results were pretty bad.  He hates being confined because of it, especially without something to distract him.”

Atemu was concerned now.  “What happened?”

“Yugi drained seven rats and then bit himself out of hunger,” Ryou started, “he drank a fourth of his own blood before he realized what he was doing.  I heard the commotion while trying to figure out an escape route without getting caught.  That’s when I found out that he was there.”

Malik glanced at Yugi’s door, “When I found them, Yugi was still having pretty bad nightmares.  Sometimes, he suffered them when he was awake.  We could be sitting in the dark of our ‘home-of-the-week’ and talking when Yugi would start panicking and wiping off blood that only he could see, pleading for help.  We helped him through his ‘episodes’ and found out that giving him anything as a distraction helped.  Puzzle books, mind puzzles, coloring books, anything we were able to get for him.  We forgot to get him a new one once and the next day, Yugi was sobbing and rubbing his arm raw with a dirty rag trying to clean off the unseen blood.”

Atemu paled and rushed into Yugi’s room, suddenly concerned for the Hikari.  Yugi was curled up on his bed, dried tears on his face as he slept.  The poor youth whimpered and twitched in his sleep.  The Daywalker paged Atem to join him in Yugi’s room to talk.


	52. Chapter 52

Malik was furious that Yugi had all of his games and comics taken away as punishment for breaking the rules.  He glared at the foot of his bed.  Suddenly, the bedspread caught fire near the foot of the bed.  He cried out in shock as he quickly put the flames out, but as soon as he finished another fire started on the desk.  Malik put it out as well, but the smoke detector in the hall sounded.  Atem rushed from Yugi’s room to find out what set it off.

* * *

Solomon and Paige had been on their way to check on the boys when they heard the alarm sound from the hallway.  Paige was the first there out of the pair.  She paled when she saw the Malik sobbing and the various piles of smoldering items in his room.  Thinking quickly, Paige carefully sat on Malik’s bed and pulled him into her lap, whispering soothing words to the upset Supernatural.  Malik sniffled as he wept, but there were no new fires.  As Paige soothed her former charge, she looked around his room at the burned spots and tried to figure out what had happened.

Solomon didn’t know what to say when he looked at Malik’s room.  All he could think about was that his Binding might have worn off.  It was supposed to last at least ten years after the death of the witch that bound his power.  He had it done because he had discovered that his grandson’s twelve-year-old friend had accidentally set fire to a counter after a particularly bad run-in with a bully.  The poor boys had just said good-bye to Paige as she had moved out on her own when the emotional strain proved to be too much for him.  Solomon informed Ishizu who, in turn, had called an old friend who offered to bind the abilities before something bad came of it.

The friend had to explain that Malik was a Firestarter and that there would be Demonics after the boy when they found out that there was an unBound pyrokenetic running about.  Ishizu decided to go through with Binding the fire power for her brother’s safety.  Apparently that friend had long since passed and now that Malik was emotionally upset, his powers were surfacing in spurts.

Malik looked up as his tears subsided, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know,” Atem replied as he swept the ashes off the desk.  “Grandfather and Ishizu already informed me that you had a sealed ability.  Just keep calm and try not to get mad at anyone until your friend Paige can contact someone that she thinks might be able to help you.”

Malik sniffled, “I’ll try.”

“That’s good.”  Atem gave the Hikari a quick hug, “I need to check on Yugi before he wakes up alone.”

* * *

Yugi woke as his twin entered the room, but Atem noticed that his eyes had a far-away look.  He watched as Yugi began crying and rubbing at his wrist.  “No,” Yugi whimpered, “I can’t get the blood off.  Why can’t I get it off!?!?  WHY!?!?”

Atem reacted quickly and grabbed Yugi’s hand gently, “Yugi, wake up.  You’re fine.  There’s no blood.  You’re not hurt, Yugi.  Please wake up.”

The glazed look faded from Yugi’s eyes as he was snapped from the terrifying vision.  “Yami?  I’m scared.”  The small angelic vampire sobbed as Atem pulled him into a hug.

“My poor brother,” Atem soothed Yugi’s frazzled nerves.  “I’m sorry that we never addressed your issues like we did with Ryou and his greenhouse.”

Irritated amethyst eyes looked up at him, “I didn’t want to tell anyone about the memories of my ‘First Days”.  I figured that the distractions would keep them buried.  It’s my fault, Yami.”

Atem brushed Yugi’s bangs from his face and gave him another long hug.  Yugi kept crying and saying that he should have told the team.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Young One.  I think I might have a few solutions,” Atemu stated as he entered the room.  He sat in the single chair, “Akefia has the ability to alter or remove a certain memory.  He will aid you with your ‘First Days’ and help you recover from them.  As for your games and things, I will return them to you by the end of the day.  I apologize for removing them the way I did.”

* * *

Akefia pulled back as the grey glow faded from his hands, “Ra!  That boy has had so many things traumatize him in his short lifespans.  Nobody mention his ‘episode’ unless you want to deal with a Living Doll for anywhere between a week to a year.  Trust me, it’s not fun.  So if anyone does this to the Young One, I’ll personally make his condition seem like a walk in the park.  Let him come to you about things like this.”

Atemu gently picked up the sleeping Hikari and carried him to an empty couch to sleep the rest of Akefia’s spell off.  “I’m going to put Yugi’s things back where they belong.  Ryou, Malik.  You boys are relieved of your punishments from me, but you still have to complete the ones given by Atem.  Retrieve your things and go to your rooms before Yugi awakens from his slumber.”

Akefia sat guard over the sleeping Hikari, keeping curious guests from getting too close to the little Supernatural.  He refused to let up even after the Demon-bred vampires woke from their daytime slumber.  The one called Spike cautiously approached the older vampire, “What’s with the kid?”

“He needed help forgetting something, I helped him forget,” Akefia stated.  “He’s fine, just sleeping now.”

“Sounds like the most-feared Akefia has a soft spot,” Spike taunted lightly.

Akefia glared at the vampire, “Do not test me, Child of the Night.  As a Daywalker, I can end your existence as you ‘sleep’.”

Spike scoffed, “Daywalkers are a myth.”

“We’re not,” the Daywalker retorted, “You met three when you stepped foot in the mansion.  The Pharaoh, the Tomb-keeper, and myself; the Thief King.  We may not be as our family of modern times, but we still have our souls.”

Spike was stunned, “So what does that make the kids?”

“A class all their own,” Akefia smugly.  “We cannot fathom their distinctiveness as of yet.  It appears that every time we think we’ve got them figured out, they prove us wrong.”

As the Daywalker talked to Spike, Yugi stirred from his dreamless sleep.  Spike noticed this and watched as unusual amethyst eyes cracked open.  “Hey midget,” Spike teased as Yugi woke up.

Akefia whacked Spike and glared at him, “Leave the Pharaoh’s descendant alone, you insolent Demon-bred vampire!”

Akefia picked Yugi up from the couch as if he were a mere child and left the room.


	53. Chapter 53

Yugi wasn’t prepared for the blindfold that Akefia placed over his eyes.  “Hold still, Young One,” the Daywalker gently scolded the Hikari.  “We’ve got a surprise for you.”

He felt himself being carried up a flight of stairs and into a room.  Akefia eased him onto a couch and removed the blindfold.  Yugi was met with the sight of various games, models, art supplies, sealed boxes, and comic/manga books.  “This is your sanctuary,” Atem informed his younger twin.  “Grandfather brought these over from the things that you had growing up.  He said that they were your most treasured possessions.  You can decorate it however you please.”

Yugi teared up and hugged his brother, “Thank you, Yami.”

“No problem, Yugi,” Atem replied.  He returned the hug, “It was about time you had a place to retreat to and get away from your problems.  I even had a cat tower put in and a pet door, in case you wanted to hide in your Mau form.  I have the only spare key to this room for emergencies only.”

Yugi was left alone to set his sanctuary up how he wanted.  He opened the box closest to him and was shocked to see his old posters that had once adorned his walls and bedroom door.  Yugi unrolled the largest of the posters to be greeted by two of his favorite monsters, the Dark Magician and Kuriboh.  The Hikari gave a small smile as he tacked them up on the wall opposite the doorway.  After hanging his posters in the room, Yugi organized his books and games.  He set up his art supplies on the desk that had been brought from his old room and decided to see what else was in the remaining boxes.

Four hours passed by without Yugi realizing it.  He finished, feeling more relaxed then he had when he started.  Deciding that the room was how he liked it, Yugi tacked the remaining poster of all the monsters that were in his deck to the outside of his door.  Unfortunately, the advertisement also featured Yugi’s own image since he was requested to pose for the promotional poster.

* * *

Atemu had cleared his plans through Atem and was searching for Yugi.  He wasn’t surprised to find the young male reading in his favorite chair, curled up with a blanket.  “Yugi, come with me to the training room.  Your brother has approved of restarting our sessions,” he announced.

Yugi marked his spot and set the book down in the chair.  “Ready, Atemu,” Yugi replied as he got up.

Atemu nodded, “Very well.  Go and change into the clothing that Ishizu purchased for you.”

Yugi headed to his room and found a bundle of clothes at the foot of his bed.  Unfolding them, Yugi discovered that he had been given something that looked like it should be worn by an acrobat but it was all in black.  ‘Atemu must have a reason for this,’ Yugi thought to himself as he dressed.

* * *

Yugi waited in the training room for Atemu to show.  The Daywalker arrived with a clipboard, “We’re going to work on your Shadow-mode and transformations.”

“Ancestor Atemu,” Yugi started, referring to Atemu as he often did during training sessions, “why are we doing this again?”

Atemu looked at Yugi with concern, “Because, Young One, you’ve missed several days and need to refresh what you’ve learned up till now.  Assume your spirit animal’s form; we will see if you can combine it with the Shadow-mode.”

Yugi closed his eyes and Shifted, feeling the warmth of his fur ripple through his body.  Amethyst eyes looked at Atemu for the go-ahead to attempt Shadow-mode.  The Daywalker nodded his permission and set up a barrier just in case.

Yugi took a calming breath and concentrated on calling the shadows to him and directing them to cover his feline body.  Atemu watched as Yugi’s stunning bronze fur vanished beneath the shadows that the Hikari called to him.  The Hikari finished, opening his glowing amethyst eyes and sat still, waiting for Atemu’s next step.

“Are you still you, Young One?”

 _*Yup.  No loss of control here.  What’s next?*_   Yugi waved a delicate, shadow-covered paw at him as he communicated.  The Shadows moved like flames as Yugi motioned with his paw.

Atemu smiled and continued with his lessons.

* * *

Yugi was so exhausted after his training session Atemu had to carry him to a spare bedroom that he, Yami, and Yugi tended to use for a private retreat after rough training sessions.  The poor Hikari was sound asleep before his head hit his pillow.  Yami was on his own extra bed reading one of several Journals he kept by the bedside.  He looked up, “How’d he do tonight?”

“Better than expected,” Atemu admitted.  “What of your guests?”

“Buffy and her group are settled in, but her sister is another story.  I swear that girl is going to be trouble.  I caught her near the forbidden section of the Library where we keep the spellbooks that once belonged to various Spellcasters in the area.  I’m waiting for a message from the school overseas where we sent Mokuba and Serenity for their education and protection,” Yami stated as he closed his book and stretched.  “But for now, I think I’m going to go to bed.”

Atemu smiled at his descendant, “Very well.  I will keep watch over the two of you as you rest from the long day.”

“Atemu, how would you explain Yugi’s sensitivity to light when we first found him?”

Atemu looked at Yami, “Likely because he wasn’t taking care of his angelic side.  When you first gave him Holy Water, it likely began to repair the weaknesses of a vampire and removing them altogether.  So long as he and the other two continue to care for both aspects of their beings, they will have little weaknesses of either side.  We must be careful that certain Demonics not discover them or their abilities.”

Yami nodded as he drifted off to sleep, “Thank you for telling me your theory.”

* * *

Around midnight, Dawn was sure that everyone was sound asleep and pulled a bag of bobby pins from her night table’s drawer.  She desperately wanted to know what was in the locked room and was determined to do so before her sister and friends left the next day.  She slipped from her room and crept towards the library and its locked inner room.

She found her way to the library and made it inside with ease.  Unfortunately for Dawn, Atemu had informed Akefia of her attempts to pick the lock of the Artifact room.  He was waiting for her to show so that he could detain her until morning.  The plan was to catch the teen in the act of breaking in and reveal her endeavors to her sister.

“So the little thief has made herself known.  We do not take lightly to those who disregard the hospitality extended to them with recklessness, child.  Atem has placed this one room off limits for a reason.  Only he and a select few are permitted to enter.  You have found yourself in great trouble, little girl.  You are to return to your room and I warn you now that I will not let you out until morning,” Akefia hissed in her ear.  “In fact, I am locking your room and will leave the key and a note for whoever passes your door in the morning explaining your nightly adventures.”

Dawn was taken back to her bedroom and locked inside.  As he had stated, Akefia tacked a note and the key on her bedroom door before he headed to his own room for the rest of the night.  He threw the bobby pins he had taken from the teen in the trash as he made his way through the main hall.


	54. Chapter 54

Ryou gave his uncle a bag of his homemade teas and a quick hug, “I’m so glad I got to see you again, Uncle Rupert.”

“It was so nice to know that you’re safe and in the hands of good people,” Giles stated as he ruffled the ‘teen’s’ hair.  “I look forward to seeing you again.  You’ve grown up so much despite your condition.  You’ve made me and your father so proud.”

Ryou gave his uncle a soft smile as he smoothed his hair, “You helped him raise me, Uncle.  I should be thanking both of you for taking care of me so well.”

Atem was relieved that Buffy would be leaving and taking Dawn with her, but felt for Ryou as he wasn’t likely to see Giles for some time.  He decided to leave the two alone to their goodbyes.  Right now he had to prepare the rooms for another set of guests, Serenity and Mokuba.  The pair was set to arrive for holiday break with a few friends and their temporary guardians.

* * *

Atem was frustrated at Marik and Bakura for somehow destroying the furnace and right when the weather was getting colder and they were expecting a younger set of company.  He set out to purchase what space heaters he could find while assigning Odion to wait for their guests to arrive in the specified room.  When he came home and passed out the heaters, Atem retired for the night.

Yugi was curled up in Mau form on Odion’s lap while Ryou, in jackal form, lay across the man’s feet.  Malik had taken his falcon form and was perched on the back of the chair, dozing behind his brother’s head.  Odion was grateful that the trio had decided to keep him company.  They had started out talking and playing a few card games, but the cold had caused them to feel drowsy.  They had Shifted to stay warm and to warm Odion as best they could as they rested.

A sudden burst of green flames from the fireplace startled Malik and set him flying to a higher post.  Ryou lifted his head as two cloaked people stepped into the room.  Moments later a total of eight people had emerged through the fireplace.  Odion carefully laid Yugi next to Ryou’s side, the small Mau still sleeping soundly.  “Welcome to our home,” he greeted the group.  “Welcome home, Serenity and Mokuba.  Your brothers are still in their regular rooms and we have your quarters ready.  You know the routine.”

Serenity nodded and had put her wand into a glass case on the low coffee table before noticing the three animals curled up by Odion’s empty chair.  “That’s strange.  Wouldn’t the cat be eating that bird?”

Odion gently smiled, “Yugi wouldn’t harm Malik just as Ryou won’t harm either of them.  They grew up together.”

“It’s still strange to see a dog, cat, and bird cozy with each other,” she pointed out.

Odion shooed the two to bed and returned to the remaining six.  “May I assume one of you is called Albus Dumbledore?”

The elder of the adults nodded, “You may.”

“We have the package for you to take back with you on your return trip.  We had to use a warding charm to deter any possible attempts of theft.  Atem said to give you the counter-charm when you arrived,” Odion said as he held out a piece of parchment.  “Who are our additional guests?”

Dumbledore introduced them, “Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and their temporary guardians, Isis and Mahaad Sennen.  Mr. Higarashi was sent a message regarding hosting two of what you call ‘Supernaturals’ during the duration of my students’ stay under your roof.”

“I see.  I am also to ask about securing the wands and other magical items of all using them.”

“I see no trouble with doing so as long as the children can access them in the event of an emergency.”

“The wands and other items of Magics are to be placed in a glass case easy to break in the event of trouble.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Of course.  Children, please do as asked and place all your magical items in the case on the table.”

The trio put their wands in and the two boys were emptying their pockets into the glass container.  Isis had been watching the trio of sleeping creatures by the empty chair.  She couldn’t help but be drawn to them.  Mahaad noticed his wife’s interest.  “I remember the three Sacred Pets of the Palace as well, dear Isis,” he sighed.

Isis nodded, “The way they sleep so peacefully reminds me of the Pharaoh’s cat, the Thief King’s hound, and my brother’s beloved falcon.  I miss them so, dear husband.”

“As do I, my dear.”

As the pair spoke softly, Ryou stirred.  He wanted to move his leg, but Yugi was currently using it for a pillow.  He let out a soft whine knowing his friend wouldn’t wake with as cold as it was.  Yugi was always a stubborn sleeper whenever he was cold.  Malik, still half asleep, gently brushed Yugi’s nose with his left wing and made the Mau sneeze.  Yugi batted sleepily at the offending feathers and tried to get comfortable once more, freeing Ryou’s hind leg.  Ryou gently nudged Malik and Yugi closer before falling asleep once more.

LINE  
Odion had led the group to the main hall as Ryou followed in his half-asleep state.  Yugi was sleeping in Odion’s arms while Malik was perched on his shoulder struggling to stay awake enough to avoid falling off.  “The girls are to sleep in the East Wing on this floor.  The boys will be in the West Wing on the next floor up.  Ishizu is in charge of this floor and will greet you in the morning.  I am in charge of the West Wing.  Any room without decorations are unoccupied and free for use, but pick one as we tend to house various guests at random times.  Anyone caught in any other wing than the one they are assigned to without permission will be given chores.  Stay away from the North Wing unless you are invited there.  You will be given a tour of the mansion in the morning,” Odion stated.

Ryou yawned and decided to head to his own room for the night.  He pawed at Odion’s robe and let out another yawn.  Odion nodded to the Hikari, giving him the ok to head off.  Ryou let out a soft yip and made his way up the stairs and to his room.  Everyone was sent to find a room while the Egyptian carried his brother and little cousin to their respective rooms.


	55. Chapter 55

Yugi stumbled into the hallway, nearly knocking over a boy with dark hair and glasses.  “Sorry,” he yawned.  “I didn’t mean to run into you.  Are you lost?”

“Yeah,” the boy admitted.  He looked Yugi over, “I’m Harry Potter.”

“Yugi Mutou.  I can show you to the dining room,” he offered, fighting off another yawn.  “Sorry about the yawning, I’m still trying to wake up.”

Harry shrugged, “That’s alright.  And thanks for helping me out.  We might run into Ron because he took off before we could find anyone to help us find out where we were eating.”

* * *

Yugi lead Harry to the dining room, finding Ron along the way.  He saw that Ishizu was serving oatmeal and went to help her, feeling bad that she had to make breakfast instead of their usual fare.  “Let it be, Yugi,” she stated as she handed him a filled bowl.  “You three are always preparing meals and with your conditions, I don’t blame you boys for being tired and sleeping in now and then.  Go and eat.  Atem has ordered that you three report to me for your exams and immunizations today.”

Yugi looked surprised, “Shots?  What for?  Why does Yami want us to get shots Ishizu?”

“Various reasons, but because you can get sick, Atem wants to make sure that you are protected from seasonal illnesses.”

“What do you mean he can get sick,” Ron started, “everyone gets sick.  Unless they’re vampires, ghosts, werewolves, or stuff like that.”

Malik glared at the redhead from across the table, “What about vampiric-angels?  Ever hear of them?”

“Never.  That is a contradiction because everyone knows…”

Malik interrupted Hermione, “that vampires and Angels don’t mix…yeah, yeah.  We’ve heard that line too many times to count.  But they do exist…we exist.”

Ryou reached out and pulled on Malik’s hair gently, “Let them eat and we can talk later, Malik.  Besides you and being tired don’t really mix well.”

“What are you saying, Ryou?  I’m awake,” Malik huffed.

“He’s right, little brother,” Ishizu stated as he placed a gentle hand on Malik’s shoulder, “you tend to argue when you’re tired and have just awakened.  Be at ease.”

Hermione looked at her and gasped, “You look like Isis!”

“Well if past experiences are anything to go by, then I shouldn’t be surprised to have someone who looks similar to me,” she replied.

* * *

Yugi was headed to his sanctuary for a break when he ran into the pair assigned to guard the children.  The female had been talking to her counterpart in the hall, unaware of his approach.  “Excuse me” he stated, having to stop.  “May I pass?”

The pair froze and the female began crying.  Yugi was concerned, “Why are you crying?  Is something upsetting you?”

“Heba, is that you?”

Yugi looked at the male who reminded him of his Dark Magician card, “I’m Yugi Mutou.  Who are you?”

“Mahaad.  This is my wife Isis,” he replied.  “I’m sorry about the confusion.”

“That’s alright.  Atemu did say that I looked like his brother once.  I think that’s one reason he trains me so much,” Yugi replied.

Mahaad’s eyes went wide, “The Pharaoh still walks this world?!?!  Take me to him.”

“O-o-ok,” the Hikari said, suddenly concerned about the man.

* * *

Atem and Atemu were in the lab when the Hikari and the couple entered.  “Yami, Atemu, these people wanted to see you,” Yugi stated as he plopped down on his usual cot.

Atemu looked up from counting boxes of bandages, “Why would they want to see us, Young Ones?”

“They called you ‘pharaoh’, Ancestor Atemu,” Yugi answered.

His title for Atemu surprised the pair.  “He’s yours,” Mahaad asked Atemu.  “We thought your lineage long gone from this world.”

“He is mine as is his brother.  This I know due to following our descendants’ lines.  Now, who are you to know who I am,” Atemu stated.

Mahaad and Isis bowed.  “Forgive us, my King,” Isis stated.  “We were of your Court and of your order of priests.  I am Isis and Mahaad is my husband.”

Atemu lit up, “My old friends.  Long have I thought all of those I left behind gone and at rest.  But you should be among those long departed.  Why is it that you still live?”

“We were changed by the bite of a Shadow creature with glowing yellow eyes while on a search for Heba.  We had received word from a village several days’ travel from the Palace during the reign of your cousin Seth.  Mahaad and I went to investigate, but were attacked midway on our journey.  We were the only two to have survived, but at a cost.  We outlived those whom we cared for and loved, doomed to roam unchanging as the world around us advanced.”  Isis pulled herself together before continuing, “We found employment in a school for children with certain magical attributes and have remained there for some time.”

Mahaad looked at Atemu, “Why did you leave us and why are you still alive?”

“I had no choice, Mahaad.  A certain vampire gave us the option to willingly become his or to watch as everything we held dear was destroyed before being Turned.  We made him swear to leave our homeland and future descendants untouched if we went willingly.  The vampire is dead as he broke his word.”

Isis was confused, “how did he break his word?”

Atemu motioned for them to turn around.  When the pair did they saw the Hikari drinking blood from one of three small glasses.  “That is how.  He kidnapped Yugi and two others, experimenting on them, trying to create a breed of vampires stronger than previous generations.  They are the only three angelic-vampires in existence.”

* * *

Atemu decided to have Mahaad sit in on Yugi’s training session while Ryou showed Isis the greenhouse.  “Yugi, please demonstrate for Mahaad what I have taught you so far.”

Yugi nodded and headed for a tree-like structure.  After climbing it with ease, he leapt from the branches, assuming his Mau form on the fly.  Landing on his feet, Yugi ran towards a target and launched himself at it.  Midway, Yugi Shifted to his first battle form and connected with the straw-filled bag.

Mahaad noticed that Yugi’s battle form looked like a child the goddess Bast would have blessed.  His small form was covered with a thin layer of silver and spotted fur.  Yugi looked elegant and graceful as he shredded the bag, laughing as he reached a small golden coin.  The boy’s tail and ears twitched in excitement as he rushed off for another target.  “Battle form two,” Atemu announced.

Mahaad watched as shadows covered the cat-boy’s form easily.  When Yugi opened his eyes, glowing cat-like amethyst irises looked at him.  Yugi quickly darted for another target and demolished it in seconds, retrieving another golden object.

“Battle form three,” Atemu called out.

Yugi’s form shifted once more, the cat-like features vanishing.  Mahaad let out a cry of shock.  Yugi’s third battle form looked like the Shadow creature that had cursed he and his wife to their current states.  Atemu heard the cry and called a halt to Yugi’s review.


	56. Chapter 56

Atemu turned to Mahaad, “What is it that has upset you?”

“Your ward looks like the creature that attacked us so long ago,” Mahaad stated.  “Everything looks like the creature with the glowing yellow eyes.”

Yugi dropped the shadows and looked confused.  “But I wasn’t born then.  How could I look like something from thousands of years ago?”

“There’s one possibility, Young One,” Atemu paled.  He took a breath and continued, “The thing that attacked and Turned you and Isis might just be Heba.  Something happened to him after he was taken, I suspect.”

* * *

Isis confirmed that Yugi’s third battle form and known Shadow-wraith form was identical to the creature’s own appearance.  She felt relief that his eyes were amethyst and not yellow.  Yugi jumped up from his favorite chair and rushed from the room he, Atemu, Isis, and Mahaad were in.

Minutes later he returned with Ryou in tow.  “I just remembered that Ryou was attacked and I went to help him.  The attacker was a shadow with glowing yellow eyes.  Ryou confirmed it,” Yugi panted as Ryou kept him from collapsing.

Isis was shocked to see that the second boy looked like Akefia.  Malik rushed into the room seconds later, “What was the rush about Yugi?  Why’d you need Ryou so badly?”

“Mariku,” she whispered.

Malik heard the faint whisper.  “My name’s Malik Ishtar.  Mariku’s my ancestor.  You look like my sister, Ishizu.”

Isis smiled, “Then my visions are fulfilled at long last.”

“What do you mean,” Atemu pressed.

“Long ago, I had a vision of three sets of three looking like you, Akefia, and Mariku.  There was also present one who looked much like me nearest to the smallest of my brother’s copies,” Isis stated.  “I never thought to see that occur so long after the vision appeared to me.”

Atemu smiled, “There is much to discuss, but for now it is time for dinner.  Hikaris go and assist your brothers with serving the evening meal.  I’m sure that that Ronald boy and Joey are going to be a handful for them.”

The trio left the ancient vampires alone to help keep two bottomless pits in line.

* * *

Malik pulled out a service cart laden with wrapped and sterilized dog dishes.  “Listen up, nobody eats until everyone is present and at the table!  They must also wait until any and all announcements are made.”

Ron was confused.  “So, uh, what happens if someone breaks that rule?”

“Malik takes the offender’s plate and dumps it in a dog dish.  They have to eat from it until everything’s gone,” Joey stated as he cringed from the memory of the humiliation.  “At least the dish is clean.”

Hermione was shocked, “That’s barbaric!”

“How many have done it,” Ron pressed.

Malik smirked, “Bakura, Marik, Mariku, Akefia, Joey…repeatedly, Duke, Tristan, and Tea.  Seto slipped up once but, as with first offenders, got a warning.  The others didn’t listen.  Besides, we are a team and as such we do everything together or not at all.”

Serenity giggled, “I can’t imagine my brother eating from a dog dish.”

“Ren!  You’re supposed to be on my side,” Joey cried out.

Ryou and Yugi passed out plates and began serving food while Ryou spoke up, “Atem has noticed an increase in the ease of completing cases we’re assigned to since we began eating our meals together.”

“Yami is the one who approved of Malik’s method since it has lowered the chances of someone bolting their food and rushing off before everyone is done eating.  It also gives us a chance to talk about our day,” Yugi pointed out.

Atem, Atemu, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia entered the dining hall.  Ron was shocked to see three sets of copies in one room.  “How do you keep from getting so confused with three sets of three copies?!?!”

Malik laughed, “It’s easy.  Atemu, Mariku, and Akefia are the darker ones and what we call ‘Daywalkers’.  Yugi, Ryou, and I are the smaller of the sets and what Atem designated ‘Hikaris’.  Marik, Bakura, and Atem are the humans in the group.”

“I’ve heard of the term ‘Daywalkers’, but not ‘Hikaris’,” Hermione pointed out.  “Besides, Daywalkers aren’t supposed to exist.”

Atemu looked at the girl as he claimed his chair next to Yugi, “Believe me, we do exist.  But we are rare and that is because some overzealous newborn is killed off due to their feeding during the day.  My friends and I refused to reveal to the one who Turned us our Gifts.”

“As for the Hikaris,” Atem began, “they are a very unique hybrid, a Vampiric Angel.”

“That’s impossible!  You can’t mix something considered pure with something impure,” Hermione argued.

Atemu smirked, “Not really if it’s done in a certain manner, but that is a mystery even to us.”

A banging sound got everyone’s attention.  Yugi looked to Atem as he set the empty soup pot on the serving cart.  Atem nodded to his brother and spoke, “Before we eat this wonderful meal, the Hikaris have something to say.”

Ryou spoke for the trio, “We prepared a special treat for our guests, but there are two stipulations:  Don’t waste any food and don’t overeat.  We worked hard to prepare this meal and abhor the wasting of food.  Please eat what you take and if you are unsure of something just try a small amount before you take a larger portion.  Yugi?”

“Please remember your manners and respect those next to you.  When you are done eating, please be kind and neatly stack your dishes before you.  This will make it easier for the ones cleaning up after our meal is through,” Yugi stated before turning to Malik.

Malik smirked, “Since the banging of the pot, I’ve already caught a few of you.  The ones named are to face the punishment we mentioned earlier:  Joey, Marik, and Mariku.  Ron as this is your first offense; this is also your last warning.  Akefia, if you would do the ‘honors’.”

Said Daywalker quickly replaced the plates before the three offenders with the sterilized dog dishes.  Once everything was settled, the Hikaris took their seats and the meal began.


	57. Chapter 57

Yugi and his fellow hikaris were leading Isis to the garden to gather some herbs and medicinal plants for a tonic meant to relieve an upset stomach.  Apparently, Ron and Joey had eaten too much too fast in their unannounced eating contest.  Ishizu had to put the pair on a rare restricted servings order.  Joey whined at the thought of having only one regular-sized serving of food for three meals.

Isis was rather pleased to learn that Ryou had a basic understanding of herbal combinations and had praised the young Supernatural for his skills and exceptional tea-making abilities.  She was amazed that the youth could tell what someone might need and be nearly accurate in giving the person in question the tea he felt they needed.  Had the boy been born when she was the palace healer, he would have been apprenticed to her.  But fate had deemed another, her own descendant, to take the boy on and teach him how to aid others in healing.

The female vampire had a faint feeling that Malik and Marik were not her brother’s descendants, but her own.  She remembered that Mariku hadn’t married nor was he engaged or dating when he was assumed dead like the Pharaoh and Akefia, but she hadn’t the heart to tell them that fact.  So long as Mariku was happy, she was as well.  Mahaad had made mention that he would be writing the headmaster to request an end to their arrangement to stay at Hogwarts to protect the children within its walls until such a time that they felt it time to move on.

Her husband felt that they were needed to aid in the care of the three younger Supernaturals, but Isis knew that he was intrigued by their uniqueness and wanted to ‘study’ the Hikaris to understand what set them apart from the rest of vampire-kind.  Mahaad had been informed by Atemu that Yugi had the ability to use magic and was suspected of being able to wield the most powerful forms of it, Light and Shadow.  The ancient Spellcaster had decided that he wanted to take over training the boy how to handle the purest of Magics in a responsible way.

Isis watched as Yugi and Malik decided on the vegetables they wanted to prepare for their meals.  “Miss Isis,” Ryou started, “did you need a specific herb for the tonic you wanted to make for Ron and Joey?  If it was peppermint or ginger, we’ve discovered that Joey is allergic to ginger.  I’d suggest peppermint for Joey and with Ron’s temperament ginger would be best.  Both with stevia as sweetener.”

Isis smiled at the Hikari, “Very well.  Shall we gather the required herbs?”

* * *

Tea had been in the room that that Malik had likened to the watchtower from his favorite comics monitoring the constant updates for possible Hunts in their sector.  She paled when an alert flashed on the screen in pale blue.  She immediately hit ‘Print’ and read the sheet as it was ejected from the printer.

Pale blue meant a child under ten was a victim of a Supernatural attack.  This particular alert was rather upsetting as a few children had vanished over the weekend in the same area.  The youngest victim was two, the eldest was eleven.  Their mangled bodies were found at the bottom of a ravine, little to no blood where they were found or in their tiny bodies.

She knew that they needed bait but didn’t know what else to use since the Hikaris were outside of the age range being targeted.

* * *

Mahaad had overheard the devastating news and decided to intervene.  He knocked on the doorway before speaking, “I know of a spell that can alter the age of the one using it.  Unfortunately, it only works on those who are as near innocent as possible.  This is because it is a ‘Pure of Heart’ spell.”

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik instantly became the focal point in the room.  Atem sighed, “We won’t force you three into something you don’t want to be a part of.”

“I want to help catch whatever it is that’s hurting innocent kids,” Yugi cried out.  Ryou and Malik echoed his thoughts.

Mahaad explained the spell and what it entailed.  After gaining the approval to go ahead, Mahaad took the Hikaris to an empty room and cast the spell.  The boys were engulfed in a purple mist instantly.  Once it had cleared, a tiny toddler clutched the hand of a boy not much older than four.  Malik had only regressed to the age of seven.  “Crap,” he complained.

The toddler looked up at Mahaad with wide amethyst eyes as he began sucking on his thumb.  Ryou stared at him with amazement, “It really worked!  But what’s wrong with Yugi?”

“I think it affected him too much,” Mahaad admitted.  “He’s too innocent and I didn’t want the spell to go under the age of a toddler.  It’s affected him mentally as well.”

Mahaad gently picked up Yugi and lead the other two to the meeting room.  “Uh, Pharaoh, there’s been a slight issue with my spell.”

Everyone looked and noticed Yugi sucking on his thumb as he sat in Mahaad’s arms.  Atem quickly reclaimed Yugi, “We are NOT using Yugi for bait in this condition!  He won’t even be able to defend himself to a degree like this!  Ryou’s staying home as well.  Malik is best suited for this mission.”

Atemu sniffed at the air nearest Yugi and blanched, “We need to get some supplies for the Young Ones immediately.  Yugi needs tended to.”

Ishizu took the toddler from Atem and headed to the infirmary to clean him and find a makeshift diaper.

* * *

By lunchtime, everyone had learned of the spell used on the Hikaris.  The girls wanted to hold Yugi but Atem told them no.  Even if he wanted to let them hold his brother, Yugi’s tiny hand seemed as if it had been glued to his shirt.  Yugi only wanted his brother and ancestor to hold him.

Atem had been rather upset when Mahaad admitted that he didn’t know how to break the enchantment and any spell used to reverse the one he had used on the hikaris would make the first permanent.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was posted on Fanfiction.net I had been recovering from a severe allergy-attack that had left me sick for a week and a half. Please excuse whatever mistakes I may have missed...I was pretty messed up.
> 
> Thankfully, I missed the September-October severe allergy issues in 2017. May this year's spring/summer bout of allergies be as gracious as the summer/fall one of last year.

Shai hissed as his hunger made itself known.  He knew that he had been neglecting to feed as his task was far more important to him.  His master was already growing impatient with him and had threatened to replay the images of the massacre that he had barely survived before his master found him.

Giving into his thirst, Shai headed to find some unwary camper, or predator, to feed from.  He came across a large black bear and attacked it, draining its blood within minutes.  He growled still feeling hungry.  Searching further into the woods, he came across a small campsite and drained the three college students he found there.

After he finished, Shai broke their necks in case one of them Turned.  This was to ensure that they stayed dead.  His master would pitch a fit if he had accidentally created more vampires that he wasn’t in control of.  Shai had sworn an oath of loyalty to the master and to create vampires under himself was considered a threat and therefore his own death sentence.

Shai, feeling satisfied with his meals, drifted back to his post to plan out how he was going to capture one of the three small boys.

* * *

The woman was furious.  She had just received a call from a person collecting data from a deer cam about a shadow figure with glowing eyes killing three college students camping in the woods not more than a few miles from the Domino East team’s mansion.  The only creature that she knew of fitting that description was the younger twin brother of Atem Higarashi, the kind-hearted Yugi Mutou.  “Rebecca, get me the file on Yugi Mutou!”

A young teenaged girl complied with her order and returned with the thick file on said male.  “Here you are Ms. Valentine.”

The woman sighed, “Rebecca, we are on the same team.  Call me Mai.”

Mai was the leader of the Arctic Control Team located in Central Domino.  Her team was responsible for collecting Supernaturals who were deemed dangerous to humans and deciding whether or not to send them to one of two places:  The Arctic Circle or to be executed.  Based on their rarity, Yugi would be sent to the Arctic and placed in stasis until his fate was decided by the Council and the Society.

* * *

Yugi slept curled up next to Atemu’s leg while the Daywalker glared at his former priest.  “I said I was sorry,” Mahaad whined.

Atemu continued glaring at the vampire, “Sorry does not correct what has been done.  Yugi may be stuck in this state forever and unable to defend himself when in danger.  Consider yourself lucky that we were able to calm Atem.”

Mahaad sighed as he watched the little Supernatural doze next to his once-king.  Yugi let out a soft sigh as he snuggled closer to Atemu’s warmth.  Night was falling as was the temperature of the mansion, the heaters doing as much as they could to warm the room they were in.  “I’m taking Yugi to Atem’s room for the night.  Mahaad, I cannot order you in this time, but I ask that you watch over the boys and make sure that none leave this wing until morning.”

“Of course, my king.”  Atemu sighed knowing that old habits were had to break.

* * *

Atem had no other option but to call Paige to see if she could watch over Yugi while he took the other two Hikaris on a mission.  “Something’s come up and Yugi can’t come with us,” he told her over the phone.

Paige sounded a bit suspicious, “What happened?”

Atem explained that they used a spell to reverse the boys’ ages but Yugi was affected more than expected and needed to be constantly watched.  “I’ll be there in a half-hour.  Tell the boys that I’m on my way.”

* * *

To say that Paige and her sisters were shocked when they arrived was putting it mildly.  Piper was pretty upset that the one who cast the spell had no way to reverse it.  “You mean to tell me that you cast a spell with no reversal or counter on these boys,” she nearly yelled at Mahaad.

Paige’s attention was taken from her sister’s lecture to the vampire as soon as Atemu entered with Yugi.  The toddler was nearly in tears and fussy.  Paige carefully approached the pair and to Atemu’s surprise Yugi reached out for the woman.  Paige carefully took Yugi into her arms, the boy snuggling into her shoulder.  “He remembers you,” Atemu observed with a light chuckle.  “I’ll be right back with something for him.”

Phoebe noticed the toddler in her sister’s arms and couldn’t help but smile at the sweet sight.  She felt the contentment and ease coming from the pair as Paige held Yugi in her arms.  Her smile dropped when the toddler let out a yawn.  “Paige, watch out!  He’s got fangs!”

Paige pulled Yugi away and saw the vampire-like fangs, “What happened to Chibi!?!?”

Malik sighed, “The same thing that happened to us.  We’re Supernaturals now, have been since we were sixteen.  We are the only three angelic-vampires in existence.  But please know that we’ve never bitten a person since we were Turned.”

While Malik was talking, Yugi was whimpering at the loss of comfort.  By the time he boy stopped talking, the toddler was crying and struggling to get his hurt known.  Paige went paler than usual when she realized what Yugi wanted.  She remembered Solomon telling her how Yugi was super clingy since the day he lost his parents and was given to him to raise.  Granted, that particular issue was being dealt with when she came into the picture.  Before Yugi was quieted down, Atemu returned with soft foods and a towel.  Paige sat at a coffee table with Yugi on her lap and let him eat.

* * *

Paige sent her sisters home after reassuring them that she was alright with the toddler and that she wanted to watch Chibi while everyone was out.  She laid the boy on the couch and covered him with a light blanket before putting pillows around him to keep him from falling off the couch.  Atemu insisted on staying with Paige to watch over Yugi as he wanted to insure that Yugi was safe.

Around ten o’clock the doorbell rang.  Atemu answered it, but kept the door mostly closed.  “Who are you?”

“We’re from the A.C.T. Headquarters,” the leader stated as she held up a card.  “We’re here to collect a Yugi Mutou.”

Atemu had to think quickly, “Yugi is not here, may I ask why you are here to ‘collect’ him?”

“We’ve had reports of something matching his description attacking people in the nearby woods.”

“I see,” Atemu stated smoothly.

Before he could continue, shrill screams of terror sounded through the mansion.  Forgetting the door, Atemu rushed into their shared room and found Paige unconscious and Yugi missing.  He looked out of the shattered window and saw footprints in the snow leading to a waiting vehicle, the woman watching as Yugi was thrown into a cage and the doors closed on the van.  The Hogwarts students ran in and saw the van speed off.

“Isis, Mahaad, stay here with the children and keep an eye on Paige.  Tell Atem what happened and that I went to try and get Yugi back,” Atemu ordered as he made to leap from the broken window.

Hermione was worried, “Aren’t you afraid of getting hurt?  We’re four floors up.”

“I will be fine.  I’ve jumped from higher places before.  Do as I’ve ordered Mahaad.”  With that, Atemu was gone.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal...  
> January 5th is a rather iffy day at best for me and my siblings. It is the anniversary of the day that our mother passed away back in 2000. This particular day affects each of us differently...My sister takes off of work, I have no clue what our younger brother does, and I avoid looking at the calendar and keep myself busy. I may or may not update anything, but since this year I've decided to cross-post my stories from my other site the chances of updating are pretty high.

Yugi cried as the van raced away from his home.  “Would someone stop the brat’s screams,” Mai’s assistant, Rebecca shouted over Yugi’s wailing.

Yugi’s fussing was halted instantly when someone stuck a syringe of salt water and demon blood into his arm.  The boy fell limp in the bottom of the cage he was in, his eyes losing focus as the injection took effect.  “I can’t believe that worked,” Vivian said as she examined her work.

There was a list of things to do to get Yugi prepared to sent to the Arctic for a long Hibernation.  Mai had ordered Yugi examined and several measures taken to ensure that he wouldn’t harm anyone for some time should he manage to escape.

* * *

Mako made sure that the tiny boy before him was indeed Yugi before beginning his work.  He carefully checked Yugi’s teeth before and after making the unconscious child bite synthetic flesh.  After the emergence of the ‘feeding teeth’, he removed the four fangs, top and bottom, before replacing them with plugs to prevent regrowth until they were removed.  A muzzle of sorts was used to prevent him from trying to bite should he be released until it was safe.  An electric collar was fitted to Yugi’s neck and another injection would make him ill should he consume blood in the seventy-two hours after his freedom was granted.

After Mako’s work, he put Yugi into a capsule and secured the boy inside.  Mai entered in a code that locked the container and ordered that he be taken to the cold storage room with the other vampires to be taken to the Arctic the following day.

* * *

Ryou had been knocked unconscious by the vampire he was trying to help capture in the woods.  The currently four-year-old boy had been trying to keep up with Malik and fell into a ditch that Malik had cleared with ease.  As he lay in the muddy water, a shadowy figure emerged from the woods and crept towards him.

* * *

Shai stared at the small figure as it stirred in the shallow stream.  Dazed brown eyes tried to focus on him but he could tell that the boy was injured.  “Who are you?”

Shai hissed and glared at the boy, his yellow eyes narrowing at the question.  The boy jerked back, “You’re that thing that attacked us before!”

The boy tried to scream, but passed out once more as Shai pressed his hand against his forehead.  Before he could gather the child up, Shai watched as he was replaced with one of his targets.  _‘So this boy was under a spell to make him appear younger,’_ Shai thought as his shadows pulled the teen off the ground.  His master would be pleased that at least one of the three was captured.

They vanished instantly only to reappear before Shai’s master.  Dartz looked over the boy Shai had captured and brought back.  Snowy white hair fell about the youth’s shoulders, making him look like a girl.  The man smirked as a plan fell into place.  This ‘child’ was perfect for a pet.  “Get me one of the necklaces from my personal cabinet,” he ordered Shai.

The Tracker obeyed his master and watched as the chain was slipped over the boy’s head.  The pendant glowed green as it rested on his chest.  “What a pretty doll that I can dress as I please,” Dartz stated as the stone’s glow faded.  “It will obey my every order and I can do with it as I wish.  I think I’ll name it Roux*.  I like that color, it reminds me of blood.”

Shai waited for his next orders.  “Go and fetch me a dress befitting my pet.  One that brings out the beautiful pallor of its skin, a black one with lace and ruffles perhaps.”

“Yes my king,” Shai bowed and rushed to locate the requested item.

* * *

“What a beautiful pet you are Roux,” Dartz cooed as he watched two of his servants brush his white hair.  One of their brushes snagged in a knot.  “WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!  I don’t want it spoiled.  His beauty is mine and I will not have him damaged!”

The servant winced and began to carefully extract the offending brush from the boy’s hair.  Dartz was pleased when they were finally done.  Roux was dressed in a black satin and lace dress that made his skin look deathly pale, its sleeves covered his arms down to his wrists.  The skirt part of the dress touched the floor, making it hard to guess that the wearer was no female.  The vampire decided to sample Roux’s blood.

“This won’t hurt a bit, my little doll.”  Dartz swept the hair from his shoulder and was prepared to bite his neck but stopped when he saw the faint scarring on his neck.  “Someone has tasted you already!”  He checked the boy’s teeth and began laughing.

“So, dear Roux, it seems that you were a pet already…the one my brother created and lost,” Dartz spoke.  “No matter, he’s dead and all his remaining property belongs to me.  That includes yourself and your two other friends.”

* * *

Atem was furious to learn that Yugi had been taken from the mansion and Paige was knocked out.  When Mahaad informed him that a group called ‘Act’ took the boy, Atem snatched the keys from Tristan’s hand as he entered the home.  “I’m going after them.  Call Seto and have him put an order in to Mai and stop her from taking Yugi.  Get anything you can together to prove Yugi’s innocence in all this,” Atem yelled as he dashed to the garage.

* * *

Atemu slipped into the building as Yugi’s kidnappers were using an old school for their headquarters.  He saw the ‘invitation’ that all who seek knowledge were welcome.  He smelled a loophole as he was searching for his descendant.  He ducked into an empty room as someone went past him pushing a white container down the hall.  Atemu looked and saw that the capsule was frosted on the inside.  He nearly collapsed when he saw a blur of familiar colors and the name on the side indicated its occupant.  “Yugi,” he whispered in a choked voice.

He had to get the boy back as soon as possible.

* * *

Atem knocked out Mako as he entered Mai’s office.  He slammed down a folder as he glared at her.  “Release my brother, Mai,” he growled.

Mai looked up at him, “I’m afraid I can’t do that Atem.  The Supernatural in question attacked and killed several campers in the woods not far from where you live.  It’s on its way to the airport as we speak.”

_“Mai, there’s been a problem.  All tires to the transports and vehicles have been destroyed.”_

Atem smirked, “Really?  Ain’t that a shame.  Looks like I have more time that you thought, Mai.  Now release Yugi.”

“I think not, Atem.  He is dangerous and needs to be put away!”

“Did you even think to follow protocol!?!?  You didn’t even ask where my brother was on the days in question.  You distracted whoever opened the door while one of your lackeys knocked out someone watching my brother and stole him from our home!  As of right now, your team answers to me.  You are relieved of duty and will be sent to stand trial before the Great Council, as will any who were with you when Yugi was taken.”

Mai paled and looked rather like a fish as she stood before Atem in shock.

* * *

* * *

 

***Roux--means blood in french**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly caught up to current with the original posting site of 'Hunted'...Chapter 69! Once this is caught up, I will begin mass-posting another story from there...Most likely 'Broken' will be next with 'Please Accept Me' and 'Haunted' following.
> 
> PhantomBrat out!


	60. Chapter 60

Atemu was proud of the destruction that he caused to the vehicles just to keep Yugi from being taken away.  Now he just had to wait to rescue the Hikari.  Silently stalking the halls, he came across a room with a fire on the floor.  Looking into it he saw the angel who had nearly caused Yugi and the other two to lose themselves.  Deciding that the unintentional ‘evil’ this particular being nearly caused was forgivable compared to what these people did, Atemu entered the room.

“Why are you here,” the angel asked.

Atemu examined the flames as he replied, “Releasing you, Angel.  Your ‘crime’ is forgiven as your trespass is less than that which these people are doing to me and mine.”

Atemu put the flames out and looked to where the angel stood only to find him gone.

* * *

By the time Seto arrived, Atemu had made his presence known to Atem and Mai.  The Daywalker growled at the female, “What have you done to the young one?!?!”

“He’s been prepared for Hibernation in the Arctic,” Mai replied.

Atem glared at her, “What is the code you used to seal the pod?”

“Today’s date.  We use the date we put them in Hibernation as the code to lock the capsules.  It’s policy.”

* * *

Atem looked upon the icy white face of his brother as Atemu carefully removed him from the cold capsule.  He noticed the blackened spot on Yugi’s thin arm as he removed the muzzle and electric collar and checked Yugi over.  “Who did this to my brother!?!?”

Vivian gulped involuntarily, “I did.”

“What did you use on this boy,” Atemu demanded.

“Salt water and demon’s blood.”

Atemu’s eyes narrowed, “You’ve poisoned him!  Demon blood is deadly to any with angel blood in their veins!  If I hadn’t sworn to protect humans, your whole team would have been wiped out the second I had arrived here.”

Atem had been trying to warm Yugi, but he wasn’t responding.  “Atemu, can you get him home quickly,” Atem pleaded as he rubbed Yugi’s cold arm.

Atemu carefully picked the toddler up and vanished into the shadows.  Atem then turned on the A.C.T.s, “What else have you done to him?”

Mako gulped, “The standard procedures that Mai had approval of:  The removal of any and all fangs and plugging the sockets to prevent regrowth, the electric collar to ensure control of the subject, the muzzle to keep it from biting anyone, and an injection to cause the Supernatural in question to become violently ill after partaking of any and all blood types for seventy-two hours.”

Atem punched the wall in anger.  “How dare you do that to Yugi!  He was completely innocent and you’ve harmed him after assuming that he was the one responsible for your attacks in my woods!”

* * *

Atemu appeared in the dining hall of the mansion and used his Shadows to sweep the dining table of its settings.  “ISHIZU!  ISIS!  Get in here!  I need your help,” Atemu shouted as he laid Yugi down.

Paige ran in behind the two women Atemu had called.  She had a bandage on her forehead from the attack.  She froze when she saw the still form of her favorite boy on the table.  “What happened,” Paige asked.

Atemu looked at her, “He’s been poisoned with demon blood.  It was stopped when he was put in that cold capsule those people had him in, but now that he’s warming up it’s spreading.”

“I can’t help him,” Ishizu admitted.  “I don’t know how to reverse this.”

“I might be able to help Yugi,” Paige stated as she stepped closer.

Atemu stepped aside, “How do you propose that?”

“I’m a Whitelighter,” Paige admitted.  “A sort of guardian angel for witches.  Only I’m also a witch.  My parents were a witch and her Whitelighter.  But that doesn’t matter.  I can heal Yugi and I won’t take no for an answer.  He’s like a brother to me and I refuse to let him suffer like this.”

Atemu stepped aside, Ishizu and Isis following his lead.  Paige stepped closer to Yugi and let out a deep breath.  Closing her eyes and focusing on healing Yugi, she placed her hands over the blackened arm.  Everyone watched as the black markings receded and vanished.  Yugi whimpered as he woke up and began crying.  Paige gently pulled him into a reassuring hug, trying to calm him down.

* * *

Atem gave his statement to Seto and his men before he was permitted to return to the mansion.  He called his father while en-route to his home.  “Dad, there’s been an incident and I need your help.”

“What happened boy?”

“The A.C.T.s took Yugi and poisoned him.  We got him back, but they did things to him, Dad, awful things.”

“I’ll be there by morning.  I’m sending John’s boys since they’re closer.”

“Thanks Dad.  Seto’s taking charge of that division until he can find someone else to run it.”

“Good.  Take care of your brother until I get there.”

When he got home, Atem headed straight for the infirmary.  He found Atemu sitting in his chair with Yugi sleeping soundly in his arms.  Atemu looked up when Atem entered.  “Yugi would not settle down unless I held him.  Paige tried to hold him, but he wouldn’t stop crying until I took him.”

Atem sighed, “He can’t be given any blood for three days and will need to be watched for any problems until further notice.”

* * *

Ishizu answered the door after hearing the buzzer in the main hall sound.  She greeted the two men, “Sam, Dean.  Please come in.”

“Is everything alright,” Sam questioned as he hung his coat on the rack by the door.  “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“Too much has occurred as of late.  Ryou was kidnapped during a Hunt and Yugi was taken as well.  We managed to get Yugi back, but he was drugged and poisoned among other things while in the hands of the A.C.T.s.”

Dean was taken aback, “Why did they take him?”

“A great miscommunication and lack of regard for protocol,” she stated.

A loud wail sounded though the hall as Yugi ran through the mansion.  “AMI!  WAN AMI!”  He tripped and fell on the rug and cried even louder.

Sam and Dean were shocked to see the toddler in a mansion full of Supernaturals and Hunters.  Atem quickly entered the hallway and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms, “What’s wrong, Yugi?”

“’Ou not wiff me and I had a bad dweam,” Yugi whimpered as he snuggled into his brother’s shoulder.

“So why didn’t you want to ask Hermione to sit with you?”

“Wan you,” Yugi answered with his face in Atem’s sweater.  “’Mione not you.”


	61. Chapter 61

Atem noticed that Yugi looked a bit pale at dinnertime and was concerned for his brother. "Yugi, are you tired?"

"Uh unh," Yugi replied. "I cold."

He felt Yugi's forehead and discovered it was warm to the touch. The toddler sighed at the feel of the cooler hand on his head. "You have a fever," he announced. Looking at Mahaad, he continued, "Is this normal for the spell you used on them?"

"No," Mahaad replied.

Malik paled, "Oh, no! He didn't have any blood since the day before we agreed to the spell and his kidnapping."

It was a good thing that Atem had been next to Yugi as the tiny boy collapsed into his side. Atem scooped Yugi into his arms and quickly made his way to the infirmary. Ishizu and Isis were in there going over notes on a project Ishizu was working on. The second Yugi was placed on the bed, Ishizu was by his side and asking for information. She couldn't give the toddler any blood since he was a day away from the last of the effects of the inhibitor and it would make his condition worse.

* * *

It was discovered that the blood in Yugi's body was depleted and had sent the boy into a type of shock. The Hogwarts students were ushered away from the lab and told to stay away so that Yugi could rest. "What about your dad," Malik asked Atem as he too was sent to keep an eye on the five kids. He had reverted back to his proper age after he had let out a few choice words while keeping his face buried in a pillow. Ishizu was not pleased with it, but at least he was back to normal.

Atem groaned, "Send him in, but nobody else unless they know anything about Ryou."

Yugi whimpered in pain despite being unconscious and being given painkillers and a sedative. Atem watched as his brother Shifted into his Mau form and curled up so tight that he couldn't even touch Yugi's chin to check on him. Atemu noticed this, "He's trying to ease his pain as best he can. Shifting allows for some relief, but not much. Perhaps putting Yugi in a warm and dark place will aid in his recovery as well?"

"The only place that I can think of is in the lab in his carrier. The mat that we've got in there might help too."

"What is in the mat that you use," Atemu asked.

Ishizu replied, "Chamomile and Lavender flowers. They are dried and used for whenever we need to use the carrier on Ryou or Yugi. Of course Yugi's must be fluffed up since he figured out how to avoid crushing the herbs. But as for the pain, I am at a loss since we can't give him anymore of the traditional medicines in this form."

"Might I suggest dandelion flower tea," Isis spoke up. "I can make it up and if need be, administer it to him."

* * *

Yugi gave a weak mewl of protest as Atem lifted him into his carrier. This and how limp he was concerned those present. Atem hated seeing his brother suffering but couldn't do anything but try and ease some of Yugi's suffering. "I'm sorry Yugi," Atem whispered to him.

Atem couldn’t get over how tiny Yugi’s Mau form was, but he had a feeling that Mahaad’s spell had affected the Hikari’s animal forms.  Atemu Shifted and padded into the carrier.  _+Having a form of heat might help Yugi, but this might aid him as well.+_

Atem nodded and left the carrier door open for Atemu just in case he needed to stretch.  Yugi’s bronze-colored fur stood out against their ancestor’s silver coloring as the elder stretched out beside the smaller form.  Yugi lay there breathing rapidly from pain, but allowed Atemu to nudge him closer.

* * *

Bobby arrived near dinnertime to a group of worried and depressed Hunters and guests.  He was taken to Atem’s lab and informed to stay away from the carrier where Yugi and Atemu lay.  “He’s not doing well, Dad,” Atem stated sadly.  “We’re documenting everything for the case against Mai’s team just to show them what their failure to adhere to regulations has done.”

Bobby sighed, “Why must you be so stubborn, boy?  That girl is family.”

“She’s no family of mine!  She kidnapped my brother at his most vulnerable, drugged him and poisoned him with Demon blood, and then tortured him!  I could lose Yugi,” Atem snapped, forgetting the ‘Gift’ from Atemu’s Gods.  “He might not even recover from this.”

Isis entered the room with a small spray bottle.  “Atem, I’ve managed to aid Ishizu in copying the spray once used to force Yugi into his human form and have successfully tested it on Mariku.  It will keep him sleeping easily for at least four hours.  Also, by our shared calculations, Yugi’s prohibition from blood should expire within two hours.  That’s plenty of time to set up an IV and tend to Yugi’s needs.”

Atem nodded and turned to the crate.  Atemu had already started carrying Yugi’s tiny body from the crate.  The tiny Mau hung by his scruff from Atemu’s mouth, still unconscious.  _+He’s alright so far.  But he’s showing signs of starvation.  I suggest keeping him in this form a bit longer.+­ ­_

Atemu Shifted back as Atem took and placed Yugi on the bed.  “That’s gotta hurt,” Bobby stated as he stared at Atemu.

Atemu merely shrugged, “There is no pain when assuming our Spirit Animals’ form or resuming our original shape.”

* * *

Yugi lay on the bed with an IV delivering blood to him.  Bobby had let out a few curse words when he finally saw the boy’s condition for the first time.  Yugi was too pale for his liking and the boy’s lips were a concerning shade of blue.  At least thirty minutes later he looked a little better.  Atemu removed the plugs and used a cotton swab to dab a honey, Holy Water, and blood mixture into the sockets to heal them and aid in the emergence of the new fangs that started to show.  Bobby was amazed to see how clear the fangs were once they were fully developed.  “Are they always that way,” he questioned.

Atem shook his head, “No, Dad, they’re usually the same color as the rest of his teeth.  This I’ve never seen before.  But I can honestly tell you that whenever the Hikaris bit a Supernatural on a Hunt all four fangs turned a pale red.  We’ve documented that for the records.”

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and head to my room,” Bobby stated as he stood up.

“Uh, Dad,” Atem started, “You might want to use my floor.  The heat’s still out on the floor where your room is.  Bakura and Marik ruined the heater and then we found out that the ducts were in need of some major work.  Hopefully, by Thursday we’ll have everything back up and running.  In fact, Yugi might not mind it if you want to use his room while you’re here.”

“Just until the kid’s up and running,” Bobby told Atem.


	62. Chapter 62

Yugi woke up and lay in the bed as he waited for Atem to wake up.  The boy lay on his back and traced the wallpaper with his tiny fingertips.  When he felt Atem sit up, Yugi looked at him and yawned.  “Good morning, Yugi,” Atem greeted him.

Clear and bright amethyst eyes looked up at him, “’Ami, hungry.”

Atem smiled at Yugi’s announcement, “Let’s just get this disconnected and check you over before we find you some food.”

Yugi nodded and waited until Atem finished removing the IVs and wrapping his arms where they were.  Ishizu came in and looked Yugi over.  “He’s good to go,” she stated with a smile.  “Just take it easy and listen to your brother and dad.”

“Daddy’s here,” Yugi asked his eyes wide with excitement.

Atem nodded, “We’ll see him downstairs.”

* * *

Bobby had an excited Yugi in his lap and watched as the toddler ate his diced up turkey dogs, soft broccoli and cauliflower without the stems, and cottage cheese.  He couldn’t believe that Yugi had wolfed down the vegetables first and asked for more.  Dean shook his head as he watched Yugi eat more broccoli and cauliflower, “that ain’t natural.  No kid should like that stuff.”

Yugi looked up and grinned, “Bus’l spouts!”

Dean was stunned when Malik obliged the toddler and came out with a small bowl of quartered and buttered Brussels sprouts.  He immediately left the table when Yugi happily chomped down on one of the small pieces.  Atem shook his head as Bobby roared with laughter at Yugi’s antics.  Atemu entered the dining hall, “I believe we now know how to reverse Mahaad’s spell.”

“How,” Atem questioned.

“Well, Malik, according to Ishizu, was once in serious trouble for cursing as a child.  He was punished for it the one time and he never did it again.  Malik also informed me that Ryou had an aversion to mud puddles from the time his adoptive father caught him playing in one in his best clothes and grounded him from playing with Malik and Yugi for a week.”

“So what, we find out what seriously bad thing Yugi did that got him punished as a child,” Atem pressed.  “I highly doubt that he did anything to make our grandfather angry at him.”

* * *

Solomon had barely entered the mansion when he was greeted by a preteen boy with shaggy black hair.  “Hi, I’m Mokuba.  I was told that I was supposed to take you to the library.”

Solomon nodded and allowed the boy to lead him to the large library.  He spotted a small pile of blanket next to an older man who occupied the loveseat.  “Grandpa,” Atem greeted the elder, “I don’t know if you’ve met my dad.”

Solomon was shocked to see the male Atem indicated, “So, you’re Bobby.  I’ve heard about you, but how did a man who didn’t know a thing about the Supernatural wind up raising my grandson to Hunt and then accepting Yugi easily?”

Bobby shrugged, “This boy showed me that not everything is evil.  I love this kid and if Atem can stick up for the kid, I figure I’d do the same.  The kiddo even managed to melt tough old John Winchester’s heart of steel too.”

Solomon laughed at Bobby’s statement.  “Welcome to the family,” he said as he sat in the recliner that Atem had purchased for him.

“Grandpa,” Atem started, “I called you to find out what the worst thing Yugi ever did as a child was.  Something that was so bad that you had to punish him that stopped him from ever repeating the action.”

Solomon thought for a moment, “Well, I’ve never had to worry about the ‘terrible two or threes.  Your brother always ate his vegetables…”  Solomon started laughing.

“What,” Atem asked.

“Yugi once got into the chocolate syrup and finger-painted the front of the fridge and part of the floor with it,” Solomon chuckled at the memory.  “Before I could get after him about it, the kid had pulled the towel off the oven door and started cleaning it up.  Yugi said he was sorry and never did it again.”

Atem looked at the blanket nest in shock, “So you mean to tell me that Yugi was the ideal perfect little boy?”

“Unless he had some form of anesthesia, then he was a little terror.  Thankfully, that was the one time,” was the reply.

“Is that why Yugi had a scar on his right side,” Atem inquired.

Solomon nodded, “Yeah.  He woke me up screaming in pain and refused to let me touch his stomach.  I had no option but to call for an ambulance.  He barely made it into surgery.”

Just as Solomon finished speaking, Yugi decided to wake up from his nap.  He started out rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but seconds later his eyes went wide.  “’Ami, gotta go potty.”

Atem quickly carried Yugi to the closest unoccupied bathroom and helped him.

* * *

Atem left Yugi with Malik, the Hogwarts students, and Bobby while he left with half of the team to go grocery shopping and drop Solomon off.  Serenity and Hermione were on the floor with Yugi, rolling a ball back and forth.

“I bored,” Yugi announced as he rolled the ball back to Serenity.  “Wanna watch TV.”

Hermione spoke up as the ball was rolled to her, “What do you want to watch?  There’s a few shows on that…”

“Egypt,” Yugi stated as he tried to get up.  “Wanna watch mummy and pay roles.”

“Aren’t those a bit grown up for you,” Serenity asked.

Yugi shook his head as he used a table to pull himself up, “Gampa wets me watch if I’s a good boy.  Peas?”

The girls gave into the boy’s pleas to watch his preferred shows.

Ron walked in as the show returned from commercial and saw how engrossed into the program Yugi was.  “Oh no, Hermione!  You are not turning this kid into a mini-you!”

Amethyst eyes narrowed as Yugi turned to Ron.  “Shhhh!  I wanna watch mummies.  Sit or go.”

Ron backed out of the room and left the two girls and the toddler to their show.


	63. Chapter 63

Yugi happily chewed on a pretzel stick that Bobby had given him to tide the toddler over until dinner.  His amethyst eyes focused on Dean and Sam.  The brothers were watching the movie that Atem felt was alright for Yugi to watch.  Dropping his snack, Yugi made his way over to Sam, “Cold.”

Sam lifted Yugi into his lap and nearly cried in shock when he felt how cold Yugi’s skin was.  Luckily he held it in as Yugi snuggled into his lap and let out a small yawn.  Dean watched as the Hikari’s eyes drifted shut.  “You get all the luck, Sammy,” he teased.

“Stuff it Dean,” Sam replied.  “The kid’s ice cold.”

Atem entered at that moment.  “Hopefully the heaters will be completely repaired by tomorrow afternoon.  I’m sorry that Yugi’s cold, but his body can’t take the cold very well.  We’ve discovered that like others of vampiric blood, they do tend to get tired and sleep more.  I’m surprised that he’s lasted this long.”

“Why do you say that,” Dean asked.

“Usually Yugi falls asleep before four when he’s cold.  It take some effort to wake him for dinner.”  Atem carefully took his brother from Sam and carried him over to a nearby couch.  “I’m going to have to warm him up, so please try to leave the heater pointed at him.  Just make sure to turn it up one notch every half hour or so.”

Dean watched as Atem set the heater up and pointed it towards the small child.  Yugi let out a soft coo as a light blanket was laid on him.

* * *

Shai was growing impatient as he watched his master fawning over the boy he had captured for him.  The Tracker wanted an order to collect the other two boys and bring them to him.  Dartz guided his new ‘pet’ to one of the chairs in his rather large dining room.  “Roux, just sit there and be a good pet,” Dartz stated as he took his own seat at the head of the table.  “I may even feed you.”

“Master,” Shai started, “shall I take my leave to retrieve the other two targets?”

Dartz looked up from his goblet of blood and set it down.  “You may go, Shai.  But before you leave, tell me, have you had any more of your attacks?”

Shai shook his head, his shadows flickering at the motion as if they were flames, “I have not, Master.”

“Good.  Now go, Shai,” Dartz waved him off.

* * *

Hermione held out a Vampire-made Bloodpop for Yugi to take.  The toddler looked at the treat and reached for it.  The second it was in his mouth, Yugi pulled it out and made a grossed-out face.  “Yucky!”

Ron shook his head in amusement, “First time I’ve seen a vampire turn a Bloodpop meant for them down before.”

Before anyone could react, Yugi reached for the closest container of water and downed most of it.  Atem paled when he realized that he had just drank Holy Water, “Who left that where Yugi could get it!”

Joey raised his hand slowly.  “Mariku asked for it so that he could make Yugi’s medicine later and that was for him.”

“Why, what’ll happen,” the young witch asked.

Moments later she received her answer.  Yugi wanted to play and took off hollering that he wanted to play hide-and-seek.  Atem had Atemu and Akefia quickly place a barrier around the mansion to keep the child from going outside.  Atem gave everyone a floor or wing to search for the hyper toddler, “Make sure you check everywhere.  Yugi is an expert at hiding in even the smallest of places.  If you see a mess, don’t follow it unless you have someone else with you as it is likely a false lead.  When you find Yugi, tell him that I have a treat for him in my lab and that he has to follow you in order to get it.”

* * *

Yugi had made ten false leads, four that actually lead to where he was headed, and had curled up in the top of the linen closet in his Mau form as the effects of the Holy Water began wearing off.  The sudden low and the cold were making him tired and the warm blankets were too comfy to stay awake.  The child was excited when he discovered that he could go from one spot in the mansion to another as long as the places had the same lighting level.

Yugi slept soundly, unaware of the frantic search that was going on for him.

* * *

The three Daywalkers were tracking Yugi’s scent through the mansion as everyone else searched for him.  Atemu caught a whiff of Yugi’s scent in the East Wing on the second floor near the library before it suddenly stopped in said room.  He tried to find the toddler in the room of books but stopped when he realized that the trail had ended not four feet into the library.  The ancient vampire shook his head and raised the walkie-talkie up, “I want to know which rooms have lights on.”

After ten minutes of checking, Atemu managed to make a map of the mansion.  He had twelve rooms, the kitchen, dining room, the two dens, and five hallways with lights on and the rest were dark.  There were fourteen total mess-trails between the first and fourth floors, a few were closest to Yugi’s own room and sanctuary.  Atemu shook his head as Akefia, Mariku, Isis, and Mahaad entered the library.

“We’ve tried to track his scent, but it seems to vanish at various points,” Mahaad stated.

Atemu looked up from his map, “He’s learned to walk the Paths of Light and Shadows on his own.  I seem to have narrowed it down to somewhere near Yugi’s rooms.  Alert Atem and the others that we need to check that area thoroughly.”

* * *

Atem held Mokuba up to look in the top of the closet for Yugi.  The preteen called down, “I found him!  Looks like he fell asleep though.”

“Can you get him out,” Bakura asked as he helped steady Atem.

“Yeah.  I just need someone to catch him.”

Mokuba took Yugi out of the closet and nearly dropped the sleeping Hikari.  Mahaad caught the Mau and handed him to Atemu.  “He looks bigger,” Mariku stated.

Atemu checked Yugi over and let out a sigh of relief, “I think the enchantment wore off.”

Atem decided to verify Atemu’s statement and led the way to his lab.  After measuring and weighing Yugi, Atem placed the slumbering Mau on the bed.  “According to records, Yugi’s Mau form is at its normal length and weight,” he stated.  Atem looked at Mahaad, “I suggest that you refrain from using that spell anywhere near Yugi in the future.”


	64. Chapter 64

* * *

Yugi slept through dinner and breakfast.  It was nearing lunchtime when he finally woke.  Shifting from his Mau form, Yugi stretched and looked around.  After making sure of his surroundings, Yugi made his way to the dining hall.  “You’re back,” Tea stated, surprised to see Yugi up and about.

Yugi was confused, “What do you mean?  Where’d I go?”

“You were a little kid,” Tea answered.  “For the most part you were alright.  At least until you decided to play ‘hide-and-seek’ last night.  The Holy Water didn’t help matters.”

Yugi looked really lost, “I’m sorry?”

Atem walked up and placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders, “Don’t worry about it.  We have other concerns at the moment, like trying to locate Ryou and whoever took him from us.”

“What happened?”

“Ryou was taken from us the night we planned the trap.  Something else was out there waiting.  We would have tried a rescue mission, but then A.C.T took you that night and we had to focus on retrieving you from their clutches.  Mai’s team is disbanded until further notice and all captures are to be handed over to the Antarctic Teams,” Atem stated seriously but calmly for his brother.

Yugi nodded and rubbed at his left arm subconsciously, “Yami, could I help in getting Ryou back?”

“As soon as Isis and Ishizu clear you and you pass tonight’s training with Atemu.”

* * *

Atemu ran Yugi through his exercises and was pleased that Yugi hadn’t faltered in his routine.  “Excellent, young one.  I have decided to add one more instructor to your training at this point.  Mahaad has noticed that you have a spark of magic running though your veins and wants to test your possible abilities.  Afterwards, I want to test you on walking the Paths of Light and Shadow.”

Mahaad stepped forward and laid various objects on Atemu’s desk.  “I want to test a possible theory, little one,” he stated as he lit a candle.  “All you need do is hold your hand over the three objects I’ve placed on this desk.  You will not be harmed.”

Yugi walked over to Mahaad and held his hand over a cup of water.  When nothing happened, Mahaad moved it over a plant.  The same was repeated over the flame.  The second that Yugi’s hand got close to the flame, the fire went out.  “Tell me, young one, have you ever felt like you were moving faster than you ever thought possible?”

Yugi nodded, “Sometimes, especially when my friends are in danger.  Why?”

“You unconsciously use the element of wind to speed your movements,” Mahaad answered.  “Each of you  Hikaris use an elemental property in some form or another.  Malik, from what I hear, can manipulate fire or create it from nothing.  Ryou is drawn to plants and can get even the weakest one to flourish with ease.  As for you, Yugi, your talent is more a passive-aggressive one.  You tap into your element without thinking.  I want to train you to tap into it and command it at will.”

Yugi nodded and bowed to the magician, “I accept you as my teacher under Ancestor Atemu.”

* * *

Yugi panted heavily as he once more tried to focus on keeping the feather that Mahaad had tossed up in the air.  He was steadily making progress until the magician’s instruction.  Without warning, the Hikari collapsed.  He was asleep before Atemu could roll him over.

“Perhaps I’ve over estimated his endurance,” Mahaad stated sadly.

Atemu shook his head, “No.  The young one pushes himself to the limit for the love of his friends.  He is a pure soul.  He would have been made into a personal guard had he lived during my reign if he were not my son.  Let’s get him to bed so that he can rest properly.”

Atemu carefully gathered Yugi into his arms and directed Mahaad to their private after-training room.  Atem had already set Yugi’s bed up with the usual water and two painkillers.  The blankets were already pulled back and Yugi’s Dark Magician pajamas were folded at the foot of the bed.

Mahaad paled at the sight of the nightclothes, “I should have never met with Pegasus when he was human.”

Atemu chuckled as he changed Yugi out of his training outfit.  “Be glad that my own descendant adores your avatar in his card games.  He looks up to you.  I can see it in his eyes.”

“I am merely here to assist in his training and to make up for lost time, my king.”

“You are my closest friend and the closest thing I have to a brother, Mahaad.  You need not burden yourself this way.  Stay because you want to, not because you feel obligated to,” Atemu sighed.

Mahaad nodded before leaving for his and Isis’s room.

* * *

Atem had Dean and Sam with Malik in the sparring room to try and burn off the anger the Hikari had.  Malik was starting fires with his repressed anger.  Ishizu had gotten fed up with it and had requested that an extinguisher be within reach of someone at all times.  Atem decided to send the three to the sparring room to force Malik to focus on something other than his rage.  He made up his mind to speak with Atemu to see what could be done about Malik’s temper.

Malik punched, kicked, and dodged as he and Dean sparred.  “You’re fast, kid,” Dean huffed as he swung at Malik.

Malik ducked, “Had to be…to keep…Ryou and…Yugi safe.”

Before another punch could be exchanged, Malik stumbled to his left.  Sam noticed this and caught him before he collapsed.  “Looks like we’re done,” he announced.

Malik nodded as he panted for air.  Dean tossed him a cool water and a towel, “Best challenge I’ve had outside of Hunting.  Thanks kid.”

Malik waved at him as he sipped at the water.

* * *

Shai stalked about just outside of the perimeter of the mansion grounds where the rest of his quarry lay out of reach.  He wanted that little one that looked like the leader of the group.  The small one faintly reminded him of someone, but the full image lay out of his mental reach.  On one hand, Shai wanted to know why and who this person was while on the other hand he didn’t care.

Right now, all he wanted to do was capture the last two targets and return to his master quickly as possible.


	65. Chapter 65

Yugi didn’t wake until after breakfast, but couldn’t move without hurting.  He lay in bed unable to breathe without wincing.  Atem brought him a light breakfast of toast and milk.  “Ancestor Atemu said that you’ll hurt for a bit, but that it’ll pass as you practice.”

Yugi nodded, “Am I having training tonight?”

“No.  Mahaad says that he wants to work with Malik tonight.  The two of you will alternate until we feel you’re ready to help in the rescue effort.”

The brothers talked until Yugi fell asleep once more.

* * *

Malik had isolated himself to prevent causing another fire that he couldn’t control.  He had already accidentally caused three fires that were quickly put out, but the stress and worry about Ryou was affecting him.  Isis found him hiding in a tree.  “You’re attempts to avoid me are admirable, but I need to take you to see Mahaad for your training,” she stated smoothly.

Malik shook his head, “What good will it do?  I’m so stressed out that even the smallest thing will spark a fire with me.”

“Mahaad will help you learn to control your unique gift,” Isis pointed out softly.  “How else do you think Mariku avoids starting fires?  My husband once had to temporarily bind his pyrokenetic powers due to Mariku’s setting the eastern stables ablaze.  Thankfully, nobody was hurt.”

Malik dropped from his tree and landed before Isis.  “I want to see if I can learn to go midway between forms like Yugi can.  Do you think Mahaad can teach me?”

Isis smiled, “If he can’t, then your friend might be the best to ask.”

“Yugi can do it without thinking,” Malik laughed.  “We have to remind him about either his ears or his tail, sometimes both.”

The two talked as they headed back to the training rooms of the mansion.

* * *

Malik panted as he tried to focus on the pile of old papers that Mahaad had set before him.  The ancient spellcaster had instructed the Hikari to set the papers ablaze and nothing else.  Malik had only succeeded in igniting the desk, Mahaad’s cloak, and his own shoes.  He had also earned a slight nosebleed for his efforts.  Mahaad placed his hand on Malik’s shoulder, “That is enough for today.  I want for you to head to bed and sleep.  Tomorrow, practice on your breathing and see Isis for meditation.  We will pick this up the day after.”

Malik sighed, but nodded as he got up.  “Okay.”

* * *

Shai was furious that the last two targets were beyond his reach.  He wanted to capture them for his master to add to the one he already had.  He prowled the perimeter of the grounds that he could not set foot on until the next rains as the occupants of the mansion had set up a trench filled with Holy Water and garlic oils.

He gingerly touched his left shoulder.  It still twinged from the treatment he had received for his weakness.  His master used the same method each time.  Dartz would remove the item he used the treatment prior and replace it with another before stitching the wound closed.  Shai hissed as he realized that his weakness was reoccurring more frequently.

He headed back to his makeshift shelter to avoid the light of the approaching dawn.

* * *

Malik found Yugi and practically cornered him before lunch, “You’ve got to teach me to do a mix between me and my falcon form!  Please Yugi, I’m begging you.”

“Ok.  Meet me in my room after lunch and we’ll start,” Yugi replied with a smile.

* * *

Malik barely caught the clothes that Yugi tossed his way, “What are these for?”

“Yami had them made for you and gave them to me when I told him what we were doing.”

Malik headed to the closet and changed after he closed the door.  He groaned when he saw that they were skin-tight.  He stepped back into the bedroom, “So what now?”

“Close your eyes and imagine what features you want from your other form,” Yugi softly coached.

Malik closed his eyes and imagined his wings just behind his arms and the eyesight his falcon form had.  He also thought of how his bones felt hollow when he was a full falcon.  Yugi’s sharp intake of air caused Malik to open his eyes.

“Wow!  Way better than I thought,” Yugi said, awestruck.  “I wonder if you can fly like this.”

Malik grinned, “I’ll try later when I get the hang of this.”


	66. Chapter 66

Dartz watched as his servants once more brushed and styled his pet’s hair.  “Roux, you make such a wonderful doll,” he stated.  “A shame I don’t have your companions to keep you company.  No matter, they will be mine soon enough.”

There was no reply from the creature in front of him.  Dartz didn’t expect one as he looked over his pet’s attire.  The black lace dress made the youth look like a porcelain doll with his pale features and white hair.  It made the new vampire king wonder about the remaining boys.  He was curious as to what to do with his new pets when they were delivered to him.  Would one of them be another perfect doll, a faithful tracker like Shai, a guard, or a servant pleased to serve his master?  Only the stones would expose that quality when gifted to his pets.

* * *

Yugi had fallen asleep at the dining room table midway through his breakfast.  One second the Hikari was talking and the next he was out like a light.  The only indication of his dropping off to sleep suddenly was the clatter of his spoon on the floor.  Atem sighed, “Will someone mind taking over Yugi’s chores for the morning?  He’s been overdoing it in training.”

“What is he required to do,” Mahaad asked.

“Today he was supposed to be washing the dishes and planning out lunch,” Tea started.  She glanced at the sleeping Hikari, “After that, he’s supposed to help tend to Ryou’s gardens with Malik and Ishizu.  Then at four, he helps monitor the radio, scanners, and reports that come in for Hunts.  At five, Yugi usually helps set the table for dinner unless there’s a target nearby.  If that happens, then he helps pack gear into the vans.  That’s just today’s list.  It all depends on what day it is and what’s on the schedule just behind you.”

“You mean to tell me that everyone has assigned tasks,” Mahaad pressed.

Atemu nodded with a smirk, “Including us three.  We live together and must work together in all aspects of teamwork.  I admit that it took a bit of getting used to the thought of menial tasks; but with the young ones around things are easier than they appear.”

Isis gave a small nod, “I will assist my husband in taking over the little prince’s tasks for the day to permit him rest.  Mahaad will aid in all but the garden and cooking, I will handle those assignments.”

She glanced over at the slumbering hybrid and couldn’t help but be reminded of Heba.

_The smaller prince had been out training since breakfast and racing horses with his elder brother afterwards.  It was no wonder that he passed out cold at dinner.  He had barely eaten his pheasant before he fell asleep in his bowl of fruit.  Heba had certainly overdone it as he hard barely been cleared of a nasty illness that kept him in bed for nearly a week and a half._

* * *

Shai growled as he waited for sundown to arrive.  He hated waiting to strike.  He wanted to get his task completed as soon as possible.  The tracker was concerned about his relapses and wanted as far away from the property of the group of Hunters as possible.  His master wanted the boys that this particular group protected and Shai was duty-bound to obtain them for him.

* * *

Malik let out a sigh of relief as he managed to set fire to the target that Mahaad had indicated.  “Impressive,” Mahaad praised the Hikari.

Malik beamed, “I’ve also been practicing with Shifting.  I think I can manage to keep my wings and maintain the right bone density so that I can fly without going full bird.”

“I would like to see this tomorrow night,” Mahaad started, “however, the hour grows late and I believe that Atem has requested that all training end before eleven tonight.  Go clean yourself and head to bed.”

Malik nodded as he yawned.  Gathering up his things, Malik headed to the door.  “Thanks for taking the time to help me get this fire-thing under control.”

“Anything for my wife and her lineage, Young Malik.  I am honored to be able to meet the child of our line.”

“I thought that Mariku was our many-greats-great-grandfather?”

Mahaad smiled sadly, “I am so sorry, but Mariku’s only child died shortly after he and the other two were taken from us.  Isis and I were able to bear three children before we were Turned by that mysterious attacker.  Our youngest, a daughter named Banafrit*, was the only one to have children.  We followed her line until there were too many to keep track of.  We, however, know that you are of our line.  I just don’t know how to break it to the brother of my wife.”

“I can break it to him easy,” Malik stated softly.  “I just have to wait until the time is right.  Maybe after my sister gives him his medicine.  He’s more attentive then and calmer.”

* * *

Hermione helped set the table for lunch and sent Harry and Serenity to collect the others.  Yugi stumbled into the doorway and leaned against the frame for support.  “You look exhausted,” the young witch exclaimed in surprise.

Yugi yawned, “I can finish up here if you want.”

“No way,” the girl huffed.  “You practically fell asleep in your oatmeal and had to be carried to bed.  Just sit down and let the rest of us take over your chores for the day.”

Yugi didn’t bother to argue and went to curl up on a chair.  Hermione was stunned to see a Mau sleeping in one of the empty chairs when she turned to check on Yugi after picking up a stack of cloth napkins.  “Where’d the cat come from,” she asked the empty room.

Malik looked out from the kitchen, “So Yugi finally emerged?”

“Yes, but he isn’t in here any more.  I don’t know where he went so quickly.”

“There a cat in here,” Malik asked her.

Hermione nodded, making Malik smirk.  “Then Yugi’s still in here.  He must have gotten cold and Shifted to stay warm.”

“You mean that he can change shape without a spell!?!?”  The girl was shocked.

“Ryou, Yugi, our ancestors, and I can change into animals.  Yugi and Atemu are Egyptian Maus, Ryou and Akefia are jackals, and me and Mariku are falcons.”  Malik looked over at his small cousin, “Yugi’s ancestor thinks that it’s because of what we are that makes us able to Shift.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.  “You do know that those three animals were among those greatly worshiped by the Ancient Egyptians?”

“Yeah.  I guess it’s kinda ironic that our ancestors were there.  Yugi’s got the highest status as the descendant of a Pharaoh, Atem too.”

* * *

Mahaad was at a loss as to what to do in the communications room.  Ishizu and Tea had tried to explain the codes used, but the poor vampire mage was still lost.  “Shades of blue are for children under 18, red is for men, yellow for women…both over 18.  Unidentified ages are highlighted in orange, but that’s usually where there are multiple victims and our information isn’t clear.  Other reports aren’t normally highlighted so they tend to be more of a recon than anything,” Tea explained for the fifth time.

* * *

* * *

**Translations/Meanings**

***Banafrit—Egyptian meaning Beautiful Soul**


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to stay awake long enough to post this...so tired...
> 
> At least I managed to post Chapters 60-67 in one go. Goodnight everyone!
> 
> PhantomBrat out!

Yugi stayed in Mau form as he curled up in Bobby’s lap.  The Hunter couldn’t believe that his new son could attract as much trouble as Sam Winchester did.  He had finally read all of Atem’s notes on the three Hikari Vampires and was shocked to learn that the youngest had been kidnapped and his soul stolen only to be possessed by Atemu’s own spirit…among other things.

The Hunter scratched Yugi’s neck as the Mau shifted in his sleep.  Golden eyes cracked open.  _*Hi Dad.*_

“Hi son.  How are you feeling?”

_*Better.  Just trying to keep warm.*_

Just as Yugi finished relaying his thoughts, the heater kicked on for the first time in a few weeks.  The Mau let out a sigh of relief as he felt the heat.

* * *

Dartz was furious when he learned that Shai had yet to capture another of his targets.  His Tracker was needing more treatments to stave off the emerging memories of his past.  The vampire was growing tired of trying to stay one step ahead of Shai’s weakness and his supply of Stones was limited until he could make his way back to his former homeland without it being discovered.

The vampire sighed at the thought of his former kingdom.  It had fallen into the ocean so long ago.  Dartz shrugged when he thought of the cause of the disaster.  “Perhaps a floating island was doomed to fall sooner or later,” he mused to his silent doll as he played with its hair.

“My king,” a guard spoke up.

Dartz dropped the boy’s hair from his hand, “What now?”

“Shai was spotted within the borders.  He’s in a hurry, master.”

“Gather my things and prepare a bag for my pet.  I want to be ready if there’s to be trouble.”

* * *

Shai entered the room with slight difficulty, earning Dartz’s attention.  “What is it this time?”

“I ask permission to obtain the two others in a different manner, Master,” Shai hissed from the shadows.  “They are proving to be more difficult to capture as of late.”

“What do you suggest then, Shai,” Dartz pressed.

Shai’s glowing eyes flared, “I wish to lead them to the tunnels under the fortress.  I can kill the humans who come with them as I separate and capture the targets.”

Dartz nodded, “I suppose that could work to our advantage.  But don’t kill the humans who foolishly step foot in my domain.  Have them brought to me in chains.  I need more guard dogs to keep out other trespassers.”

Shai bowed, “I do as you wish, Master.”

The Tracker vanished from the room only to return when Dartz called him back.  “You can’t very well fight without a little boost.  I will give you another treatment to suppress your condition.”

Shai nodded before heading to lay on the couch.  He released his hold on the Shadows surrounding his left shoulder, allowing Dartz access to the deathly pale skin and revealing old scars.  Dartz carefully cut the stitches from the last ‘treatment’ and removed two tiny pebbles of the Stone that he used to control, or subdue, certain ‘subjects’.  Taking four, Dartz carefully slipped them into the open wound before resealing it, “That should keep you from any issues for a bit, especially when you may be fighting several beings at once.  Go and capture the last two for my collection.”

Shai took his leave once more.

* * *

Dean shuddered as he tried not to make eye contact with Yugi and failed.  Yugi noticed this, “What’s wrong?”

“How could you eat that crap,” the oldest Winchester boy asked.

Yugi was confused, “What stuff are you referring to?”

“Brussels sprouts,” Dean nearly gagged as he mentioned the vegetable.

“I happen to enjoy them,” Yugi shrugged.  “If they’re made right, they taste like buttered cabbage.  They go great with cheese sauce.”

Dean gagged and rushed from the room.  Sam couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s reaction to an honest answer.  “What was that all about,” Yugi asked, confused.

Sam shook his head, “Dean hates most vegetables, but Brussels sprouts are at the top of his ‘Do not eat’ list.”

“You shouldn’t have mentioned that,” Malik piped up as he entered.  “Now I’m going to find a way to slip them into his food at dinner time.”

“Good luck with that,” Sam laughed.  “We’ve been trying to years to get him to eat vegetables that aren’t normally on burgers or deep fried.”

Malik smirked, “I’ve got a plan and those rarely fail.”

“You know last night’s tater-tots,” Yugi asked.

“What about them?”

“Those were actually mostly cauliflower,” Malik stated proudly.

Sam looked impressed, “Wow.”

“Yup,” Malik replied, “learned that from Ryou’s pop.”

“Yeah, because you hated your vegetables when we were kids,” Yugi pointed out.  The Hikari laughed, “He’d make his super-delicious smoothies and have them ready for us when we got to his house after school.  Malik nearly flipped when he forgot that we had an early day and we caught him using all sorts of fruits and vegetables, most of them Malik swore he wouldn’t eat.”

“I drank them, big difference,” Malik stated.

Sam shrugged, “You get Dean to eat, or drink, those Brussels Sprouts, and I’ll give you two twenty dollars.”

“Forty says that he finishes whatever we make after we tell him what’s in it,” Malik countered.

“Deal.”

* * *

Yugi and Malik high-fived each other as they surveyed the fruits of their labors.  They made a large pot of vegetable beef stew, a couple of pizzas, and smoothies were ready to be mixed before serving.  Spinach, oranges, pineapple, and carrots were washed and prepared to blend after everyone was seated and announcements made.  Yugi had chopped up the Brussels sprouts and mixed them into the stew and the pizza sauce while Malik prepared most everything else.

Malik let out a tense breath, “Let’s do this.”

They unlocked the kitchen doors and allowed Bakura and Akefia to enter.  The four of them set up one serving cart with the dishes and clean dog bowls.  The other cart was loaded with all but the ingredients for the smoothies.  Yugi and Malik would head back into the kitchen after the announcements to prepare them for serving.

* * *

Yugi gave a small smile to Sam as Dean asked for another serving of stew and a third smoothie while reaching for another slice of pizza.  Malik smirked as he got up and headed back into the kitchen.  A third cart was pushed out bearing a blender and all the materials for the smoothies.  Dean paled, “What’s that?”

“You should know as you’ve apparently enjoyed the first two smoothies,” Malik gloated.  “We heard you hate spinach and yet you’ve maybe downed about two or more servings of it.  There’s more.  Yugi?”

Yugi waited until Dean finished his pizza slice, “You might want to look under your placemat for the list of ingredients that we used in both the pizza and the stew.”

“You little brats,” Dean cried in shock, “You’ve ruined me!”

Everyone but the two remaining Hikaris were shocked when Dean hung his head, “Is there anymore pizza?”


	68. Chapter 68

Yugi and Malik had to tell Sam he only had to pay them twenty each so they didn't drain his limited finances. The Hunter was relieved to hear that bit of news as Dean wouldn't let him live it down that he'd lost eighty bucks on a bet against him. The angelic vampires had learned that the five students would be heading back to Hogwarts to finish out their vacation as they had to figure out where Ryou was and rescue him.

"Now that dinner's over and everyone's had a decent dessert, I believe it's time for five students to head to their rooms," Atem announced. "You have an early day as your headmaster will be here about eight tomorrow morning to collect you."

Harry was confused, "Why are going back to Hogwarts when we're still on vacation?"

"We can't leave five children unattended while we try to locate and rescue Ryou," Atem stated firmly.

"Isis and Mahaad can watch us," Ron argued. "That's their job anyways."

Mahaad shook his head, "We've handed in our requests to end our duties to the School as its Protectors. Isis and I had been under contract so long as we had no other ties outside of its walls. Now that we've found our friends and family, we would like to assist in the recovery of the young one."

"But we need you," Ron argued.

Isis stood up, "You three have managed time and again to find yourselves in dangers and out again without our guidance. You've even managed to drag Serenity and Mokuba into your last little adventure. We will occasionally provide assistance to your school when we can. Until then, we want you to try and stay out of trouble."

With that said, Atem ordered everyone under fifteen to bed. Malik and Yugi were confused. "Does that mean Human years alone or Supernatural years as well," Yugi asked innocently.

Atem smirked, "Both. You and Malik have put in a long day and need your sleep."

"Wait," Hermione started, "how old are they exactly, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's no problem," Malik began.

Yugi finished, "We're technically twenty-seven in Human years, eleven in Vampire years, and forever frozen at sixteen. By all rights, Yami has the authority to order us to bed."

"But you're twenty-seven," Ron pointed out.

Malik snorted, "Our 'normal' years no longer apply as we can't age anymore. If Yugi's brother tells us to go to bed, we do it without question! We can no longer hope to do things that other twenty-seven-year-olds can without problems. If we wanted to drink alcoholic beverages, we can't as laws prohibit the sale of such items to those who crossed the fine line between being human or Supernatural at a young age."

"Why is that," Ron pressed.

"Imagine giving a child wine," Yugi started. "They either get drunk easily, sick, or end up with alcohol poisoning. Supernaturals who were Turned under twenty-one years of age and stop, or slow, their aging aren't permitted to purchase or consume alcoholic drinks. Weres, Sprites, and Elves tend to have a slower aging than Humans while Vampires don't age past the point of Turning."

"Oh."

Atem cleared his throat, "You seven need to go to bed now. Yugi, I had a bed set up in your sanctuary for you."

"Thanks Yami, but I thought I'd sleep on the cat tower tonight."

"Which one?"

"My room," Yugi yawned. "That one's more comfortable than the one in my other room. I like the larger compartment and have a small blanket stuffed in there."

Bobby looked up at Yugi, "I can sleep in a different room so you can have your bed back."

"I don't mind you having my bed," Yugi replied. He tried not to yawn again, but failed, "I tend to sleep better when I'm a cat anyways. I like small spaces and my tower is pretty comfy."

* * *

Bobby looked into the cat tower in his borrowed room and saw the small form of his newly-adopted son curled up in the larger of the four compartments with a light gray fleece blanket under him. The Mau had balled up a corner of the fleece under his head like a pillow. Yugi looked so peaceful as he slept on, unaware that he was being watched. Bobby smiled as he headed to Yugi's bed and lay down.

The old Hunter was glad that he'd found the twin brother of his first son and accepted the boy into his family. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of three young Supernaturals cracking the hardened heart of one John Winchester. The only thing that Bobby dreaded was the thought of his two boys winding up like John's boys. He'd seen Dean lose his temper at the thought of losing his baby brother in one way or another. The male had thrown a few punches whenever someone, or something, threatened or hurt Sam.

Bobby sighed as he realized that Yugi had not only his brother, but the five other Supernaturals and the rest of the team to protect him.

* * *

Around midnight, Bobby awoke to a noise inside the room. Turning on the light, he spotted Yugi clawing at the door. The cat turned its head as soon as the light came on and mewed before pawing at the door again. Bobby got out of bed, "What's with you boy?"

Yugi ignored the question and continued pawing at the door. The Hunter sighed as he gave in and opened the door. Yugi darted out into the hall and around the corner. The cat appeared to be chasing something as he raced down the hall towards the stairs. Bobby followed the feline knocking on Atem's door as he passed.

Atem opened the door to see his father headed down the stairs quickly. Feeling that something was off, he followed. By the time he caught up to his dad, he realized why the older Hunter was in a hurry. Yugi looked up at the two of them with the body of a dead white mouse dangling from his mouth. The cat shook the rodent before dropping it and taking a defensive stance over it.

"That is just gross, Yugi," Atem whined as he and Bobby watched the Hikari tear into the flesh of the creature. The two left the feline Hikari alone to try and get the image of the Supernatural eating the mouse out of their heads.

Ten minutes later, Yugi approached Atem and tried to rub on the male's leg. Atem had seen his brother and dodged the affectionate cat. Yugi fell over and curled up, instantly falling asleep.

Atemu, being the last one to bed, had to pass the den. The Daywalker saw the two Hunters and the small Hikari on his way past. "Why are you up at this hour," he asked.

"Yugi was hunting a mouse," Atem stated, trying not to get sick at the thought of his brother eating a rodent.

"Did he catch it," Atemu asked. "I've been trying to catch a pure white one for a couple of weeks."

Bobby gagged, "What?"

"It's completely normal for a vampire with the ability to Shift to take on the instincts of their Spirit Animal when in a deep sleep after experiencing a traumatic event. I must admit that I'm surprised that Malik's not had an event like this."

Atem was lost in thought for a moment. "I think I know why. Cats tend to hunt more at night and raptors hunt more during the day. Malik never really takes naps and lately Yugi's been taking a sleep aid to help with nightmares."

"The question is, will he remember this little event," Bobby asked.

"Hopefully no," Atemu stated. "Especially if this is his first time Sleep-Hunting."


	69. Chapter 69

Atemu put Yugi back into his cat tree and fixed the blanket around him before setting a couple of wards to keep Yugi from Sleep-Hunting again. Bobby and Atem headed back to bed after being reassured that Yugi wouldn't have another episode for the rest of the night.

* * *

Yugi awoke to the buzzing of his alarm clock and hit his head on the carpeted inside of the compartment he'd slept in. Still half-asleep, Yugi tried to jump from the inside but fell to the ground. The second before he hit the ground, Yugi righted himself to land on his paws. _*Not the most exciting way to wake up.*_ Yugi grumbled as he headed to the top of his 'tree' for a quick drink of water.

Bobby got up and saw Yugi lapping at the water dish, "Sleep well?"

The Mau jumped from being startled. _*I guess. I can't seem to get this weird flavor out of my mouth. I…*_

Bobby watched as Yugi leapt from the top of the 'tree' and ran to the door. Taking the silent hint, Bobby opened the door and let Yugi out. The Mau rushed into the bathroom as Malik entered.

"GROSS!" Malik cried out as he quickly ran out and shut the door. "That is just WRONG!"

"What happened," Bobby asked, trying not to laugh.

Malik gagged, "Don't wanna go there."

Bobby got the hint that Yugi had gotten sick from his little 'snack' from late last night. He shook his head as he heard the sound of retching from the bathroom. "I'll let Atem know that Yugi's sick."

* * *

Yugi barely made it into the bathroom before he lost the contents in his system. Thankfully it was on the bathmat that needed replaced anyways. Watery cat eyes stared up at the first person to open the door. _*What did I eat?*_

Atemu chuckled before answering, "You really don't want to know, Young One. Don't worry about it. Why don't you get cleaned up in the other bathroom that's next to Atem's room? I moved your things in there so that I can clean this up. I'd brush your teeth twice and use the cinnamon mouthwash before you shower if I were you."

Yugi ran to the mentioned bathroom to clean up. Atemu had already expected Yugi to expel the inedible parts of the mouse he'd eaten earlier, so he planned to wait to clean up Yugi's mess before someone else got grossed out to the point of getting nauseous.

* * *

Everyone met in the dining room for breakfast. Bakura and Marik had slipped out to buy six dozen doughnuts, three gallons of chocolate milk, a gallon of skim milk, three large bottles of orange juice, and a new can of ground coffee. Malik wasn't too pleased to see the mountains of sweets on the long table with the various drinks in the long bin of ice. When Atem managed to get the receipt he was furious. "You two managed to spend nearly two hundred dollars!? You'd better not be plotting to write it on the expenses board!"

The leader spotted his brother padding into the dinning room in cat form, "Good morning Yugi. Any reason you're in your cat form?"

_*I'm stuck for some reason.*_

Atem groaned before heading to the intercom to page Atemu or Akefia. Akefia was the first to arrive. "What did you need," he asked.

"Why can't Yugi Shift?"

Akefia gently picked up the Mau and set him on the table next to the intercom. Looking into the cat's eyes and examining his paws, the Daywalker snorted. "Is this his first year being able to take on his spirit animal's form?"

_*I think so.*_

"Had you lived when Atemu ruled what you now call Egypt, you would have been blessed by the High Priestess of Bast," Akefia stated. "This is apparently the first day of your 'gift' of the cat goddess. To have it land on the day of the new moon and on what used to be the first day of the yearly offering to Bast adds to the strength of your feline form. You will be able to return to your normal form when the sun rises tomorrow."

Yugi's eyes went wide, _*You mean I'm stuck like this until tomorrow!?*_

"Yes. Malik and Ryou would have had to go through your situation had they fist changed forms on the day of their respective animals' represented gods yearly offerings," Akefia replied. "To be the one in this situation means that you are thrice 'blessed' and likely the most powerful of your kind."

_*But I'm the one who_ _**attracts** _ _trouble like a magnet! I've been hurt more times than I care to count. Why me?*_

"That is quite enough, Young One," Atemu hissed at Yugi before the Hikari could continue.

Yugi dashed out of the room and vanished into the shadows. The Daywalker sighed, "He is overly-emotional, Akefia."

"Much like Heba was from what you told me," Akefia replied. "Sometimes I wonder if he and Atem are a part of you and Heba reborn. Atem is much like you in his ways of leading this group."

"But why Yugi? What quality does he have that has captured the attention of our Gods," Atemu questioned his friend.

Akefia looked in the direction Yugi had taken before he'd vanished before answering. "He's of your bloodline. It's likely that one of the Gods of Goddesses have taken interest in the child of your blood. The question is which one? Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk have chosen the three of us are their earthly representatives. This means that they can't take another so long as we exist."

* * *

Yugi had used the shadows he'd ran into to enter his sanctuary. Knowing he'd be unable to barricade the door against his brother or Atemu, Yugi dragged a couple of his lightweight blankets into his cat tree. The Hikari stuffed them into the various compartments before looking for somewhere small. He spotted the open vent just above the entertainment center where he'd hidden a few twenty dollar bills. Leaping onto the top of the shelves, Yugi darted into the vent.


	70. Chapter 70

Yugi used the darkness in the vent to wind up in the kitchen. He laid a false trail throughout the mansion in case one of the other Supernaturals tried to track him. After ensuring that his scent was in various places, Yugi crept into the library to try and hide from everyone. Spotting a space under the desk, Yugi crawled into it and curled up.

* * *

Atemu had grown furious at Yugi's skills in hiding so well. He'd tracked the hybrid to various locations in the mansion with no luck in actually finding him. He'd finally gave in and had the rest of the occupants assist in searching.

It was late by the time Atemu had found Yugi's hiding place. The Daywalker had Akefia lift the desk Yugi was under to get the sleeping Mau. Yugi was limp and unresponsive as he was lifted up from the floor. Atemu set the still body on the desktop without a word.

Akefia looked over Yugi before speaking. "He's barely breathing. I think his Patron Deity has come calling."

* * *

_Yugi awoke in a vast room with columns lining the open walkways. He looked around to see a number of cats carved or painted on the walls. A pair of giant forms with cat heads stood on either side of a large throne. The hybrid couldn't help but notice the faint scent of chamomile and lavender. The smell was calming his nerves as he took in the contents of the room._

" _Welcome, my child," a female stated._

_Yugi turned to see a woman with wings enter the room. She wore a simple white dress and a single ostrich feather hung in her black hair. "Please excuse the room. Bastet is allowing me to use it to speak with you. I am Ma'at."_

" _I'm Yugi…"_

_Ma'at smiled at him, "I know. Do you know what's happening to you?"_

_Yugi shook his head. The goddess motioned for Yugi to sit with her on the steps leading up to the throne. "I apologize for the confusion, my child. Bastet has been quite confused as to her Charge. Our father gave to us two children the day they were conceived to claim as our favored humans. Bastet chose for herself the eldest, leaving for me the youngest._

_I did not voice my complaint as I knew that the one left for me would be of pure heart. My sister assumed that laying claim to the eldest of the two souls presented to us by Ra would ensure that she'd have a strong representative on Earth."_

" _But what does that mean for me?"_

" _You have been through so much in your short life, but it doesn't mean you are weak. Quite the contrary, you are strong within. You have brought purpose back into the hearts of those your brother leads. You've brought balance into the house you reside in and have maintained a pure heart despite your hardships. My sister wanted me to call you to our realm for a rare offer. She wants…"_

" _I want to know if you want Ma'at to remain your patron goddess or take me instead," a woman with feline features announced._

_Yugi looked between the two goddesses. "I do not want to offend either of you. On one hand, I can take the form of a cat while on the other hand, Miss Ma'at has apparently been my patron. Could I not ask you both to be my patrons?"_

_Bastet waved her hand to her sister, "I will not take away from my sister her favorite child. This was merely a test to see your purity of heart. I will inform our father of these events. I am pleased to have been able to meet you, Yugi Hikari Mutou. Represent my sister's qualities well and you will retain my blessing."_

_The cat goddess kissed Yugi's forehead before departing the room. Ma'at smiled at her Chosen, "To have pleased my sister is no easy feat. She is quite the threat when angered and Sekhmet makes her appearance. Rarer still, she's given you her blessing. Few humans, and even fewer of what humans call Supernaturals, of a god or goddess's Chosen obtain the blessing of another god or goddess. You and your brother were automatically blessed by Ra from the day your parents had you."_

" _So what now?"_

" _I send you back. Your family and friends are beginning to worry."_

" _Could you tell me who the others' patrons are?"_

_Ma'at smiled at Yugi, "I cannot. I had to reveal your brother's patron as she had interest in you, my child. Now, go back."_

* * *

Yugi inhaled sharply as his eyes snapped open. Atemu let out a breath of relief, "You gave everyone a fright, Young One."

_*I think I was talking to two goddesses.*_

"What were their names," Atemu asked.

" _Ma'at and Bastet.*_

Atemu was impressed. "To gain their attention is rare."

_*They actually chose Yami and I before we were born. Bastet wanted to trade with her sister, but I couldn't take the risk of offending either one. She decided to let Ma'at remain my patron goddess.*_

Atemu then noticed that Yugi's feline form had a star faintly outlined on its forehead. He then knew that the hybrid had gained favor with the feline goddess.

* * *

Atem and Atemu went over their supplies, double checking what needed to be restocked and what was expired when the sound of the perimeter alarm went off. The two joined the rest of the team in the rush to check the area.

Malik and Yugi took their animal forms and charged at the intruder. Mahaad and Isis were frozen in shock when they caught a glimpse of the creature. Glowing yellow eyes were focused on the Hikari as they attacked it together. Malik used his aerial advantage to strike from above while Yugi attacked as best he could from the ground. The two apparently had the same idea when Malik took his mixed-form and grabbed the Mau from the ground. "Ready," was all the warning Malik gave Yugi before he tossed the feline at the creature.

Yugi took his mixed form on the fly and hit the target dead-on, knocking it over. Bakura pulled a weapon from his holster and fired at the creature. A screech of pain announced the hit. Before anyone could think, the Unknown rushed for the forest before vanishing from sight.

"I can track it now," Bakura announced. "Wherever it goes, we'll know from the GPS location the device I shot it with. Hopefully it leads us to Ryou."


	71. Chapter 71

Atem had everyone load up the three vehicles and call the other teams to remain on standby for backup. To take up less space, the Supernaturals took on their animal forms and allowed the rest of the team to secure them in their carriers. Malik and Yugi had thought ahead and took a drink of Holy Water just in case. Everyone who could followed their example before loading up.

Odion, Atem, and Joey were in charge of driving the vans while Bakura called out directions to Atem from the passenger seat.

* * *

Shai was angered at the fact that his quarry had attacked and overpowered him so easily. He hadn't expected the two to be able to change forms. He rushed to his master in hopes of gaining assistance. The Tracker found Dartz with his pet, fawning over its unusual white hair once more.

Shai knelt on the ground, "Master, forgive me for failing to capture the remaining targets. I did not anticipate their having the ability to alter their forms or to fight so well. I request aid in obtaining them for you."

"You admit defeat at the hands of my brother's failures? How dare you return without something other than excuses," Dartz ground out. "I want those two boys and I wanted them as of two days after I ordered you to capture them!"

"I will accept my punishment, Master."

"Yes you will." Dartz snapped his fingers.

A guard stepped forward with an item wrapped in a thick fabric. Shai tried not to look at the item as his master unwrapped the silver object within. Shai trembled as he remembered the object from so long ago. A silver ankh attached to a wooden handle…so many times had he been subject to it for failing his master. The wounds would heal, rarely leaving a scar, but the pain was great.

"Hand," Dartz ordered the Tracker.

Shai pulled the Shadows from his left hand reluctantly. The second his hand was revealed, Dartz pressed the silver ankh to the bare flesh. Shai bit back a cry of pain, knowing if he let out a sound Dartz would make it last longer. Dartz removed the silver from Shai's hand after five seconds. "Don't fail me again."

The Tracker nodded and allowed his Shadows to cover the injury. The Shadows soothed the burn as they made contact with it.

* * *

Bakura was shocked to see that they had been led to another location similar to the one they destroyed when they went to rescue Yugi and had met their ancestors. Atemu looked at Akefia, "Anyone you know?"

"It's Dartz," Akefia stated coldly.

"What happened to Zorc," the Daywalker asked.

Mariku smirked, "He fell into a volcano in Iceland known as Hekla. I found him in a Hunter's Arctic-bound shipment and marked it for instant incineration on their logs around 1947. I miss the days of penned logbooks…made for easy changes to records."

Everyone looked at the crazed Daywalker in shock. "You told me that you stayed away from the hunters' bunker," Akefia said.

"I didn't go in. They left the book out in plain sight and hadn't separated the stuff yet."

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Let's just see about taking down the creature and seeing if Ryou is here somewhere."

* * *

Yugi perched on Atem's shoulder, gripping the fabric of his brother's jacket with his claws. _*Yami, sorry if my claws are digging into your skin.*_

Atem shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Ishizu stitched extra padding into the shoulders for that very reason. Marik's lucky that she made sure to bring Malik's glove."

The twins looked over to see that Odion had Malik perched on his gloved right arm. Mariku was perched on Mahaad's arm as well. Atemu and Akefia scouted ahead for signs of a possible ambush. Marik and Bakura were just behind Atem and Odion. Behind them were Tea and Ishizu, Mahaad and Isis, Joey and Tristan, with Duke on his own.

The team went deeper into the tunnels, staying alert as they advanced in near silence.

* * *

Shai hid in the darkest part of the Keep in order to keep tabs on all areas with shadows. He felt the presence of an intruder in the underground tunnels. Letting out a low growl, he used the Shadows to pull him ahead of the trespasser.

He was not pleased to see the people he'd attacked to capture the boys in his master's abode. Narrowing his yellow eyes, Shai let out a battle cry and attacked them head on.

The Tracker aimed for the human with a cat on his shoulder. The attack dislodged the feline instantly. The two birds flew from their humans' arms in order to protect the human and cat. A slightly larger feline and a canine rushed towards him to try to chase him off.

Yugi had an idea. _*Yami! Throw me!*_

Atem hesitated at the thought of throwing his brother at the creature, leaving Bakura to do it. "Good luck, shortstop," Bakura said as he threw the cat with all his strength.

Yugi shifted to battle form one as he soared for the creature. As he knocked the creature into the beams holding the old tunnels up. The end result of their collision was a collapsed tunnel. Yugi was trapped with the mysterious creature while the rest of the team took cover without a second thought.

* * *


	72. Chapter 72

Shai groaned as awareness came back to him. He looked around the small cavern where he was and took note in the fact that he and one other were now trapped behind a ton of rock and debris. The other occupant was unconscious and on the opposite side of the cavern. A small pack and a soft cooler lay two feet from the still form. Shai sent a tendril of Shadows over to collect the bags.

The Tracker was stunned to find a couple of pints of frozen blood within the soft cooler. He set them aside to melt and warm up. Shai wondered why the boy would keep such items with him when humans and Shifters obviously had no need for it unless they were severely injured and the bags thawed and warmed. He looked over the packets and learned that the blood was meant for consumption by vampires.

* * *

"Yugi's on the other side of the cave-in," Atem cried out to his team as he began digging.

Malik paled, "What if he's in there for days?"

"I made sure to pack a couple of pints of frozen blood and non-perishable food items in your packs for emergencies. The blood should keep so long as it's kept in the pack with a small block of dry ice," Ishizu answered as everyone set to work on the pile.

Atemu looked at Malik, "If it gets too bad for Yugi, his body will send him into a type of hibernation until help is available."

Malik nodded as he threw a boulder to the left of the pile.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he woke up, alerting the other occupant of their small prison. Amethyst eyes scanned the area lit by the small light he had. Glowing yellow eyes caught his attention, "Who are you?"

"Your death if I so please, your captor as my master orders otherwise," the creature stated. "My name is of no meaning to you, human!"

Yugi hissed at the creature's tone, "I am no human."

"I sense no notion of taint on you, so therefore you must be."

"I'm a Hikari."

"Your words have no meaning to me, boy. Human you appear and human you will be called. Do not argue that with me and you may live to see another day."

Yugi pushed himself into a seated position against a wall. "What do you want with me and my friends?"

"Not I, but my master wants the three little ones. I will gladly hand you over to him once we are free of this obstacle and reap my rewards once your other friend is captured."

Yugi glared at the creature, "I hate to break it to you, but I've been trained by a Hunter and a Supernatural. We won't go without a fight!"

As he spoke, Yugi called the Shadows to him. They quietly climbed the Hikari's slim form and wrapped themselves protectively around him. Glowing amethyst eyes snapped open, "I will defend myself and my family!"

The creature let out a shrill shriek as it launched itself at Yugi.

* * *

Everyone froze when they heard the shrieks. Atem gathered his wits and began throwing rocks and other debris from the mound. The Daywalkers also began working faster to rescue Yugi from the cave-in.

* * *

Shai was stunned to learn that the child before him was similar to him in the way he used the Shadows. He needed to put the boy in his place and, if need be, force him into submission and fast. He raked his claws along the boy's side, but failed to feel the underlying form under the Shadows. The Tracker hissed, realizing that the Shadows would protect the boy as they would him.

"So, we are matched," the boy stated, his glowing amethyst eyes narrowed. "What is your name?"

"Why, so that you may taunt me should you defeat me?"

"No. I want to know so that I can tell the Society who you are when they ship you away to the Arctic."

"Names have Power, whelp. I would force Submission on you easily had I known yours. Therefore, I will force Submission in your DEFEAT!" Shai rushed the boy once more, only to be met with an even counter.

They fought on, both evenly matched in strength and stubbornness, unaware of the rescue attempt on the other side of the blockage.

* * *

As everyone neared exhaustion, Atemu suggested that he and the other two Daywalkers use their Shadow Magics to remove as much debris as possible in one move. As they pooled their powers together everyone else moved to the curve of the path they had taken before the creature attacked.

Together they managed to remove enough rocks, broken wood, and dirt to clearly hear the sounds of a fight.

* * *

Yugi fell to the ground panting hard. He fought to keep the Shadows from dissipating, but in his weakened state he failed. The creature smirked; it was evident in its eyes and the way it straightened itself up, "You failed boy. I am the victor. Prepare to submit to me until I hand you to my master."

Yugi couldn't move as the Shadow being knelt down and pulled him up by his hair. When he felt its breath on his neck, Yugi let out a whimper of fear. The creature ignored him as he bit down on the flesh. Moments after, the creature pulled back and gagged on the mouthful of blood it had taken. "What have you done," the creature shrieked as he struggled to remain upright, only to collapse not far from Yugi's position.

"I drink an ounce of Holy Water with my orange juice every morning," Yugi rasped.

Glowing yellow eyes glared at him, "You've poisoned me boy!"

"I warned you that I was trained by a Hunter and a Supernatural. You'll survive."

Before the creature could respond, the blockage was cleared away. "YUGI!"

Both occupants winced at the collective cry of the team.

* * *

Atemu froze when he spotted the Shadow being near Yugi's fallen form. Glowing yellow eyes stood out. Isis and Mahaad cried out in fear when they noticed the creature as well. Carefully approaching the creature, Atemu waved his hand in a dismissive motion. The Shadows retreated from the figure they covered.

Everyone gasped when they saw a Yugi-copy laying on the stone floor. The boy was paler than Yugi and wore a basic tunic of cotton fibers. He wore no shoes and his eyes were indigo colored. Amethyst met indigo. Yugi smirked weakly, "Hello…Heba."

Atemu neared the ancient youth as he shrieked. "I am called Shai by my master! He is my liberator and warden. I owe him my subsistence, my resolve, and my being! I owe him complete fealty!"

"Now I know you are Heba," Atemu knelt by the boy. "Look at me."

Shai/Heba shrieked as Atemu reached out to him, "Stay away! I know you not!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh, brother. Ancestor Atemu, when we were fighting, I noticed that he had a thick layer of Shadows on his back, near his left shoulder. There might be a reason."

Atemu nodded, "Thank you."

He ignored the youth's complaints and demands as he examined the area that Yugi described. A fresh cut was discovered with evidence of past scars and stitches. This wound was stitched closed. Atemu used his long nails to cut the threads and reopen the flesh. A small green stone emerged from within. After the removal of the stone and three others like it, the boy fell silent. When the team looked, both Yugi and the boy were unconscious. Atemu threw the stones away and carefully picked up the boy, "Let us leave this place and tend to their injuries."

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_A boy with brilliant amethyst eyes looked at the one who asked. "I guess we're in what Ancestor Atemu calls a Soul Plane. He said it's meant as a place where two evenly-matched souls can converse without interruption."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Yugi. What's your name?"_

" _Sh-Heba? I think my name is Heba."_

_Yugi smiled, "So Heba, I think this is your Soul Plane."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _This place is filled with things from Ancient Egypt and nothing that would resemble things I have seen or owned."_

_Heba frowned, "But I…" His indigo eyes went wide. "I remember this! My brother picked it for me when Father took us to the bazaar for my eighth summer."_

_Yugi watched as Heba picked up a thin leather band with a silver scarab hanging from it. The Hikari smiled, "So you do remember?"_

_Heba sighed, "But how is it that I remain? Why do you wear such strange clothes?"_

_Yugi sighed, "We're from two different times, Heba. Your time was 5,000 years ago. Clothing styles have changed many times since you last remember. You're still around because you're no longer human. We're kind of the same I guess."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _We're two different types of vampires but we share the same qualities. I'm actually a mix between Angel and Vampire. We're pretty positive that the Vampire side is of Pureblood origin since our facial features don't change but we're not too sure where we got the four fangs from."_

_Heba thought for a moment, "Perhaps your of the line that Deacon Frost created that weren't doppelgangers? He was known to experiment even after becoming a vampire himself."_

_Yugi shook his head, "He couldn't have created Raiden since he Turned my ancestor thousands of years ago. He thinks that more research needs to be done to trace our Origin."_

" _Who is your ancestor? What has he done to warrant your worship?"_

_Yugi smiled, "You should know him very well. My brother was named for him after all. "We are alike in that aspect as well."_

_Heba's eyes went wide, "Atemu? Big Brother sired your line?! That means…"_

" _Yup! We're family," Yugi laughed._

_Heba looked ashamed, "Forgive me my actions and words, oh child of my dearest brother. I am utterly ashamed of what transgressions I have created."_

" _You weren't yourself, Uncle. Please, look at the bright side," Yugi gave him a small smile, "you now have a family and are free of another's control."_

" _Uncle?"_

" _Yup. Ancestor Atemu is our many-greats-grandfather and you are his brother. That makes you our many-greats-uncle."_

" _You must permit me to make up for my actions," Heba pleaded._

_Yugi thought for a moment, "Well…you could help us get Ryou back from your former master."_

" _Consider it done," Heba stated._

* * *

Atemu and Atem watched over their brothers as they lay unconscious. "I assume that they are conversing, Atem," Atemu stated as he leaned back against the wall.

The group waited until Isis and Ishizu had tended to everyone's injuries before they decided their next move.

"What makes you think that?"

"They both fell unconscious at the exact same moment and were apparently evenly-matched in strength."


	73. Chapter 73

Yugi was the first to wake, followed seconds later by Heba. Heba looked up at the ragtag group of Hunters and Supernaturals. Yugi sat up while the rest of the group watched his copy wearily. "He's fine, guys," Yugi spoke up. "He and I talked somehow. He wasn't in control of his actions. Ancestor Atemu, he's your brother."

Atemu knelt next to him, "Heba?"

"Brother? I'm so sorry for my actions and for bringing harm to those of your bloodline," Heba cried as Atemu pulled the boy into a hug.

Isis and Mahaad knelt next to the brothers. Heba noticed them as well. "How is it that you're still alive?"

"It was long ago, Heba," Isis answered as she gave her husband a warning look. "I wish not to dwell on such thoughts. We need to locate and rescue the Hikari known as Ryou Bakura."

"I know where Dartz is keeping him," Heba answered.

* * *

Heba instructed Yugi to take the form similar to his own before they entered Dartz's chambers. The vampire was shocked to see two shadowy forms emerge from the darkest corner of the room. "What is the meaning of this," he demanded.

"I've learned a new trick," Heba answered as more figures emerged from behind the duo.

He and Yugi had figured out that if they used their abilities next to areas Heba knew had the darkest Shadows, they could get the others through solid walls easily.

"Explain yourself this instant Shai."

Heba narrowed his glowing yellow eyes, "I'm done following your orders. I'm no longer your slave."

"I saved you from those raiders and gave you a new life," Dartz seethed.

"As a slave with no memories! You used those stones to keep me under your control for thousands of years!" Atemu held his anger in check as he heard his brother speak.

"You've no right to speak to me in that matter," Dartz nearly shouted as he stood from his chair.

Yugi flared his Shadows as the vampire neared Heba. "Stay. Away. From. My. Family!"

Before anyone could react, Yugi leapt at Dartz. The Hikari shifted to a mix of half-feline with his Shadows covering him. Claws bared, Yugi collided with the vampire who'd held Heba for so long. Everyone watched as the normally docile Hikari lost his temper on Dartz and clawed at him. Even Bakura was awe-struck, "I've never seen him so before. What about you, Malik?"

"Just the one time, when we first met Xander. But that was mild compared to this," Malik answered as he looked around the room.

Heba couldn't help but feel scared of his many-greats-nephew as the Hikari tore into Dartz alone. "Somebody please remind me to avoid upsetting him in the future."

Bakura noticed a figure sitting on the opposite side of the room as if nothing were happening nearby. White hair done up in a French braid looked familiar, but the dress of black layered black lace threw him off. He neared the seated form and placed a careful hand on their shoulder. The lack of reaction concerned him as he looked at the figure's face. "Ryou," he breathed as he realized it was his brother.

"Check for a glowing stone," Heba shouted over Yugi's growls and Dartz's cries of pain. "If you find one, get it away from him!"

Bakura spotted the stone hanging from a chain around Ryou's neck. Grasping the stone, he pulled it until the chain broke and threw it across the room. Hazy brown eyes blinked into focus as Ryou came back to reality. "What happened," the Hikari asked.

Bakura pulled Ryou into a firm hug, "You were kidnapped nearly a month ago."

The Hikari heard the sounds of a man pleading for mercy and the sounds of someone being beaten. He gently pushed against Bakura's chest, "Let me up please."

Once Ryou was standing, he looked at his clothes and paled, "What am I wearing!?"

"A dress, apparently," Duke snickered.

"Not funny," Ryou huffed as he threw a low heeled shoe at his head. He noticed the group standing clear of the center of the room.

Looking closer, Ryou saw that his smallest friend was attacking a male on the floor. "Yugi?"

The Hikari was lost in a fit of rage induced by a strong desire to protect those he considered family. "What happened to Yugi to make him so angry?"

Atemu sighed as Dartz tried to reason with his attacker, "He apparently had Heba captive all this time. From what we learned when Buffy and her friends visited, Yugi is a passive being until a member of his family is threatened or harmed. Until the threat is dealt with, he is consumed by the desire to ensure their safety or uphold their honor. No wonder Ma'at and Bast both spoke to him. He is their main qualities in a physical form."

"I'd best try not to add fuel to the proverbial fire then," Ryou pointed out. "Did anyone think to bring a change of clothes for me? If he's like this over one person's captivity, what's to say seeing me like this will make his rage worse?"

Bakura nodded and pulled a bundle out of his pack, "I always carried a spare outfit in case we found you somehow."

"Thank you, Kura."

Atemu upended the table so that Ryou could change without prying eyes

* * *

Yugi finally eased up on attacking Dartz and pulled the male up, "Don't you ever mess with my family ever again."

The man just had to open his mouth, "What about your little friend?"

Ryou stepped into view of Dartz's good eye as Yugi had clawed the left side of his face up. "Uh, yeah, about that…I'm actually his cousin."

Dartz whimpered in fear as Yugi's eyes narrowed even further. "Sorry. I surrender. Please no more."

Atemu decided to take some mercy on the male. "Enough, Young One. He's had enough."

Yugi looked up as the Shadows were dispelled and his feline features vanished. The Hikari got up and brushed himself off. "Okay," Yugi said as if nothing had happened and rushed Ryou to knock him over in a hug.

Akefia and Mariku pulled the defeated Supernatural to his feet. "Please keep that thing away from me," Dartz pleaded as they 'guided' him to the door.


	74. Chapter 74

Yugi looked at the pile of papers that Atem put in front of him, "What's all this for?"

"You were the party responsible for capturing Dartz," his brother answered. "Since the A.C.T.s are currently still under investigation, the Arctic Recovery Team is backlogged with their records. We need to fill this all out properly to ensure that Dartz is taken and properly 'filed' away in one of the Arctic Facilities for Dangerous Supernaturals."

"What about Heba," Yugi asked with concern.

"Since we have documented proof that he was being controlled by his captor and apparent sire, Heba will have to undergo a series of observations to prove that he's no longer under the control of Dartz and that he's acting of his own will."

"Can we at least introduce him to modern stuff slowly?"

Atem nodded as he remembered Heba's reaction to the television set.

_***Flashback***_

" _What is this contraption for," Heba asked, pointing to the television set._

_Joey looked, "That's the TV. We watch stuff on it when we're not on missions."_

_Heba watched in shock as the first thing on the set was a scene that was well familiar to Yugi. The ancient boy didn't know what to think as he watched the male fighting another person wearing all black. The black-clad figure sliced through the young man's arm, severing his hand. "Somebody help that man before the fiend kills him," Heba cried out. "We must find him!"_

" _It's not real Heba," Yugi said as he tried to calm him. "It's what we call a science fiction movie. It's kind of like the shows that were performed before your father. The only difference is that where the actors were different whenever it was done at a different time, the people are the same because someone else saved it for others to watch whenever they want."_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Yeah, we should slowly ease him into modern life," Atem agreed.

* * *

Heba lay curled up on the mattress that was given to him by Atem's request. The youth was facing some serious culture shock. All he really wanted in his room at the moment was a simple mattress, some blankets, and a couple of pillows. Being held a prisoner of Dartz for so long had robbed him of experiencing all that the world had to offer. Heba was afraid of technology, didn't how to decipher the books that the library had to offer, and had a hard time dressing in much more than what he grew up wearing.

He had to ask Yugi to help him dress, much to both boys' embarrassment. Deciding that it was safer to remain in one room, Heba hid in the room closest to Yugi's own. He felt a rapport with the smallest Hikari.

A knock from the inside of his closet door pulled Heba from his thoughts. Yugi had opened the secret door and peeked in, "You alright?"

"Everything is so strange to me," Heba sighed sadly. "I barely remember being taken from Father and Brother on a visit to a foreign land. The bandits were attacked shortly after and then I was taken again. Everything afterwards, at least until I woke up next to you, is a blur."

"At least you're with family again. You know, Ryou, Malik, and I were also kidnapped from our homes?"

"What!?"

Yugi nodded sadly, "It's true. The Vampire Lord, Raiden Takeshi, had us stolen from our families nearly twelve years ago. He created us using a combination of his, Angel, and fairy blood. We weren't even completely Human then either. Turns out that we'd already been given Angel blood not long after we were born in an effort to save our lives. Yami's guessing that that's what saved our lives."

"That's terrible," Heba gasped. He looked at Yugi, "So if Raiden was your creator, and not your sire, who are you loyal to?"

"Nobody. Yami and his friends don't require such ties. We are free to do as we please within reason. We stay because alone we are weak, but together we are strong."

Heba nodded. "Did you know that with the capture of Dartz and the destruction of Raiden, there is a slight issue?"

"What's that?"

"You three are the last of Raiden's creations. After his failures to create a breed of superior vampires, he ordered the experiments to stop until you three were captured. Vampire Law states that in the event of the demise of the Vampire Lord and his next in line, the last of his sired or created line is next to rule over the vampires of the land in which the two resided in," Heba explained.

Yugi's eyes went wide in shock, "So what does that mean?"

"Ryou, Malik, and yourself are now the rulers of the vampires of this land."

* * *

Everyone was stunned to learn that the Hikaris were the ones in charge of the country's vampire population despite their conditions. With everyone present, the Hikaris drew up a proposal for any and all vampires within their borders. They had even pulled the leader of their country in on the plan.

The declaration was for any vampires to relocate to the mountain regions where monthly deliveries of donated blood would be made to a specific location. Any vampire who refused to peacefully relocate would be captured and taken to the A.R.T facilities for a set period of time before being relocated to an area with little to no human activity. All would be monitored remotely.

If they were caught hunting Humans in that region, the vampire(s) in question would be put down upon capture.

* * *

Atemu, Akefia, and Mariku were each granted a seat upon the Supernatural Council as representatives under the Hikaris. There was much argument on the Council's part as they were Daywalkers and the Hikaris were a separate classification of their race. Malik ended that disagreement easily as he threatened to leave their race's place empty thereby leaving a void in the unity of the Sentient Supernaturals.

Ryou offered to make a bi-annual appearance together in order to uphold a balance. The Elvin King announced their acceptance of the terms. Yugi had spread the balance of power between the three branches of vampire the nine of them represented. Atemu was chosen to be the ruler of the Daywalkers with Akefia and Mariku as his council and co-rulers. Heba was picked for the Night-dwellers with Mahaad and Isis by his side. Nobody could designate a single ruler of the Hikaris as they were too unique with there being only three of them in all existence.

Yugi, Atemu, and Heba nominated Angel to be king of the Demonic Vampires with Spike as his second. They were researching for any other sentient vampiric branches.

With so many of the newly-dubbed Supernatural royalty under one roof with a bunch of Human Hunters, their group was given a higher status among other Hunters.

* * *


End file.
